


別眨眼，你會錯過他（抬起頭來）

by wrc



Series: 編號：奇蹟 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 122,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrc/pseuds/wrc
Summary: 在七個被命名為奇蹟的人體實驗逃離帝光工業，被世界發現後已經過了三年，提醒著全世界變種人孩子的存在。現在他們終於開始融入社會――去普通的高中上學，打籃球，談戀愛――還有試著搞清楚有沒有辦法真正的逃離他們的過去。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: 編號：奇蹟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



火神大我不想回到日本, 火神想要和他所有的朋友一起留在美國打籃球。但他爸當然不在乎他想要什麼。

在日本, 他太高了。 太大隻了, 他吃太多了, 他做的一切都太大了。他不知道怎麼用敬語也不懂日本人的習慣，有時候他會忘記什麼時候他應該要穿什麼鞋子然後他恨所有事。

他指派他自己作為一個怪人渡過這三年。

*

開學第一天他報名參加了籃球部，他的期待不高。同學們會盯著他然後閃開。第三天時他發現他們還在盯著他然後開始感覺有點太過頭了。

最後，他開始聽到一些竊竊私語。

“妳覺得是他嗎？”

“不是他是誰, 對吧?”

“他超恐怖的! 跟他在同一個班讓我好害怕!”

“我真不敢相信他們讓一個奇蹟來學校。”

他開始聽到那個詞，奇蹟，悄悄的傳遍走廊，好幾次。他開始懷疑同學們盯著他不是因為他是一個來自美國的壯碩歸國子女，而是因為他們搞錯了什麼。

*  
“奇蹟是什麼？”

他問他的隊友, 因為他們是唯一和他說話的人。更精確一點，前輩們，因為其他的一年級生還是會被他嚇到。

教練瞪著他。 “你在開玩笑嗎? 你這三年都在哪裡?"

“美國,” 火神回答。

“這是國際新聞，笨蛋!” 日向說. “就連美國都有關於奇蹟們和帝光的報導!”

帝光這名字提醒了他。 “你說那些變種人小孩?有超能力的那些?”他抓抓後腦勺。 “那是真的？我一直想說那是某種謠言。像哥吉拉之類的。”

教練看起來想往火神的頭打下去但被小金井和水戶部拉住了。 “對，笨蛋神!” 她吼。 “他們是真的!”

“那為什麼所有人都以為我是一個奇蹟?”火神問。

里子頓了一下。籃球部的前輩看起來有點困惑，他們大概沒有聽到謠言。意識到這代表他不是個變種人，一年級生們則是放鬆了下來。

“他們這麼想嗎?” 里子說。 “有點道理，是你的頭髮。”

“我的頭髮?” 火神重複。

“所有的奇蹟都有奇怪的髮色和眼睛顏色，你連這都不知道嗎？” 里子說。

火神有聽過這些事，但說真的他沒有太注意什麼。大部分和籃球無關的事都會被他忘掉。

“但為什麼他們會認為我是其中一個?”火神堅持。 “我以為他們都待在哪裡的軍事基地。”

里子搖搖頭。 “你真的完全沒在看新聞，對吧？”

“我只看體育報導。”火神回答。

“所有的奇蹟今年都被招收進日本的高中，” 伊月解釋。 “全日本都有。”

“有傳言說其中一個會來誠凜。” 小金井說。 “大家大概就是因為這傳言覺得是你。”

日向翻了個白眼。 “全日本的每個高中都有這種傳言。蠢斃了，尤其是所有人都知道他們去了哪裡。”

“如果有一個奇蹟來誠凜，我們應該已經見到他了，” 土田說。 “我的意思是，既然不是火神。” 

*  
其他的籃球部一年級告訴其他人火神不是一個有超能力的變種人。

“喔，你是美國人啊，”班長說，拍了拍火神的背。 “你應該直接說的嘛!”

火神皺起眉頭。所有人都因為他的紅髮以為他有超能力又不是他的錯。

“我太開心了!” 一個女孩子說。 “我之前以為班上有個奇蹟，那真的太嚇人了!”

“啊!” 另一個女生尖叫，捧著她的臉露出了一種做白日夢的眼神， “如果是黃瀨君的話，我完全不在意!”

“反正他們不可能來誠凜的，”一個男孩說， “我聽說他們全去了有名的學校。”

“感謝老天我們這所是全新的，”有某個人說。

“為什麼?” 火神問。

每個人都瞪著他。

“有個奇蹟在這有什麼不好?”火神堅持。

“你不知道他們能做什麼嗎？”一個男孩不敢置信的問， “他們是怪物!”

“他們和我們同年紀，對吧?”火神說。 “他們就是群孩子。”

“他們不是人類。” 一個女孩子說。

“他們當然是，” 火神煩躁的說。在美國長大，火神的大哥算是個隱藏的美式漫畫狂熱者。冰室辰也讀了每一本X戰警漫畫然後看了一堆科幻電視劇然後拖著火神去看了一堆電影。冰室會花好幾個小時和火神談這些，說實話，火神大部分都忽視掉了，但他某種程度上覺得通靈者或變種人或超能力真的存在，因為他們是誰就恨他們蠻笨的。

“他們是人類，” 火神重複。 “他們大概就像我們一樣。他們來學校也沒什麼大不了的。”

他的同學看起來在重新審視他“不是變種人”的地位。

隨便啦。反正他也不想和一群因為他們覺得他有超能力就迴避他的人交朋友。

*  
他在M記吃完晚餐後跑到附近投籃，反正回到根本沒人的房子也沒什麼意義。他很煩躁也很累然後還是希望他人在美國。

他投籃的時候在眼角瞄到一個人。他整個被嚇到害他沒投中。

“嚇!” 他往後退了一步，“你從哪裡出現的？”

那男孩撿起滾到他腳邊的籃球。 “我一直都在這裡。”

火神觀察他。他很矮，很蒼白，看起來很弱。他穿著和火神一樣的制服，但火神不記得看過他。

他有著淺藍色的眼睛和頭髮。

現在火神知道關於奇蹟的事了，他知道這在日本沒那麼少見。奇蹟們的粉絲到處都有，染髮和戴虹膜變色片非常流行。

這男孩不像典型的粉絲。他的臉色非常認真漠然。

“我的名字是黑子哲也。”這男孩正式的說。

“你是一個奇蹟，” 火神唐突的說。

黑子聳肩，“是的，技術上而言。我曾經待在帝光。但我並不像其他的奇蹟。我是他們中最弱的。”

火神繼續看著他，對，他不像是個威脅。 “你會打籃球嗎?”

“我學過規則，”黑子說，解開他的扣子。他聽起來蠻開心的， “如果你想來場一對一，我很樂意測試你的強度。”

“完美，”火神微笑。和一個有超能力的人比籃球? 就像活在漫畫裡!

兩分鐘後，火神很失望。

“喂，” 火神說。 “你真的很糟糕。你真的以為你能打敗我?”

“你不是認真的，”黑子說， “當然不。火神君很明顯的比我強壯。”

“那你為什麼想和我打球?” 火神吼。

“看看這是什麼感覺，” 黑子說， “我想加入籃球部。”

“呃，放棄吧。你的程度真的很差。”

“我不想，”黑子說。 “我喜歡籃球。”

火神看著他。他就是大家都在害怕的變種人?

“你不應該是什麼進化後的人類嗎?” 火神好奇的問。 “我讀到新聞說奇蹟都比一般人更快更強壯。”

“其他的確是，” 黑子說， “就算不用他們的力量，他們還是擁有高於平均值的運動能力。帝光的科學家並沒有用同樣的方式設計我。他們認定身體能力會對我的力量的發展造成阻礙。”

火神對這男孩如此直白的說出“設計”感到驚訝。這提醒了他他不是在和一個普通人類說話。這人是在一個實驗室裡創造出來的。

“你幹嘛和我說這些?” 火神問。這男孩來找他一定有個原因。

黑子看向他手中的籃球。 “我對火神君今天在班上說的話印象深刻。”

“你知道我說了那些話?” 火神說，因為某些原因覺得有點羞恥。

“我聽到你說了，”黑子糾正。然後，因為火神的疑惑，他解釋 “我們在同一個班上。”

“我們沒有!”火神抗議，要是有個藍色頭髮的人在他的班上，他絕對會注意到。

“我坐在你後面，”黑子說.

“閉嘴!你沒有! 坐我後面的那個人—” 他停了下來。他其實不知道誰坐在他後面。他模模糊糊的記得後面有個人，但他完全無法回憶起這個人的臉。

“你的力量到底是什麼?”火神懷疑的說。

黑子給了他一個小小的微笑。 “你的猜測是對的，火神君。我擁有某種隱形的力量。雖然叫它‘Misdirection’更精確。我能夠把注意力從我身上引開。”

“那…有點遜，”火神說。

黑子點頭。 “我說過我是最弱的一個。”

那聽起來都不像個真正的超能力。 “這個嘛，你可以去交入部申請書。但你不能像剛才那樣打籃球。”

“我有其他領域的技巧，” 黑子難以捉摸的說。

*  
火神在教練安排的一年紀對二年級的比賽上了解了黑子的真正價值。 (因為黑子的加入，讓人數終於夠比一場正式的五對五。)

籃球部就像接受火神一樣的接受了黑子。只要你喜歡籃球，對誠凜籃球部來說，是個變種人或是從美國回來都沒關係。

一年級贏得了比賽之後所有人往黑子身邊圍過去。

“黑子，這太酷了！” 福田說。

“我們不能派你在正式比賽出場真是太可惜了!”里子大喊， “太浪費了!”

“呃?” 火神說。 “為什麼不行?”

“笨蛋!” 日向說。 “沒有人會讓一個有超能力的人到球場上!”

“噢。對。”

“我想要做一點指正，”黑子說， “我剛才並沒有使用我的力量。”

“蛤?” 火神說。

“我們完全沒看到你!” 小金井大喊。

“是的，” 黑子說。 “你沒看到我。但那是因為溢流（the Latent Overflow）。”

“那是什麼東西?”火神問。

“所有的奇蹟都有可以自由活化的超能力，” 黑子解釋，“因為這些超能力衍生出所謂的溢流，那是我們無法以意識控制的。 舉例來說，我的能力活化時可以使我基本上隱形。但當我不使用時，我有低弱的存在感並且很難以被注意到。”

“所以你剛才完全沒有用你的力量?” 降旗說。

“是的，”黑子說。

“那我們搞不好可以讓你上場，” 小金井興奮的說。里子往他的頭打下去。

“不，”黑子說，搖頭。 “學校招收我們入學時提出的其中一個條件就是不能在正式比賽中出場，那會給我們所在的隊伍的運動能力不公平的優勢。”

看著這男孩根本無法想像他會貢獻巨大的運動能力優勢。火神無法遏止的覺得這不公平。現在他知道黑子能在球場上做什麼，他會很喜歡和他在同一個隊伍中。

“我們還是歡迎你加入!”里子說。 “我們很歡迎你參加練習。”

“謝謝妳，”黑子非常正式的鞠躬。 “感謝妳的照顧。”

*

“我是影子，” 黑子說。 “我和光在一起時最強大。光越亮，影越深。如果我們在同一個隊伍中，我會成為你的影子，然後使你成為全日本最強的籃球選手。”

那恥爆了，神啊那真是羞恥到了極點，誰會說這種話?

但火神真的很希望他們可以一起打籃球。

*  
現在他知道黑子的存在了，他好像哪裡都在一樣。他在火神的班上（就在他後面），他們一起吃午餐，有時候也一起吃晚餐。 (火神老是在黑子已經在的那張桌子坐下，所以乾脆一起去M記感覺很合理。)

到最後，火神發現他所有的時間都是和黑子度過的。

他不確定他對此有什麼感想。

有一天教練蹦蹦跳跳的進社團然後宣布有一場和海常的練習賽。

“海常?” 二年級的大喊。

“他們是全國前幾名的隊伍!”日向說。

“更棒的是!”里子說。 “他們同意我們讓黑子上場!”

這句話沉澱在空氣中， “他們看不起我們，”日向皺起眉頭。 “他們覺得我們只有用超能力才有可能贏?”

“不，”黑子說。 “我不認為是這個原因。”

“黑子說對了，”里子說。 “你們忘了嗎？黃瀨涼太去了海常。”

就連火神都知道黃瀨涼太是誰。 (他在開學後的一個禮拜搜尋了奇蹟。但他在那之前就聽過黃瀨。黃瀨涼太是奇蹟的非正式形象代言人。他和那個女生，桃井五月。只要有採訪，一定是黃瀨負責回答問題。他也在當模特兒。他的粉絲最多也最長出現在電視上。

“他為什麼會跑來打籃球?” 伊月問。

他們全都往黑子的方向看。

“我不確定，”黑子說。

“喂,” 火神說。

黑子把球捧在手上。他開口時並沒有看向任何人。 “在我們逃出帝光後我們在日本自衛隊的基地待了三年。有些士兵教了我們籃球。但誠實的說，我並不認為他們對籃球有特殊的情感在。我不知道黃瀨君為什麼會想打籃球。”

“他們全都跟你一樣嗎？” 火神問。黑子豪無疑問的在比賽時有他的作用，但他不是那種會被火神稱呼為好選手的人。

“不，我一直告訴你。他們和我是完全不同層級的。他們在比賽時是全方面的天才。火神君完全比不上他們。”

火神大笑。 “這太棒了! 我等不及了!” 

*  
火神並沒有等太久。黃瀨隔天就用一群尖叫的女粉絲打斷了他們的練習。

“小黑!” 黃瀨大喊。 “好久不見! 小黑和我的感情最好了!”

“還蠻普通的啊，” 黑子平板的回應。

“小黑，好過分!”黃瀨假哭了一下。 “你知道的，我們是奇蹟最弱的。其他四個比我強壯太多了!他們以前老是找我們的麻煩。”

“他們從沒有欺負我，”黑子說。

“什麼! 你是說只有我嗎?”

黃瀨的假哀嚎煩死人了，所以火神拿了顆籃球往他的頭砸過去 (被黃瀨輕鬆接住了。)

火神叫黃瀨和他打一場然後立刻就輸掉了；黃瀨完美的複製了火神的動作，毫無懸念的打敗了他。

“太弱了，”黃瀨看著火神說。他的眼神改變了，他看起來突然間變得非常危險 。 “人類真的太弱了。我不能讓小黑留在這種地方，把小黑給我們!”

*  
某種東西塞住了火神的喉嚨，那東西在黑子禮貌的回絕了黃瀨的轉學邀請後才消失，讓火神能夠重新開始呼吸。

“另外，黃瀨君，”黑子加上， “我們都同意要去不同的學校。”

“小青峰不就和小桃去了同一間嘛，”黃瀨嘟起嘴。

“他們是不同的，”黑子說。 “還有，我和誠凜的隊伍相處得很好。”

黃瀨挫敗的看向火神。 “我會在練習賽的時候證明我們比你們強。如果我們贏了，小黑就是我們的了!”

“我沒有要同意的意思，”黑子說。

火神大笑。 “沒差啦，黑子! 我們絕對不會輸的。”

*  
他們贏了。但是比數非常接近。近到讓火神有點後悔把黑子拿來當賭注(“我沒有同意，”黑子說。 “就算我們輸了我也不會去海常。”)

黃瀨是個現象級的選手。他複製其他人的招數的能力顯然只是他真正力量的 “溢流” 。就是說他其實沒有做任何一般人類做不到的事。

“我們會在IH復仇的，”海常的隊長說。

“我們等著，”日向說， “雖然沒辦法是原班人馬。”

“是啊，” 海常的隊長說。 “我不明白他們為什麼不能上場。又不是說他們做了什麼一般的好選手做不到的事。”

火神也這麼想。和奇蹟，和黑子一起打球很過癮。

*  
黑子在慶功宴後不見了，火神跑去找他。他有點擔心黑子的頭，雖然醫生沒檢查出問題。 (火神忘不掉黃瀨在黑子意外受傷時驚慌的表情。黃瀨是個高傲的混蛋但他真的很關心黑子。)

火神發現黑子在和黃瀨說話，他停下來然後開始偷聽。 (公平的說，他聽到黑子說了他的名字。他怎麼可能不聽?)

“—我為什麼喜歡火神君。他對他的情感毫不掩飾。他的誠實很令人舒服。”

黃瀨嘆了口氣。 “他讓你想起Orange，對吧? 我在比賽時也有這種感覺。”

黑子什麼都沒說。

“嘿，我一直想問—你還在被小赤司的指令影響嗎？”

“當然不，”黑子說。 “他的指令已經失效好幾年了。”

黃瀨的臉上有種複雜的神情。“小黑，我告訴你，如果你因為火神的真誠而欣賞他，你們最後還是會分道揚鑣。一但他知道真正的你，真正的我們，你覺得他還能用同樣的方式看你嗎？人類永遠都會視我們為怪物。”

“我不認為黃瀨君相信你說的話。我聽說你住在笠松家。”

黃瀨皺眉。 “你不像我一樣了解人類，小黑。也許有一些好的，但那不代表他們到最後不會背叛我們。”

火神聽夠了。他從背後踢了黑子的膝蓋，打斷了他們。  
*  
經過一起火神只能稱之為 “籃球私刑” 的事件後，他逮住黑子為了他自己去面對那些不良少年把他臭罵了一頓。 “他們要是攻擊你怎麼辦?你要揍他們嗎?”

“我100%打不過。看看這些肌肉。”

“你一點都沒有!”

火神繼續念黑子，完全忘了黃瀨還在這裡直到黃瀨大笑起來跟他們道別。

“你從哪裡開始聽的?” 黑子問。

“我們分道揚鑣? 我們現在都還不算在同一條路上，” 火神聳肩。 “但我永遠不會覺得你是個怪物，黑子。”

黑子沒有表情的臉讓人難以明白他在想什麼。

“火神君有時候會說一些很羞恥的東西，”黑子說。

“喔閉嘴啦。我才不想被你這麼說。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作作者聲明:對日本自衛隊的知識全部基於GATE 奇幻自衛隊，笠松耀司是對伊丹耀司的致敬，真誠的為所有本章中的不正確描述道歉。

笠松幸男的生活在世界發現那些變種人小孩後，就以一種近乎荒謬的程度和奇蹟們纏繞在一起。

那些孩子逃離帝光的那天有張知名度頗高的照片—那張照片被散播到全世界，幾乎每份報紙，每個部落格，每本雜誌上都看得到它。它甚至贏了普立茲獎。它拍下了七個十三歲的孩子在日本自衛隊前縮成一團。一個中士單膝跪下，伸出雙手。那個黃色頭髮的變種人—一個看起來很無辜的漂亮男孩—走向他伸開的手臂。

它紀錄下的那一刻被公認為是奇蹟們和全世界的一個關鍵轉捩點。

因為可能會是完全另一回事。那張照片也許會拍下自衛隊的士兵們站在七具孩童的屍體之前。

那些孩子逃離帝光的那晚就像是一場戰爭。很多硝煙和只能用 “超自然”來描述的能力—飛來飛去的物體，被一碰就像爆炸一樣碎裂的東西—還有馬上意識到這些力量來自這些孩子的士兵。攻擊奇蹟們會是合邏輯，甚至是可以接受的。

過後，當負責指揮的那為中士被問到為何他沒有那開火時—為何他低下他的武器，擁抱了那些小孩—他簡單的回答， “我有三個兒子。我的長子才比他們大差不多兩歲。我看到他們時，我見到的不是威脅。我只見到一群孩子們。”

那位中士是笠松耀司,笠松幸男的父親。

*  
笠松幸男知道一些大部分的人不知道的事，就是這故事並不止於那張照片。是的，日本自衛隊把那些孩子帶回了基地。是的，他們選擇了朝那些追趕孩子們的持槍男子開槍。但那個晚上並不是事情的結束。

安置好那些小孩後，自衛隊回到帝光。笠松在凌晨才等到他的父親，他的兩個弟弟已經等到在地上睡著了 。笠松其實早就習慣了他父親去執行一些危險的任務，但這一次不一樣。這次有超能力，而且笠松看過超級英雄電影，他不相信他父親會平安無事。人類軍隊永遠是在這些電影裡死傷最慘重的。

當笠松耀司在凌晨四點到家時，他沒有像平常一樣因為他的兒子為了等他醒到這麼晚而罵他們。他把他們三個緊緊的抱在他懷裡—他的兩個兒子被他吵醒了—然後做了某件笠松從沒看過他做的事。

他哭了。

他抓住他的兒子們然後在他們的肩頭上哭泣。笠松那時是個相當早熟的十五歲少年，但是那晚他和他念小學的弟弟們一樣的驚慌失措。

笠松耀司沒有跟他的兒子談過那天在帝光發生了什麼。他在將來的很長一段時間裡都沒有。 

*  
因為耀司是奇蹟們第一個接觸到的人類，他覺得他對他們有責任。笠松理解。

但有一天他父親回家時的表情非常嚴肅。晚餐後他私底下找笠松談話。笠松有股不詳的預感。他爸嚴肅起來的時候一向沒好事。

“負責照顧那些孩子們的醫護人員覺得是時候讓他們和同年紀的人們互動了，”耀司直接開始解釋。

笠松已經猜到接下來會發生什麼了。 “然後?”

“然後基地裡每個有年紀相當的小孩的人都志願帶他們的小孩子去，” 耀司說，確認了笠松最糟糕的猜測。 “我要帶你。你星期六要和我一起去工作。”

“我拒絕，”笠松立刻回答。

“幸男男男，”他爸哀號。

“不，”笠松翻了個白眼。 “絕對不行。而且，為什麼只有我？泉澄的年紀明明就比較近。”

“你不需要常常來! 只要，你知道，沒事的時候來一下。我們會給你去基地的通行證和一些雜七雜八的。你不覺得這很酷嗎?”

“爸，我已經上高中了，”笠松說，他受夠了。 “我的時間已經花在課業，籃球部，還有照顧泉澄和漣上了。”他故意加上最後一句，然後滿意的看著他爸縮了一下。

笠松從來沒有討厭過照顧他的弟弟們。他們的媽媽過世之後，這自然而然的變成他的責任。耀司需要工作到很晚而且常常好幾個禮拜（有時候好幾個月）不回家。他開始負責奇蹟後比較常在家了，但主要的家務還是笠松負責。

他最不需要的就是浪費他寶貴的時間試圖和一群有社交障礙的人體實驗當朋友。奇蹟們已經有他父親了。笠松才不會為了他們拋棄他弟弟。

耀司嘆氣。 “幸男，知道為什麼我選擇你而不是泉澄嗎?因為我相信你是唯一一個做得到的。不是我的孩子中的唯一一個，而是全基地的醫護人員和士兵的孩子中的唯一一個。”

笠松沒被說服。耀司並不討厭利用拍馬屁達到目的。

但他的父親看起來還是很嚴肅，這很詭異，所以笠松願意聽他繼續說。 “那些孩子—他們經歷了很多。比一個孩子應該經歷的多太多了。他們還夠小，還有機會癒合，但他們也大到也許永遠無法適應正常的社會。他們絕對不會是易於相處的。尤其是跟小孩子相處。幸男，我認為你是唯一有機會接近他們的。我現在賺的比以前多了; 我可以僱保母來照顧泉澄和漣。我求你了，幸男。那些孩子需要你。”

笠松沒辦法拒絕他父親。沒辦法在他求他的時候。  
*  
他發現他爸在說 “他們絕對不會是易於相處的”的時候，他的意思其實是 “他們會是一群混帳和反社會人格。”

他的第一天，一半的小孩哭著離開然後發誓再也不來了。笠松第二次來時，更多人離開了，最後留下來的只剩下一點點。

奇蹟們不只是豪無同情心而已，他們是惡毒的。他們用他們的力量去折磨其他孩子，甚至還在成年人不注意時威脅要對他們使用暴力。

醫生們最後決定把奇蹟分開然後和剩下來的孩子分成一組好制止奇蹟們的 “群聚心理。”

笠松被分到黃瀨涼太那一組。

黃瀨，就笠松所知，是他爸的最愛，所以笠松被分到這組大概不是意外。黃瀨常常被採訪，所以笠松知道黃瀨在成年人在場時可以是極度迷人的。但當他和其他孩子單獨相處時，他非常的無禮。黃瀨第二次絆倒一個醫生的小孩時，笠松決定他受夠了然後成熟起來往黃瀨的腿踢下去，讓他摔到地上。

“尊重你的前輩，你個混帳!” 他大喊，因為黃瀨的受害者的年紀比笠松還大。 “沒有人教你要服從你的前輩嗎?”

“前輩?!” 黃瀨不可思議的大喊。他看向笠松的眼神像是無法相信有人會踢他一樣。笠松自己也沒辦法相信他這麼幹了—他見過黃瀨陪那些士兵練習。就算他的力量沒有攻擊性，黃瀨還是可以光靠他的搏擊技巧把笠松壓制在地而且不流一滴汗。 “你算什麼前輩? 只因為你比我早出生幾年?我在任何地方上都比你強! 說件事—我可以在你說的每件事上打敗你! 那兩年豪無意義，我為什麼要尊重你?”

笠松握緊拳頭。如果黃瀨攻擊他，他馬上就會輸。 “那兩年很重要。我比你多了那兩年去對我在乎的那些事努力。對我的家庭，學校，籃球隊。我是你人生的前輩，你個混帳，然後你得展現你的尊敬。”

黃瀨還是用同樣的眼神看著他，就像他根本無法相信笠松這種人存在一樣。

然後他微笑， “當然，當然，前輩。籃球，吭?我敢賭我比你強。想來比籃球嗎?”

笠松聳肩。 “你比我強又怎樣？如果你不在乎這場比賽的話這就沒意義了。”

“所以你不比嗎，前輩?”

“我不是這個意思，混帳。我從來沒有退縮過。”

他們比的是一對一，其他的小孩用一種帶著恐懼的崇敬看著他們。笠松輸了，輸的很慘，但他在比賽時從沒有放棄過。

*  
每幾個禮拜去一趟基地變成了一種日常。笠松覺得他對黃瀨來說是種娛樂—黃瀨容忍他的存在就像他是一隻會雜耍的猴子。

笠松不在乎。其他人不再來了—被奇蹟們嚇走了，不管他們的父母怎麼哄都不肯再回來了。

但是笠松拒絕被嚇走。

“你知道，前輩，你是唯一還繼續來的人類小孩，”黃瀨說。他嘲諷的說 “前輩” 這個詞，就像那是他自己才懂的笑話。 “為什麼?”

“我才不會被一群混帳嚇走，”笠松直接的說。

“哼…” 黃瀨說。他們在打撲克牌，精確一點的說是抽鬼牌，因為這是唯一一種笠松偶爾可以打敗黃瀨的遊戲。 (偶爾而已。黃瀨就是有辦法避開鬼牌。) “我喜歡你，前輩，” 黃瀨宣布。 “只有你和笠松先生是我真的喜歡的人類。”

笠松翻了個白眼。 “我父親聽到你這麼說會很開心的。”

“你父親?” 黃瀨眨了眨眼。 “我喜不喜歡你跟你爸有什麼關係?”

“你去問啊，我不知道他為什麼這麼在乎我們有沒有好好相處。但我的意思是你喜歡他會讓他很開心的。”

“我喜—? 笠松先生是你的父親?”

“嘿!” 笠松說，往黃瀨的頭打下去。 “混帳，不要告訴我你忘了我的名字! 我一開始就說過了! 笠松幸男! 給我記住!”

“我記得啦，”黃瀨說。 “大部分的時候有。我只是沒有把你們的姓連接起來。”

“我們長得很像! 每個人都看得出來!” 雖然笠松的眼睛是遺傳自母親，但他們有同樣的眉毛和下巴。

“我怎麼知道那代表什麼?”黃瀨抱怨。 “我不知道你是笠松先生的兒子，要不然我一開始的時候會對你好一點的!”

“不要從現在開始對我好，我會震驚而死的，” 笠松說。他放下他最後的兩張牌。 “還有，我贏了。”

*  
雖然笠松已經去基地去好幾個月了，但他從來沒見識過黃瀨的力量，直到有一天笠松看見他父親命令他手下的士兵們繞著基地跑步。笠松嘆了口氣，助跑，然後往他爸的背狠狠踢下去。

“幸男?” 他父親坐在地上不敢置信的大喊。

“嘿，混帳，”笠松咆哮， “我爸知道你用他的外表到處指使他的下屬嗎?”

他父親倒抽一口氣，然後發出了明黃色的光芒。接著就是黃瀨站在那裡，用笠松一開始踢他時同樣的眼神盯著他。 “你怎麼知道是我?” 黃瀨問。

“你覺得我分不出你和我自己的父親嗎?” 笠松大喊，因為非常好的理由再一次踢了黃瀨。

“對啊!” 黃瀨吼回去。 “你不應該啊! 沒有人分得出來!我的能力是完美複製。我不只複製外表，我複製舉止!沒有人分得出來!”

因為黃瀨的聲音真的充滿了挫折感，笠松決定更過份一點。 “真的嗎?不難啊。”

黃瀨看起來對這句話感到非常憤怒。 “還有讓你知道一下，你爸知道。他跟我說我要隨時測試他的屬下分不分得出來是一個山寨版在給他們下命令。”

笠松重重嘆氣。這聽起來真的是他爸說的出來的話。 “我敢打賭他甚至沒和他們說有這個"測試"。”

“目前為止沒有人注意到，”黃瀨沮喪的說。

“好了別難過了，” 笠松說。 “那還是很厲害。” 

*  
他下一次去基地的時候，一個穿著白袍的漂亮女性把笠松緊緊抱住。巨大的胸部壓住他，她告訴他她多無法抵擋年輕男孩們的吸引力。

笠松馬上往 “她”的肚子打下去。

“你這次又是怎麼知道的?” 黃瀨抱著肚子哀嚎。

“你是在開玩笑嗎?”笠松說。 “你也許會覺得很驚訝，但漂亮女孩子向我告白不是我的日常。這會變成某種例行公事嗎?”

“以後這就是例行公事了！我一定要弄懂你是怎麼做到的!” 黃瀨大叫。

笠松為了黃瀨折磨他的新方式嘆息。 

*

“誰是黃瀨”變成了全基地的新遊戲。黃瀨不知道用了什麼辦法說服所有的士兵和醫生跟他一起用最新的方法折磨他，所以和笠松說話的每一個人都有可能是黃瀨。

其實笠松比他想像的還要更享受這遊戲。大部分是因為這是唯一一個他有優勢的遊戲。事實上，黃瀨一次都沒贏過。

*

某一天，他那時還是海常的二年級，笠松幸男在他的置物櫃裡發現了一封情書。他在練習後見到了他的仰慕者—一個紅著臉，用可愛的聲音結結巴巴的告白的一年級學妹。

“我一直—我一直很喜歡你，前輩!ㄑ-請跟我約會吧!”

笠松的整個臉都紅了而且他還開始焦慮。他完全不知道怎麼回話，他這輩子沒有一天之道該怎麼和女生講話，沒有一天。他揉著他的後頸，試圖用 “呃” 開場。

那女孩仰著頭，眼中閃爍著希望。

笠松抓住她的領子把她拖到大樓後面。 “你怎麼跑出基地的?” 他嘶聲說。 “他們知道你出來了嗎?你是怎麼道這裡的?!”

那女孩發出了黃色的光，然後變成了一個不開心的黃瀨， “我這次差一點點就騙到你了!”

“因為我根本不知道你會出現在這裡!” 笠松大吼。

“我知道!我以為那是你的優勢來源!”黃瀨說。 “如果你預設這件事會在基地發生，要猜出來就很容易了，對吧?說真的前輩，你怎麼一直知道是我?”

“他們知道你在這裡嗎？” 笠松又問了一次，忽略了黃瀨的疑問。他最不需要的就是一群焦慮的自衛隊士兵衝進海常來找他們走失的奇蹟。

“當然，”黃瀨說。 “我們又不是囚犯。我們當然可以出基地。我在當模特兒啊，記得嗎?”

笠松放鬆下來。 “那就離開，混帳。校園只有學生能進。”

黃瀨發出黃色的光芒然後變回那個可愛的一年級。 “我不會被抓到的，前輩! 你是唯一一個分辨得出我的人。”

現在他知道這是黃瀨了，她可愛的聲音變得不可置信的煩人。

“還有啊，前輩，你喜歡哪種類型的?”

“什麼?”笠松說。他很想踢他，但黃瀨現在看起來是個可愛的女孩所以他踢不下去。

“我變成清水醫生的時候你連看都不看我一眼，所以我想說你不喜歡成熟性感的大姐姐。我這次就變成一個可愛的小妹妹!但你也沒有很感興趣。所以你喜歡什麼類型的?我開始好奇了。”

笠松往他的頭八下去。 “跟你沒關係，混帳。”他臉紅了然後希望黃瀨不要深思。事實上，他也開始問他自己這個問題，因為他開始在他的隊友脫下上衣時注意他們，他開始覺得會不會是因為 “女孩子”根本就不是他喜歡的類型。

“我一定會找出來的，” 黃瀨誓言。 “還有啊，前輩，你的能力絕對不是遺傳的! 我有一次假裝是你，你爸完全分不出來!”

笠松全身僵硬。他完全忘了黃瀨現在長得像一個小女孩，他憤怒無比，用他最大的力氣往他的肚子揍下去。

黃瀨摔倒在地上，瘋狂咳嗽。他又一次發出黃色的光然後用他自己的金色眼睛望著笠松。

“永遠不要再假裝是我!” 笠松低吼。

“前輩?你為什麼反應這麼大? 我變成其他人的時候你完全不在意啊!”

“那不一樣，” 笠松低吼。 “我一直都知道是你! 但你不准用我的臉去欺騙其他人!”他不知道為什麼黃瀨用著他的臉讓他這麼煩躁，但他就是非常討厭這件事。

黃瀨非常疑惑，但也的確意識到他做了錯事。 “好啦，前輩，我保證。我永遠不會再變成你了。”

*

黃瀨似乎在那之後就接受了笠松的勝利，他不再試圖騙到他了。笠松感到很開心，因為和黃瀨玩這個所謂的遊戲真的很累人。

但最近和黃瀨相處還是很不容易，絕大部分由於青春期的到來讓黃瀨到處和人調情，再加上笠松真的對一直對黃瀨拳打腳踢感到疲倦。

(那個混帳在笠松的初吻之前就破處了。黃瀨才十五歲就已經非常受女人歡迎也太不公平了。 “做愛太美妙了，前輩!”黃瀨在隔天驕傲的宣布。 “我終於明白為什麼它這麼受重視!你一定要試--- 噢，噢，不要再踢我了!”)

“他們就是喜歡我，我有什麼辦法!” 黃瀨抱怨。他向笠松眨眨眼睛。 “我超會做愛的，前輩。我看過一堆色情片然後把動作都複製下來了!”

笠松又踢了他。

接著笠松就飛起來了。有東西往他的腹部衝過來，把他摔到牆上。笠松掉到地上，他這一生中從來沒有這麼痛過，他呼吸困難還咳出了口血。有東西把他拽起來， “你在對Yellow做什麼?你他媽的以為你是誰?”

“小青峰，不要!” 黃瀨拉住那個在發藍光的人影，使他放下笠松。笠松直接摔到地板上，又咳嗽了好幾下。

“我的天啊，”黃瀨說， “你有什麼毛病?”

“他踢你， Yellow!” 藍色的人影不發光了，現在笠松可以清楚的看到青峰大輝。

“前輩可以踢我!你不覺得我有辦法自己阻止他嗎?”

“前輩?” 青峰眨了下眼然後看著現在才重新開始呼吸的笠松。他現在還站不起來。 “這就是前輩? 噢，我的錯。嘿，這超好笑的。前輩，你知道Yellow做—”

黃瀨把青峰壓在牆上，他的表情整個變了。笠松很久沒見過這樣的黃瀨了—危險，不，致命的。黃瀨看起來已經準備好要殺人了。 “閉嘴，Blue。不然不發誓我他媽的會殺了你。”

青峰的表情也變了， “試試看啊，Yellow。能打敗我的只有我自己。”

“停下來!停下來，你們兩個!” 一個有粉色頭髮的女孩插進他們之間。 “我們發過誓。我們發誓我們不會在那麼叫對方了! 不要打了!”

“對不起，五月。”

“對不起，小桃。”

桃井跺腳。 “和對方道歉!”

一個淺藍頭髮的男孩出現在笠松面前。 “你還好嗎，笠松前輩?”

這孩子看起來有點眼熟，但笠松不記得有這個奇蹟。 “我們見過嗎?”

“是的，笠松前輩。好幾次了”

“我完全不記得你，” 他說。他現在還是覺得頭昏眼花。

“沒關係，笠松前輩。人們通常要見過我很多次才記得住我，你能站穩嗎？”

那是個好問題。笠松試著站起來但倒吸了一口氣。

“前輩?” 黃瀨緊張的說。 “小青峰，如果他受傷了，我發誓—”

“我們應該帶他去醫生那裡，”藍頭髮的孩子說。直接無視他的朋友們。 “青峰君用全速撞上你，你說不定有內出血。紫原君，你可以幫個忙嗎?”

“欸―，” 紫原抗議。 “很麻煩誒。”

“拜託，”藍頭髮的小孩說。

這就是為什麼笠松會被一個小他兩歲的紫髮男孩公主抱到軍隊護理站。那大概是笠松有生以來最丟臉的時候。

*

照了幾張x光片後那個護理師確認他沒事。 “沒有肋骨斷裂或內出血，” 她開心的宣布。“你很幸運，幸男君! 在差幾公分就很麻煩了。”

笠松覺得這護理師不該用這麼開心的語調討論他的瀕死經驗。但他很開心就算像是被一顆砲彈打中，也沒有東西斷掉。他不想錯過籃球練習。

那護理師嚴肅起來。她把一縷髮絲撩到耳後， “你知道，幸男君，我一直想和你談談。我只是想讓你知道，你做的事真的很棒。”

“呃?” 笠松說。他不記得他最近有做什麼值得稱讚的事啊。

“來這裡。你是唯一一個還繼續來的孩子，你知道吧?”

“我知道，”笠松說。

“我帶了我自己的兒子來。他和他們同年—我那時候希望—啊啊啊，但他一個月之後放棄了。他真是個頑固的孩子! !”

“我沒有做什麼特別的事，” 笠松臉紅著說。

她看起來很傷心。 “那很棒。你普通的對待他們。總之，幸男君，我理解你為什麼不想再來了。我知道他們很危險，但—”

“哇喔，”笠松說， “我沒說過我不來了! 這嚇不走我的。”

她摸摸他的臉頰微笑。 “你真是個好孩子。”

*

那個護士去拿更多繃帶來，笠松躺回床上。

他從來沒想過這個，但他沒怎麼和其他的奇蹟互動過。只有黃瀨。一開始他們試圖把奇蹟們分開使他們多和一般孩子互動時這還蠻有道理的。但既然笠松是唯一持續來的，他不懂他為什麼沒有更常見到其他奇蹟。

黃瀨衝進護理站。“前輩!你還好嗎?”

“我很好，” 笠松說。 “我不想承認，但他大概沒有用全力。”

黃瀨皺眉。 “我很抱歉小青峰過度反應了。”

笠松聳肩。 “他在保護他的朋友，我明白。嘿，我們為什麼沒有更常和他們在一起? 他們不是你的朋友嗎?”

“他們不像我這麼好相處，”黃瀨輕描淡寫的說。 “你看，你才幾秒就受傷了！他們會傷害你，前輩!”

“但是—”

“再說，他們完全可以自己交朋友，是他們自己不要的。你確定你沒事嗎? 小青峰撞人很大力的。”

“我沒事，”笠松揉揉他的腹部。 “你為什麼叫他Blue? 他為什麼叫你Yellow?” 還有為什麼桃井在你們這麼做的時候那麼生氣? 笠松沒把最後的問題問出口，因為黃瀨的臉色沉了下來。笠松立刻就後悔問了這些。

但之後黃瀨開朗的笑起來。 “你不知道? 那以前是我的名字。”

接著黃瀨開始脫褲子。

笠松從床上跳起來。 “你在幹什麼?” 他緊張的說。

“放鬆，前輩，”黃瀨說。 “我只是在回答你的問題。我要給你看一個只有一點點人類看過的東西!”

“我不想看!” 笠松緊張的說，憤怒的臉紅了。.

黃瀨坐到笠松的左邊把他的褲子整件脫掉。他害羞的對著笠松笑，然後張開雙腿擺出一個放鬆的姿勢。

笠松開始尖叫，但他的聲音在他看到黃瀨展示給他的東西時停止了。在那一秒，他完全無法思考他看到了什麼。

黃瀨的大腿內側有一個烙印：

GM-Y626

那烙進他的肉裡，就像他是一頭牛一樣。

“我們在來基地之前沒有名字。另外，你爸爸是給我 ‘黃瀨涼太’ 這名字的人，” 黃瀨輕柔的說。 “我們以前只有編號。我的編號是Yellow 626。 ‘Yellow 6’ 是我的基因群—有完美複製力量的。我是這群的第二十六號實驗品。這是個很新的基因群喔! 他們只試了二十六次就創造出了完美的樣品! 前輩，前輩，你不需要擺出這種表情的。”

“我沒有—” 笠松意識到他快哭了。他用力的揉他的眼睛，這樣他才不會真的哭出來。黃瀨用一種很客觀的語氣說著他經歷過的事。好像那完全正常一樣。要是黃瀨沒有這麼若無其事的說這些，這聽起來應該不會這麼令人難過。 “它—它看起來很痛。”

“大概吧，”黃瀨開心的說。 “但他們在我們很小的時候就做了，所以我不記得了。雖然之後他們後悔標記我了。這出現在我所有的複製上。我只告訴過你這個喔，前輩，因為你永遠認得出我。可是不要跟其他人說喔，好嗎前輩? 這是我唯一的弱點。”

笠松前進一步。他不知道怎麼形容他現在的感覺。恐怖，悲傷，某種難以承受的悲劇感。從他第一次見到黃瀨已經過了兩年，但他現在才忽然了解到他從來就沒有真正認識過他。

黃瀨抓住他的手腕。 “想要摸摸看嗎，前輩? 這沒有看起來那麼糟糕啦。” 他牽著笠松的手把它拉向他，笠松抽不出他的手；他就好像被催眠了。

一個聲音把他們嚇到了，讓他們抬起頭看到一個生氣的護理師大喊， “現在是什麼情況?”

笠松這時候才發現他在一個沒穿褲子的十五歲男孩腿間。

他跳離黃瀨身邊然後緊張的說， “這不是看起來的那樣子!”

黃瀨笑到摔下了床。

*

“這真的不是看起來的這樣子!” 笠松在他爸載他回家時捂住臉大喊。

“別害羞嘛，幸男! 這是人生最棒的一個階段! 青春!初戀!禁忌的戀情! 啊，我還記得我年輕的時候。”

他爸好像有一點太開心了。 “我覺得你應該會更關心我們都是男的這件事，”笠松低聲說，他還沒真的確定他的性向，但他爸還是應該要先被提醒一下。

“別笨了，幸男。你母親可是個腐女呢。我都能算是一個BL專家了。”

“我的天啊，”笠松把他的上衣拉起來捂住臉，希望他可以就這樣把自己悶死。 “不，爸。不要。”

“而且我覺得涼太會是一個優秀的兒婿! 他現在還有點太年輕了，但你的品味真的很棒!”

“閉嘴啦，笨蛋老爸!” 笠松大叫。 “絕對，絕對不會是黃瀨，你不能再想下去了。”他攤在座位上。 “黃瀨在給我看他的…編號。”

“啊，”耀司靜了下來。 “涼太一定很信任你，幸男。這些孩子很重視他們的編號。他們不喜歡讓任何人看到。”

“他說他的名字是你給的，”笠松說。

“哼…他們那時候用 ‘Yellow’和 ‘Green’ 叫來叫去，所有我就想說把顏色放進他的姓氏裡。起他命名他們的人就跟著這麼做了。我現在後悔了。我希望他們可以把他們的過去全都拋在腦後。”

GM-Y626。黃瀨的過去烙在他的皮膚上。他大概永遠不可能把他的過去忘掉。

*

笠松在他再次見到那個藍髮孩子前完全忘了他的存在。他記起來之後對他忘掉那孩子感到很不好意思。 “那天謝謝你。抱歉，但你那時候提過我們見過面?”

“我是黑子哲也。是的，我們見過。請不要覺得抱歉，笠松前輩。我的溢流讓我很容易被遺忘。你那天沒有嚴重受傷吧?”

“美有，只是瘀青。” 這孩子和其他奇蹟完全不像。他很矮小。瘦弱蒼白完全沒有威脅性。

“我很高興，”黑子說。 “我不確定你還會不會來。”

笠松聳肩。 “這點事還嚇不倒我。”

“前輩! 你在這裡啊—小黑，你在這裡做什麼？”

“打招呼，”黑子說。 “我馬上就走。”

“你不需要離開的，” 笠松說。

“他需要，小黑很忙的，” 黃瀨說。

笠松看著他走遠。 “他真的很容易被忘掉。”

“所以你不記得他，” 黃瀨聽起來很開心。 “我以為你會記得他，既然你對我免疫的話。”

“那是他的能力嗎?被忘掉?”

“有點像。很難解釋。小黑是我唯一複製不了的，超煩的。”黃瀨的聲音聽起來一點都不煩燥。他聽起來很為他的朋友驕傲。

“你一定很喜歡他，”笠松說。

“我是啊!” 黃瀨興奮的說。 “小黑是最棒的! 他是最友善的而且從來不找我麻煩。我很高興你回來了，前輩! 想打一場籃球嗎?”

*

“小黑是最棒的”從此就成了黃瀨的固定主題。笠松覺得他以前應該也提過，但被笠松忘記了。

這有一點可愛，黃瀨以前從來沒有這麼在乎其他人過。

“你和黑子是怎麼一回事？”笠松有一天問。 “你聽起來就像愛上他了。”

“愛?” 黃瀨眨眼，有點疑惑。 “你是說—像小桃看的那些電影和電視劇嗎?”

“是，”笠松說， “大概吧。”

黃瀨安靜下來，他似乎從來沒想過這件事。 “前輩，” 黃瀨用一個遲疑的聲音問，“你覺得我有辦法愛人嗎？”

“什麼?”笠松問。 “你為什麼會沒辦法?”

“新聞上有一次是這麼說的。一個女人說奇蹟是在實驗室被創造出來的，所以我們沒有靈魂，我們沒辦法愛人或感受到人類的感情或是在死掉以後上天堂—”

笠松揍了黃瀨的後腦杓， “你當然有靈魂! 不要耍智障! 還有不要去看那種垃圾! 你跟我一樣是人。”

黃瀨微笑著抱住腦袋。 “真的嗎? 你這麼想嗎? 那—我要怎麼知道我愛上其他人了?”

笠松臉紅了，因為他從來沒有交過女朋友 (或男朋友)，他要怎麼知道愛是什麼? 但他覺得自己算是黃瀨的人生前輩，而這就是一個人生前輩應該要回答的問題。 “你—你想要一直和那個人待在一起，因為這讓你很快樂。”

“真的嗎？” 黃瀨直起身體。 “所以—像是你不想要他跟別人說話，你不想要他看著別人，他和別人說話會讓你很生氣? 那是愛嗎？”

“這叫嫉妒，” 笠松說。 “那是愛的一部分，是的。”

“嫉妒? 就是說你老婆在得了阿茲海默氏症後和快遞員上床之後因為他在勒索你而試圖殺了他嗎？?”

“你和桃井一起看了電視劇吧？不過那算嫉妒。”

“那，” 黃瀨急切的說。 “你要是一直想這一個人，然後你想著他自慰—”

“嘎!我不需要聽這個!”

“—然後你有一點想把他關在一個房間裡面把他永遠留在你身邊所以他永遠不會離開你也再也不會看著其他人了得? 像這樣嗎?”

“那個，呃，聽起來有點痴迷。不要把你愛的人關起來。”

“認真的?”黃瀨有點失望。“為什麼不行?”

“因為那個人會恨你的!”

“噢，”黃瀨拉下臉。

“但是你聽起來真的栽進去了，” 笠松說。聽起來也像是在犯罪。他下次見到黑子的時候也許需要提醒他小心一點。

黃瀨瞇起眼睛問， “你有談過戀愛嗎，前輩?”

笠松踢了他的膝蓋。“不關你的事，混帳。”

*

這就是笠松幸男的生活。他不會預見他的高中生活有什麼大變動。

不過他的生活當然變了。而改變它的當然是他爸。還有黃瀨。

那天是笠松家少見的悠閒日子。他爸那天放假，帶了全家人去看球賽，他們回家後笠松煮了晚餐。

他知道他爸在計畫某件事。耀司已經很久沒有單純的陪伴他的兒子們了。

耀司在晚餐時丟下了那顆炸彈。

“今年自衛隊要把奇蹟們送到一般的高中。”

笠松噴出他的飲料。 “你在開玩笑嗎?! 拜託告訴我你在開玩笑。”

耀司露出了種飄渺的表情。“不，我是很認真的。”

“一般的高中? 有真的學生的那種?” 笠松試著搞清楚狀況，他爸絕對不是那個意思。

“我不懂你為什麼要這麼過度反應，幸男。你比任何人都要更了解奇蹟們。”

“你就是我為什麼這樣反應!” 笠松大喊。 “你忘了上次你們試著把他們跟一般小孩‘社會化’的時候發生了什麼事情嗎？那完全失敗了!”

“沒有完全失敗，”耀司說。看著他的長子。

“你是指我嗎?” 笠松大喊。 “你覺得因為我還繼續去，他們就全都準備好到普通高中上學了?!我甚至都沒跟其他的說過話! 我只見黃瀨!”

耀司嘆氣。 “他們這三年來已經進步了很多。他們不會去同一所學校。他們都同意了去不同高中還有和寄宿家庭住在一起。”

“為什麼?”笠松困惑的說。

“他們不能一輩子住在軍事基地，” 耀司說。 “他們必需學著怎麼和同齡人相處。這已經決定好一段時間了。”

“所以你為什麼現在才講?” 笠松問。但他早就知道答案了。他在他爸說出“寄宿家庭”的時候就懂了。

“這個嘛，我想說，要是你們三個都沒意見的話，涼太可以來和我們一起住。他這學期開始之後會去海常上課。”

他當然會去。笠松艱難的抗拒把頭往桌子撞的衝動。

“他要睡哪裡?” 泉澄問。 “我們沒有多的房間啊。”

天啊不要。

“不，” 笠松說，就在同時他爸說， “他會跟幸男用同一個房間。”

“不，”笠松更大聲的重複一遍。

“所以，” 漣撓著他的鼻子說。 “就像有一個新哥哥一樣?”

“不!”

“就像有一個新哥哥一樣!” 耀司說。

“不，那不會!”笠松喊。

“那，你們都不反對囉?” 耀司問泉澄和漣。

泉澄聳聳肩。 “當然，我一直想見一個奇蹟。”

“我希望他可以小一點，” 漣說。 “我想要一個弟弟。不過另一個哥哥也還可以。”

“有人聽得到我嗎? 這主意糟透了！” 笠松大叫。

“這太棒了!” 耀司尖叫。 “他星期六搬進來。你們兩個把桌子收拾一下。”

然後笠松真的把頭往桌子撞了。

*

泉澄和漣睡著後，他的父親來找他談這件事。

“你真的反對嗎?”他問。“我以為你喜歡涼太。”

笠松深深的嘆了口氣。

事實上，他的確喜歡黃瀨。黃瀨就像一個過動又有點反社會的弟弟。笠松一直覺得他需要去照顧他，就像他需要照顧泉澄和漣一樣。

但他從來擺脫不掉那種被黃瀨當作某種新奇寵物的感覺。他從來不覺得黃瀨真的喜歡人類。他迷人風流也是目前社會化得最好的奇蹟。但那都是假象；笠松是最了解這些的人，沒有一個奇蹟把人類視為和他們平等的生物。他們不離開基地不是因為他們被留在那裡，而是因為他們不想走。

然後現在他們要去學校? 他的學校?

“你為什麼這麼想要這麼做?”他反問。 “我敢不相信日本自衛隊認為這是個好主意。”

耀司嘆氣。他在這一刻顯得非常老。 “因為那些孩子值得更好的。”

笠松等待著他的解釋。

“他們沒有童年。幸男，他們有很多地方是你不了解的。他們值得一個機會去活的—不是普通，我想。他們永遠普通不了。但他們應該有一個選擇他們自己的將來的機會，就像任何一名高中生一樣。他們值得去看看外面有什麼等著他們。而他們要是不離開基地的話就永遠學不到這些。”

笠松沉默良久。他想到GM-Y626。他想到很多事情。

最後，他說， “爸，我十八歲了。我即將升上三年級。教練希望我能夠接任隊長。”

“是?” 耀司說，他的聲音聽起來很疑惑。 “你想表達什麼?”

“我想說的是，我不是小孩子了。我很負責—我在照顧黃瀨涼太和我弟弟們的同時還維持住我的學業還有社團活動。”

“我知道你有多負責，幸男，”他父親靜靜的說。

“所以我覺得你是時候告訴我你回到帝光工業的那天晚上發生了什麼事了。”

又是一段長長的沉默。耀司閉上眼睛。他看起來就像死了一樣，他看起來年老，疲倦而悲傷。

笠松沒有退縮。 “你也該告訴我一切了。你想讓黃瀨跟我們，跟我一起住。我得知道我們到底是在處理什麼。”

耀司睜開眼吐出一口氣。 “你是對的。現在就是我該告訴你所有事的時候了。”

所以他這麼做了。

*

那天晚上，笠松清醒的躺在床上。他根本睡不著。

他覺得很不舒服。他很驚訝他還沒有吐。他感覺好像老了幾千歲。他從今以後都沒辦法用相同的方式看待這個世界了。

“你絕對不能和任何人說這些，” 他的父親說。 “你要發誓，幸男。”

所以他發了誓。

他想，到頭來，他並沒有真的非常驚訝。唯一令人意外的只有日本自衛隊還願意讓奇蹟們和人類接觸而已。

他想著黃瀨。他想著知道這些會不會改變任何事，會不會改變黃瀨。

他決定不會。黃瀨就是黃瀨。笠松的其中一項責任。也許甚至是他的朋友。在高中開始後，他的後輩。

*

“你現在真的是我的前輩了，前輩!” 黃瀨穿著海常的制服轉著圈，蹦蹦跳跳的和笠松一起上學。

“我一直是你的前輩，” 笠松吼他。

“但現在是真的了!” 黃瀨說。他搬進笠松的房間之後就一直維持這種不正常的興奮狀態。笠松沒有預期到，但黃瀨看來真誠的為和普通人去同一所學校感到開心。

“我們可以整天在一起了!” 黃瀨說。.

“不可能，你在不同的年級，混帳，” 笠松說。

“什麼?” 黃瀨僵硬的說。

“你會在一年級的班上，” 笠松翻著白眼說。 “我會在三年級，我們大概不會常常看到對方。”

“什麼?”黃瀨沮喪的喊。 “但是—還有放學之後啊，對吧? 我們可以在放學後一起走回家對吧?”

“放學之後我有社團活動要顧，” 笠松提醒他。

“那我就加入籃球部!”黃瀨宣布。

“喂，混帳，別—”他停下來考慮這件事。黃瀨在籃球上棒呆了。他對海常來說絕對是個人才。奇蹟們現在還不能在正式比賽中上場，但那也許會改變。他們的溢流給予他們的體能優勢並沒有誇張到超人類等級。如果他們被允許上場的話…

那將會有無窮無盡的可能性產生。海常可以變成一個無敵的隊伍!

“好吧，” 他說。 “但是你要認真的對待練習。”

黃瀨整個人明亮了起來。“我會的，前輩! 我保證! 我會變成有史以來最棒的籃球選手! 你不會後悔的!”

笠松已經開始後悔了。


	3. Chapter 3

高尾和成的國中三年只留下了痛苦的記憶。

一切始於綠間和其他奇蹟。高尾知道他不能把國中時的所有糟糕事怪到綠間頭上。但既然事情從他開始，高尾就是忍不住把每件事都當成他的錯。

高尾的母親，一位在日本自衛隊工作的護理師是這件事的源頭。她讓她的兒子去協助奇蹟社會化。這應該要很好玩的；小小的高尾覺得這會很好玩的。他可以和超能力小孩一起玩！這多酷啊？就像活在漫畫裡一樣！

他那時多天真啊。

他們的第一天，士兵提議他們一起打籃球。高尾喜歡籃球。他甚至認為他有一些得意技巧。

他的隊伍—人類那一隊—被壓倒性的擊敗了。高尾敬畏的看著綠間豪不費力一顆接一顆的投三分球。

“要是你用你的力量那就不公平了！”有個小孩說。

“我們沒有，笨蛋，” 綠間傲慢的說。

“我們比你好又不是我們的錯，” 青峰說。

“這很無聊，籃球很無聊，”紫原說。 “這太簡單了。”

這或許就是這整個創傷性經驗中最糟糕的一段—高尾熱愛的，為之拼命的運動對這些人來說如此這般的輕鬆。

*  
高尾還再一次回來是因為他媽媽請（命令）他再給他們一次機會。很多孩子都沒有回來。

那些士兵意識到他們搞錯了這個 “社會化”的程序，於是他們把奇蹟們分開然後把留下來的志願者分配到跟其中一個奇蹟一組。

高尾到了綠間真太郎這組。

“這蠢透了，” 綠間嘲諷的說。 “我不知道我為什麼需要融入在任何方面都不及我的人。”

“我們這是在幫你，”一個年紀比較大的男孩說。 “又不是說我們想要來這裡。你應該要感謝我們才對。”

“為了什麼？”綠間還是在用他那種高傲的態度說話。

“好了，好了，” 高尾說，試著維持秩序。他也不想來這邊，但他同時不想要有鬥毆發生 “我們就試著當朋友好不好。”

“朋友？” 綠間震驚的說。

高尾翻了個白眼。 “那就至少友善點。我們可以玩個遊戲！”

“沒有一個遊戲是我不能打敗你的。”

天啊這男的煩死人了。還很詭異。他為什麼握著一個鬧鐘？

“我們可以玩鬼抓人！”高尾建議。

“我們又不是小孩子！” 那個大孩子鄙視的說。高尾真的受夠了。

“規則是什麼？”綠間問，推了推眼鏡。

認真的？他沒玩過鬼抓人？ “有一個人負責當鬼，剩下的人要跑給他追，”高尾解釋。 “鬼要來抓人，人被抓到之後就變成鬼再去抓其他人。 ”

“你可以先當鬼！”那個大男孩對綠間說。

“我會先當鬼，”高尾說。

“誰贏？” 綠間問。 

“最後一個不是鬼的人，” 高尾說。 “然後再重來。”

“聽起來毫無意義，”綠間說。高尾已經這麼 接近直接放棄回家了。 “但沒差。我會跟你玩你的幼稚遊戲。”

高尾又翻了一次白眼。 “還真是謝謝你啊。好啦，人們，我會數到二十。散開吧。”

高尾一直比較喜歡當鬼。比起躲藏，他更喜歡搜尋。他很擅長找到人。

他輕輕鬆鬆的抓到前兩個人。有多一點鬼是好事，因為他現在可以專注在他真正的目標：綠間上了。高尾絕對不會讓他留到最後。（態度糟那個小孩是下一個，混蛋就是要被懲罰。）

綠間其實很容易找到—他又高又有綠頭髮，他根本沒有可以躲的地方。抓到他又是另一回事了，他一見到高尾就跑開。

他很快。但沒有，高尾愉悅的發現，非人類的快。他追著綠間然後伸手抓他的手臂—

然後絆倒。

他失去平衡，跌到綠間身上。他們兩個滾成一團，最後高尾不知道為什麼趴在綠間的胸膛上。

高尾爬起來，和綠間面對面 “抱歉—”

他的呼吸停滯。他們靠得這麼近而且他剛剛意識到綠間超級帥。他的身體靠著綠間的而高尾發現他很喜歡這種接觸。一個想法如雷霆一般擊中了他。噢，我是同性戀。

綠間把他推開—他把他推到地上。 “不要碰我！” 綠間的聲音焦慮而恐懼。 “不要靠近我。噁心透了。”

高尾，在地上，他從未覺得自己這麼醜陋過。

“你現在是鬼了，”高尾說，試圖吞下受傷和被拒絕的感覺。 “你需要碰很多人。”

“我拒絕。這很笨。我不想要再繼續了。” 綠間跑走了。

高尾在地上躺了很久。

*  
在那之後，高尾不再到基地了。不管他的母親多努力的試圖改變他的想法。

他知道他自己的性向覺醒和被拒感以及卑微感連結在一起並不能算是綠間的錯。但是，綠間代表了所有高尾想要但永遠得不到的東西：籃球球技，外貌，身高。要是高尾不因為這些討厭他才奇怪呢。綠間從此成為了高尾單方面的仇人，成為了那個會在夜深人靜時糾纏他的夢魘。

*  
國中對高尾來說不是一段好時光，那不是綠間的錯，但高尾喜歡把這些怪在他頭上。

一但高尾明白他是同性戀,他就搞不懂隱瞞它有什麼意義。他媽媽在高尾告訴她的時候完全不驚訝，他的妹妹則是根本不在乎。

但他不是白痴。他沒有在學校大聲宣布告訴所有人。只是如果有人問的話，他不會否認。

*  
他二年級時交了個男朋友，澤田宏。澤田是籃球部的，很高，戴眼鏡，（很顯然的高尾有某種喜歡的類型）還是個深櫃。

高尾那時候就該知道這不會有什麼好結局的，但他太年輕太天真了。（他現在不會再犯同一種錯了）。

高尾和澤田在一起體驗到了性欲，事情在某個人撞見他們在儲藏櫃（噢，這諷刺感）裡親熱前都還好好的。

澤田馬上把高尾推開—把他推到地上。高尾在疑惑的同時感受到了一種令人痛苦的即視感，澤田大喊， “別碰我，死基佬！我不是那種人！”

*  
當然，隔天全校都知道高尾試圖騷擾澤田了。澤田花了大把時間說那件事有多噁心，多出乎意料，還有你永遠不能放鬆警戒不然高尾可能會去親你之類的。

高尾盯著他想，你的手摸了我的屌好幾次了。我含過你的屌而你也喜歡。我可以毀了你。

但高尾的個人信仰是，如果有人替你手淫，你就不能陷害他，就算是他先的也一樣。

所以他笑。他笑著面對侮辱，他笑著面對每一件事。哈哈，那是高尾。他很奇怪，你又能對他怎樣？

*  
在籃球部，他不笑了。

“我不想在你面前換衣服，”他們的得分後衛說， “你去其他地方，高尾。”

“不要高估自己了，原田，” 高尾一邊翻白眼一邊說， “這世界上沒有人想看你裸體。”

“原田是對的，”隊長說， “高尾，你不該在這裡。”

高尾握緊拳頭想，我是一個控球後衛，一個好控球後衛，這學校裡最好的。我的性向和籃球有什麼關係？

但是他笑了， “好，好，男孩們你贏了。雖然你們會錯過很多，我不穿衣服可是比你們好看太多了。”

*  
事情在那之後每況愈下。高尾應該退部的，但他不能（不會）。

但一個不信任控球後衛的隊伍是沒辦法成功的。他們贏了一些比賽，然後輸了更多。

他三年級時有傳言說高尾和敵對的球員在約會（是真的）然後他因為這樣故意輸給他們（是假的。高尾和那個大前鋒在比賽結束後才勾搭上。）

但是沒有人想聽他解釋。

他們在練習結束後攻擊了他。

*  
他反擊了，但他也被好好揍了幾拳。

他從未真正有過機會。

*  
他的媽媽替他包紮好—有個護理師媽媽有時候很方便。他沒有真的受什麼傷，所以他覺得他還算幸運。

“你想要轉學嗎？” 她問。

高尾聳肩。 “不想。有什麼意義？我三年級了。我很快就會上高中了。”

她猶疑了一下。 “你還要去籃球部嗎？”

高尾嗤笑。“不。我是固執沒錯，但不是白痴。”

他是個好控球後衛。他已經收到了好幾間高中的特招邀請。就算他退社，他還是可以靠著成績進高中。.

他母親嘆氣。 “聽著，和成，這世界上有太多殘酷。人們可以非常殘忍，但是永遠不要停止去相信人類，好嗎？別讓那些殘酷的人改變你。”

要是他不懷疑這些智慧之語和奇蹟們有什麼關係的話，他會覺得好很多的。

*  
他母親一直沒有停止過說服他回到基地。有一次，她有點失去控制的說， “你為什麼不能跟笠松幸男一樣？”

“笠松幸男？” 高尾疑惑的問。 “海常的？他跟奇蹟有什麼關系？”

高尾信子看起來對她兒子知道這名字感到很驚訝。 “他是笠松中士的兒子。他每兩週會來見一次奇蹟。他真是個好孩子！他有一天—”

“笠松幸男去基地？海常那個笠松幸男？” 高尾興奮的說。 “什麼時候？我可以去見他嗎？”

“不，你不行！” 信子說。 “那太沒禮貌了！還有你是怎麼知道他的？”

“他是全國前幾名的控球後衛！” 高尾興奮的尖叫，“他幾個月前上了月刊排球。他棒呆了 。他是我的想都不想就會跟他ㄕㄨ―約會的五個高中籃球員排行榜上的第三號—”

“不。你不能去基地。我改變主意了。”

“但是媽—”

她盯著他。 “我不明白你為什麼這麼討厭奇蹟們。我以為你是最了解不一樣是什麼感覺的人。”

高尾瞪著他。 “妳是認真在把是個同性戀比喻成是個變種人嗎？”

“這個嘛，是—”

“讓你知道一下，”高尾打斷她。 “我從來就不是因為他們是變種人恨他們。我恨他們是因為他們是一群有糟糕個性的恐怖人類。”

信子嘆氣。 “小和，你有時候真的很沒同理心。”

“如果妳給我笠松的電話號碼，我一定會挑一天去基地然後當個友善的人，” 高尾試著討價還價。

“不，” 他母親馬上拒絕了。

“然後我才是沒同理心的那個。”

*  
高尾希望高中會不一樣。他進了東之王者，秀德。他加入了籃球部，而這次，他要維持某種程度上的禁慾。至少不能再和同社團的成員約會了。

隊長在第一天練習結束後叫他單獨留下來。 “高尾和成，對吧？你國中是讀三木中學的。”

高尾僵硬的說。 “是？”

大坪嚴肅的看著他。 “我從一個後輩那裡聽過你。我只是想讓你知道我們秀德不會容忍那種事情的發生。” 

高尾吞了口口水。他不信任他自己能夠在開口說話的同時不哭出來，所以他站得直直的，什麼都沒說。

大坪拍拍他的肩膀。 “如果有人來騷擾你，馬上來告訴我，好嗎？或是去找其他的三年級。你在這個部裡，你就是我們的一員，而我們會照顧自己人。”

他走遠後高尾依然呆站在原地。他很確定他還是想哭，可是是為了不同的原因。

*  
當然，新的籃球部並沒有辦法彌補一個兩公尺高的綠髮男坐在他教師的景象給他帶來的衝擊。

“綠間在我的班上幹嘛？” 高尾看到他媽媽的時候馬上問。

“噢？在你班上？多巧啊！”

“媽！”

“說真的，小和，既然他要跟去同一所學校，你應該早就知道有這個可能了啊。”

高尾揮舞雙臂。 “他為什麼要來我的學校？”

信子眨眼。 “你不可能是認真的。你都沒在看新聞嗎？”

“當然沒有！他們全部都要來這裡嗎？”

“不，別耍笨了。他們都要去不同的學校。只有真太郎君要到秀德。”

高尾完全不知道該說什麼，因為就他所知，綠間是最糟糕的，所以這根本不能算是保證。 “妳就沒想過告訴我嗎？”

“我以為你知道啊！”

“我怎麼會知道？”

“我知道！” 步未開心的說。

高尾看著他的小妹。 “你沒有！”

“我有！小奈緒有跟我說！她很興奮綠間要變成她的新哥哥了！”

“什麼？”

“岸谷醫生志願要在真太郎君上高中的這段時間當他的監護人，”信子謹慎的說。 “這個安排對他們都很好。他一直想要一個兒子而真太郎君喜歡醫藥科學。他是個聰明的男孩子！”

高尾趴到地上。他要放棄人生了。

“吶，小和？既然他跟你同班，你可以跟他做朋友嗎？”

高尾坐起來。 “不，媽。我不覺得我辦得到。”

“你至少可以偶爾對他友善一點吧。”

高尾搖頭，否決了這項提案。 “媽，別這樣。妳真的覺得他希望有人因為他們的媽媽跟他好嗎？我是不會這麼想啦。”

信子嘆口氣，接受了這理由。 “你可以答應我一件事嗎？”

“再看看，” 他說，懷疑的打量著她。.

“答應我不要刻薄的對他。”

高尾皺眉。也許這又是另一個他討厭綠間的理由；高尾自己的母親總是和他站在同一邊。她老是覺得綠間值得更多的良善，就像他受過的苦讓他變得特別。

“好啦，媽。我答應妳如果我說不出好話，我就會把嘴巴閉上。”

*  
所以高尾完全忽視了綠間。這是一個非常簡單的技能，因為綠間看起來把高尾忘得一乾二淨。（他責備他自己：你在期待什麼？留下永久的印象？你什麼都不是，你一直都知道你對他來說什麼都不是。）

他有他的籃球部還開始和劍道部的某個男孩調情了。高中，就目前為止，比國中好太多了。

*  
那男孩變成了高尾的第二任男友，事情平順的進行著。他對自己發誓這次要更謹慎—在儲藏櫃親熱之類的絕對禁止—他對這一次的整體感覺是比上次樂觀的。

直到有一天他伸手去搆山本的手然後他男友馬上縮起來退開。

高尾僵在當場接著疑惑他為什麼老是遇上這種事情。

“對不起，高尾，” 山本小聲囁嚅，眼神飄開。 “我只是覺得我們不應該，在這裡。”

在學校？在大白天？

反正他這次還站著。他嘆氣。 “山本，我喜歡你，但我發誓我已經受夠深櫃男了。”

“我沒有不出櫃，” 山本抗議。 “我只是不覺得我們需要昭告天下，好嗎？” 

不管怎樣，高尾還是和他分手了。

他只想要一個不以他為恥的人—這是什麼超高標準嗎？

*  
沒有男友讓他多了很多空餘時間，而他把那些時間全都供獻給籃球。大坪跟他說他搞不好可以當首發球員，於是他想讓自己值得那個名額。

他在練習後還自己留下來加練，留得比所有人都晚。

在那之後，高尾感受到了某種諷刺感；如果他不那麼在乎籃球，他的整個高中生涯就可以無綠間的度過。（也許諷刺感不是很精確的用詞，但宇宙絕對在跟他開玩笑。）

他把某個東西忘在教室，然後在他漫長的加練後回到那裡。

他打開教室門然後看見了《驅魔人》裡的景象—一堆東西像憤怒的鬼魂一樣飛來飛去。

“這三—?”他一邊閃避一邊大叫。

立刻抽身然後使出吃奶的力氣跑走會是最簡單的，除了他知道這些是什麼搞出來的。

他踏進風暴中心，而那裡有個發著綠光的人影縮在一張桌子底下。

“你瘋了嗎？” 高尾大喊。 “停下來！”

綠間停止發光的那瞬間所有的東西都摔在地上了。

高尾張開嘴巴想要再喊一點什麼，但是他的話噎在喉嚨裡吐不出來。

有東西不太對勁。綠間縮在他的桌子底下，像是在害怕一樣一直發抖。他手中握著一個圓形的木塊，高尾這時才發現他的手在流血。

“喂，” 高尾靠近。 “出什麼事了？”

他試著把綠間的手拉出來但他整個人退開大喊， “不要碰我！”

高尾嘆氣。就像舊時光。 “你在流血，” 高尾指出。 “是玻璃嗎？你握著的是碎玻璃嗎？你為什麼握著碎玻璃？”

綠間繼續發抖，高尾終於發現他在哭。

“那是我的幸運物，” 綠間急促的說。 “他們把它弄破了。”

“誰？” 高尾問。他努力回憶起綠間今天帶的是什麼鬼東西但是他失敗了。

“柔道部。他們弄壞了我的幸運物，我不能—我不能—” 綠間又開始啜泣了，把他的頭埋進他的膝蓋。他再次開始發光然後一張桌子飛去撞牆了。

高尾跳起來，他的心臟瘋狂跳動到他覺得它要爆炸了。

“我不能出去。他們會抓到我。我不想回去。我不想，拜託，拜託—”

高尾退開，他的心還在狂跳。綠間聽起來好遙遠，幾百萬公里那麼遠。最糟糕的是，他的聲音好年幼。還非常非常的驚嚇。

答應我不要刻薄的對他。

高尾暗暗咒了他媽媽一句。好啦媽，妳贏了。

“是什麼？” 他問。

綠間抬頭。 “什麼？”

“你今天的幸運物是什麼？我幫你弄一個新的。”

綠間的手把那個木塊握得更緊。 “是雪球。”

“好。雪球。知道了。在這裡等著—不要再弄壞東西了！我會回來的。” 他奔跑著離開了。

*  
他在原地找到綠間—縮在桌子下方。謝天謝地，這次東西沒有再到處亂飛了。

“我找到一個了！” 他得意的說。

綠間看起來沒辦法處理他的存在。就算在他把那顆雪球塞進他的手之後（全程小心的不碰到他），綠間也沒有說話，只是呆呆地握著它。

“又有什麼不對勁？” 高尾大叫。 “不要告訴我塑膠的不行。你絕對不會相信搞到這個有多難！”

“塑膠的就很好了，” 綠間說，把他的新雪球護在胸口。

“你的手還在流血。我覺得玻璃刺到裡面了。我帶了繃帶來，但我想你還是去看個醫生比較好。”

“不需要，” 綠間說。他把雪球放在他的大腿上然後張開他的手掌心。他又一次發出光芒。繃帶飛出高尾手中，開始纏住綠間的手。綠間結束之後，所有的東西又一次浮起，只是這次它們飄回了原位。在僅僅幾秒鐘以內，這間教室看起來就像什麼都沒發生過一樣。

高尾吹了聲口哨，很驚喜。“哇，這在整理房間的時候一定好用到爆。.”

“我的房間沒有亂過，” 綠間高傲的說。

他站起來稍微整理了他的衣服。緊緊的抓住那個塑膠雪球像是在害怕它會不見一樣。 “你回來了。”

“我說過我會回來，” 高尾說，微微的被惹怒了。

“我以為你不會。”

一句短短的反駁就在他舌尖上，但他忍下來了。綠間現在的氣質就像一隻豎立著毛的貓咪一樣。

高尾還在讀小學的時候，就在他父母親剛離婚而他爸跑去天知道是哪裡之後，他曾經失控過。那是步未的生日派對，而他一心想著他爸永遠不會再出現在這種場合了，接著他就失去理智了。他開始尖叫摔東西，就像他是個不同的人一樣。

之後，羞恥感淹沒了他。他真的覺得很羞恥。大概是他一輩子裡最羞恥的時刻。他想要直接消失這樣目擊了那起“事件”的人就在也注意不到他了

最和善的反應來自那些假裝什麼都沒發生的人。

他想那大概就是綠間現在的感覺—對於自己的失控和他人的目睹感到羞恥。

答應我不要刻薄的對他。

所以高尾做了件好事，假裝他什麼都沒看到。

“我是高尾，” 他開啟話題。

“我知道，” 綠間說。高尾眨眨眼，對綠間是不是根本就記得他感到好奇，但綠間接下去說， “我們在同一個班上。”

“我們的確是，” 高尾愉快的說。 “所以你會聽早安你好晨間占卜？這就是你為什麼帶幸運物嗎？”

綠間的表情驚喜而又警惕。 “是？”

“我妹妹有時候會聽那個，”高尾說。一個變種人聽占星術會很怪嗎？還是其實很有道理？如果超能力存在，那占星術也許沒有那麼詭異。

“你是什麼星座的？” 綠間問。

“天蠍座，” 高尾回答。

綠間露出了某種算是慌亂的表情。他的嘴唇抿成一條直線然後他嘆了口氣。 “早安你好真的永遠是對的。”

“呃？” 高尾說。

“我要回家了，” 綠間宣布。

“噢對。我也該走了。拜，綠間。”

綠間開始走遠。接著，出乎高尾意料之外的，他回頭。 “明天見，高尾。”

*  
回到家後，他異想天開的去看了早安你好的今日運勢。因為他今天的幸運物是雪球，他猜綠間是一個巨蟹座。

巨蟹座的預報是這樣的： “噢糟糕了！巨蟹座今天的排名是最後一名！注意想傷害你的人，還有為了安全起見，要記得帶著今天的幸運物，一個雪球！巨蟹座的第一適配度是天蠍座，所以要是有個天蠍想提供幫助，要記得相信他喔！”

高尾說實在的有點驚艷。他沒有完全相信占星術，但在一個變種人存在的世界裡，他不願意輕易排除任何可能性。

*  
在那件事之後，高尾決定了兩件事：一、他要開始對綠間好了，二、絕對不能讓他媽知道他開始這麼做了。

綠間他本人看起來則是接受了巨蟹和天蠍之間的適配度意味著他至少應該要勉強回應高尾早上打的招呼。

這位變種人朋友很少，而且高尾也還沒確定他算不算是其中一員。但在見過綠間藏在桌子底下之後，他就沒辦法對他視而不見。

“嘿，小真！” 高尾有一天放學後叫住他。

“你—你剛剛叫我什麼？” 綠間結結巴巴的說。

“小真！” 高尾用詠嘆調唱出來，因為綠間真的需要放輕鬆。

“不要那樣叫我，笨蛋！” 綠間整個人都變成紅色的了。

說實在的，那太可愛了，高尾馬上決定以後都要這麼叫他。 “為什麼？很適合你呀。總而言之，小真，你懂得怎麼打籃球，對吧？”

“我說過不要那樣叫我。還有沒錯，我懂。你是怎麼知道的？”

高尾大笑。他才沒有因為綠間忘記他覺得受傷呢—這個嘛，不完全啦。但他想他不會告訴綠間他的故事。 “秘密，” 高尾維持著他的詠嘆調。 “不管怎樣，小真，你應該要和我一起去練習。”

“我拒絕，毫無意義。”

“來嘛，我想要試一個東西。”

他忽視了綠間的抗議把他拖到籃球部練習。籃球部的人看起來對綠間的存在有點嚇到，所以高尾抓緊空檔從球籃裡拿了幾顆球。

“你做得到半場投籃，對不對？” 他在他第一天去基地的時候看過他用這招。

“當然，” 綠間說。他輕鬆的投出一顆球。那球在空中劃出一個荒謬的拋物線然後進到籃框裡。高尾為了那惱人的滯空時間笑了。

“全場呢？你辦得到全場嗎？”

“我確定我可以，” 綠間沒有正面回答問題，就是說他也沒有試過。

高尾把他拽到球場邊緣。 “來嘛，我想看！”

綠間看起來有點煩躁 (高尾現在發現那大概就只是他的正常表情) 但是他還是投了籃。

整個籃球部著迷的看著它掉進籃框。

“要是他用了力量這就沒有那麼稀奇了。” 一個一年級不服氣的說。

綠間生氣的說， “我沒有—” 

“小真沒有用他的力量，” 高尾打斷。 “如果他用了，他會發綠光。”

“喂，喂，”” 宮地前輩說。 “你的意思是你自然的做到那個?”

綠間推推他的眼鏡—高尾開始了解那是他掩飾害羞的方式。 “是，當然。我不失誤的。”

“你應該加入籃球部！” 木村說。

“這是無謂的努力，” 綠間高傲的說。 “我不被允許在正式比賽上場。”

“不可能啊，” 宮地抗議。“我在雜誌上看到黃瀨加入了海常籃球部。”

綠間嗤笑。 “黃瀨的動絕對和打籃球沒有關係，我可以跟你保證。”

高尾覺得這是個好主意。就他所知，綠間沒有加入任何社團，而且就算他沒辦法在正式比賽出場，這個尷尬的傻瓜還是可以多多和人互動。“你還是可以打練習賽吧？” 高尾說。 “別拒絕嘛，小真！我們真的很需要一個得分後衛！”

綠間又推了他的眼鏡。 “好啦。”

*  
這就是綠間怎麼加入籃球部的。雖然他說這是無謂的努力，但他比所有人都更努力，他常常留下來，投出一顆又一顆的球。

他並沒有和其他部員有多少互動—他高傲自大的天性讓他被大多數的部員孤立了。三年級常常威脅要往他的投丟鳳梨。高尾不確定綠間為什麼來這裡，但高尾很開心。綠間的存在激勵了他—要是綠間還在練習，那高尾也是。他才不會輸給他。

*  
“教練，我今天是否能缺席？” 綠間正式的問。

“蛤？為什麼？” 中谷問。

“今天有一場海常對誠凜的練習賽。我有前去觀賽的意願。”

高尾的耳朵動了動（是的，他在偷聽）。綠間想要去看其他學校的練習賽？他為什麼對這比賽感興趣？

“有什麼特定因素讓你感興趣嗎？” 中谷問。

“黃瀨在海常，黑子則在誠凜。我相信他們今天都會上場比賽，我想看到他們對上彼此的情況。”

“黑子？” 教練問。黃瀨涼太，當然。每個人都聽說過黃瀨。可是黑子是誰？綠間又為什麼在乎他？

“黑子哲也，” 綠間解釋。 “他是另一個奇蹟。雖然他和其他的奇蹟不太一樣，我還是認為他們的對決會很有趣。”

“兩個奇蹟互相對上？” 高尾說。 “聽起來很好玩！是辦在海常嗎？我想去！” 他不記得黑子哲也，沒辦法回想起他媽媽有沒有提過他。但是笠松幸男在海常，而高尾不想錯過這個機會。

“你不能！” 宮地說，往他的頭打下去。“一年級的，你要是想上場比賽的話你還需要增加你的肌力！”

高尾噘嘴。 “教練，我能不能去？我確定這會是很有價值的經驗！”

中谷沉思的托著下巴。 “好吧。綠間和高尾可以去海常看比賽。但你們要騎腳踏車去。”

“沒問題！” 高尾開心的說。

“然後高尾要用板車載綠間去，” 中谷繼續說。

“什麼？” 高尾說。

“這可以幫助你提升肌力，” 教練說。

“太好了，” 綠間說。 “我們馬上就好。” 

*  
高尾用力喘氣。他的腿和肺像是著火了一樣，只有勒死綠間（現在在板車上放鬆的喝紅豆湯）的渴望支撐著他繼續踩踏板。

“去看你的老朋友最好值得！” 他喘著說。

“是學人精和隱形男孩，” 綠間說。“這比賽應該會很有趣。”

*

綠間在一個紅燈跳下板車然後把他自己一個人留在那裡。他從來沒有這麼想殺死一個人過。

*  
他完全錯過了兩個奇蹟的球賽（他其實很想看，他覺得那應該會像是怪物奇兵一樣）但更慘的是，他又一次錯過了見到笠松幸男的機會。

他找到綠間的時候他正在和黃瀨說話，他立刻就因為他把他拋在後面對他大吼大叫。（兩個奇蹟都忽略了他的到來。）

“我不知道你為什麼覺得你可以在IH復仇，” 綠間繼續他跟黃瀨的對話，就像高尾從來沒有打擾過他們一樣。 “你不能在正式比賽上場。”

“教練覺得我可以，” 黃瀨反駁。 “至少，他覺得他可以讓上級同意讓兩個有奇蹟的球隊比賽。就是說我和小黑可以再次對上。”

“喔？” 綠間說。 “這樣的話，你還是沒辦法。我會在你之前對上黑子，我是不可能輸給他的。”

高尾沒辦法相信他聽到了這句宣言。聽起來簡直就像綠間想要打正式比賽。

黃瀨嗤笑。 “我不這麼想。小綠間。我覺得小黑會給你帶來一樣多的麻煩。他新的人類寵物也不弱。說到這個，這是誰？”

金色的眼睛訂住高尾，高尾花了一點時間才意識到他被叫做人類寵物，然後他生氣了。

在他來得及說話之前綠間就打斷了他， “他誰都不是。走吧，高尾，我們要離開了。”

比起被黃瀨叫“人類寵物”，他更討厭被叫做“誰都不是”。他強迫自己冷靜下來然後壓抑著怒火跟上綠間。

他沒有漏掉黃瀨看著他的眼神。沉重且懷疑，就像他做了什麼引起他興趣的事。高尾不喜歡這眼神。

*  
他們在誠凜上巴士前看了他們一眼。高尾想說找到黑子哲也應該要很簡單—只要找那個有奇怪髮色的人就好—但他發現有兩個人。他還是對綠間很生氣，但他把他的怒氣隱藏起來（對綠間生氣根本沒有用，你無法阻止綠間當個混蛋就像你無法阻止一隻貓當一隻貓一樣）接著問，“所以？哪個是黑子？高大紅髮男還是那個藍髮然後矮矮小小的？還是他其實是黑髮的？” 畢竟名字裡有個“黑”字…

綠間在他背後瞬間僵硬，然後用很驚訝的表情看著高尾。

“幹嘛？” 高尾疑惑的問。

“黑子是那個藍髮矮小的。你看到他了？”

“這個嘛，對。他不就在那邊嗎？在那個高大的紅髮男旁邊。他很矮但又不是說完全看不到他—”

“事實上，你不該，” 綠間說，他還是看著他。 “黑子的溢流讓他難以被注意到。我看得到他是因為我試著去看。你，作為一個沒見過他的人，應該完全看不到他。”

“這是什麼意思？” 高尾問。

“沒有意思，” 綠間說，轉身走開。 高尾牽著腳踏車（還有接著的板車）走在他身邊。

“你見到你想看的了嗎？” 高尾說。

“我看得夠多了，” 綠間神秘的說， “你為什麼想要來？”

高尾聳肩。 “我主要是來看笠松前輩的。我想我還需要等—”

綠間突兀的站住然後轉向高尾。 “笠松幸男?”

高尾很驚訝綠間知道這名字。 “是？他是全國前幾名的控球後衛。你知道，我打的是同一個位置，我想跟他說幾句話。再加上我有一點暗戀他，所以—”

“你暗戀笠松幸男?” 綠間氣急敗壞的說。

高尾皺眉。綠間是現在才知道他是同性戀嗎？不，那不可能。在練習的時候有人提過幾次。“只有一點點—”

“不，” 綠間馬上說。 “絕對不行。你不準。”

“不好意思？” 高尾有點生氣。

“你不準喜歡笠松幸男，” 綠間再說一次，排除了高尾聽錯的可能性。 “我不準。”

高尾瞪著他。 “你不能決定我可以喜歡誰！”

“只要不是他就好！” 綠間說。 “你可以喜歡不是笠松幸男的所有人。”

高尾覺得比起煩人這更接近奇怪。最後，好奇心戰勝了憤怒於是他問， “你為什麼討厭笠松前輩？”

“黃瀨！” 綠間大喊。

“黃瀨涼太？” 高尾還是很疑惑。

綠間現在看起來介於沮喪和內心死亡之間。 “三年，” 他嘶聲說， “漫長的三年，我被對笠松幸男的描述折磨著。你沒辦法想像黃瀨在談論他的痴迷時有多煩人。‘前輩的腿！他的眉毛！他的眼鏡！’ 他的每個地方的最細節。笠松幸男永遠不會知道他有多接近死亡—青峰和紫原已經在密謀他的死亡這樣黃瀨才可以還我們一些清靜。”

“黃瀨涼太暗戀笠松前輩？” 高尾說，他現在很愉悅。他沒看過綠間這麼驚恐過。

“痴迷。他對他痴迷，” 綠間重申。 “笠松幸男是在第一次失敗的社會化嘗試之後唯一繼續來的小孩。只是，我們都見不到他因為黃瀨不肯。他不想讓我們靠近他珍貴的前輩，但這有阻止他花上好幾個小時說他的事嗎？” 綠間聽起來整個人都被噁心到了。這真真確確是高尾聽過最棒的事了。

“我不驚訝，” 他開玩笑的說。 “笠松前輩棒呆了—”

“不，不，停，馬上停下來。我絕對不會在忍耐三年聽著他的眉毛多漂亮。我禁止。”

高尾沒辦法不為折磨綠間的新方法感到愉悅。他抵擋住繼續調戲的衝動，因為他注意到了“三年”。他以一種詭異的方式被綠間認為他們這三年都會保持聯繫感動到了。都快能彌補那句“誰都不是”了。

“另外，” 綠間說，換成其他的語氣。 “為了你自己好，放棄笠松吧。”

“為什麼？” 高尾問。

“你沒在聽嗎？” 綠間說。 “黃瀨不只癡狂—他的獨佔欲也很強。如果他把你視為情敵，他會殺了你。”

高尾在他看見綠間的表情前大笑。 “呃—你在誇飾，對吧？”

“當然沒有！他甚至不讓黑子靠近笠松。有一次紫原得把笠松抱到護理站，之後有好幾個禮拜他都在害怕被暗殺。要是對象是你他根本不會猶豫。”

“沒有人喜歡愛吃醋的戀人，” 高尾簡短的說。 “如果他繼續這樣下去，笠松前輩會離開他的。”

“這不是雙向的，” 綠間說。 “笠松從未表示過相同的情感。”

“說真的？” 高尾說，他從沒有比現在更覺得笠松厲害。有個有超能力的漂亮模特兒渴求著他的關注但他完全不感興趣？就算他不是彎的，這還是很難以拒絕的條件。“他們現在在同一所學校；他們的關係也許變了。只是你不知道而已。”

綠間翻白眼。 “我會知道的。要是黃瀨的痴迷成真，相信我，全世界都會知道的。我們聊太久了，把我載回去。”

“我的腿很痠欸，” 高尾抱怨。 “你來踩踏板。你有念力欸，你不能讓板車自己動嗎？”

“我是可以，” 綠間說。 “但你的肌力就永遠不會上升了。”

*  
綠間之後練習得更凶，還花了大把時間比較高尾和黑子的籃球球風。那一開始只是有點煩人，最後就變成很深的嫌隙。綠間不欣賞任何人，但很顯然的，其他奇蹟們是例外。高尾發現他希望奇蹟可以上場比賽；他想要一個和黑子對上的機會。

當教練到體育館然後告訴他們綠間可以上場—但只有對誠凜的那場，而且隊員們要同意—高尾馬上投了贊成票。他在其他人也贊同時有點驚訝。綠間也是。

“你一直在練習，” 宮地說。 “每一個來練習的人都值得一個機會。你最好記得你一天只有三次耍任性的機會。”

綠間推了推眼鏡。高尾覺得他很開心。但很難分辨。

*  
誠凜對高尾看得到黑子顯得毫無準備，高尾覺得這相當令人滿意。

“我敢打賭誠凜後悔讓你上場了，” 高尾在中場休息時這麼告訴綠間。 “黑子的運動能力完全比不上你。而一旦他的存在感不再稀薄，他就算不上什麼厲害的選手了。”

綠間沉默了幾秒。然後他說， “你知道我為什麼不喜歡黑子嗎？”

高尾想說， “我很確定你沒有不喜歡黑子，雖然你說了A型和B型合不來。我很確定你超級暗戀黑子，但是沒關係，你說是就是。” 但是他沒有。

“是因為我尊敬他。他是我們之中最強大的。他卻持續性的選擇和低於他又不明白他的價值的人聯手。”

感覺就像被打了一巴掌。這，高尾想，大概就是我為什麼不喜歡黑子。

他在為了綠間吃醋。這想法非常惱人—他還在被這想法縈繞，所以他們輸掉時，他沒有覺得太難過。

*  
綠間很絕望，高尾覺得這奇妙極了。他跟著他一起站在雨中，站到全部的隊員都離開之後。

他以為綠間不在乎。

只是因為他討厭輸嗎？還是因為他輸給火神？他在嫉妒火神能和黑子這麼親近嗎？高尾想要問好多好多，但他害怕知道答案。

反之，他只說， “開心起來嘛，小真！下一次再贏就好了！”

綠間完全沒有開心起來。 “黃瀨是對的，” 綠間苦澀的說。 “和黑子對上絕對不明智。我太想打敗他了。”

天啊，他為什麼對黑子這麼念念不忘？

“我們去找點東西吃吧！” 高尾說，“我們不需要一直在這邊淋雨。”

綠間在發現他們走進的第一間店塞滿了誠凜的人之前，都還蠻贊同這提案的。綠間馬上轉頭出門，但外面的風變得太大了。

接著高尾看到了灰色的海常制服，他覺得神一定是在為了他對綠間的耐心獎勵他。 

*  
“你是故意的，”笠松說。

“我完全不知道你在說什麼，” 高尾說，偷偷的看向可怕的那桌。綠間很生氣，高尾坐在笠松幸男旁邊，這是他人生中最棒的一天。

“哇，火神跟奇蹟坐在一起完全沒有違和感耶，” 小金井說，高尾喜歡這個誠凜的二年級。他可以把大阪燒在空中翻一圈。高尾覺得這很厲害，他也想試試看。

“他的球風的確很像，” 高尾說。 “確定的是，他給了小真很多麻煩。”

“黃瀨也是，” 笠松說。 “喂，不要再翻你的食物了，你會弄得一團亂。”

“不會的啦，” 高尾說。

*  
高尾覺得對綠間有點抱歉，所以他大方的提供他的板車運送服務。說到底，他輸了比賽，跟勝利者坐在同一桌，還有一個大阪燒砸到他的頭。

高尾，另一方面，拿到了笠松幸男的電話號碼。

“我們應該多談談！” 他哄騙的說。 “我們都是控球後衛！我們也都是非常稀少的負責看顧奇蹟的人！”

“當然，當然，” 笠松說，對高尾這麼注意他同時感到很害羞和榮幸。

“我之後再跟上你，前輩！” 黃瀨說。 “我只是需要和小綠間說再見！”

但是黃瀨在笠松聽不到他們的對話之後沒有面對綠間。他看向高尾。 “你知道，高尾同學，我喜歡你，” 黃瀨輕鬆的說。 “你和綠間處得很好，這讓你變得有點特別。但要是你去追求前輩，我會殺了你。”

“呃…” 高尾禮貌性的說。

黃瀨微笑。 “而我可以是任何人，高尾。你媽，你的老師，小綠間。你不會知道誰是我，所以你永遠不會有準備，知道了嗎？”

高尾躲到綠間背後。 “知道了。”

“黃瀨，別再威脅高尾了，” 綠間說。“他還得載我回家。”

“只是確定我們有好好互相理解，” 黃瀨說。 “拜，高尾同學！小綠間再見！”

“我的媽呀！” 高尾在他離開之後說。 “我覺得你太輕描淡寫的帶過他有多恐怖了！他真的會殺了我。”

“我告訴過你了，” 綠間說。

“但是—” 高尾說。 “他真的會殺了我。” 因為他百分之百相信黃瀨是認真的。

他可以是任何人。這多可怕啊？如果黃瀨是你的敵人，你永遠不能再相信別人。

“我建議你把你的戀愛對象換一下，” 綠間說。

“你再開玩笑嗎？我都不覺得我以後可以再調情了。那超恐怖的。天，我們得到的是你真是太幸運了。”

綠間推了推眼鏡。他的表情又害羞又愉快。

*  
他隔天還是餘悸猶存。所以他在放學之後看到黑子時非常緊張。

“嘎啊！” 他喊。 “別殺我！我發誓我會刪掉他的電話號碼！”

“不好意思？” 黑子禮貌的問。

“等等。你真的是黑子？不是黃瀨？”

“啊，” 他瞬間了解了。 “我覺得你跟笠松前輩單獨相處是非常不明智的。綠間君應該要提醒你的。”

“他有，” 高尾說。 “我只是不相信他而已。”

“黃瀨君無法成功的模仿我的外表，” 黑子解釋。 “所以你見到我的時候不必緊張。”

“哇幸好，” 高尾說。 “你是來找小真的嗎？我想他還在練習。”

“事實上，高尾君，我是來找你的。”

“為什麼？” 高尾驚訝的說。他想不到他有做什麼讓黑子注意的事。

“我希望能和你私底下交談。你願意和我一起去M記漢堡嗎？”

“呃。沒問題？” 三年級會因為他他翹掉練習讓他吃苦頭，但他很感興趣。他不可能錯過這個。

*  
黑子只點了香草奶昔，高尾等著他開始說話。他沒辦法不去想黑子是不是就像黃瀨一樣，其實是想謀殺他。

“你叫他‘小真’？’” 黑子終於開口了，可這只讓高尾更疑惑。他跑這麼遠就是為了聊綠間？

“對啊，” 高尾聳肩。“小真每次被這麼叫的時候都超慌的。很好玩。”

“啊，” 黑子說。 “我明白了。如果你是想捉弄他，高尾君，大概是反效果。綠間君應該很喜歡這個暱稱。”

“你這麼覺得嗎？” 高尾說。

黑子頓了一下。和一個沒表情的人聊天真的很怪。他很好奇誠凜是怎麼忍下來的。

黑子又開口了， “我們在逃出帝光以前沒有名字。我們逃出之後，才了解帝光的科學家們多不把我們視為人類。日本自衛隊給我們名字的時候，我們真的很開心。我相信這就是為什麼黃瀨君，紫原君和桃井同學這麼堅持要用暱稱，這是他們用來提醒自己他們現在有名字的方法。一種強化我們作為人的地位的方式。他們這樣來維繫情感，綠間君不可能討厭他的暱稱。 ”

高尾覺得很羞恥—黑子的語氣這麼正式只加重了羞恥感。 “這就是你想告訴我的嗎？”

“不。我只是想和你談話。”

“為什麼？” 高尾問。

黑子用他的淺藍色眼鏡盯著他。到令人不安的程度。

然後黑子嘆了口氣。 “曾經有個奇蹟一直看得到我。他被設計成在使用能力時有像鳥一樣的視力，這轉化成他的溢流，大範圍的視角。他看得到他視線範圍裡的所有東西，包括我。我承認我發現你做得到同樣的事情時，我被驚艷了。我以為沒有人類做得到。我想我只是來確定你真的只是一個人類而已。”

“真的嗎？” 高尾說，有點飄飄然。 “你不需要跑這麼遠的。我百分之百是個普通人類，我保證。”

“是，我現在知道了。” 根本感覺不出黑子的情緒。他失望嗎？還是愉快？ “重要的是，高尾君，光是你擁有這種能力就已經讓我很擔心了。你是第二個表現出些微的抗性的人類。我無法停止懷疑是否有更多像你們的人，還有帝光的科學家知道以後會做什麼。”

高尾顫抖。有某種黑暗而且以他的能力無法理解的東西在那句話裡。

“我道歉。我並不想嚇到你，高尾君。謝謝你和我對話。” 黑子起身離開。

“你也那麼做，” 高尾冒出一句。黑子停下然後看著他。“你稱呼別人一定會加上敬稱。這是你強化你作為人的地位的方式，沒錯吧？”

黑子點點頭。高尾覺得他看到了一個小小的笑容，但他不確定。 “高尾君很聰明。我看得出來綠間君為什麼享受你的陪伴。”

高尾看著他走遠，好奇他為什麼以為綠間喜歡他。

*  
練習在高尾回來時已經結束了。留下來的只有綠間，一顆接一顆的投三分球。

“教練很生氣，” 綠間在他靠近的時候說，還是沒有把注意力從籃框移開。

高尾做了個鬼臉， “是呀，我一點都不期待明天去面對怒火。嘿，哪個奇蹟有很大的視野？”

綠間轉向他。 “什麼？”

“我之前跟黑子聊天，” 高尾解釋。 “他說我讓他想起某個奇蹟，有鳥類視力的那個。說實在的，這能力超酷的。哪個奇蹟是他？很顯然的不是你。我猜也不是黃瀨。是那個嚇人的紅髮嗎？”

綠間轉回籃框又投了一顆球。“他大概是在說Orange.”

“Orange?” 高尾疑惑的說。沒有一個奇蹟是橘髮的。

“我沒有把你們連結起來，但我明白這對黑子來說很明顯。 Orange是第一個看到而且記得他的。他在很長一段時間裡都是唯一做得到的。我們曾經叫Black ‘Orange的想像朋友’ 因為其他的我們都不知道他存在。我不驚訝 Black找你出去。他從來沒有對Orange發生的事釋懷。”

高尾遲疑了。綠間聽起來像是在遠方說話。像他不在這裡，他被這想法嚇到了。 “‘Black’—你指的是黑子嗎？”

球沒有掉進籃框。綠間的手在抖。當他再次看向高尾時，高尾知道剛剛的時刻結束了。綠間又變回正常的他。 “是的，黑子。我就是這個意思。”

高尾知道他應該要停止這個話題但他辦不到。 “沒有奇蹟是橘髮的。”

綠間給了他一個難以理解的表情。 “當然沒有。 Orange很久以前就死了。” 他挑起一邊眉毛。 “我們不是唯一的實驗，你知道。我們只是逃出來的。”

高尾張開嘴巴然後又閉上。

帝光工業在奇蹟逃出之後被關閉了。很多科學家都入獄了。

新聞從來沒有提到其他的奇蹟。要是有比逃出來的這七個更多，全世界應該都知道了。

高尾舔唇。 “有多少個？”

綠間聳肩，又開始投籃。 “很難說。他們把我們分開關著。很多。”

在他聲音裡有某種東西標示著對話結束。

高尾想要說更多。他想要答案。

但是他不敢問。

*  
高尾成為了綠間的私人板車司機—某件在高尾看來綠間太喜歡的事，而所有的前輩都毫不羞恥的鼓勵它，因為這“幫助高尾提升肌力”。

一旦綠間發現他和高尾住很近，他就決定高尾快遞是唯一的通勤方式。高尾還是不太確定他為什麼同意這整件是—他懷疑他是一個現在才被激發的隱性受虐狂—但他無法否認他的腿部肌肉從未如此強壯過。

當綠間的司機意味著時不時去找個幸運物。他常常抱怨幸運物增加的重量，但他從來沒有對它們的存在表示異議。雪球那一天造成的陰影還是籠罩著他們，但高尾從來沒有提過它。綠間也沒有。 

有一天練習後綠間堅持要他們停在一間藥妝店，他需要買一本大學制式筆記本（高尾喜歡有小幸運物的日子），高尾決定他要在外面等。

他根本沒有注意到那群男孩子的接近。他們說說笑笑的，貌似是要去卡啦ok還是什麼地方，而高尾正在忙著想說綠間是不是把每一本筆記本都看了一遍，因為綠間超慢的。

“高尾?”

所以那些男生注意到他時他完全沒準備。他抬起頭看到了澤田，他的初戀男友，還有一群舊的籃球隊員。至少三個當年襲擊他的人。

這應該不會有問題，應該。除了上禮拜秀德對上他們的高中（他們不是先發隊員，他們整場都坐板凳）還有高尾非常享受擊潰他們。

那在任何方面都非常令人滿足，他可以從他們的表情看出來他們非常不爽。

“嘿澤田，還有大家，” 高尾高興的說。 “上禮拜真是場好比賽。真的很有趣—噢，等一下，你們沒有上場，對不對？”

高尾真的需要加強他的生存本能。他知道。

往他臉上來的那一拳不驚訝但令人失望—高尾已經對不斷重複的歷史感到疲倦。

“閉嘴，死基佬，” 原田，以前的大前鋒，說。

“真的嗎，都過一整年了，你的詞彙量完全沒上升？” 高尾挑釁。 “你能怎樣，在這裡打我嗎？在公開場合喔？”

“我們的聯賽結束了，記得嗎？” 原田說。 “但你還沒有。也許我們應該要確定你的也結束了。”

這個嘛。幹。

高尾縮起來準備好面對下一拳，但它從來沒有落下。他睜眼時看到原田的拳頭舉起，但他就在原地維持那個姿勢。

然後，慢慢的，所有人都開始飄浮。

“高尾？這些人是誰？”

“小真！” 高尾開心的說。

綠間發著綠光。他一手拿著他新買的筆記本看著他困在空中的男孩們。他們一邊尖叫一邊要求被放下來。綠間的表情高傲而鄙視。 

“他們不重要，” 高尾愉悅的說。 “只是一些跟我完全沒有聯繫的國中隊友。”

“有一個打了你，” 綠間觀察。

“對啊，他打了，而且不是第一次。”

高尾開心到很詭異。他開心很合理—他因為他又要被打了結果沒有；為什麼不高興呢？

但看著綠間像什麼復仇之神似的抓住他從前的折磨者極端的讓他滿足。

“放我們下來，怪咖！” 有一個大叫。

綠間把他們舉起來—一直舉到他們比屋頂還高。 “我應該要把你們放下來嗎？”

他們在尖叫，那引來了很多注意。

“最好不要真的殺了他們，小真。這裡有證人，” 高尾說。

綠間用一種晦澀不明的眼神看著高尾。 “那我在沒有人的地方殺了他們，好嗎？” 他輕聲說。

高尾第一次明瞭綠間在生氣。真正的憤怒。他真的想要傷害他們。

高尾不常把綠間視為危險的—但他是，他當然是。就像黃瀨一樣致命，就像他們任何一個一樣致命。

“不，小真，” 高尾平靜的說。 “他們不值得。”

綠間考慮了一下然後點頭同意。他把那些男孩放回地面然後他們全都飛奔離開。

“大家，這只是公開表演而已！” 高尾明快的說， “只是娛樂用！只要五萬日元，小真會讓你飄在空中！”

人群一哄而散。

*  
“那些人是誰？”綠間在高尾停在他家門前時問。

高尾很訝異綠間問了。明明他這整趟路程都沒有開口。

“我告訴過你了—前隊友。前男友。”

“他們為什麼打你？”

“他們不喜歡我愛男人。”

“人們會反對那個？” 綠間聽起來被噁心到了。 “你們的嫌隙更深。是什麼造成的？”

綠間從來沒有問過高尾任何事。他以前從不對高尾的過去感興趣。

高尾的過去不是什麼秘密，他只是不喜歡提起。可是，高尾希望有一天綠間也可以說出他的故事，所以算了管他的。

他跟綠間說了每件事。從澤田跟儲藏櫃還有之後的算帳說起，結束在比賽之後被攻擊。他不知道綠間對這故事怎麼想。他只是安靜的聽。

高尾結束後，綠間很不爽。 “你應該讓我傷害他們的。我討厭霸凌。”

“這是種令人驚異的正義感，小真，” 高尾快樂的說。 “你只差一件緊身衣就可以當個超級英雄了。”

“不是正義，笨蛋，” 綠間煩躁的說。 “我以前被欺負過而我不喜歡。只是這樣而已。”

“誰會欺負你—喔，你說柔道部？” 這是高尾第一次重提雪球事件。 “嘿，如果你做得到那些，你為什麼不再他們弄壞你的幸運物之前阻止他們？”

“我入學時保證過我不會在學校的其他學生或老師身上用能力。如果我用了，我會被退學。”

“什麼！” 高尾說， “可是，你剛剛—”

“他們不是秀德的學生，” 綠間說。

“噢，那就好。”

“而且我指的也不是他們，” 綠間握緊拳頭，他又露出了那種高尾現在明白代表他正在回憶帝光的那種遙遠表情。

綠間突兀的把注意力重新放回高尾身上。 “有件事我搞不懂—如果澤田背叛你，為什麼不要直接告訴其他人他也是同性戀？”

高尾聳肩。 “有什麼意義？我的生活還是毀了啊。”

“但他也會被毀掉！” 綠間堅持。

“他是個混球不代表我也是，” 高尾說。

綠間盯著他。高尾沒看過這麼錯愕的他。 “當然！” 綠間爆發，高尾不知道他為什麼突然變成綠間感興趣的對象。

“如果有人傷害你，唯一聰明的方法是傷害他們，” 綠間憤怒的說。 “如果有人把你拖下水，你要確定他們先淹死。你要用盡一切成為最後站直的人！”

“聽起來是種寂寞的活法，” 高尾平淡的說。

“這是基本的人性，” 綠間嘶聲說。他肉眼可見的顫抖，就像他無法壓抑他的怒氣。 “一個快淹死的人會為了生存做任何事，就算要讓其他人淹死。”

“蠢斃了好不好，” 高尾直白的說。 “溺水的人把救生船給其他人。女人和小孩優先啊。你沒看過鐵達尼號嗎？”

“不，” 綠間僵硬的說。 “我沒有。”

高尾嘆氣。 “聽著，小真，這個世界有一大堆渾蛋。沒有人比我更明白。我不想要把這個數字再往上加。你懂嗎？”

綠間還在發抖，他的指關節變白了。 “有時候，”他緩慢的說， “你就跟黑子一樣。我恨你的這一方面。”

他把高尾和板車留下，自己轉身走進房子裡。

這，高尾想，大概就是綠間能對他說出最殘忍的一句話。


	4. Chapter 4

冰室辰也絕望的想要回到日本，但他不能讓他父親知道。

他父親，受夠了他非常公開的同志兒子持續性的不服從，覺得自己是在放逐冰室。

冰室確認自己表現出足夠的反對。 “你真的以為我在日本會馬上變直嗎？在日本還是有一堆我可以睡的男人！”

“我期望的是你能學到如何自律，” 他父親疲憊的說。

冰室在這個時間點停下來，他不希望搞得太誇張。

因為他真的，真的很想回到日本。他的渴望已經持續了兩年，始於世界發現超能力存在於冰室的故鄉。

*  
冰室承認他算是個瘋狂粉絲。

他在美國漫畫中成長而且他也熱愛它們。他愛所有的超級英雄故事—被賦予力量的普通人；在悲劇之後成為保護者的花花公子；天生的英雄，曾經的弱者，改邪歸正的反派。

成長過程中，他死命地想要奇蹟存在。他想要一個奇幻世界，某種和他活在的這個平庸地方不同的東西。他想要不可能的。

然後不可能成為了可能，有真正的奇蹟行走在世間。

他很挫折，當然，在他父親把他送到秋田而非東京，大多數奇蹟的居住地。（他想到他的“弟弟”火神―他很幸運的，在東京。）但他認為光是在同一個國家就已經是個遇上奇蹟的好開始了。

*  
來到陽泉像是命運。

“你是說有一個在這裡？” 他興奮的尖叫。

“噓，” 劉說。 “不要這麼大聲！是的，你這個愚蠢的美國人。有一個在這裡。他跟教練一起住。不要看起來這麼興奮，我們得到了最恐怖的那一個。他恨所有人你明白嗎？”

“當然，當然，” 冰室說，但他只聽了一點點。一個奇蹟在這裡！這一定是命運！

劉嘆氣。 “你顯然沒在聽。不要盯著他就好，可以嗎？他討厭那樣。還有不要跟他說話。或問他問題。或叫他做事。冰室？冰室你有在聽我說話嗎？”

*  
撇開劉的想法不談，冰室有在聽。

他初次見到紫原敦的時候（你根本不可能錯過他，耶穌基督啊，冰室在轉學來陽泉之前從來沒有覺得自己矮）他了解要謹慎的原因。

紫原不只高，他簡直是壯觀的。你只需要看著他就明白他很危險。再加上冰室還為了奇蹟的資訊追蹤了好幾個粉絲網站，他知道紫原的能力是“極端的力量以及近乎無法被傷害”。你不能直接走向某個可以把一輛坦克扳成彎曲的人交朋友。

所以他耐心的花時間跟蹤他的目標，規劃一個引誘計畫。他只有一個留下好印象的機會；他不會搞砸的。

*  
他花了好幾天準備誘餌，他現在只需要一個完美的時機。

他在某個籃球部的休息日放學後接近紫原。他不想要任何可能的打擾。

紫原坐在外面的長椅上吃零食。

“紫原君，對吧？” 他微笑著說。

紫原審視著他，像在衡量要不要就地捏碎他。

“你喜歡點心，沒錯吧？”

紫原點頭。 “對，我喜歡。” 他沒有從他的零食上離開視線。

“我只是在想，你有吃過美國點心嗎？

紫原停止動作。賓果。

“美國點心？” 紫原小心的說，就像他沒有完全相信他，但無法忍住叼上餌的衝動。

“我是冰室辰也，我剛從加州轉來。我的父母親寄了我好幾袋零食，但他們寄太多了。我很確定我一個人絕對吃不完。”

冰室被自己的謊言驚艷到了。簡直就像他沒有用好幾天賄賂他在美國的聯絡人把他們能拿得到手的零食都送來一樣。

“哪一種？” 紫原說。

冰室微笑著拋出最後的餌食。 “噢，每一種都有。你知道美國現在有五十種不同口味的洋芋片了嗎？”

*  
他成功的把紫原弄到他房間裡，那個奇蹟特別喜歡三種口味的洋芋片（雞肉鬆餅，大蒜麵包，還有紐約魯賓三明治）。他同時覺得士力架和星河巧克力可以接受。

“你真的幫了我一個大忙，” 冰室說，開心的看著紫原吃東西。 “我爸媽習慣過度反應。我很確定他們會繼續寄點心給我。”

“我喜歡它們。我會繼續吃他們，室仔，如果你還有的話。”

冰室極力抗拒上蹦下跳的衝動。紫原給他取了一個暱稱！他說他會再回來吃東西！

“那，你在意我叫你敦嗎？我還是比較改不過在美國養成的習慣。”

紫原考慮一下。 “當然，沒問題。”

*  
冰室自此以後就一直維持一定的零食貯藏。就算他的美國補給因為運送遲到了。紫原還是決定因為冰室一直都有零食讓他願意容忍他的存在。

“冰室君，” 某個女同學問他。 “你不怕嗎？”

“怕敦？完全沒有。” 他和紫原相處越久，紫原就越像一個脾氣暴躁的大孩子。那是世界上最可愛的事了。

*

紫原開始到處跟著他，而且在他發現冰室打籃球時感到不滿。

“這運動很無趣，” 紫原抱怨。 “你為什麼要打籃球，室仔？這太簡單了。”

冰室挑起眉毛。 “是這樣嗎？那你為什麼不和我一對一呢？”

“誒，好麻煩。那，如果我贏了，你會退部嗎？”

“好啊，” 冰室微笑著說， “但如果我贏了，你就要加入籃球部。” 

*  
冰室靠著陽炎射籃過掉了紫原然後贏得這場一對一。

那是他最後一次贏紫原，但也是唯一重要的一次。紫原討厭輸而且之後每一場練習都會到。

*

他們常常待在宿舍裡。紫原用鄙視的目光看著他的漫畫收藏，但他沒有提出意見；只要有點心他就開心了。

電視節目被當成背景音，冰室微弱的注意到新聞記者在報導一個在東京出沒，被叫做“開膛手”的連續殺入犯（很沒創意的名字。冰室對這報導感到不安―那個殺手似乎把年輕男性當成目標，他沒辦法不擔心火神。）

“你們為什麼沒有一個想打擊犯罪？” 他隨意的問。

“那很麻煩，室仔。”

“我知道你的理由。” 冰室面帶微笑的說。雖然他並不真的理解。如果他有超能力，那會是他第一件做的事。他從他十歲時就知道。

每一次他看漫畫或動畫或奇幻小說，他最厭煩的特定情節就是想要過“正常”生活的英雄。誰他媽的想要正常生活？正常到底有什麼好？

他曾經很確定大多數有超能力的人不會想要所謂的“正常”，接著他遇到了紫原聽說了其他的奇蹟，他沒辦法不覺得冥冥之中有某種規則規定擁有超能力的人都不想要。真是浪費。 

“我是說，我明白你為什麼不想，我明白這個，我永遠不會叫你去作麻煩事。可是其他的呢？你們有能力做很多好事，如果你們去做的話。”

“我們都不是好人，室仔，” 紫原聽起來像是被噁心到了。 “我們不是那樣被培育的。”

*  
他在學校作為“紫原的看管者”廣為人知。如果有人想把東西交給他，他們會請冰室代為轉交。就連教練都覺得很奇妙。

“你是怎麼讓他聽話的？” 她要求回答。

“哼？” 冰室說。 “他有嗎？”

“比對我還聽話，而我是他的監護人。” 她對他瞇起眼睛。整個學校都知道他是同性戀，還有他到陽泉後也沒有多禁欲。只是大多數人不會提而已。“你在跟他睡嗎？”

“教練，” 冰室責備的說。

“我不在乎你們有沒有，就算你們都是未成年人，我只是需要知情，” 雅子說。

“教練，我完全不明白妳為什麼覺得我會這樣子佔我珍貴的後輩的便宜。”

雅子嗤笑。 “因為你是亞莉珊德拉•加西亞的學徒。你的引誘技巧比她的更柔和低調，但可別以為我認不出她的手段。”

冰室苦笑。理所當然的，亞莉克斯的名聲會在這裡帶給他一些麻煩。“我完全不知道妳在說什麼。” 

她嘆氣。 “小心一點的對待他，好嗎？他比你想的更脆弱。”

冰室張開嘴又馬上閉上。

這是第一次有人認為冰室有能力去傷害紫原，而不是反過來。

*  
他想他稍微了解教練的意思了。紫原，也許是因為成天跟在他身旁，每一天都比前一天更開誠佈公。

“室仔很受歡迎，” 紫原在冰室跟他的同學揮手道別時任性的說。

“吭？沒有啊，” 冰室說，雖然他知道這不是真的。他是個好看的明星球員。他當然受歡迎了。

“室仔有，” 紫原堅持。 “人們一直喜歡你。沒有人喜歡我。每個人都怕我。”

“我喜歡你啊，” 冰室微笑著說。

紫原微微臉紅然後看向別處。 “室仔是白痴。”

“其他的籃球隊隊員也不害怕你，” 冰室繼續。

“那只是因為室仔，” 紫原說。 “在室仔來這裡之前，每個人都會跑走。他們叫我怪物。”

他們有時候還會這麼叫他，當他在球場上無人能敵時。對手在紫原上場時連一分都拿不到。那幾乎是無法想像的。

“你不是怪物，” 冰室說，他把一袋點心遞給紫原。

紫原打開包裝，沒有看著冰室。 “我是。我們都是。人們應該害怕我們。” 他把一片洋芋片丟進嘴巴大聲嚼。 “可是室仔不怕還是讓我很高興。室仔有很多好吃的點心。”

冰室暗暗的想，就算那是紫原容忍他的存在的唯一理由，他對成為這個例外還是很滿意。

*

在某天練習後，冰室對雅子的言下之意有了更深層的理解。

紫原一直都在其他人離開之後才淋浴—或是乾脆直接不淋浴。通常冰室會自行加練到很晚，所以一般來說都會在紫原沖澡的時候進入更衣室，接著他們一起走回宿舍。 （冰室這麼做的理由很多，他喜歡比所有人更勤奮。他喜歡跟紫原散步。以及就算陽泉隊能夠接受他的性向，還是最好不要在他們裸體時在附近晃來晃去。跟他父親所想的想法，他知道如何自律。）

但這天不同；因為他讓紫原留下來和他一起練習（他哄了紫原很久還答應了給他很多點心。）他們結束時（紫原壓倒性的勝利）已經很晚了，而他們都滿身大汗需要沖澡。

冰室暗地裡對他自己保證他不會把這事弄得很怪。在過去的幾週他開始對紫原發展出一種怪異的感覺（他沒辦法。他一直對高大健壯的男性有點情結。紫原基本上就是他的性幻想成真）。但他（非常的）被這男孩吸引，不代表他會為了淋浴間裡的一瞥賭上他們現在擁有的。

他忙著跟一打神靈發誓他絕對不會偷窺紫原的裸體，導致他沒有發現紫原安靜了下來。他脫掉衣服然後洗了一個有史以來最快的戰鬥澡。不要弄得很詭異，辰也！他命令自己。你不想要把他嚇跑！

他關上蓮蓬頭後立刻把毛巾圍上好去抵擋調情的衝動。（他一直夠日本到比大多數的美國人不在意公眾裸體。這在很多引誘上非常好用。）

接著他聽到了一聲輕柔微弱的嘆息。 “室仔太漂亮了。”

“誒？” 冰室覺得他聽錯了。 “你說了什麼，敦？” 他向上看，完全忘了他的誓言，看到紫原盯著他。

冰室目瞪口呆。他盯著看。

不是因為紫原的身體如神一般。也不是因為他在任何方面都是他看過最大的。更不是因為一個十六歲男孩沒有權力身材那麼好。

冰室沒辦法把視線從那些傷疤上移開。

他吞了口口水。他沒辦法不去盯著。

紫原被疤痕覆蓋著。燒傷，長長短短的刀疤，還有一些看起來像是槍傷。紫原嘆氣轉成背對冰室，伸手去拿他的衣服。“室仔不該盯著的。”

但冰室忍不住。紫原的背比正面還糟糕—他看起來像被鞭打過，重複的。

“敦，” 冰室硬擠出這個字。

紫原穿上內褲看向冰室，他在冰室臉上看到的東西阻止了他。

冰室伸手—他控制不了自己。他撫過紫原胸口上的一道長刀疤 。 “你—你發生了什麼？”

他發現他在流淚。紫原看起來對冰室的反應很緊張。

“哎呀。我很懶惰，你知道？而且常常生氣，所以他們懲罰我。”

“軍隊？” 冰室倒抽一口氣。

“不，帝光。科學家。” 紫原翻白眼。 “不要耍笨，室仔。”

紫原和其他奇蹟在十三歲時逃離。帝光對小孩子做這種事。

冰室的手在顫抖。他全身都在顫抖。“他們打你們？每一個？”

“大部分只有我，” 紫原聳聳肩說。 “還有黑仔。其他的比較服從。”

“黑仔?” 冰室不知道他為什麼注意到這點。只是他讀了很多資料，所以他在紫原（偶爾）提起他的老朋友時都明白他們是誰。但他記不得這一個。

“Black。黑子哲也。他不太服從而且他的訓練比我痛苦，所以他常常受傷。但他們常常鞭我。還有烙印。我真的討厭這些。我不喜歡被打。但是這個特別糟糕。” 他張開腿，冰室反射性向下看。

在他的大腿上部烙著： GM-P989。

“他們重複做了很多次，因為我的很容易褪掉，” 紫原說。 “室仔，不要哭。”

“我怎麼能？” 冰室啜泣。他抱住紫原然後把頭埋在他的頸項，完完全全忘記他發的誓。

紫原只穿著內褲冰室也只有一條毛巾，但這不知怎的是冰室做過最不色情的事。他緊抱住紫原像是害怕他會離開，他為了紫原曾經是的那個孩子哭泣，他一次又一次的說“對不起。”

“為什麼室仔要道歉？” 紫原疑惑的問。他沒有回擁冰室，可他也沒有推開。

冰室搖頭。把頭埋在紫原的肩膀。

他沒辦法解釋他是因為覺得當一個奇蹟很酷而嫉妒他而道歉。他沒辦法解釋他是因為和紫原交好的動機而道歉。他沒辦法解釋他是因為他在美國安詳的長大，而紫原正在被鞭打而道歉。他沒辦法解釋他是因為他的無用而道歉。

所以他只是繼續道歉，一次又一次。

*  
並不是說事情在那之後有什麼改變。紫原還是跟著他到處走，他還是零食的來源，人們還是把他視為紫原和全世界的中間人。

但如果要冰室形容他，他會說現在他們更柔軟了。他在更衣室之前不會覺得紫原很警戒，但他現在看起來完全是放鬆的。

也許冰室也更自在了。他從來沒有像其他學生（和老師）那樣被紫原嚇到，可是他一直害怕太過頭。像是叫他去做某件“麻煩”的事，或是問到不該問的問題。他之前從來不想要求太多嚇走紫原。

現在，他問。在見到紫原的傷痕之後，他知道他不會不小心把紫原趕走。如果紫原不想做某件事他就不會去做，但是他不會離開冰室。

要是叫他選一個名稱，他會說他們現在算是朋友。但那感覺有太誇張了。

至少，他不會害怕詢問紫原要不要一起去東京。他對紫原的同意很驚訝，但他猜那男孩大概是有什麼想要的東京限定版零食。

*  
他沒有預期到那一天會導致跟火神的重逢。

（他知道，當然，火神在東京。也知道街頭籃球賽大概會是個容易碰見他的籃球笨蛋弟弟的地方，但那感覺還是太巧合了。命運的安排，他想。）

他對與火神再次相見的感受很複雜。火神見到他這麼驚喜帶給他愧疚（他應該告訴火神他回來了。他知道。）他很高興看到他的成長，可是他的喜悅和自卑以及愧疚交雜在一起，他根本無法享受這次相會。

當火神被一隻小狗糊上臉的時候，冰室不確定發生了什麼。他看著火神尖叫然後被一個藍頭髮的孩子追著跑，冰室立刻感到疑惑和好笑。這個不只能讓火神理性思考還讓他站在一隻狗旁邊的孩子是誰？他從哪出現的？為什麼冰室之前沒有注意到他？

“我是黑子哲也，” 這男孩禮貌的介紹自己。 “很高興認識你。”

黑子哲也。這名字為什麼這麼熟悉？黑仔。啊，對。沒錯。 “你找到很有意思的夥伴呢，大我，” 冰室說。

火神看起來很驚訝。 “你知道黑子嗎？”

“我加入的球隊也有一個有趣的傢伙，” 冰室神秘的說。但說實在的，他的內心非常激動。他和火神都回到日本而且都遇上一個奇蹟的機率有多少？

他邀請火神打一場籃球，因為那是唯一一件他知道怎麼做的事。

然後紫原出現了。

*  
看著紫原和黑子互動就像肚子被揍了一拳似的。

因為紫原在微笑。他在摸黑子的頭時的眼神甚至是溫柔的。

冰室從來沒見過紫原的這一面。就連他最喜歡的點心都沒辦法讓紫原像是在看著什麼珍貴的東西一樣的微笑。

黑子把紫原的手揮開的時候冰室幾乎控制不住想把那男孩壓制在地。他從來沒有那樣對待任何人，他想大喊。你怎麼敢？

“咦？我惹黑子生氣了嗎？” 紫原說。 “抱歉，抱歉。”

紫原把他的注意力放回冰室身上時，冰室應該要覺得鬆口氣才對，但他還是被嫉妒與憤怒充盈著。

他保持冷靜，專注在和火神的比賽上。相信他的笨蛋弟弟會做出一些幼稚的行為去讓紫原違反規定加入比賽。

*  
“那個男的是誰？” 紫原在他們等火車時說。

“吭？” 冰室說，雖然他知道紫原指的是什麼人。

“有怪眉毛的人。室仔跟他說話。黑仔跟他一起。” 紫原的聲音裡有著非常清晰的嫉妒，紫原真的喜歡某人的想法還是不時在冰室的腦海裡攪動。

“火神大我。我們在美國一起長大。他就像是我的弟弟一樣。”

紫原嘆氣。 “黑仔太喜歡人類了。他總是有煩人的人類寵物。”

冰室退縮了下但什麼都沒說。這就是我對你的意義嗎？一個人類寵物？

也許他連那個都算不上。

“你看起來很喜歡你的老朋友，” 冰室輕快的說，隱藏起他的受傷。 “我很訝異你沒有留在東京—大部分的奇蹟不都在這裡嗎？你不想更長見到你的老朋友嗎？”

“其他的奇蹟不是我朋友，” 紫原說。 “他們很煩。我不喜歡跟他們在一起。”

“那黑子呢？”

“黑子不一樣，” 紫原說，他的眼神再次變得柔和。

冰室恨他的這一點。

*  
之後，他想起來了。

大部分只有我，還有黑仔。

他不太服從而且他的訓練比我痛苦，所以他常常受傷。

他對他先前的嫉妒感到羞恥。那孩子看起來好小（雖然大概是因為他被一群高大的籃球員圍繞）好脆弱。冰室看過其他奇蹟的照片；沒有一個跟紫原一樣高，但每一個都比黑子強壯。

那男孩也曾在帝光。他也有他自己的傷痕。

他想，火神有沒有看過那些呢？

*  
冬季盃意味著很多事。

籃球的管理委員會決定如果雙方球隊都有奇蹟，而且球員都同意的話，奇蹟就可以上場。冰室為了教練開心，但他還是不確定紫原喜不喜歡上場。

那就代表在東京待很久。更精確的說，那就代表和紫原單獨在旅館房間待很久。

“教練，別誤會，我很感激妳的大方。但我能問為什麼嗎？我知道其他人都住四人房。”

雅子盯著冰室。 “別那麼遲鈍；你知道是因為紫原。”

“其他人不想跟他同一間？” 他問。其他成員看起來不害怕紫原，但或許他們只是在假裝？

“別笨了。是紫原不想跟他們一間。他忍受你，但他搞不好會不小心捏碎其他人。 ”

“噢，” 冰室高興的說。

“不準勾引我的受監護人，” 她警告。

“教練，我被你的指控傷害了，” 冰室說。

“作為一個曾經和亞歷珊德拉•加西亞分到同一間房的人，我的指控是合理的。”

這改變了他的很多印象，真的。所有的事現在都有了微小的細節。

教練用竹刀劈他。 

*  
冬季盃也意味著，睽違好幾個月，奇蹟們全都聚集在同一個城市裡。

他對紫原出去跟他們會面的頻率感到很驚訝。

“我以為你不喜歡跟其他的待在一起，” 冰室在開幕式之前，紫原第一次宣布他要離開的時候說。

“赤仔命令了，” 紫原暴躁的說。 “我們都得服從赤仔。”

赤司征十郎，冰室猜想。 “你想要我跟你一起去嗎？”

“最好不要，” 紫原嘆氣。 “赤仔不喜歡人類。”

人類？冰室差點問出口。還是人類寵物？

*

第二次紫原出去會面的時候，冰室決定去跟火神見面。他們之間是還有一個未盡的爭鬥，但在那場比賽決出勝負之前，他們還是兄弟。

“他差點用剪刀捅到你？” 他不可置信的喊。

“你還可以看到疤！” 火神說；的確—他臉頰上的一道淡淡的痕跡。 “如果我沒躲開，他會殺了我！”

現在冰室真的開始擔心了。紫原說過他們都得服從赤司，但為什麼？赤司會不會製造了紫原身上的某些傷痕？

*  
第三次，他不算是在跟蹤紫原，也不算是在偷聽。他只是在他們的會面地點附近晃蕩―他看不到奇蹟們，他甚至看不到紫原，他只知道他們在附近會面。他就直接在附近的的咖啡廳等紫原。

他走進咖啡廳時，他馬上被一個他不認識的橘色運動服男孩叫住“喔，陽泉！一個陽泉的選手！”

那個比他矮的男孩子抓住冰室的手臂。 “你可以來跟我們一起坐！”

“不好意思？” 冰室說，他被嚇到了。

“不要把我一個人跟他留在一起，拜託你了，” 那個男孩子用只有冰室聽得到的聲音說。

冰室於是跟著他去了，很好奇但也很警惕。他是被威脅了嗎？

“高尾和成，” 他的綁架者介紹， “秀德的控球後衛。一年級。然後這是笠松幸男，海常的控球後衛。三年級。”

“冰室辰也，陽泉得分後衛。二年級，” 冰室說，審視著那個做在對面的男孩。他有著粗眉，面容非常嚴肅，看起來不像威脅。

“來嘛，跟我們一起坐！我們可以討論籃球！越多—喔嘿，火神！”

冰室抬頭。 “大我？”

火神進咖啡廳時對這桌的組合很訝異。 “辰也？還有高尾跟笠松？”

“喂，給我用敬語，混蛋！” 笠松罵。

冰室覺得很驚訝。 “你們認識大我？”

“這太棒了！” 高尾興奮的說。 “我們都認識！”

“你們在這裡做什麼？” 火神一邊坐下一邊問。“你怎麼認識他們的，辰也？”

“我不，” 冰室簡潔的回答。

“我們都是籃球選手，就是說我們都是朋友，” 高尾興高采烈的說。他坐到冰室旁邊火神對面—和笠松最遠的位子。他不再跟那個三年級單獨相處後變得放鬆多了，讓冰室很擔心這會不會是恐怖情人的狀況。 “我才剛跟冰室前輩見面，但我很確定我們很合得來！更何況，火神，笠松前輩和我在這裡的理由大概跟你一樣。所以這根本不算巧合。”

火神嘆氣。 “辰也，你也是，吭？”

“誒?” 冰室在另外兩個驚訝的看著他時說。他很顯然是唯一搞不清楚狀況的。

“噢！陽泉，” 高尾說，拍了他自己的額頭一下。 “紫原，對吧？”

“是？” 冰室還是不知道發生了什麼。

“我跟著小真來的，” 高尾說。 “抱歉，綠間。然後笠松跟著黃瀨，火神則是跟黑子，所以你一定是為了紫原在這裡。”

“我沒有跟著黃瀨，” 笠松低吼。 “我被拖到這裡然後他就自己跑了。我在遇到你之前本來是要離開的，高尾。”

“你們—全都是奇蹟的朋友？” 冰室說，試著整理資訊。

“我相信正確的用詞是‘人類寵物’ ，’”高尾平板的說。

冰室微笑。

他知道他和這群人會處得很好。

*

“你在跟我開玩笑嗎？！” 笠松大喊。 “我跟黃瀨住在一起。我需要無時無刻去處理他！我的私人時間只剩下上課！”

“我得用板車載著小真到處跑，” 高尾堅持。 “這比那煩人多了！”

“我再也沒辦法存錢了，” 冰室哀悼的說。 “我的零用金全都用來給敦買點心了。”

他們全都看向火神。

“黑子，呃，常常嚇到我？而且他有養狗。”

笠松對這句話翻了個白眼。 “火神得到了最好的一個；他對這場對話毫無貢獻。”

“我不認識其他的，” 高尾說， “我不確定我有資格同意。”

“我全都認識，” 笠松說。 “相信我，黑子是最和善的。”

冰室這時已經喝了很多咖啡因，所以他的腦到口過濾器沒有正常作用，他脫口而出， “這就是為什麼敦愛上他嗎？” 。

高尾驚訝的看著他。 “不會吧，紫原也是？小真簡直就對他痴迷！”

“黃瀨也是，” 笠松加上。

“還有桐皇的那兩個，” 火神陰暗的說。

沉默在這桌蔓延。

“什麼鬼？” 高尾說。 “他們不可能全都愛黑子！”

“這個嘛，反正我很確定黃瀨是，” 笠松說。

“呃，不，” 高尾說。 “不，我蠻確定至少黃瀨沒有愛著黑子。”

“什麼？” 笠松說。 “我認識他超過三年了。我比你懂他太多了。”

“我從不懷疑，” 高尾說， “這麼說好了，我很確定黃瀨喜歡的是其他人。”

冰室在他的杯子後竊笑。笠松和火神還是毫無頭緒，但冰室已經了解高尾為什麼不想被看到和笠松單獨在一起。

“那，黑子怎麼樣？” 冰室說，把笠松的注意力從高尾的話上引開。

“黑子怎樣？” 火神愚蠢的問。

“他愛著誰？” 冰室想要翻白眼，但他現在已經習慣火神的白痴了。

“呃，他從來沒有提過，” 火神說。

“他平常都在說誰？” 高尾追問。 “他一定會比較常提起某一個奇蹟呀。”

火神聳肩。 “沒有吧。他不常說話。他會說其他奇蹟的時候基本上就是我們剛見到一個，而我們有問題要問。”

另外三個安靜的消化這個資訊。這太不公平，冰室想。所有的奇蹟都愛著黑子，而黑子卻沒有愛著任何一個。

“天，我只希望我知道他們對黑子有什麼情結，” 高尾說。 “小真有一次說過黑子是他們之中最強的，你能相信嗎？”

“不可能，” 火神說。 “黑子說過他是最弱的！”

高尾皺眉。 “小真不常說起他在帝光的時候。我想你們應該也不知道任何事吧？”

“不知道，” 冰室說。他想著紫原的傷痕，但他不會說出來。接著，他極度慎重的說， “但我不覺得那是個好地方。我有種那裡留下了很多不好的回憶的感覺。”

“是啊，” 高尾攤在椅子上說。

笠松什麼都沒說，冰室就在此刻聯想到。 “等一下，你跟笠松耀司沒關係吧？”

“他是我父親，” 笠松說。

“你在開玩笑，” 冰室說。 “那你一定知道一些事。”

笠松瞇起眼睛。 “我只知道帝光的消失讓這個世界變成一個更好的地方。”

那絕對不是他知道的全部，但冰室不會再追問。

“他爸跟這整件事有什麼關係？” 火神問。

其他人震驚的看著他。

“大我，請別告訴我你和一個奇蹟在同一間學校這麼久，但你一次都沒有查過任何資料。” 冰室說。

“我有！” 火神堅持。 “我只是只注意到重要的事情。像是他們打哪個位置。”

冰室笑了。這就是他的白痴弟弟。

*  
笠松收到了黃瀨的簡訊，簡訊上說會面已經結束，於是他們全都同時離開了咖啡廳。

黃瀨衝向他們時冰室正好結束和高尾跟笠松交換電話。

“前輩輩輩！” 他大喊。 “我好想你！”

笠松檔住黃瀨伸出的手臂時冰室很羨慕。紫原從來沒有這麼熱情過。

“高尾同學？” 黃瀨注意到秀德的控球後衛。一道危險的精光自他眼中閃過。 “你在這裡做什麼？”

高尾躲到冰室跟火神背後。 “什麼都沒做！單純的巧合！我是跟冰室前輩一起到的！”

“沒錯，” 冰室拯救他的新朋友。 “我們一起到的。”

高尾給他一個感激的眼神。

“喔。那沒事。前輩，我們去吃午餐吧！我好餓！”

“哎呀？室仔？你為什麼你跟火神在一起？”

剩下的奇蹟一起出現。要不是冰室有股不祥的預感，他會很激動的。

紫原直直的走向他然後拉扯他的袖子。冰室順從的給他一袋零食。

“什麼鬼？” 某個沒聽過的聲音挑釁的說。 “你們都有了人類寵物？紫原，連你也是？”

冰室往聲音的來源看過去然後看到了青峰大輝。

“阿大！” 桃井責備的說。唯一不在的是赤司征十郎。大概是件好事。

“請不要這樣稱呼他們，青峰君，” 黑子平靜的在火神身邊說。

“不要，這超噁心的，” 青峰說。 “我真不敢相信你們這些人。這是因為性嗎？是嗎？你們在跟他們做嗎？”

冰室僵硬。高尾的眼睛瞪大。

“閉嘴，青峰，” 綠間說。

“因為那樣至少還有道理！雖然很噁心。如果你們只是想要一個夥伴，養隻狗。長期下來狗還比較忠誠。”

人類們就像被凍結在原地一樣。沒有人去反駁；他們就只是安靜的看著這場對話。

“青峰君是錯的，” 黑子堅持。他是第一個站在青峰面前的。

“因為你有隻狗，對吧哲？我不知道你為什麼需要兩隻寵物—”

“停下來，” 黑子說。他的聲音還是平穩無起伏，應該無法得知他的憤怒，但他很顯然的在生氣。 “人類不再是我們的敵人，青峰君。人性沒有你願意相信的那麼糟。人類是很好的。”

“這個嘛，小黑，我不會這麼表達啦，” 黃瀨說。

“有一些好的，但別當個笨蛋，黑子，” 綠間說。

“黑仔應該要直接做赤司想要的，” 紫原說。 “這很煩人。”

“我們的討論已經結束，” 黑子說。 “我拒絕。我在誠凜很開心。”

青峰恥笑。 “因為人類最棒了，對不對？那你為什麼不笑，哲？你為什麼他媽的不笑？如果你在不爽，你為什麼不打我？不要在你他媽根本不能提高聲音的時候站在那裡跟我說人類有多好。你就跟其他的我們一樣破！還是你需要被剔除才知道—”

當有人打了青峰時，每個人都很驚訝是桃井。尤其是冰室。他本來以為會是火神。

“你不準這樣跟阿哲說話！” 桃井噙著淚說。 “你們沒有一個有這樣子說他的權力！有時候—有時候我希望我們直接把你們留在帝光！如果你們這麼討厭現在的狀況，那你們就應該留在那裡！” 她吸了下鼻涕然後跑走了。

“喂，五月！” 青峰在她身後喊。他追出去。青峰是世界上最快的人。冰室不懷疑他追得到。

高尾大笑。 “哇，真尷尬。我要回家了。”

“高尾—” 綠間開口。 

“不，你知道嗎？這個人類寵物受夠了。我要走回家了。”

“高尾！” 綠間追著那個控球後衛離開。

笠松嘆氣。 “這就跟我預期的一樣糟糕。”

“前輩，你知道我不是在說你，” 黃瀨說。 “或耀司先生，或泉澄或漣—”

“我知道，我知道。我只是希望你多在乎其他人一點，”笠松無奈的說。 “走吧，黃瀨。回家吧。我還需要煮晚餐。”

“黑子？” 火神環視四周。 “黑子去哪裡了？”

冰室眨眼。那男孩像瞬間移動一樣消失了。

“黑仔不開心了，” 紫原無聊的說。 “他不開心的時候就會躲起來。你找不到他。峰仔不應該提起剔除。那很兇。”

“我要去找他！” 火神說。 “等一下見，辰也！”

“他找不到的，” 紫原說。 “他在浪費時間。”

“黑子的能力到底是什麼？” 冰室問。

“吭？他容易被忘記。”

“容易被忘記？” 冰室重複。聽起來…有點遜，說真的。

冰室正在處理剛剛發生的事時周遭很安靜。唯一的聲響是紫原嚼東西的聲音。

他沒有像高尾那樣被冒犯。或跟笠松一樣的無奈難受。他知道他對紫原來說不重要，知道他只比寵物好一點—某個提供零食的人。他很久以前就接受他在紫原生活中的角色。

“所以不只是赤司，” 冰室說。 “青峰也不喜歡人類。”

“吭？不，赤仔糟糕得多。”

“剛剛那是因為什麼？跟你們出來會面有關係嗎？”

“赤仔要黑仔做某件事，” 冰室很驚訝紫原有解釋。（他沒有預期到會有答案。）“但黑仔不做。”

“我以為你們都要服從赤司？”

“是啊，” 紫原說。他吃完了他的點心接著毫不費力的把揉成一團的包裝投到附近的垃圾桶裡。 “但是黑仔一直比我們更強。他一直不服從。走吧，室仔，我睏了。回旅館去吧。”

*  
輸給誠凜，輸給火神—比他預期的還痛。

他最無法釋懷的，當然，是他打了紫原。

我不喜歡被打。

他坐在體育館外面自怨自艾。這就是他的渴求帶給他的—他對勝利的渴求。打了他的朋友—打了他在乎的人。他―

他吞了口口水。他沒辦法回去旅館面對紫原。但他沒有很多可以去的地方。

他嘆氣。他需要道很多歉。

而他知道他應該從哪裡開始。

*  
和火神的對話始於標準的尷尬寒暄—“大我，你知道—” “辰也，我—” 結束於他們約定今生永為兄弟還有幾個（陽剛的）擁抱。

亞歷克斯住火神家，所以下一步簡單多了。她帶了酒，酒精永遠有幫助。

“辰也，我們是未成年，” 火神說。

“說得好像那有阻止過我一樣，” 冰室說。 “你不能喝；你還要比賽。”

“我不想喝！”

*  
亞歷克斯很早就昏過去了—她喝的是烈酒，所以不意外。辰也只喝了兩杯啤酒，所以他相對而言還算清醒。

他和他的弟弟一起站在陽臺。他知道他今晚不會回旅館了。

“你有找到黑子嗎？我們在咖啡廳遇到的那天？” 他問，他已經等了這個答案很久。

“什麼？噢，有，花了很久。他很難找。”

他找不到，紫原確信的說。

除非他想被找到，冰室想。

“他有告訴你赤司想叫他做什麼嗎？敦不肯說。”

“有啊，” 火神說。 “他說赤司想要他輸掉冬季盃。”

“什麼？” 冰室說。 “為什麼？”

火神聳肩。他看起來在為某件事困擾。 “我不知道。好像跟他的力量有關，但我懷疑不只是這樣。黑子不常說起那些事，你知道？”

是啊，冰室想。他知道。讓紫原說起其他奇蹟或是他在帝光的過去幾近不可能。

“黑子是怎麼樣的人？” 他問。

“你為什麼問這個？” 火神說，他的聲音裡有冰室不了解的防備。

“我的意思是，他的個性怎麼樣？跟他當朋友是什麼感覺？我們聚在咖啡廳的那天，除了你，每個人都抱怨了他們的奇蹟。還有之後青峰的事情…”

很難正確的表達他想說的。

笠松自信的說黑子是 “最和善的一個” 。 而當他第一個跳出來阻止“人類寵物”這個字眼時，那真的非常令人難忘。

“他很安靜，” 火神不假思索的說。 “但你知道嗎？他從不放棄。我從來沒遇過像他那樣的人。不管多不可能，他永不放棄。他不害怕和比他強壯的人當面對質。他絕不懦弱。還有他站上球場的時候那就，就真的棒呆了。”

冰室目瞪口呆。 “你喜歡他。”

“什-什麼？” 火神臉紅。

“噢我的天啊，你喜歡他！” 冰室尖叫。

“我才沒有！”

“你有！你暗戀黑子！” 冰室愉悅的說。 “我的天。你在來日本之前就彎了嗎？還是我和亞歷克斯影響到你了？我爸說的同性戀會傳染到頭來不會是真的吧？”

“閉嘴啦！” 火神說，他的臉變得跟他的頭髮一樣紅。 “不是那樣子！我是說，我從來沒有—我不—” 火神的肩膀垮下來。 “我不知道我是同性戀還是什麼。就只是—黑子。”

冰室同時被驚艷和煩擾著。如果你在此之前問火神他的性傾向是什麼，他會回答，“籃球，”因為火神以前從來沒有想跟任何人約會過。他曾經懷疑過火神是不是同性戀，但又不是說他沒有機會跟男孩子交往（亞歷克斯和冰室以前在洛杉磯的時候常常拖著火神一起去gay吧）。

但一定要是黑子嗎？天，他到底有什麼特殊之處？所有人就這麼愛上他了？雖然說，冰室和他相處不多，而且黑子和他的理想型（在不是女性的情況下）天差地別，但冰室真的看不到他的魅力。

但還是。他為火神開心。

“然後呢？你告白了嗎？”

“當然沒有！” 火神尖叫。 “我們還有比賽！”

“那你在結束之後會告訴他嗎？” 冰室追問。 “我是說，我不認識他，但他看起來很親近你。”

“我不知道，” 火神揉著後頸說。 “太多變數了。我不想要搞砸。只跟他一起打籃球我就很滿足了。我不覺得我需要更多。”

冰室嘆氣。他希望他對紫原的感覺也這麼簡單就能被滿足。他希望他不要這麼貪得無厭。他從未執著在一個人身上這麼久―通常要是對方不感興趣他就直接去尋找下一個。而現在，就連和其他人的性愛都沒辦法結束他對紫原詭異的依存。

“所以，呃— 你跟紫原？”

冰為他遲鈍弟弟不尋常的敏銳度發笑。 “喔？你在問的是相關細節嗎，大我？因為我很樂意向你描述每一件小事—”

“別在意，” 火神急著說， “我不想知道了。”

*  
他那天晚上待在火神家，隔天早上他和亞歷克斯在火神洗澡時一起喝了“宿醉咖啡”。

“大我有暗戀對象了，你知道嗎?” 他完全沒有浪費任何時間就把他弟弟的秘密出賣給他們的師傅。

亞歷克斯在她的咖啡杯後嗤笑。 “我在他來洛杉磯找我的時候就猜到了。超可愛的，真的。雖然我的確覺得我的唯一兩個學生都喜歡男孩子蠻奇怪的。”

“是啊，亞歷克斯。有人甚至會覺得妳和我們兩個都避開女性有關係呢，” 冰室開玩笑的說。

“你在遇到我的時候就已經是個含苞待放的同性戀了，承認吧，” 亞歷克斯親熱的說。她頓了一下然後說， “雖然我承認我對把火神從女人身邊嚇跑負有一點點的責任。”

冰室大笑。

*  
他最後還是需要面對紫原，所以他回到旅館，做好面對紫原的心理準備。

“室仔去哪裡了？ ” 紫原馬上問。

“在大我家。我想要跟他談比賽。”

紫原沉下臉。他坐在椅子上一邊吃零食一邊孩子氣的生悶氣。 “我討厭那個人。我想捏碎他。”

考慮到火神是他的情敵，這完全不意外。也許他需要去跟火神談談他的戀情可能帶來的危險。

他能為他弟弟做的只有轉換話題。所以他毫不猶豫的提起勇氣開口， “敦，我想道歉。我的行為找不到藉口，我很抱歉，我希望你能原諒我。”

“呃?” 紫原說。 “室仔做了什麼？”

冰室臉紅。他真的需要說出來嗎？ “我打了你。我很抱歉。我不應該做那種事情。”

“打我？” 紫原疑惑的說。

“在比賽的時候啊？” 冰室說。他不會忘記了吧？

“那不算打，別笨了，” 紫原還是很困惑。 “室仔，你不是認真的吧？室仔傷不到我。你超級脆弱的！室仔有脆弱的人類手臂和脆弱的人類身體。你不管怎樣都傷不到我的。”

冰室不太確定他是不是在被羞辱。 “但我還是不應該那麼做。”

紫原說。 “室仔是笨蛋。”

“是啊，大概吧。” 冰室說。他想他被原諒了。

紫原沒有為他說的話試圖道歉。但冰室也沒有期待。

畢竟，他那時的確很可悲。

*  
現在他跟火神重歸於好了，他想要在剩下的冬季盃中支持他。他在海常誠凜戰之前打電話給火神（還有附帶的亞歷克斯）約好出去吃晚餐。

當有個男的來搭訕他時，他正在等他們兩個出來。

“你真性感，” 他帶著一抹危險的笑。 “我賭你是個淫蕩的。想來場一夜情嗎？”

冰室掩飾著他的不屑看著那個人。這，非常恐怖的，不是他聽過最不優雅的搭訕語，雖然只算日本的話他排名第一。冰室很不想承認，但他曾經會接受這種邀約，要是那個男的夠帥的話。還有如果他以前沒有在等人的話，他搞不好已經接受了（雖然說大概不會是這一個人。他身上有種冰室討厭的感覺。冰室知道相信自己的直覺是一夜情的關鍵。）

“抱歉，” 他禮貌的微笑。 “下一次有機會的話吧。我現在在等我的朋友。”

“你是嗎？” 那男的色瞇瞇的說。 “太不巧了。我本來以為我們在做正事前可以好好玩一下。但玩樂永遠可以再等等，對吧？”

然後他揍了冰室的臉。

冰室沒有預期到，所以他沒有好好回擊。那男的在他回神之前又打了他的肚子好幾次。

冰室在洛杉磯作為一個同志成長—他對打架不陌生。這男的力氣和他的瘦長體型不符，他從來沒有被這麼大的力氣打過。 “不是針對你，” 他的襲擊者抓住他的領子―勒著他。 “我只是需要傳一些訊息給老朋友們。”

“辰也！” 他聽到亞歷克斯的聲音。她試著反抗他但是那男的很快。比他看起來還快得多也強壯的多。

“辰也！亞歷克斯！”

“不要靠近！” 冰室大叫。亞歷克斯被捲進來已經夠糟了，但是火神覺得不能加入這場鬥毆。他還有比賽。

他又被打了，摔落在地上拚命的咳嗽好繼續呼吸。

一顆籃球丟向他（他接住了）。冰室以為是火神在賭上他接下來的比賽。

但那不是火神。

黃瀨涼太站在火神旁邊，他的臉上是一種奇怪的表情。是震驚，恐怖還有殺欲的混合。

“Gray，” 黃瀨嘶聲說。

他的襲擊者笑了。 “是灰崎。灰崎祥吾，這現在不是正流行嗎，涼太？” 

*  
冰室沒有注意到他們的對話。他很痛—那男的是打了類固醇還是什麼？—他還擔心亞歷克斯。

那個混帳從容的離開了，令人不悅。冰室覺得應該要有個人來揍他。

“辰也，你還好嗎？你需要去醫院嗎？” 火神問。

“不用，我沒事，” 冰室說。 “亞歷克斯？”

“我很好，” 亞歷克斯說， “那雜種沒有造成太多傷害。他為什麼攻擊你？”

“我完全不知道，” 冰室說。 “但我不想去吃晚餐了。下一次好不好？”

“好，沒問題，” 火神盯著黃瀨說。 “我還有一些事要做。”

*  
冰室回到旅館後馬上洗了澡。在那之後，他仔細的在鏡子裡審視自己的傷口。他的臉頰瘀青嘴唇也裂了，他的側面看起來甚至更慘。冰室還是無法相信那個男的力氣那麼大。

門打開，紫原走了進來。 “室仔回來了？我以為—” 紫原僵在原地。他把他提著的點心掉在地上，整個人的氛圍都變了。冰室在誠凜戰後還沒見過這樣的他。“發生了什麼？誰打了室仔？”

冰室微笑，被感動到了。 “沒事，我很好。我—”

紫原發出紫光。 “誰打了你？我要捏碎他！” 他往旅館桌子揍一拳，桌子爆炸了—碎成千千萬萬片。

“敦！” 冰室跳起，他的心臟快速的跳。 “停！我們要賠錢的！”

“誰打你？” 紫原問。

冰室往前一步伸出雙手。

紫原後退。 “現在不要碰我，室仔。我會傷到你。”

“你不會傷到我的，” 冰室說。他撫上紫原的臉。 “我沒事，敦。我被攻擊了；我不知道他是誰。黃瀨知道他。你認識叫灰崎的人嗎？”

“不認識，” 紫原說，站得直直的。 “但我會找到他然後捏碎他。”

“你不會，” 冰室說。 “你會進監獄，我會討厭那樣。”

紫原停止發光。 “室仔，你不怕我嗎？”

“不，” 冰室輕柔地說。 “從來沒有。”

“我可以捏碎你。輕鬆的。我是一個怪物，室仔。你老是忘記。”

“我沒有忘記，” 冰室說。 “我只是沒有怕過怪物而已。”

他不太知道他在做什麼—他之後怪在被打到頭上—但他往前傾把自己的嘴唇靠到紫原的上。

你幾乎不能把它稱作吻—它是冰室做過最純潔的事。他退後然後馬上後悔—紫原就只是站在那裡。他大概已經毀了一切。

“室仔為什麼要這麼做？” 紫原說。他的聲音懶洋洋的，但是有種“你不回答我就捏碎你”的意味。

冰室微笑，因為他現在已經決定要執行這個壞主意了。 “因為我喜歡你。”

紫原什麼都沒說。冰室想，到最後他是不是要被捏碎了呢？

“因為我有超能力，” 紫原平板的說。 “因為室仔是個瘋狂粉絲。不一定要是我。你也會親峰仔或綠仔。”

冰室笑了。 “不，我不會的。相信我。” 他應該要覺得被侮辱，但他知道紫原為什麼這樣想。

至於紫原為什麼注意到這一點…

“我喜歡你，敦。因為你是你。我喜歡跟你待在一起，餵你，跟你一起打籃球。跟你一起做那些事就已經讓我很開心了。但我是個貪心的人，有時候我想要更多，我要你的全部。但你不需要擔心，我不會要你給不了的。”

“但是室仔有，” 紫原大叫。 “室仔一直以來都要太多了。那很麻煩而且我恨那樣，我恨你，我非常恨你。”

然後紫原環住冰室瘋狂的，飢餓的，貪戀的吻他，就像他從來沒有像現在這樣渴求過一樣東西過。

*

“室仔，” 紫原絕望的說。 “我不知道怎麼做。”

冰室微笑。 “別擔心。我知道。”


	5. ～插曲～

日本自衛隊 (昔)

他們還住在基地的時候，奇蹟們常常有一些關於他們是否能愛的討論。

這種討論始於看到一個談話性節目之後，裡面有人說，因為他們是在實驗室被製造出來的，所以沒有他們愛人的能力。

就像其他大部分的話題一樣，大概就是桃井對上其他的奇蹟。

“我們當然能愛！” 她說。 “我們還算是人。”

“桃井，妳應該是最了解我們是被怎樣設計的，” 赤司說。

桃井握緊拳頭，因為他們當然會這麼反駁她。

她曾經駭進過帝光的舊資料庫—她找到了所有的舊資料，然後錯誤的讓男孩們讀了那些檔案。她從此之後都在後悔那個決定。

“那不代表什麼，” 桃井說。

“我們知道我們會有多高，會有多重，我們未來的長相，我們的性傾向—我們的每一件事都是設計過決定好的。”

“但沒有我們的感覺，” 桃井說。 “阿哲！來支持我！”

黑子在這整場對話中都保持安靜。 “事實上，桃井同學，我並不完全確定我有能力愛。”

“什麼？” 桃井大叫。她不是唯一驚訝的人—這不像是黑子會說的話。

“不是由於我不覺得我是人類，” 黑子說。 “我相信我是人類。我相信我們和人類一樣有能力感覺。我只是懷疑，以我個人而言，能否愛人。因為我如何被訓練。”

“那很笨，” 桃井說。 “你愛，阿哲。你比我知道的任何人愛得更多。”

“如果黑仔沒辦法愛，我們都不可能，” 紫原說。 “不管怎樣，這很無聊。愛很無聊。有什麼意義？” 

*  
不是說黑子不想去相信他能愛；他只是沒有辦法理性的說服他自己那是可能的。

“我不敢相信你說了那種話，” 桃井說。 “你。荻原君怎麼說？”

“他是我的朋友。那不是愛。”

“那是某一種愛！我愛你，阿哲！還有阿大。還有其他的，就算他們是一群白痴。我愛過White，就算我當時不知道愛這個字。你不會說你當時不愛Orange。”

“是的，” 黑子平靜的說。 “我愛過Orange。但我那時候是個不一樣的人。”

“但是—” 桃井開口。

“我讀了很多書。我想連人類自己都沒有真正了解過那是什麼。但那些書—那些書談論的愛總是既瘋狂又絕望。那能觸到人的內心深處。我不覺得我有能力感受到如此強烈的情感。不再了。”

“但是你愛啊，” 桃井堅持。 “就算不像書裡說的那麼熱烈，你會愛啊。”

黑子考慮一下。 “是，我想妳是對的。”

“太好了！那記得下一次要支持我！”

也許那對桃井足夠了—黑子能以他慣常的低調方式愛。

但黑子無法不覺得自己要是可以感受到強烈會很不錯。如果他可以有熱情。如果他可以愛一個人到希望能被那個人愛著。

那不可能。他知道。

但就算可能，他也永遠不會允許自己對任何人有那種感覺。

他不會冒那種險。

*

這有組成一場乏味討論的每一個要素，綠間完全沒有預見到黃瀨會是第一個換邊站的。

“我們絕對能愛！” 他勝利的說。

“嘿，” 青峰說。 “這髮夾彎是怎麼來的？”

“前輩說我們可以！”

“喔，既然前輩這麼說了，” 綠間嘲諷的說。 “那一定是真的了。”

“這是真的！” 黃瀨堅持。接著，所有人都失望的聽他說， “因為我愛前輩！”

所有人都哀號了。

“你沒有愛上他，你只是想上他，” 青峰說。

“我愛他而且想上他，” 黃瀨說。 “這兩者不衝突！”

“你喜愛他，” 赤司說。 “就像寵物。人們總是對他們的寵物產生情感上的依賴，但那不算是愛。”

“你怎麼知道？” 黃瀨氣憤的說。 “你又沒有愛過。”

每個人都頓了一下去消化黃瀨在反駁赤司的這件事。

“我有，” 黃瀨說，他的聲音聽起來很好戰。 “我愛著前輩，所以我比在場所有人都在這個主題上更有發言權。”

“如果你的痴迷就是愛，我一點都不想要那種東西，” 綠間說。

“同意，” 紫原說。

“你們不知道你們在說什麼，” 黃瀨說。 “不像我。因為我戀愛了。愛著前—”

“天啊，黃瀨，閉嘴！”

*  
“你的理由在根本上就是錯誤的，” 綠間在那之後用他自己的那種高傲的方式說。就像他知道是因為他用科學和數學反覆演算過。 “只是因為笠松幸男說我們有能力愛，不代表我們可以。還有，你為什麼總是無條件的相信他說的每一件事？”

黃瀨緊張的挪動。他知道其他的沒辦法忍受他的“前輩怎樣，前輩又怎樣了”，但是他控制不住自己。可是這種正經的討論比那種輕鬆的對話難多了。

但綠間看起來是真的很好奇，所以黃瀨覺得他應該要給出一個答案。

“你還記得那個綁馬尾戴眼鏡的帝光科學家嗎？那個負責Yellow基因群的？”

“記得？” 綠間說。

“她曾經說我是個謊言。我的每一件事都是假的；我是被用來欺騙的，而我永遠就會是那樣。但前輩他―他總是看得見我，不管怎樣。我想那是因為，前輩總是看得到真實。他也只說出真實。我無法想像他說出任何一個謊。所以如果他說我們能愛，我相信他。”

綠間看起來沒有被說服，但是沒關係。

笠松有最美的眼睛。一種在光線對的時候會反射出藍色的清澈灰色。有時候笠松看著他時會令他顫慄―笠松看透了他，看透一切。

“我想要跟他在一起，無時無刻。只有他，永遠。如果這不算愛，那什麼是愛？” 黃瀨說。

綠間沒有回答。

“不管其他的，小綠間，你真的覺得我們沒有人類感情嗎？我是說，真正的？”

綠間推了推他的眼鏡然後看向別處。 “事實上，我和黑子的想法一樣。你們也許可以，但我不認為我做得到。Green7—我們不是被培養成要關心別人的。我不能—我就是不能。”

黃瀨感到同情，因為黑子和綠間大概是對的。赤司的情況應該也差不多。Green， Red還有Black 的訓練讓跟人類有情感交流基本上不可能。

Yellow倒是不太一樣。Yellow6是設計來臥底的，那就代表他們可以正常的和人類互動。黃瀨很確定這意味著在他們之中，他絕對有愛的能力。

他很確定。笠松幸男是他唯一確定的事。

*  
“所以人類有這種觀念—先天對後天，對吧？我想那就是說我們的天性可以愛，我們只是後天失衡而已。” 黃瀨提起這件事的時候非常開心，就像是他花了好幾個小時研究，現在終於能把成果跟其他的分享了。

這超累人的。這麼難以置信的煩人讓紫原想要捏碎所有的東西。

“這個問題本身就是錯的，” 紫原煩躁的說。每一個奇蹟都看著他。 “我們能不能愛又沒有關係，不是嗎？”

“沒有人會愛我們。”

所有的奇蹟都沉默了。連黃瀨都沒有試著去抗議。

*  
每一個人都有不順心的日子。日本自衛隊對此展現出了令人驚異的容忍度。

紫原在他的壞日子會很暴力—破壞物品，把每件東西都變成碎片。大家就只是在那些日子裡避開他，然後就沒事了。

桃井會把她自己跟二十台電腦關在自己的房間。青峰會跑到屋頂上，不理會任何人。跟其他奇蹟比起來，他們的反應很輕。

綠間的那些日子總是在巨蟹座排名最後的時候。他通常會躲在他的房間裡，一整天都緊緊的抓住他的幸運物，如果有人敢靠近的話，他們會被一堆書還有雜物砸上來。

黃瀨的壞日子永遠都發生在笠松幸男不拜訪一段時間之後。他變得難以忍受，最後通常都會戴著一個寫著“我是黃瀨涼太”的牌子用笠松幸男的外表走來走去。看起來像笠松像是他的安全毯，所以那通常就夠他稱過他最糟糕的日子。

赤司沒有真正的壞日子。但是他也沒有什麼好日子。你永遠不知道什麼時候接近他是安全的。

沒有人知道黑子在他的壞日子做什麼。大部分是因為黑子在那些日子會完全消失，每個人在他回來之前都會忘了他。

*  
愛 (今)   
黑子知道他愛上火神的那個瞬間。

開始在日向告訴他火神相信他。他迷茫了好幾天相信火神會把他拋在後方（像其他奇蹟一樣），相信他沒有容身之地。相信他不屬於任何地方。沒有地方需要他。發現火神還是相信著他—

比他想像的還重要。

但是那只是開始。那個準確的時間點是在火神環住青峰的肩膀發出誠凜的獲勝宣言的時候。

他不會退縮，黑子想。不為任何事。

然後也許這就是他要的—某個永不退縮的人。某個會跟他站在同一陣線，一起面對任何困難的人。

了解到這令他害怕—比任何事都讓他懼怕。他不想要任何珍貴的東西。他不允許他自己擁有任何珍貴的東西。

但是和火神一起。一個心有靈犀的眼神，一個不經意的碰觸，一個鬼鬼祟祟飄開的注視，一個紅透的臉。黑子對火神有感情，他也相信火神有同樣的想法。

但他不能。他不能。

所以他待在火神身邊—他們一起打籃球，他們一起吃飯，他們一起唸書。

但他絕對不會在更進任何一步。

*  
紫原從來沒有想過這是“愛”。

他知道所有奇蹟都知道的—他是個怪物。他們每一個都是。唯一的不同是—他沒辦法像其他的一樣假裝。人們看到他然後害怕。就連自衛隊的醫生和護士都會怕。他們保持距離，那是正確的。像黃瀨一樣—裝得友善，有魅力—真的很累。他不想要去愛任何人如果那代表他得去偽裝。

冰室進入他的生活時—第一個接近他，跟他說話，餵他，對他微笑的人類，―他沒有想過“愛”這個字眼。他喜歡在冰室旁邊，因為冰室有零食和點心，那很好。

冰室見過他破壞東西—見過他捏碎東西，看到他的憤怒。但冰室沒有停止微笑。

(這很詭異。這世界上不怕紫原的只有其他奇蹟，因為他們知道他們打得過紫原。還有黑子。但黑子什麼都不怕，所以他不算。)

這不是愛—就算他狂熱的吻著冰室，緊抱著他就像他是全世界唯一真實的東西也一樣，他沒有想到“愛”這個字。

在那之後，他們躺在黑暗中，紫原坦白了一切。一切。因為他不會是黃瀨，他不會。冰室需要知道。

冰室只是聽著。冰室永遠只是傾聽。紫原不知道他是不是在哭，像更衣室的那一天一樣。但是房間很黑，他看不到。

他思索冰室會說什麼。他會推開他嗎？他會原諒他嗎？

冰室在黑暗中伸手碰觸紫原的臉。 “敦，我沒告訴你嗎？我要你的所有。你的過去，你的未來。你。.”

紫原閉上眼鏡然後把臉埋在冰室的脖子裡。

這個世界上有很多怪物。紫原知道他是其中之一。他從來沒有想過有人會愛著這些怪物。雖然機率很低，但他找到了一個，為了保住他，他願意粉碎這整個世界。

他完全不在意。

*  
綠間不覺得那是愛—在黃瀨那場糟糕的惡作劇之前他從來沒有想過這種可能性。

那天高尾害羞的微笑著接近他然後說， “我喜歡你，小真，” 然後綠間整整盯了他一分鐘，他的心跳加速。“高尾―”他開口，接著他看到高尾眼中的勝利感，開始懷疑。

接下來 “高尾” 發出黃光，那是在嘲笑他的黃瀨。 “所以你喜歡他！小綠間，我好為你驕傲！”

“黃瀨！” 綠間吼。他舉起在他身邊的每個東西—鉛筆，原子筆，剪刀，大頭針，把他們通通指向黃瀨的方向。（他很希望自衛隊讓他留著他的刀。）“死。”

“不，不，停下來！停！不要殺我！” 黃瀨變回高尾的樣子。 “要是我看起來像高尾同學的話你就殺不了我，對吧？別這樣嘛，小綠間，我只是想知道你喜不喜歡他而已！這是好事！你終於長成男人了！我們應該要慶祝一下！我們去吃紅豆飯！”

綠間讓其中一隻鉛筆劃破黃瀨的臉。

“噢！我是個模特！不要動一個模特的臉！”

“我現在就殺了你，” 綠間冷靜的說。

“等一下！我會補償你的！我變成高尾幫你口交好不好？那會很好玩不―嘎！”

黃瀨跟著一堆東西一起飛起來。他發出黃色的光又變成黃瀨。

“我很抱歉！不要殺我！”

綠間審視他的選擇。他真的很想殺掉黃瀨。但是屍體要怎麼處理？殺掉黃瀨大概太麻煩了。

“你有什麼理由要這麼做？” 綠間逼問。

“我很好奇！” 黃瀨說，然後他躲過了綠間往他方向射的一枝鉛筆。 “等一下，聽我說！你以前一直說你不可能愛！我只是想知道那有沒有變！”

“我不是很確定你為什麼覺得這是個能阻止我謀殺你的理由，” 綠間說。 “我還是很確定我想這麼做。”

他被殺了黃瀨的慾望轉移注意力，他沒有足夠的時間去消化這個足以改變他人生的理解。

他喜歡高尾。喜歡他。

東西掉到地上他也不再發光。黃瀨的臉部表情放鬆了下來，他不用在ㄇ直面死亡了。

“我看不出來這是件好事，” 綠間苦澀的說。

黃瀨的臉色沉下來。他起身拍拍褲子。 “我知道這句話由我來講沒什麼說服力，但我喜歡我愛前輩這件事。這—這是誰都拿不走的，你知道？我也許不是人類，但我有這個。”

“但他不愛你，” 綠間直白的說。

黃瀨縮了一下。 “不。他不會。他永遠也不會，我想。我現在學會接受了。高尾同學也不會。”

“你不需要告訴我，” 綠間說，苦澀感還是揮之不去。

高尾不會是他的，永遠不會。知道他愛著高尾完全沒有意義；他希望他不知道。

黃瀨嘆氣。 “要是我們愛上彼此的話事情大概會簡單很多。”

“那不會發生。我寧願死。”

“噢，小綠間，總是這麼傲嬌—等一下，等一下，我收回！不要殺我！”

*  
黃瀨花了這麼久的時間渴求，他甚至忘記了不為此疼痛是怎樣的感覺。

(這就是他離開帝光的原因嗎？這種恆久的痛苦？但這是，這一定是。再來一千次他也會做出同樣的選擇，他不想回到那個沒有笠松幸男存在的人生。)

他以為他們住在一起，住在同一間房間，呼吸同樣的空氣後會好一點。某方面而言，這是真的。每一天都見得到笠松像是鎮痛軟膏—黃瀨不再有那麼多壞日子，不再想要毀滅一切。只要笠松在他身邊，黃瀨就能控制自己。

但他的渴求沒有減少—它更嚴重了。每一件事都被放大；他注意到笠松做的所有細微的事。有些晚上他會清醒著躺在床上，就只是聽著笠松呼吸。他用盡了他所有的意志力才忍住不爬上他旁邊的那張床。

(這是他最大的恐懼—他控制不了自己的那一天，他會去要求他不被允許擁有的。但他不能，他不會冒這個險，他不會跨越那條界線。)

他知道其他的說他是在痴迷—也許他的確為笠松痴迷。但他不在乎。笠松幸男是黃瀨涼太唯一想要過的—他對他的渴求讓他成為黃瀨而不是 GM-Y626。他不想放手，永遠不想。

最糟糕的是全世界都知道。不，最糟糕是除了笠松幸男以外的全世界都知道。黃瀨稱不上低調—整個籃球部都知道他的迷戀。笠松的家人也知道，他的弟弟們知道。笠松怎麼可能是唯一不知道他感情的人？

(那是因為笠松對他沒興趣；黃瀨苦澀的告訴自己。你完全沒有機會，從來沒有。)

大家都會尊重他的宣示主權，不去追求笠松，黃瀨喜歡這種方式。他不後悔對他的情感這麼明顯。

直到他後悔的那一天。

他在寫功課—某件他很討厭但是笠松堅持要做到最好的事—然後笠松走進他們的房間。

笠松朝他走來然後坐到他大腿上。黃瀨驚訝的縮了一下，雙眼瞪大。“前輩―？”

笠松前傾然後猛烈的吻著黃瀨。黃瀨躲開―他幾乎沒辦法相信這是他的反應―因為有事情不對勁。“前輩，怎麼了？”

“怎麼了，涼太？你不想要我嗎？” 笠松說，他的眼睛冷硬殘忍。

然後他舔了他的大拇指，劃過他的嘴唇。

黃瀨起身，笠松被他摔到地上。

“Gray，” 他低吼。

笠松—不，Gray大笑，從地上站起來。 “我告訴過你，現在是灰崎了。”

黃瀨抓住他的領子。 “出來。現在。”

“不然呢？打我嗎？打你珍貴的前輩嗎？” 灰崎挑釁。

他在想什麼？他再一次看到Gray的時候―他那時候真的以為會是最後一次了嗎？笨蛋，笨蛋！

“不要逼我， Gray，” 黃瀨警告。

“放輕鬆， Yellow。我只是來說話的。” 灰崎推開黃瀨的手。 “天啊，這真的花太久時間！放輕鬆，我們是老朋友，不是嗎？”

“說出你要說的然後離開，” 黃瀨說。他憤怒到開始顫抖。Gray—Gray在笠松身體裡。他沒辦法忍受。

“看起來你們七個惹了很多麻煩，” 灰崎邪惡的笑著說。“讓很多人類覺得你們很厲害。奇蹟，對不對？告訴我，你們的人類寵物知道你們在帝光做了什麼嗎？”

黃瀨拒絕回應。

“我想他們不知道。你們知道你們的逃脫意味著什麼嗎？有多少其他的因為你們逃跑死掉？”

“閉嘴，” 黃瀨說。 “你又不在乎。”

“你是對的，” 灰崎說。 “我不。但看著你們假裝正常感覺又不太公平；扮演開心的人類。你是個殺人犯， Yellow。我真不敢相信你忘記了。”

“我沒有，” 黃瀨說。 “相信我。”

“沒有嗎？但是你應該要痛哭，涼太。你們是罪人，每一個。你們要被懲罰。”

“被你？” 黃瀨不敢置信的問。

灰崎的（笠松的） 臉扭曲了。 “被我們這些因為你們覺得自己比我們好而痛苦的。但我會傷到你，Yellow。我已經等了很久。”

“你打不過我，” 黃瀨翻了個白眼。 “你沒有勝算。”

“沒有嗎？” 灰崎笑了一下。 “我沒有要跟你打， Yellow。我要奪走你愛的所有東西。”

然後他開始脫衣服。

黃瀨恐懼的看—他的性幻想變成了惡夢。沒穿上衣的笠松，笠松的手摸過他的全身，玩他的乳頭。

“停下來！” 黃瀨尖叫，抓住灰崎。 “不要再碰他了！”

“我還做更多，涼太，” 灰崎說。 “我會幹你的寵物， Yellow。我會毀掉他，然後確定他知道這些全部。都是。你的。錯。我會毀掉你的快樂家庭。”

“我會先殺了你，” 黃瀨發誓。

“別傻了，Yellow。你不是個保護者。你救不了任何人。他們不知道我什麼時候會出現。而且。你。也。不會。”

笠松的身體發出灰光，然後他失去平衡。黃瀨在他摔倒的時候接住他。 

“前輩？前輩，你還好嗎？”

“黃瀨?” 笠松眨眼，黃瀨瞬間鬆了一口氣。 “發生了什麼？我為什麼沒穿衣服？”

黃瀨的心跳加速。剛剛是他這輩子最恐懼和絕望的時刻。 “你，呃，撞到頭了！你沒事，我去拿一些冰塊來給你冰敷。”

他在笠松來得及提出問題之前就離開房間。

他站在冰箱前，試著理清頭緒。

首先是最重要的，他需要找到灰崎。

然後殺了他。緩慢的。


	6. Chapter 6

在咖啡廳的那天，當所有的奇蹟跟他們的人類朋友（火神拒絕使用“寵物”這個字）見面時，火神終於了解黑子的能力。直到那天，他從沒有真正思考過它。

他焦急的尋找黑子，最後在一個籃球場前找到他。

“不要像那樣子消失！” 火神吼他。

“火神君是在找我嗎？” 黑子說。

“啊不然呢！”

“我很抱歉。我並不想讓你擔心。”

“還有剛剛那些到底是什麼鬼？” 他問，還是對剛才的偶遇怒火未消。

“我道歉，” 黑子說。 “青峰君不該說那種話。”

“不要幫他道歉，我只是想知道那是什麼意思，” 火神說。“紫原說赤司要你做某些事？”

黑子的視線飄開。 “是的。赤司君想要誠凜輸掉冬季盃。”

“什麼鬼？” 火神說。

“更精確的說，他希望我完全不上場，” 黑子解釋。

“這關他屁事？” 火神問。

黑子握緊拳頭。 “與他無關。但赤司君覺得要是我受到太多關注，我的能力也許會失效。如果我上場而且誠凜贏了，這就有其可能。他相信我在被忽略的時候對奇蹟們最有幫助。”

“我現在有好多問題，”火神說。 “你的能力是什麼？你說跟隱形差不多，不是嗎？”

黑子歪頭看著火神。 “的確是某種隱形。準確的說，這是選擇性促進記憶喪失的力量。”

“什麼？”

“直接展現出來會比較快，” 黑子說。他發出黑色的光然後—

—消失了。 

火神站著，盯著，疑惑著。在那幾秒鐘，他完全沒有頭緒他應該要看到什麼，他為什麼在這裡。

黑子重新出現。

火神尖叫。 “嘎！那個—那是什麼？你完全消失了！” 對吧？只是—他皺眉。但是他沒有消失；他一直在同一個地方。

“我沒有消失。你仍然在物理意義上看見我。我只是讓你… 忘記我，一下子。”

“什麼？” 火神重複。

“我的力量被活化時，你忘了我的存在。所以在你的大腦裡，你沒有看見我，就算我並沒有真正消失。其他人還是看得到我站在你前面，除非我也對他們使用我的力量。但是我沒有辦法一次性的把我的存在從太多人腦中消去。”

火神試著消化這些新資訊。 “你可以去除人類的記憶？”

黑子給了他一個小小的微笑。 “只有關於我的記憶。我沒有能力去消除其他的記憶。就算這樣，也不是永久性的消去記憶。這個能力非常無用。這會對熟悉我的人失效，而且只能在我不吸引注意力的時候能發揮效果。我告訴過火神君，我是所有奇蹟中最弱的。”

他見過黃瀨變成另一個人的完美翻版；他見過青峰像閃電一樣的速度；他見過綠間的念力。那些全都像漫畫一樣，他得承認黑子的能力相較之下顯得很無力。

但綠間說過黑子是最強的。至少高尾是這麼說的。

“所以如果我們贏了冬季盃，你的能力就沒有用了？” 火神問。

“可能不會像以前一樣有效，” 黑子回應。 “但我不在乎。我想要的只有和誠凜一起贏球。”

“我們會贏，” 火神反射性的回答。他遲疑了一下，然後尷尬的看向其他地方。“嘿—你可以保證不要在對我用你的能力嗎？”

“這讓火神君不舒服嗎？” 黑子禮貌的問。

“不，不是那樣。我只是—我不喜歡忘記你。就算只有幾秒鐘。”

火神被他自己的話羞恥到了。黑子垂下眼睛，看不出他的表情。 “好的，火神君。我保證我永遠不會再把它用在你身上了。”

*  
當黃瀨制止攻擊冰室和亞歷克斯的人時，火神有很多問題要問。“那個人他媽的是誰？”他第一個問出口的是這句，因為感覺起來很適當。

“一個鬼魂，” 黃瀨說， “不要擔心，小火神，我會處理好的。”

“好個屁，” 火神說。 “他傷害了我的大哥和師傅！”

“你有其他的事需要擔心，小火神，” 黃瀨輕鬆的帶過。 “像是下一場比賽。小黑子現在怎麼樣？還是很專注在贏球嗎？”

“當然！” 火神憤慨的說。 “我不在乎赤司說了什麼，我們會贏下冬季盃！”

“你得先贏過海常，” 黃瀨說。他的臉色清醒。“嘿，小火神，小黑在誠凜怎麼樣？他會笑嗎？”

“什麼？” 火神說，對話題的快速轉變反應不及。 “不，沒有。”

黃瀨嘆氣。 “他還是不表現情緒，是嗎？我以為他可能會，但我猜他不會，就算在你身邊。”

“他只是沒有很外向而已，” 火神警戒的說。

黃瀨悲傷的微笑。 “真是那樣就好。呃，忘了我剛剛說的！在比賽前好好休息，小火神！海常會報仇的。”

火神之後花了一段時間才發現黃瀨在轉移話題。

*  
火神帶著亂糟糟的思緒去跟誠凜隊伍會合。他什麼都沒有提，因為他們還有一場比賽要擔心。

在獲得了對海常的勝利後，他和黑子一起走路回家。 “嘿，黑子？”

“是，火神君？”

黑子從不說起帝光。他會提起其他奇蹟，還有他們住在基地的時候，但他的過去仍舊是一團謎。火神尊重他，沒有追問過。這就是讓他這麼難說出這句話的原因—他想要尊重黑子的沉默。

可是這很重要，所以他追問。 “有時候你們奇蹟聚在一起的時候，你們用英文的顏色叫其他人，對吧？”

其他的偶爾會不小心叫黑子“Black。” 他沒有聽黑子叫錯過。但綠間有一次叫青峰“Blue”；然後對黃瀨喊“Yellow!”。他有找到規律。

黑子遲疑著，火神討厭這樣但他必須問。

“是的，沒有錯，” 黑子終於回應。 “那是我們在帝光時稱呼彼此的方式。我們當時沒有名字，只有編號。我曾經是GM-B452。但他們都叫我Black。”

火神用力的吞了口口水。黑子從未如此開誠佈公過。在他遲疑的時候，他一定是決定了要相信火神。

“你們在帝光認識一個叫Gray的人嗎？”

黑子停下腳步。火神看向他的臉然後一時之間被嚇到了。

黑子的雙眼因為驚愕瞪大。他看起來幾乎是在… 害怕。

“你從哪裡聽到的？”

“從黃瀨，” 火神嚴肅的說。這證實了他最糟糕的猜測。 “有人攻擊了辰也然後黃瀨介入了。他叫那個人“Gray”。那個人說他的名字是灰崎什麼的。”

“這不可能，” 黑子說。 “Gray已經死了。”

火神聳肩。 “他們認識對方。他的能力是什麼？”

他恨透了在黑子是這種樣子時跟他說話，因為黑子的臉變成完全的空白，像是一個空洞的人偶。從青峰惡毒的評論，還有黃瀨苦澀的話語，火神猜測這是黑子的某種防衛機制，黑子刻意培養的東西。

“Gray 11項目是在Yellow 6項目之前被製造出來的，” 黑子解釋，他的聲音聽起來好遙遠。 “他們一開始被視為成功。他們是軀體綁匪。”

“軀體—?” 火神立刻說。

“Gray可以在一段有限的時間內控制他人的身體。他的受害者不會意識到自己被控制。但是在黃瀨發展出完美複製的能力之後，Gray 11項目就被定義為無用的。”

這句話藏了很多訊息。但是火神感覺到他已經問太多了，還有這些大概就是他從黑子口中能夠問得出來的全部了。

“這種力量很恐怖，” 火神說。

黑子點了下頭。 “它同時讓Gray 11項目…不穩定。他們都很邪惡。如果攻擊冰室前輩的人是Gray，答應我你不會自行接觸他，火神君。”

“我不會沒事找架打，” 火神一邊翻白眼一邊說。 “但是如果他做了什麼，我會反擊的。”

“我希望不會演變成那種情況。”

火神也是。他有種不祥的預感。

奇蹟們已經夠糟糕了—他們是一群煩人的混帳，但至少他們算不上邪惡。

但要是他們不是唯一逃出帝光的呢？

*  
“赤司征十郎有兩個，” 黑子在對洛山站前和誠凜隊伍這麼解釋。 “因為在帝光發生的事，第二個赤司作為一種防禦機制產生了。”

“他的能力是絕對指令，對吧？” 日向問。

“是的，” 黑子說。 “那是他的主要能力。當它被活化時，他可以下任何指令而且都會立刻被服從。那算是某種催眠術。”

那大概是火神聽過最恐怖的能力了—甚至比控制身體還恐怖。

“但那不是全部。我說過，赤司征十郎有兩個。他有第二個能力。”

“我以為那只是一個不同的人格？” 里子問。

“不完全一樣。有兩個他們—解釋起來太過複雜。我從來沒有真正了解過這件事。他的第二個能力是預視。”

“絕對指令還有看見未來的能力，” 伊月說。 “真是個嚇人的組合。”

“沒錯，” 黑子說。

“然後他為了確定你會輸跑來打籃球？” 木吉說。 “真是強大的執念。”

黑子再次遲疑，火神開始發覺到這是他用來拖時間去決定要透露多少資訊時的方式。

“赤司君大概是我們之中最恨人類的，” 黑子開口。 “而他厭惡我對人類的好感。我在日本自衛隊時有一個朋友叫做荻原成浩，赤司君還有其他的趁我某一天生病時折磨他—精神上的。赤司君會對我喜歡的每一個人類做出同樣的事。”

又一個迷戀黑子的，火神想。他希望黑子早一點提到這件事。赤司為什麼用剪刀攻擊他終於有辦法解釋了。

“這不能改變什麼。我們明天還是會贏，” 火神說。

他絕對不可能讓赤司掌控黑子的人生。

*

其他人都離開之後，黑子還是留在火神的公寓。火神覺得黑子應該是有一些事情想要對他說，所以他讓黑子一個人去梳理他的想法。

“我讓火神君的生活無意義的複雜化了，” 黑子突然說。

“你在說什麼？” 火神完全不明白他的意思。

“因為我想要打籃球。如果我不打籃球，其他的奇蹟就不會對籃球有興趣。火神君就不會成為他們生氣的對象。”

“別蠢了，” 火神說。 “隊上沒有一個人這麼想！我們喜歡跟你一起打籃球！ ”

黑子沒有回應。

“別告訴我你覺得我們在這麼長一段時間裡都在討厭你？！還是你故意跟我們疏離？”

黑子搓揉他的護腕。 “我在帝光時有一個朋友。Orange。 GM-O394。我們就像兄弟一樣。”

火神往後仰。他以前聽過Orange被提起過。黃瀨和青峰都曾經叫火神“Orange的替代品” 。

“我…像他嗎？” 火神問。

“其他的這麼說，但是我沒有這麼想過，” 黑子說，火神鬆了口氣。 “他跟你一樣很大聲，而且有點蠢，而且他可以跳得很高。但你們的外表沒有相似之處，我也認為你們的人格特質相當不同。

“Orange非常正向。他愛人們。他跟任何人都處得很好，包括帝光的科學家。其他的沒有理解過，但我現在是的這個人就是我認為Orange會想要成為的人。我現在相信人類是因為他曾經相信。我喜歡人類是因為他曾經向我展示過我應該這麼做的原因。”

黑子停下來。火神不知道為什麼他要對他說這些，但他什麼也不敢說。如果他說錯話，黑子搞不好會直接不再開口，他就永遠不知道黑子想要說什麼了。

“我告訴過火神君我的力量在我吸引注意力的時候會使效力降低，” 黑子再次開口時這麼說，就像他換了一個新的話題。

“對？”

“帝光的科學家知道這點。他們想要發展我的力量，提升它的效果。他們命令我不再表現情感—如果我不露出表情，我會更容易被忽略。阻止我表現情感最簡單的方式就是讓我不再感受到他們。”

“他們不能讓你失去情感，”火神抗議。

“他們可以，” 黑子說。他拿掉他的護腕。

火神只是盯著。

黑子的手腕露出來—有一圈紅色的疤痕繞著它，像是鐐銬被燒灼在那裡。 

“我在我人生的前十一年一直帶著電擊手環。它們會監控我的心跳。如果我的心跳加速—如果我感到害怕，焦慮，或是快樂—手環就會發出通過全身的電流。我的感受越強烈，電擊就越痛苦。我學會不再感覺。”

火神不知道該說什麼。他第一次覺得他失去了語言能力。

“那些混帳！” 他不經大腦的說。黑子好像被嚇到了。火神握緊拳頭。他很憤怒。他想要往那些帝光科學家們的臉揍下去。

“是，” 黑子聽起來愉快的說。

“他們怎麼做得出這種事？” 火神說，對一個孩子，對黑子。

“他們不把我們視為人類，” 黑子平靜的說。

火神想要揍些東西，但他沒有適當的物品。他的憤怒沒有宣洩的出口。

“Orange死時… 我反應的很強烈。那是我最後一次表現情緒。我大聲叫喊然後通過我身體的電流幾乎殺了我，但我沒辦法停下來。

“赤司君在那時救了我。他下達讓我停止感受的指令，所以我停下了。如果他沒有介入，我可能已經死了。”

火神試著想像，但那太悲傷了。 “你為什麼要現在和我說這些？”

黑子想了一下。 “我想讓火神君了解我和赤司君為了什麼而戰。赤司君做出他認為是最好的行為。而我必須要贏，因為我相信他是錯的。”

“我想要贏，從來不變，” 火神說。

黑子點頭。 “是的，我知道。大概是因為我想要讓你更深的了解帝光。事實上，火神君，我害怕我將你拖進了我自己的戰鬥。不只是跟赤司君的，而是跟整個帝光的。你現在被捲進來了，但是你不知道你在對抗的是什麼。我希望—”

他停下來。不管怎樣火神都知道他想說什麼。

我希望你沒有被我捲進來。

他知道他們現在在說的不只是籃球比賽而已。不管明天和洛山的結局如何，事情都不會到此為止。火神感覺得到—黑子也是。有一場風暴即將來臨。

“什麼都不會改變，” 火神平靜的說。 “我是你的光，記得嗎？你的身邊就是我的位置。我們從最開始就是夥伴，黑子。”

火神還有很多事想要說想要問想要去做。

但他會等。

（他不是很確定黑子想用這個故事告訴他什麼。但是他覺得這不只怎的是一種拒絕。黑子說“這就是為什麼我不能和你一起。”的方式。他不確定。所以他會等待著，一步一步來。第一步就是贏下冬季盃。）

*  
他們贏了，這是火神這輩子最開心的時刻。但要是他可以環住黑子，在整個體育館的人群前親他就更好了。

*  
之後的日子很和平。和平到火神開始覺得他的預感只是在疑神疑鬼而已。

但是當情況急轉直下時，它變成了一個雄偉的災難，而且火神完全沒有準備。

起始點是在一間便利商店。

黑子和火神在幫隊上跑題買運動飲料—這是里子對於練習遲到的懲罰。

當火神聽到槍聲的時候，他沒有正確的在腦中處理那個聲響。

但黑子有。黑子把火神拽到地上，他們在槍手揮舞槍枝，要求店員交出收銀機裡的所有前時伏在那裡。

火神沒辦法相信竟然發生了這種事—至少在日本。他對在美國的槍枝暴力有所準備，但是這在日本很少見。

那個槍手有哪裡不太對勁。他看起來處於癲狂—像是得了狂犬病。這不是單純的搶劫—他已經朝一個人開槍了，而且他看起來也準備好要對店裡的其他人做同樣的事。火神不自覺的擋在黑子身前。

但黑子站了起來然後離開他的身旁。火神試著抓住他把他拉回來，但黑子掙脫了他。黑子發出黑光接著火神停止抓住他的動作。他花了他所有的自制力，但他知道阻止黑子只會吸引注意力，讓黑子的力量難以發揮。

他同時仰慕和詛咒著黑子的英雄特質。

他能做的只有恐懼的看著黑子靠近槍手。他準備好隨時援助黑子，但他不確定他有什麼用處。他希望，他第一次這麼希望，他不是一個普通人類。

黑子動作了—比火神預設的快很多—他把槍從那個男人的手中打到地上。

那個男人驚訝的發出叫喊然後大範圍的擺動手臂，他打到黑子的臉然後拿回他的槍。

火神跳起來。第二聲槍響讓空氣震盪但是火神專注在那個男人身上—揍了他的臉好幾次直到他失去意識。

他轉身時他看到黑子趴在地上，流著血。

*  
好幾個小時後，火神和六分之五的剩餘奇蹟再加上他們的人類搭檔坐在醫院等待結果。

他需要做筆錄，還有打電話告訴誠凜發生了什麼事。他想要跟著黑子進手術室，但是醫生阻止了他。

“只是肩膀而已，火神君，” 黑子雲淡風輕的說。 “我會好好的。”

但黑子被槍擊了，那怎麼算好好的？

“黑仔會沒事的，” 紫原懶洋洋的說。 “又不是說他以前沒被槍擊過。記得開羅嗎？”

之前還有其他人在大廳等待，但他們在一個又一個焦慮的奇蹟進來後就識相的離開了。

(紫原和冰室很湊巧的在東京。火神很慶幸赤司沒有到；他有種感覺這些醫院員工沒辦法對付一個憤怒的赤司征十郎。)

火神在聽到那句話時警戒的抬起頭。

“噢，開羅，” 青峰嗤笑一聲。 “天啊。誰沒有在開羅被射中？”

“真的，” 黃瀨輕快的說。 “開羅糟糕太多了。我記得沒錯的話，小黑被射中肚子。”

“現在跟以前不一樣了，” 桃井悶悶不樂的說。 “我們那時候有White。”

人類們現在全都有了同一種表情—三小鬼東西？—因為奇蹟們用日常聊天的態度說著被槍擊，就好像被槍擊是完全正常的一樣。

“不管怎樣。小黑很強壯。他以前遇到過更糟糕的事，但他活下來了，” 黃瀨自信說。

的確，火神懷疑他有過。

對話之後就開始沉寂。每個人基本上都只和一起來的人說話，讓火神和他的擔憂獨處。他正在想他哥為什麼跟紫原牽著手，他們是什麼時候進展到這一步的時候，綠間用一種震驚的聲音大叫，“我沒有愛上黑子！”

每個人都看著他。一個醫院員工心不在焉的叫他安靜，但她看起來並不是真的想管束他。

“你當然沒有，” 高尾說。 “聽著，我只是說，我知道你很擔心，但黑子—”

“我沒有，你為什麼會有這種詭異的想法？” 綠間堅持。

“呃…” 高尾的眼神掃過整個房間尋求幫助。 “很明顯啊？我的意思是，我就只是假設所有的奇蹟都愛著黑子，所以…”

“什麼? 不可能。沒有人愛上小黑，” 黃瀨說。

“我有！” 桃井宣布。

青峰翻白眼。 “不，妳沒有。”

“你沒有嗎？” 笠松驚訝的看著黃瀨。

黃瀨盯著他。 “什麼？！前輩！你在開玩笑嗎？你覺得我愛著小黑？”

“室仔以前也那麼想嗎？” 紫原問。

“這個嘛。一開始，” 冰室帶著歉意的說。

“誒―? 不可能。噁心。”

“聽著，你們都有種黑子情結，你們沒辦法否認，” 高尾反擊。 “如果你們沒有愛上他，你們是在執著什麼？”

沉默擴散。奇蹟們的臉色非常不舒服，各自轉開視線。火神，冰室，高尾和笠松看起來都像是在努力隱藏他們有多想知道這個問題的答案。

“你真的還沒有猜出來嗎？” 綠間煩躁的問。“是黑子帶我們逃出帝光的。”

房間裡的人們面面相覷，確定這對他們每一個來說都是新聞。

“那是黑仔的計畫，” 紫原接話。 “他計畫了所有事，安排好所有細節。如果沒有黑仔，我們現在還在帝光裡。”

“他可以留下我們，你知道，” 黃瀨說。 “那會簡單很多。他可以自己逃出來而且帝光大概永遠找不到他。事情根本不會鬧得這麼大；日本自衛隊不會被捲進來，這個世界也不會知道帝光存在。”

“所以只是感激而已嗎？” 笠松說。

奇蹟們又陷入沉默。

黃瀨是第一個說話的，他帶著複雜的微笑開口。他的聲音混雜著悲傷和自貶。 “噢，不。不只是感激而已。小黑比我們強壯太多了。看著他的時候很難不記得他有多優越。”

沒有人知道該說什麼。

“帝光利用恐懼控制我們，” 綠間說。 “101室。他們從喬治歐威爾的小說1984得到的想法。他們會把送我們到那裡作為懲罰。在那裡，我們會經歷我們最害怕的事。去那裡一次就已經足以留下創傷。我進過三次，那幾乎毀滅了我。我不敢做任何反抗帝光的事。我不敢做任何會導致我被送回101室的事。.”

“我們其他人絕對想不到要逃，” 黃瀨說。 “我進過101室一次，而那樣就足夠了。就像小綠間說的，一次就足以毀滅我們，讓我們服從。但小黑—我都數不清他被送進過101室幾次了。”

“23,” 青峰柔和的說。 “他被送去23次。”

“但他沒有被破壞，” 紫原說。 “他還是反抗了。”

就像一座水壩崩塌一樣，所有的奇蹟都開始坦白那些他們藏了好幾年的事情。人類們除了聆聽外什麼都做不了。那是一個他們一無所知的世界；他們不是那裡的一分子。

笠松看著黃瀨，高尾看著綠間，冰室沒辦法把眼神從紫原身上移開。火神看著他們全部。人類們聽到帝光做的事沒有太驚訝，這讓火神覺得他們已經聽過一些事。

“那不是全部，” 桃井猛然說，把所有人都嚇了一跳。所有人同時看著她而她回看所有人。“如果你們要告訴他們你們的罪，那就告訴他們一切。你們對阿哲的感覺不是仰慕，是愧疚。”

奇蹟們迴避掉彼此的目光。

桃井等著某個人開口，但是沒有人說話。於是她抬起頭說， “你們拋棄了他。你們打算讓他死掉。”

“五月，” 青峰說。

但桃井在說完以前沒有打算要停下來。 “你們知道，你們知道他們要剔除掉阿哲！你們曾經合作但是一旦你們被認定是成功之後你們就讓他們殺了他！”

“哇噢，” 高尾說。 “什麼？”

桃井的眼中有野性，像是她不想要讓這種感覺離開她的胸口。 “那是帝光的目的—製造成功的實驗品。最好的，最有力量的，最強壯的。達不到他們的標準的都會被剔除—被殺掉然後作為將來的項目提升的資料。阿哲是失敗品，但其他的說服科學家他有用處。直到他們不需要他，直到他們強大到不再需要任何人。他們不再幫助阿哲，就算他們知道那對他意味著什麼。”

“妳說得好像我們有選擇，” 黃瀨抗議。 “我們又沒辦法控制科學家要做什麼。”

“你們至少可以試著幫一點忙，” 桃井頑固的堅持。

“對妳來說很容易，” 綠間嚴厲的說。 “妳要成功的壓力比我們低。我們救不了他。我們幾乎救不了我們—” 綠間收聲，轉開視線。

“你在沉沒，” 高尾柔和的說。 “而且你讓其他人一起溺死。”

綠間點了下頭，但他沒有再次抬起頭，就像他害怕接觸到其他人的眼神。

“阿哲救了你們，” 桃井說。

“妳以為我們不知道嗎？” 黃瀨站起來大叫。 “因為我們知道。小黑比我們好，比我們強，妳不需要這樣戳我們的痛處—”

“不要笨了！” 笠松吼他。

大家都看著他。

“所以黑子反抗他們，你沒有。這讓他比你好嗎？你們全都活下來了。你們沒有一個是軟弱的。你們待過地獄但是你們撐過來了。那讓你們成為我所知道的最強大的人—這跟你們的超能力沒有關係。”

“前輩，” 黃瀨呆愣的說。

所有的奇蹟敬仰的看著笠松。

“而且你們那時只是孩子，” 冰室說。他在跟所有奇蹟說話，的他只看著紫原。“我曾經是個糟糕的小孩，問大我就知道，而且我的理由非常不充分。你們不能為了當你們還是孩子時做了或沒做的事自責。”

紫原沒有回應，但他也沒有鬆開冰室的手。

桃井看起來馬上就要哭出來。她不是有意那麼殘酷的。她當時大概和剩下的人一樣絕望無助。 

火神覺得他可以理解。他們被他們留著等死的人救了。難怪他們對黑子這麼痴迷。你很難不對那種人又愛又恨。

*  
黑子被允許接待訪客的時候，其他人已經回家了。他們接到黑子還好好活著的消息之後就決定分開了。

火神需要見到黑子；用自己的雙眼見到平安無事的他。黑子的手臂上包了三角巾，但他的其他部分都還算完好。

“那不是什麼嚴重的傷口。醫生說我恢復之後還是可以打籃球，” 黑子說。

“白痴，” 火神揉揉黑子的頭。 “那根本不是你現在應該關心的事。你可能會死在便利商店裡。你在想什麼？”

“火神君做了真正英雄式的行為，” 黑子指出。

“那是因為你引開了他的注意力！那蠢斃了。”

黑子完全沒有要悔改的意思。 “他已經射中一個人。我很確定他會再射另一個。也許他甚至打算殺掉在場的所有人。那個男人有什麼地方不對勁。”

火神同意，但他還是不喜歡這種方式。他看了下黑子頑固的表情然後嘆氣。 “別再冒不必要的險了，好嗎？”

“我以為我可以控制那個情況，” 黑子的回答沒辦法被稱作同意。.

火神發出一聲挫折的聲音，然後他放棄了。他就算跟黑子辯一整天也沒辦法改變他的想法。

“你的朋友有來，” 他說。

黑子茫然的看著他。

“奇蹟，” 火神澄清。 “我們說了一些關於你的事。”

“他們說了什麼？” 黑子問。

“沒有我不知道的新消息，” 火神聳肩。 “他們說你棒呆了。”

他想黑子臉紅了。


	7. Chapter 7

高尾覺得他和綠間的關係還不錯，這就是為什麼有一天他接近綠間的時候馬上被他掐住脖子的時候這麼驚訝。

“小-小-真！” 高尾掙扎著說。

“你是黃瀨還是高尾？” 綠間問他。

“高尾！”

他摔到地上然後綠間瞇起眼睛。 “證明。”

“什麼鬼？” 高尾說。 “你在跟我開玩笑嗎？你先攻擊我然後我還得對你證明我是我？”

綠間移開眼睛，推了推他的眼鏡。 “對不起。”

高尾好奇的看著他。 “黃瀨假裝成我做了什麼？”

“一個惡作劇。只是一個愚蠢的惡作劇，” 綠間惡毒的說。 “如果我再看到他，我會殺掉他。”

“好啦。我會幫你，” 高尾翻了個白眼。 “還有，鳳梨。”

“什麼？”

“那是我們的密碼。下一次你想要確定是不是我，你就問我們的密碼，我就會說鳳梨。你不需要把我提到空中。”

“這其實是個好主意，” 綠間說。

“你不需要這麼驚訝，” 高尾平板的說。“我總是有好主意。”

“直接問密碼有點太明顯了，” 綠間說，忽略高尾。

高尾考慮了一下。如果黃瀨在附近的話，有一句用來確認的密語不壞。 “關鍵是問，‘你是什麼星座。’如果有人假扮成我，他們會說天蠍座。如果是我，我會說鳳梨。反過來也是一樣。”

綠間點頭。他還是不看著高尾。

“天啊，黃瀨做了什麼？” 高尾說。 “一定很糟糕。”

“不是什麼重要的事。”

“你知道那不是我，對吧？”

“對，” 綠間的聲音有點… 苦澀？ “我知道。”

“這個嘛，那就不要用我出氣。”

人生在超能力出現之前簡單多了。

*  
“你確定你想要不見他就回家嗎？醫生說他很快就可以見訪客了，” 高尾一邊問一邊在心裡驚嘆著他同時說話還有踩踏板的能力。他的肺活量在過去這幾個月裡有大幅度的增加。

“我對他沒有什麼話好說的， ” 綠間說。 “白痴才會沒有武裝的靠近一個槍手。”

高尾噴出一口氣但是沒有多做任何評論，他不會在奇蹟們在醫院的那場內心告白之後亂說話。他還是不知道怎麼消化那些事情。

他希望他在醫院的時候可以說些什麼。他有一點點抗拒笠松和冰室多麼輕鬆的就說出了正確的話的這件事。笠松發言之後，黃瀨看起來好像被天使拯救了一樣—所有的奇蹟們似乎都把那段話當成他們絕望的渴求著的祝福和原諒。

但高尾沒有那麼會說話。他也不像冰室擅長給予沉默的支持。

他會的好像只有踩踏板。而且綠間也不是真的需要他來做這件事。

他停在綠間家門口，最後一次希望他知道該說什麼。

“你會幫他，” 綠間突然說。

“什麼？” 高尾說。

“如果在帝光的是你，你會幫黑子。”

高尾大笑。這是錯誤的反應—綠間又擺出他那種受驚嚇的貓表情—但是高尾忍不住。 “我不知道你為什麼這樣想，小真。我不是個好人。”

“你是，” 綠間煩躁的說。

“我不是。別搞錯我意思，我不是個壞人。我試著不當個混帳，但我也算不上什麼大聖人。我只是個普通人。”

“你幫了我。”

高尾皺眉。綠間沒有看他—從醫院的那場對話之後他就沒有看過他。他不確定綠間指的是什麼。

“雪球，” 綠間不自在的挪動身體。

“那不是—” 高尾掙扎。 “我只是做了每個人都會做的事。”

綠間看起來好挫折但是高尾不確定是什麼原因造成的。再一次，他希望他像笠松一樣了解是什麼傷害了他們。 (也許，高尾自嘲的想，你應該在你媽叫你跟奇蹟好好相處的時候聽她的話。你也許就不會那麼輕易的放棄，你現在就可以更加的了解他。)

“小真，我不知道在帝光發生了什麼事，或是你在那裡做了什麼。我很確定桃井說的不是全部。但你不是一個糟糕的人。你過去做了什麼—你現在是一個好人，這是唯一重要的。”

“我是嗎？” 綠間說。他今天下午終於第一次看了高尾。 “我是個好人嗎？”

“你當然是，” 高尾說。綠間眼神中帶著的重量他承受不了—這整個下午都太沉重了。所以他笑著拍了拍綠間的背。 “你是個怪咖，小真，但你是一個好人。明天教室見。”

“對，” 綠間說。 “明天見。”

*  
事實上—綠間這一整件事對高尾來說都太沉重了。綠間以一種高尾從來不了解的方式破碎了，而他每一次看到綠間的碎片，他都無法不去責備自己的無用。

高尾花了一學期才明白他和綠間的生活多緊密—到了忽略他自己的生活。他有其他的朋友，當然，但他跟綠間待在一起的時間很長，長到他都可以變成綠間的幸運物了。

他沒有發現這件事，直到有一天他經過劍道社社辦的時候遇到他前男友。

他們剛分手的時候非常尷尬，但是他們都不是那種喜歡記恨的人，所以他們現在相處得還算愉快。

高尾想著他有男朋友是多久以前的事了—天，他幾乎記不得他上次跟別人親熱是什麼時候—所以他就因為某種念舊感約他前男友一起去吃午餐。

山本緊張的笑了幾聲。 “最好不要。你男友感覺像是那種喜歡吃醋的類型，我不想跟他作對。”

“我的什麼？” 高尾大叫。 “我的誰？”

“你男友。你知道，高個子？綠頭髮？可以用他的意念殺掉人的超能力？”

“小真？！” 高尾目瞪口呆。他不知道要說什麼。 “那—什麼？不。就是—不。”

“他沒辦法用意念殺人？”

“噢，他完全可以。我們沒有在交往。”

山本大笑。 “不，我們現在是在說真的。”

“說真的！” 高尾還是目瞪口呆。 “他甚至都不—我的意思是，老天爺啊。他大多數時候甚至都不喜歡我。你為什麼會覺得我們在約會？”

“你真的沒有？” 山本說，像是他覺得高尾搞錯了什麼。

“嘿，我們認識這麼久了。如果我們真的在交往，我不會否認。”

“這倒是真的，” 山本聽起來還是很懷疑。 “但你一直在他身邊。”

“我們在同一個社團，” 高尾說。

“但是，我的意思是，你們一直成對出現。你用板車把他載來載去的。”

“那是訓練，” 高尾說。

“你們一起吃午餐。你們一起唸書。”

“因為他很聰明，” 高尾無力的說。

“你們就是有這種—氛圍，你知道？情侶氛圍。”

“你在幻想。”

山本聳肩， “我們約會過，記得嗎？你用你從來沒有看過我的方式看著他。”

“那不可能，” 高尾抗議，但他自己都聽得出來這多薄弱。 “他也同樣看著你。”

高尾大笑—因為這太荒謬了。 “你在幻想。小真只把我當作僕人而已。” 或是寵物，他苦澀的想。“他都不會考慮我。”

“但是你想要他，對吧？” 山本追問。

“你現在就是在開玩笑了，” 高尾輕鬆的說。 “不管怎樣，如果你不想跟我去吃午餐，直接說就好。但是小真不會因為這樣就殺了你的。”

“我還是不想冒險，” 山本說。 “你看不出來，不代表我們其他人也都是瞎子。我們班上的女生已經萌了你們一整年了。我還看過一些同人圖。”

這同時令人震驚又感到奇妙。

*  
他在這幾個月裡漸漸的了解到綠間不喜歡碰觸任何人。他會迴避掉任何接觸，籃球隊也學到了不要把他拖進賽後慶祝的擁抱中。

這是他想告訴那個十四歲的他的—綠間不是在拒絕你，他是在拒絕任何人。也許那會讓事情走向一個不同的方向。

高尾堅持著嘗試他的運氣—拍綠間的背，時不時搭上他的肩膀。前幾次被粗暴的拒絕了，但綠間現在會緊張又生氣的忍受幾秒鐘。高尾把這個當作巨大的勝利。

綠間忍受他就像他是作業或者壞天氣。高尾沒有自大到把他們當作朋友。

但是在遇到山本之後，他沒辦法不覺得他跟綠間待在一起的時間太久了。

他在綠間收到一通簡訊的時候想這個。高尾在綠間發出像是被勒住脖子的聲音前都沒有注意他。

“怎麼了？” 他問。

“紫原有了一個男朋友！” 綠間大叫。 “紫原。”

“是？” 高尾說。 “冰室辰也。”

“你知道？你怎麼知道的？”

“他們在醫院的時候握著手，” 高尾不敢置信的說。 “別告訴我你沒有注意到。”

“那不一定代表他們在約會，” 綠間說。“我以為冰室只是有一點…過度親密。”

“冰室的脖子上有一堆巨大的吻痕，” 高尾說， “他看起來像是被一隻熊啃過一樣。”

“不注意他的脖子還真是對不起啊，” 綠間的表情看起來被噁心到了。 “我沒辦法相信。紫原幾乎和赤司一樣恨人類！”

高尾在發現綠間的噁心之後就僵硬了。所以綠間不喜歡他的朋友和一個人類約會，是嗎？

“而且他那麼懶！” 綠間繼續。 “他是怎麼—我就是沒辦法相信。”

高尾皺眉，紫原的懶惰跟這整件事有什麼關係？

“他跟一個人類交往有這麼奇怪嗎？” 高尾問他。

“什麼？” 綠間說，他的思緒被打斷了。

“我是說，冰室看著他就好像他掛上了月亮或什麼。那才是重要的。他是人類，但是那不代表—”

“我不在乎冰室是人類，” 綠間急促的說。 “紫原當然會跟人類約會。人類基本上是我們唯一的選擇，除非我們跟彼此交往，而那很顯然的不會發生。”

高尾眨眨眼。 “這個嘛，黑子—”

“我沒有愛上黑子，” 綠間吼。

“那赤司—”

綠間的眼神是純粹的抗拒和噁心。 “我寧願挖掉我的眼睛。”

“你會跟人類交往，真的？你？”

“現在討論的不是我，” 綠間說。

“我根本不確定我們在討論什麼，” 高尾大叫，綠間和某個人交往的想法在他腦袋裡縈繞。 “如果你不在意他的交往對象是人類，你是有什麼問題？”

“我的問題是他跟人交往！” 綠間誇張的揮動手。 “我沒辦法相信紫原先交到男朋友。”

高尾盯著他看了整整五秒鐘。然後爆出一陣大笑。

“這不好笑！” 綠間大喊。

高尾笑到開始肚子痛。 “這好笑！這真的太好笑了！你在嫉妒！”

“停！你怎麼敢—我不是在嫉妒！”

“你就是！”

“這是原則問題！” 綠間堅持。 “我只是沒想過在我們所有的之中，紫原會是那個成功追求到一個伴侶的！”

“他大概沒有，” 高尾還是在笑。 “如果我對冰室的了解沒錯的話，應該是他對紫原告白的。”

“那更令人困擾了，” 綠間還是感到噁心的說。 “我根本—紫原。這個世界沒有公平。”

高尾好奇的看著他。現在他一開始被娛樂到的感覺已經消逝，他開始思考綠間的嫉妒意味著什麼。 “小真，你有想交往的對象嗎？”

“當然沒有！” 綠間結結巴巴的說，意思就是“對。”

高尾有點衝擊。他不確定為什麼，但他沒有想過奇蹟們和任何人約會。黃瀨可能會是個例外，但是其他的奇蹟看起來對跟別人建立一段戀愛關係沒有興趣。至於綠間？他都不想碰任何人，他是可以跟誰交往？

他在想起他們班上的同學覺得他和綠間在交往時嗤了一下。山本是對的，秀德的每一個人都這麼想。高尾試了幾個用來證實的調情嘗試，都被以焦慮的環視還有他“愛吃醋的男友”的說詞拒絕了。

“嘿小真，你覺得你會是一個醋罈子嗎？”

“不好意思？”綠間的語氣好像高尾在問他偏好哪一款內褲。

“你知道，像是黃瀨。他在我和笠松前輩說話之後威脅要殺我。紫原給我的感覺也是那種獨佔欲強的人。我看過他對他的零食的態度。”

綠間沉默了一下反問他。 “那你呢？你有獨佔欲嗎？”

“我？” 高尾大笑；驚訝於綠間拋回他的問題。 “沒有。也許是因為我沒有真正和我想要獨佔的人約會過。但還是，應該會還不錯…”

“什麼？” 綠間問。

“被獨佔。” 然後高尾自己臉紅了。多荒謬。只要有個人不介意跟他一起在公共場所被看到他就很滿意了。“你還沒有回答我的問題。不要想著溜走，小真。”

綠間移開眼神。 “大概吧。”

“什麼意思？”

“是，大概，我會想要獨佔我的ㄞ—我會嫉妒。不是黃瀨那種噁心的痴迷。但我會想要—我愛的那個人—只愛著我。”

“這是很正常的，” 高尾說。他還是沒辦法接受他在和綠間有這麼正常的對話。 “嘿，你喜歡哪種女生？高的？矮的？巨乳？”

“閉嘴，高尾。”

“不，不，我們終於有這種兄弟時光了！來嘛，小真，說嘛！你在班上有喜歡的女孩子嗎？我可以幫你追她！”

“安靜，蠢蛋。我不要跟你聊這種話題。”

“小真真真。”

*  
現在高尾意識到他多久沒男朋友了，他覺得再次有一個固定的親密伴侶會蠻不錯的。

從學校找不可能。就算他在籃球隊練習還有課堂之間找得到機會去調個情，綠間幾乎都會在，還有大家還是覺得他們在約會，不管高尾澄清了幾次。

他不會說他在那兒遊蕩等著去搭訕別人，但他知道東京有幾個地點的常客對同性來搭訕比較開放。這還蠻冒險的，既然他不是想被保養或是搭上一些中年變態，也不想招來正對臉的一拳。 (他也知道現在有一個連環殺手在街上亂跑；他媽媽提醒他好幾次了。但他又不是笨蛋，他不會跟著一個陌生人回他家或什麼的。他只是想要一個平常的夜晚，也許跟一個正常的男孩說些話，也許再跟一個人正常的親熱。再加上，連環殺手感覺很不真實，像是只會發生在別人身上的事情。)

他的夜晚還不錯—他整晚都在和一個穿著梟谷制服的男孩子調情，而且感覺起來隨時都會升級成親熱一下還有一些隨意的觸摸。

但是之後梟谷男孩接到了一通電話，他需要馬上離開。高尾和他交換了電話號碼，所以今晚算不上是完全失敗，但他還是個在性上非常挫折的十六歲少年。他把這個怪在，不幸的是，綠間頭上。

“我可以請你一杯酒嗎？”

高尾轉向聲音的來源然後直直盯著看。

“小—”

他的聲音消失了。

站在他面前的這個男人看起來像綠間—跟綠間一模一樣。但是—

不是綠間。

首先，他沒有戴眼鏡。而且他的頭髮用髮膠整個往後梳成一個綠間絕對不會嘗試的髮型。他的眼神也有一種…冰冷的東西。他聊有興致的看著高尾，基本上就是色瞇瞇的盯著他。但他的目光很危險—它讓高尾打了個冷顫。

“像你這麼可愛的人不該獨自坐在這裡，” 綠間的山寨品說。 “你一定得讓我請你一杯。”

“我們是未成年，” 高尾很弱的說。

山寨品笑了一下，對酒保揮揮手，他就直接端了兩杯雞尾酒來。

他說起話來也不像綠間。他不是黃瀨—黃瀨的模仿是完美的。除非他是在惡作劇？但是裝作一個明顯是假的綠間是什麼意思？

高尾勉強擠出笑容。只是為了安全，他說， “那陌生人，你的星座是什麼？”

這個神秘人舉起一邊眉毛。 “巨蟹座。你不會真的信那種東西吧？”

“不算啦，” 高尾說。絕對不是綠間。也不是黃瀨。現在是發生了什麼？

“我看了你一整個晚上，” 他用一種怪異的方式說。 “你看起來很寂寞。有人沒有好好照顧你。” 他的手指劃過他的臉頰，最後他捧住高尾的臉。 “如果你是我的，我絕對不會讓你餓成這樣。”

高尾又抖了一下—因為慾望和恐懼的奇怪搭配。這個男的看起來聽起來大部分都跟綠間一樣—高尾沒辦法抗拒這種誘惑，他一直覺得綠間極度的吸引人。他在他們十四歲的時候想要他，而那種渴望從未消失過，不管高尾多努力去忽略它。

但同時，有東西不對勁。他的心跳加速，像是國中那群籃球隊包圍住他的時候一樣。高尾在他們動手前就知道他慘了，他現在也知道他處在危機之中。這個假綠間和威脅他時的黃瀨有著同樣的氛圍。

在他的意識裡，他開始和他自己對話。

_還記得那個在東京街上亂跑的連環殺手嗎？_

_不，不可能，那不是現在在發生的這件事。_

_對吧？對吧吧吧吧吧吧？那不是會發生在一般人身上的事吧？_

_你最好的朋友有念力。你人生的哪部分“一般”了？_

_該死。_

“我不是，” 高尾說，舔著他的上嘴唇試著表現得勇敢一點。 “我不是任何人的。”

“不是嗎？我不認為這是事實，” 他沙啞的說。

高尾吞了口口水。他往椅背靠，用力微笑。 “錯啦，完全單身。謝謝你的酒，但是你知道的，現在有點晚了，我該回家了。”

假綠間抓住高尾的手臂。 “但我們才剛剛見面。我想我們會有一個有趣的夜晚，你跟我。”

高尾被加大的力道嚇得縮了一下。他不會表現出來，他不會。 “再找時間吧，會有的。但我明天還要上學而且我有門禁！還有，我的媽媽老是說不要在第一次約會就做。那讓男人不尊重你。 ”

假綠間笑了幾聲。 “你很有趣。我想我會把你變成我的。但我不希望你認為我不尊重你。所以就再找時間。”

高尾的手臂上的力道現在讓他非常疼痛，然後假綠間往他的方向前傾。高尾突然被非常專業的強吻了。他還是沒有反應，沒有推開或回應，他就只是讓假綠間做他的動作。

“下次見，和成，” 假綠間在他的耳邊說。他放開高尾的手接著一派輕鬆的離開了。

高尾足足楞了半小時。

*  
隔天早上他已經完全準備好把昨晚當成一個詭異的惡夢了，但是他的手臂上還是有瘀青。一共五個，像是指紋。

高尾思考各種可能性。

選項一：黃瀨瘋了。不太可能，如果黃瀨要謀殺高尾的話，他變的綠間會更像。選項二：綠間瘋了。也不太可能，因為他沒有眼鏡基本上跟盲人沒兩樣。選項三：綠間有一個瘋狂副人格，赤司風格，不知道為什麼不需要眼鏡。選項四：綠間有個邪惡的雙胞胎。

高尾不想相信這就是他現在的人生。

他到學校看到綠間時縮了一下，然後他責備自己。他不怕綠間，他沒有。

“嘿小真！” 他勉強打起精神說。 “你昨晚過得好嗎？”

“還可以，” 綠間簡短的說。

“你有出去玩嗎？” 高尾追問。他沒有在期待綠間說， “噢，對，我在酒吧對你開了一個非常糟糕的玩笑，那太好玩了，對吧？”但他要是真的那麼說就太棒了。

“沒有。奈緒子讓我看了一部荒謬的關於很多女孩穿著迷你裙跑來跑去對抗邪惡的九零年代動畫馬拉松。”

“她讓你看了美少女戰士？” 高尾愉悅的說。

“她說我是水手冥王星，” 綠間用他那種明明很開心但是硬要裝討厭的語氣說。

“不會吧，因為你有綠頭髮？真要說的話，你應該是水手海王星。”

“那一個還沒出場，” 綠間說。

“你會喜歡死亡變種篇的。裡面有蕾絲邊。這一篇超好看的。”

“我為什麼對你會看這齣動畫毫不驚訝？”

“嘿，我也有妹妹，你知道的，” 高尾說。

綠間，雖然很不可思議，是一個好哥哥。高尾看過他用念力幫奈緒子綁辮子；那超可愛的。她仰慕她的“兄長”，甚至都開始模仿他帶著幸運物了。

如果他昨天為了美少女戰士馬拉松熬夜，那他大概沒有在亂跑到酒吧裡。

*  
“你的手臂怎麼了？” 綠間問他。

高尾在更衣室換衣服換到一半停下來。他驚訝於綠間注意到那些瘀青的速度。他聲音中的稜角讓高尾的腦中浮現出昨晚的景象，高尾的心臟為了混雜的情感劇烈跳動。他把籃球練習用的上衣穿好，抬起頭，發現綠間已經站在他身前。

他伸手好像要去碰高尾的手臂，但是他當然沒有碰到。 “又是你國中的那些人嗎？” 他用致命的語氣問。

高尾遲疑了。 “我練習結束後再告訴你，我有些事情真的需要和你談談。”

綠間不滿意的瞇起眼。高尾不會在他的保護欲中讀出當作某種更多的意涵。所有的奇蹟有一個共通點，他們會對他們視作“他們的”有很強烈的保護欲。對綠間來說，整個秀德隊伍大概都算是“他的”。

他們都心不在焉的練習—三年級的為此吼了他們好幾次。

練習結束的時候，綠間已經散發出殺意。他們等到其他人都離開之後才出體育館。

“你在害怕，” 綠間一找到機會就說。 “有人在威脅你嗎？是其他的奇蹟嗎？”

“冷靜，小真，” 高尾說。他抿緊嘴唇想著該怎麼解釋昨天晚上的事。他想不到說“你有第二人格嗎？”的禮貌方式，所以他說了比較不冒犯人的“你有雙胞胎兄弟嗎？”

他不確定他期待那種反應—但是當綠間的臉一瞬間變得蒼白，而且還露出他前所未見的害怕表情時，他知道這不是他想要的。

“你為什麼問這個？” 綠間反問。 “誰告訴你的？”

“我想—我想我遇到他了，昨晚，” 高尾說。

“不可能，” 綠間篤定的說。 “他死了。到底發生了什麼？全部告訴我。”

高尾馬上決定他不會這麼做。他不確定他要怎麼解釋那個吻但是他確定他不該嘗試。 “我遇到一個長得很像你的人。跟你一模一樣，只是沒有眼鏡。”

“那是黃瀨，” 綠間堅持。 “他太超過了。我會殺了他。”

“可是我很確定他不是黃瀨。他看起來像你，但明顯不是你。黃瀨的模仿能力是完美的，對吧？他為什麼要變成你又假裝成其他人？”

“因為黃瀨是一個白痴的混帳。” 但是有一絲動搖滲入了綠間的聲音—動搖和恐懼。

綠間掏出他的手機然後轉身。 “黃瀨—閉嘴幾秒鐘—你昨天有變成我嗎？—我說安靜—你有見到高尾嗎？慘了—馬上過來。是，直接來這裡—這是代號惡龍。我需要你現在過來。”

高尾害怕的看著綠間打了每一個奇蹟的電話號碼然後要求他們馬上會合—甚至包括赤司征十郎。

“小真，你真的期待他從京都跑來嗎？”

“他在琦玉處理生意。”

“還有紫原？”

“已經在東京了，” 綠間看起來難以置信的緊繃。高尾從未看過這樣的他。

“小真—發生了什麼？”

綠間的眼神像鐵一樣冰冷。 “他對你說了什麼？”

“你…兄弟？” 高尾猜。“不多，但是…”

“但是？” 綠間追問。

“他嚇到我了，” 高尾承認。

綠間點了下頭。“他是應該。我們現在深陷在巨大的危險中。”

*  
他們約在丹尼餐廳。那裡有一個大包廂。他生硬的跟一位服務生要求使用那個包廂，高尾帶著不好意思的微笑點餐。

桃井和青峰是第一個到的，火神緊跟著他們抵達。

“我沒有叫你，” 綠間沒好氣的說。

“黑子叫了。他跟我說在這裡見你—發生了什麼鬼？”

“這跟你沒有關係，” 綠間堅持。

“綠間君說這是代號惡龍，”黑子突然出聲把大家嚇了一跳。只有高尾看到他進餐廳。 “如果這是真的，那這跟火神君很有關係。如果綠間君在說話，那我會非常生氣。”

“我沒有說謊，” 綠間說。

紫原和冰室是下一個到的。紫原和火神點了一大堆食物。黑子買了一杯香草奶昔。

黃瀨和笠松終於到了。高尾注意到綠間沒有質疑笠松和冰室出現在這裡的權利。笠松給了高尾一個疑惑的眼神，而高尾只能毫無幫助的聳聳肩。他真的不知道現在發生了什麼。但上一次全部的奇蹟和他們的人類夥伴相聚—不包括去醫院看黑子那次—事情沒有好好結束。

最後，赤司征十郎走了進來，看起來像是個王儲，而且跟丹尼餐廳這種地方完全不搭。

“你為什麼叫我來，綠間？” 赤司直接了當的問。

“高尾昨晚遇到7284 ，” 綠間宣布。

奇蹟們的反應相當明顯，他們僵直了—有些甚至表現的很害怕。

“不可能，” 黃瀨說。 “他們在他試著弄瞎你之後就殺了他。”

“不是黃瀨仔嗎？” 紫原問。

“不是！” 黃瀨說。 “我整個晚上都在家。前輩，告訴他們！”

“他在家，” 笠松皺著眉頭說。

“也許那不是 7284，”黑子說。 “你們一共有五個—可能是其他的。”

“7285 跟7281在初始檢測時就死了—我在場看著他們死去，”綠間說。 “而且7284 殺了7282。我看過屍體。我沒有親自目睹的死亡只有7284，一定是他。”

“你們有五個？” 高尾復頌。五個看起來像綠間的人？

“喂，” 笠松說， “可以跟在場的人類解釋一下嗎？”

綠間不樂意的往椅背靠，但他在重新面對大家開口前，他看了高尾一眼。 “念力是最容易被附加在實驗項目上的能力，但是很難讓它達到令人滿意的等級。他們想要力量—可以用意念舉起有相當重量的物體，還有精準度—可以精確操縱物品到準確位置。Green7通常都只有其中一種。為了得到一個成功的實驗項目，帝光的科學家開始以五個作為一單位製造Green7的實驗品，他們的想法是最後一個存活的Green7就是這個世代最強大的那一個。”

在包廂裡的人類露出了一模一樣的恐怖表情。高尾都沒辦法開始處理他的想法。

“等一下，你還需要解釋很多，” 火神說。 “Green7？世代？這些是什麼意思？”

“關你屁事，” 青峰生氣的說。

黑子抬頭，準備好為火神辯護，但是黃瀨先說話了。 “不，小青峰。這也是他們的事。他們需要明白現在在發生的是什麼。” 他疲憊的擠出一個微笑。 “每個實驗項目都歸類在一個基因群當中，每一個基因群都用一種顏色和一個數字編號，專注於發展某種特定的能力。Yellow6是完美複製，Green7是念力，Black4是隱形，還有其他的。每一個實驗項目又獨自被分類。每個基因群只會有一個實驗項目被分到同一個世代。坐在這裡的每一個都是同一個世代的—世代‘奇蹟’。我的編號是GM-Y626—Yellow6基因群中歸屬於奇蹟（Miracle）世代的第二十六號實驗品。小綠間是GM-G7283.。第二百八十三個Green7。你看得出來，Green7比Yellow6多太多了。”

“我們的世代還有其他的基因群，” 黑子平穩的說。 “奇蹟的世代是第一個大部分成功的世代，但還是有失敗的項目。”

“他們怎麼了？” 火神問。

“死，” 青峰突兀的說。 “White死了—她的身體撐不下去。Orange被剔除了，Brown死在一場意外—在帝光，有很多死亡的方式。”

“但—你說還有其他的世代，對吧？” 高尾說。 “他們怎麼了？”

他們沉默了。黑子是第一個開口的。 “我們脫逃之後，帝光知道他們被迫關閉只是時間的問題。他們的主要目標是消除證據。”

“但是—” 高尾停下，他明瞭了。

“這是我們需要背負的罪孽，” 黑子平靜的說。

青峰嗤了一下。 “很多罪孽的其中之一。”

“那不是你們的錯，” 笠松說。

黃瀨搖頭。 “不，前輩。就連你也不能赦免我們。我們沒有真正下手，但我們清楚會發生什麼，而且我們選擇了讓其他的項目為我們的行為付出代價。這種罪惡感是伴隨著我們的自由而來的代價。”

“那綠間的雙胞胎逃跑了是什麼大問題嗎？” 火神問。

“問題是他是個神經病，” 綠間說。

“小綠間一直是一個奇怪的異類，” 黃瀨解釋。 “因為所有的Green7都是完完全全的反社會。只比Red0好一點而已。呃，沒有惡意，小赤司。”

“沒關係，” 赤司說。 “Red0是有意的被設計成殘酷而且毫無同理心。Green7就只是單純的瘋而已。”

人類們全都開始想著是要有多糟糕才會被赤司叫做瘋。

“如果有一個Green7不受控制，那是個壞消息，” 青峰說。

“比這個更糟糕，” 黑子說。

綠間和高尾驚訝的看著黑子，好奇著他想說什麼。但黑子看著黃瀨。

“黃瀨君也有事情要講，” 黑子說。

“我完全不知道你在說什麼，小黑，” 黃瀨抱怨。

“是嗎？你完全不想談談關於灰崎的事？”

黃瀨臉色發白，冰室全身僵硬。 “你怎麼—?” 黃瀨開口。

“火神君告訴我的，” 黑子說。

黃瀨翻了個白眼。

“黃瀨？” 赤司問。

黃瀨看起來極度不願意談那件事，就像他在內心和自己辯論要不要說。 “Gray也還在。”

“什麼？” 奇蹟們大喊。

“你沒有告訴我們這個？” 綠間逼問。

“我會自己處理他！” 黃瀨說。

“Gray 1187不只是你的問題，” 黑子冷淡的說。高尾從沒看過這麼冰冷嚴厲的黑子。

黃瀨的肩膀垮下來。 “我很抱歉，小黑。你是對的。我只是覺得這不重要。Gray的目標是我，所以我想你們應該不會有事。”

“他已經攻擊了冰室前輩，證明了他的目標不只是你，” 黑子指出。

“什麼？” 紫原低吼。 “Gray? Gray是打室仔的人？室仔，你為什麼沒有跟我說？”

“你說你不認識他，” 冰室抗議。

“你叫他灰崎，” 紫原抱怨。

“所以…這也是壞消息，” 高尾說。

“ Gray11就跟Green7一樣瘋狂，” 青峰說。 “他們是虐待狂。但他們沒有那麼喜歡殺人。黃瀨，你應該告訴我們的。”

“我會處理他的，” 黃瀨又說了一次，他的表情沉下來。

高尾有種他知道黃瀨說的“處理”是什麼方式的感覺，這讓他對於坐在這張桌子很緊張。“他可以做什麼？”

“奪取身體，” 火神回應。 “黑子以前跟我說過。”

“身體—”笠松突然對黃瀨吼。 “你是在跟我開玩笑嗎？”

黃瀨說。 “前輩…”

“那個人是控制了我的身體嗎？” 笠松問。

高尾目瞪口呆，其他的奇蹟們則是突然對看著黃瀨以外的地方非常感興趣。

“而且你沒有跟我說？” 笠松大吼。

“我不想讓你擔心！” 黃瀨說。 “我發誓，我會處理好他的！我絕對不會讓他傷害你—或是任何其他人！”

笠松暴怒的表情讓高尾暗暗發誓絕對不會和他作對。黃瀨的麻煩可大了。

“你的憤怒是合理的，笠松前輩，” 赤司用他那種虛偽的愉快的聲音說。 “我向你保證，黃瀨會因為他的短視被懲罰。但是我們現在需要聚焦在眼前的問題。我不認為Gray和7284現在同時出現不可能是巧合。我也不敢相信他們都還活著而在場的所有人都不知情。”

高尾不知道他在說什麼，但一個接一個的，奇蹟們轉頭看向桃井。

“五月？” 青峰說。

包廂裡唯一的女孩看起來像是想躲到某個人身後。 “我以為—以為他們不會回日本。”

“桃井，” 綠間幾近低吼的說。 “妳知道7284還活著？”

“還有Gray?”黃瀨逼問。 “妳知道Gray還活著？”

“我當時以為這不重要—”

“不重要？” 黃瀨大叫。

“我想桃井同學需要解釋她所知道的，” 黑子說。 “現在。”

桃井縮了一下。她被連黑子也生氣了的事實傷害到了。 “我只知道帝光紀錄在檔案裡的。科學家們不想摧毀成功的實驗項目—Gray是成功的，就算他之後被認定為無用的。還有7284 也很接近，就算他沒有小綠那麼厲害。但科學家們不想讓他們待在日本，所以他們被賣給了一個美國的公司。我以為他們還活著不重要！他們還是被關著—我以為他們不會回來。”

“美國？” 火神重複。

“還有誰被賣到美國？” 赤司說。 “我們以為死了的實驗項目？”

桃井環視四周然後縮進她的座位。 “一個Gold還有一個 Silver。”

“幹我的天，” 青峰抱住頭說。

“正是我們需要的，” 黃瀨說。“下一個是什麼，一個Rainbow嗎？”

“欸。最後不要。我不想再看到一個Rainbow了，”紫原說。

“如果有一個Gold和一個Silver在日本亂跑，我得承認，我會覺得一個Rainbow13還存在比較安心，”黑子說。

“我需要問—真的有彩虹頭髮的人存在嗎？” 高尾說。

“事實上，沒有，” 綠間說。 “Rainbow基因群非常詭異的是唯一有正常髮色和虹膜顏色的基因群。Black4看起來都很像黑子，就連Brown12都有洋紅色的頭髮。”

“Rainbow的能力是什麼？” 高尾問。

綠間抖了一下—他不是一個人。其他的奇蹟看起來都像是在壓抑某些痛苦的回憶。“Rainbow13是帝光的… 保險。他們可以讓我們的能力無效。黑子是對的。一個Rainbow現在是很有用，但風險太大了。”

“Rainbow，” 冰室沉思。 “所以… 如果有一個他逃出來了，他的名字裡應該會有‘虹’字，對吧？”

“大概吧，你為什麼要問這個？” 綠間問。

“只是好奇，” 冰室說。 “ Gold跟Silver可以做什麼？”

“沒有理由相信他們也在日本，” 桃井說。

“不，” 黑子插話。 “這會解釋很多事情。那個槍擊我的男人… 他當時好像被催眠了。”

“什麼？” 青峰大叫。

“看吧！我不是唯一瞞住大家的！” 黃瀨說。

“我並不覺得那是可能的。我以為所有的Gold都死了，” 黑子說。

“如果Gold在日本，那Silver也是。他們一直都是一組的，” 青峰說。

“這…非常糟糕，” 赤司說。

高尾突然非常害怕。如果赤司在擔心，那事態一定很嚴重。 “然後Gold和Silver可以…” 他要求答案。

沒有人想回答。黑子終於開口。 “Silver8是設計成綜合體的—去測試多種能力可不可以附加在同一個實驗項目上。桃井同學，妳知道他們是哪個世代的嗎？”

“Jabberwocky，” 桃井說， “我們之前的三個世代。”

“那就是 GJ-S888。他的能力是紫原君的力量，青峰君的速度，還有Orange的浮空。”

“Orange能飛？” 火神大叫。

“不，” 黑子難過的搖頭。 “帝光的目的是製造出能飛的人—像青峰君在地面奔馳一樣在天空翱翔。但Orange只能跳得很高然後在空中浮幾秒。這就是他為什麼被認定成失敗品。但是他們認為這如果跟Sliver的其他能力結合是有價值的。” 黑子的聲音很苦澀。

“Gold的力量才是我們該擔心的，” 赤司說。 “Gold1有控制思想的能力。他們可以讀心，還可以催眠—導致暫時性的瘋狂而達到某種程度的心智控制。”

“像你一樣？” 高尾問。

“不，” 赤司冷淡的說。 “絕對指令是一把雕刻刀。催眠是一把鐵鎚。Gold同時也具有預視能力。”

“所以…像你一樣，” 火神說。

赤司點頭。 “我被賦予了幾項Gold的能力。” 他的聲音清楚的表示下一個問問題的人會被當場處死。沒有人還繼續問。

“如果Gold跟Silver Jabberwocky，Gray和7284都在日本，我們的麻煩大了，” 綠間說。 “全日本都麻煩大了。”

“少來，你太誇張了，” 高尾說。

綠間看了他一眼。 “不。我沒有。”

高尾環視這張桌子。他沒辦法相信現在發生的事—這是漫畫級別的荒謬。下一個人搞不好就要他們穿上誇張的緊身衣去對抗敵人…

“我們需要告訴政府單位，” 笠松說。“日本自衛隊需要知道這個國家處在危險之中。”

“前輩，” 黃瀨開口。

“他們會先來找我們，” 綠間接話。 “精確一點，他們會把你當作目標。”

“我？” 笠松說。

“在場的所有人類，” 綠間更正。

“什麼？” 高尾緊張的問。

“他們已經開始了，” 黃瀨說。 “他們想要傷害我們，激怒我們。這大概就是為什麼Gold先攻擊小黑。他知道小黑是我們的逆麟。”

“我們得先找到他們， ” 青峰說。 “在他們造成傷害前處理掉。”

“我們需要報警，” 高尾說。他的思考一直繞回那個東京連環殺手。不會是的，對吧？不可能吧？那些實驗項目不會真的殺人的吧？

青峰嚴厲的看著他。 “你真的覺得人類軍隊有機會阻止一個奇蹟嗎？”

笠松對他翻了個白眼。“就連你也不是沒有弱點的。”

“前輩，會有傷亡的，” 黃瀨平靜的說。 “就算日本自衛隊可以阻止他們，也會有人在交火中被牽連。我們最好的方式是安靜的解決他們。這樣就不會有人受傷。”

“你的意思是謀殺，” 笠松直白的說。

高尾低低的吹了一聲口哨。因為他們全都有一樣的想法，但是只有笠松把它說出口。

“正當防衛，” 黃瀨平穩的說。

“這聽起來都很棒。但你們具體要怎麼阻止他們？” 高尾問。 “假設他們跟你們說的一樣危險，你們要怎麼知道他們在哪裡？”

“他們會來找我們。他們找到的時候，我會阻止7284，” 綠間回應。

“我會阻止Gray，” 黃瀨說。 “Gold跟Silver才是你們該關心的。”

“你又不知道他們會來找我們，” 桃井抗議。 “他們又不像Gray和7284一樣跟我們有個人恩怨。”

“他們會的，” 赤司說。 “紫原和青峰需要一起阻止Silver。桃井，有任何資訊…”

“我會的，” 桃井說。 “如果他們留下任何電子足跡，我會找到他們。”

“Gold才是真正的問題，” 赤司說。 “我是唯一有機會阻止他的。但是，我們還是應該要一起計畫出一個行動方案。”

高尾壓抑住一聲嘆息。這即將是一個漫漫長夜。

*  
在幾個小時之後會議才結束。桃井先離開去開始動作，青峰跟著她。赤司需要安排在東京的臨時住處，至於笠松把黃瀨拖走，很顯然的是要在他身上發洩壓抑了一整晚的怒火。

高尾累了，他只想回家。但綠間阻止了他。

“今晚待在我家，” 他命令。

“什麼？” 高尾說，以為他已經累到產生幻聽了。

“拜託，” 綠間加上。“我會感覺好一點。”

“我不覺得我真的有什麼危險，” 高尾說。 “不在我家。”

綠間什麼都沒說，他只是露出一個固執的表情，好像要是高尾拒絕他馬上就會綁架他一樣。

“好啦，” 高尾說。 “讓我打電話給我媽。”

*  
高尾之前為了一起念書在綠間的房間裡待過幾次，但是過夜是一個完全不同的概念。

他的房間應該要很擁擠的，因為他海量的幸運物，但是沒有。大部分是因為綠間把它們分門別類而且保持得非常乾淨—每個東西都有自己的位置還都一塵不染的。

岸谷家對高尾的出現毫無怨言，只有奈緒子抱怨說要是和哥要睡家裡，那步未也應該要一起來才對，沒有人懷疑有地方不對勁。高尾覺得他們應該要懷疑的—綠間表現的非常緊張，但也許這沒有太異常。高尾試著開些玩笑舒緩氣氛，但就連他自己都聽得出來有多乾硬。

晚上，高尾躺在綠間房間的地板上盯著天花板。“嘿，小真—你真的認為這些是必要的嗎？”

“你沒有告訴我一切，” 綠間回應。 “我知道他一定做了更多。”

高尾不想讓綠間比現在還緊張，但考慮到他已經不肯讓高尾離開他的視線範圍，他的狀況應該不可能再更糟糕了。

“他知道我的名字，” 高尾承認。他沒有說出太多那些詭異的細節。 “你覺得我媽和我妹有危險嗎？”

“不，” 綠間帶著濃厚的怒氣說。“岸谷醫生和奈緒子和你，有。他做了或說了其他事嗎？”

高尾遲疑。

“高尾。”

“小真，我們做個交易。你完整的回答我的問題，我就回答你的。”

綠間調整他的眼鏡。 “好。”

“你為什麼這麼怕他？他做過什麼事？”

綠間擺出不樂意的表情，所以高尾更進一步， “我不應該知道他做得出什麼事嗎？”

綠間嘆氣，他再度開口時沒有看著高尾。 “就像他們說的，Green7有反社會和虐待狂的傾向。我認為這伴隨著我們的能力而來，但是也因為我們成長的過程而加劇。那些科學家很清楚的表示只有最強的那一個才是五個項目中唯一有資格活下來的。我的這一群只有三個真正的競爭者。我只有力量而7284只有精準度。7282兩個都有，但是他在某天晚上睡著之後被7284割喉了。在我開始發展出精準度之後，他往我的眼鏡潑了某種強酸。科學家有辦法把我的眼球重建，但我的視力還是受損嚴重。他做過更殘酷的事，但我覺得這已經能讓你了解我們在對付的是什麼人。”

高尾吞了口口水，他頓時口乾舌燥。他沒辦法相信他的生活在這麼短的時間變動的如此劇烈。出去外面玩一個晚上可以導致這麼多事。他還是沒什麼真實感。

但這是綠間的人生。這是讓他成為現在的他的原因，而高尾現在才開始瞥見一眼。

“換你了，” 綠間說。

高尾扮了個鬼臉。他希望他可以說謊，但是約定就是約定。 “他親我。我沒有親回去！但是他—哇喔。”

房間裡的每件東西像是地震一樣震動。高尾從棉被上坐起來看到綠間在發綠光。

綠間停止發光，東西平靜下來。他握緊拳頭到指節發白。“抱歉，”他小聲的說。

“他沒有真的威脅我，” 高尾冷靜的說，想著這句話能不能讓綠間平靜下來。

“他接近你就是威脅，” 綠間說。

高尾希望一切可以重來。要是他昨晚沒有出門—

但他知道高尾的名字。他一定觀察了他一段時間—這是個恐怖的想法。也許這是無法避免的。

“我要睡了，” 高尾宣布。 “晚安，小真。”

高尾閉上眼睛翻過身。幾次心跳後他聽見一聲細微的， “晚安，高尾。”

*  
高尾本來就睡不深，而且外面有個要嘛想幹他要嘛想殺他的神經病真的讓他很難睡得好。

所以當綠間在早上四點起床時，高尾聽到了。他在聽到黃瀨的聲音時就決定要假睡。

“拿到你要的了，小綠間。噢，高尾同學在這裡，” 黃瀨一開始就輕聲說話，但他的聲音在發現之後就又壓得更低了。“這大概是最好的。”

“拿到這些會很麻煩嗎？” 綠間問。

“你當我是誰？我是一個跟軍人一起住的變形者。我大概拿得到整個東西—”

“不需要。”

“是啊，我知道。”

“謝謝你。我很驚訝你會自己拿過來。我以為你不會離開笠松前輩。”

“前輩真的，真的對我很生氣。他叫我離開一下—反正我不認為Gray會在晚上襲擊。這不是他的風格。” 黃瀨嘆了口氣。 “天，這全都亂成一團了。如果前輩因為我發生什麼事—小綠間，我不知道我會做出什麼事。”

“我知道，” 綠間說。

“他威脅他。他在他的身體裡然後他—”

黃瀨聽起來很不舒服。高尾慶幸他在裝睡。黃瀨好像已經想找人傾訴好一段時間了，而他大概不會在高尾聽得到的場合說出口。

“我希望我沒有這麼明顯—你懂嗎？我沒辦法忍受前輩因為我無法隱藏對他的愛而成為標靶。而且他不愛我。他因為他無法控制，甚至沒有參與的事被盯上。”

“你是怎麼做到的？” 綠間問。 “你怎麼能愛著某個不會愛你的人三年還沒有瘋？”

黃瀨輕聲笑。 “誰說我沒瘋的？”

“你為什麼還沒告訴他？”

“他不喜歡我。我不低調，小綠間，你知道的。如果他有一點點被我吸引，他就不會對我的感情如此視而不見。”

“是。我想我了解你的意思。他們都認為我們愛著黑子是一種貶低。”

“真的。但只要我不說，我還有希望，你知道？反正這又不重要。只要我還在他的生活中，我就很開心了。我只需要保障他的安全。”

“有一天他會變成別人的。他會愛上其他人，而你也不能永遠的待在他的生活中。你那時候要怎麼辦？”

“你會做什麼？當它發生在你身上時？” 黃瀨說。

“什麼都不做。我能做的只有眼睜睜看著它發生。”

黃瀨嘆氣。 “你一直是我們之中最好的。你確定你想要這麼做嗎？”

“你是什麼意思？”

黃瀨搖晃了某個東西發出沙沙聲。 “這個。我們發誓過我們不會再做這種事了。而且你是不同的，你無法否認。你從來沒享受過這麼做。你幾乎和小黑子一樣道德。”

“沒有人和黑子一樣道德。你忘了我的累計數字比你高，黃瀨。”

“是啊，但—”

“我是一個怪物，跟你一樣。跟我們所有一樣。我會完成需要被完成的事情—很久以前就應該被完成的事。”

“小心一點，好嗎？”

“你也一樣。”

高尾聽著黃瀨離開。他完全不知道這場對話是什麼意思。綠間聽起來愛著某人，這簡直是不可能的事。他想到一種可能性，但它太不現實了。

*  
高尾一個小時後起床時，綠間坐在桌子前，捧著一個盒子。

他在綠間來得及藏起來前就看到了。

“子彈？” 他脫口而出。

就算笠松說了，高尾昨晚還是沒有認為這真的要發生了。黃瀨計畫要殺Gray。而綠間—綠間計畫要殺了他的雙胞胎。

我們發誓過我們不會再做這種事了。

他們以前做過同樣的事。高尾不確定是在什麼情況下做的，但他很確信：奇蹟們以前殺過人。

我的累計數字比你高。

我是一個怪物，跟你一樣。

“小真，你真的要—。” 他看到綠間的臉後就停了下來。

對。他會這麼做。他這麼做過。高尾知道他說什麼都沒辦法阻止他了。

高尾還是難以接受這就是現實。他知道他只有兩個選擇：他可以逃離這一切—抽身離開綠間的生活然後希望這代表他不再是一個標靶，或接受綠間的真實，然後支持他。

不再當綠間的朋友會比較安全。

但他已經背棄綠間一次了。

他不會再一次的離開。

“你不需要槍嗎？” 高尾問。

綠間推了推他的眼鏡。

“我就是槍。”


	8. Chapter 8

笠松從來沒有對黃瀨這麼生氣過。

不只是某個人控制了他的身體而且黃瀨沒有告訴他。甚至不是因為笠松已經好幾週有生命危險而且黃瀨沒有告訴他。

是因為黃瀨輕易的說， “我會處理掉他” 就像謀殺是毫無爭辯餘地的唯一解決方法。

他把黃瀨從房間踢出去是因為他生氣到沒辦法相信自己不會說出一些非常糟糕的話。黃瀨隔天早上回來了，臉色蒼白而且看起來一整晚沒睡。笠松的弟弟們看得出有事情不對勁，但他們沒有問問題。他送他們出門後就轉頭對黃瀨說。

“我們今天蹺課。”

“前輩，你是糾察隊的！” 黃瀨震驚的說。

笠松面無表情的看著他。 “你跟我需要談談。”

黃瀨撇嘴。 “是啊。我想也是。”

*  
他們不能出去外面，以防有人抓到他們逃學。所以笠松泡了一壺茶，跟黃瀨一起坐在飯桌前。

“前輩，我只是想—”

“閉嘴，” 笠松打斷他。 “首先，泉澄和漣有危險嗎？”

黃瀨面無血色。他低頭看著他的茶杯。 “是。”

笠松握緊拳頭。 “你應該告訴我的。”

黃瀨張開嘴巴但是又馬上閉上了。接著他點頭。 “你是對的。我很抱歉。我只是—”

“你會處理好，” 笠松乾硬的說。 “而且我們還有其他要談的。你在計畫著要去殺人。”

“他需要去死，” 黃瀨說，他的眼神變得疏離冰冷。 “你不像我一樣知道Gray是什麼樣子的。他跟7284—他們不正常。對付他們只有一種方式。”

“不要說這種話！” 笠松吼他。 “你不能同時扮演法官，陪審團和劊子手。如果他們真的像你說的那麼糟，那你就應該阻止他們然後送他們進監獄。”

“沒有一所監獄擋得住他們！前輩，這不是一般方法可以處理的事。這就是為什麼我不告訴你！你不了解—”

“我了解，” 笠松說。“如果我不，我已經通知我爸了。”

他昨晚在想這件事—他睡不著—他想了很多。

他見識過奇蹟們可以做什麼。他明白―日本自衛隊的士兵也明白—要是奇蹟想要摧毀他們，奇蹟辦得到。如果這些孩子決定活在暴力之中，如果他們把他們的能力用來從事不正當的行為，沒有任何東西阻止得了他們。至少沒辦法在沒有大規模平民傷亡下的阻止。他們像神一樣。

大概這就是日本自衛隊這麼努力去讓奇蹟們有一個正常的生活。他們為什麼讓奇蹟去一般的高中，讓他們打籃球。他們想要把奇蹟們變成正常的小孩子，因為一旦他們走上不同的道路，他們完全無法被阻止。

笠松知道他們不太可能用普通的方法阻止灰崎或是綠間的分身。

但他也不能讓黃瀨用他的方式。

“前輩，我得這麼做。如果他傷害你—或你的爸爸和弟弟—我沒辦法活下去。所以，我不在乎你恨不恨我。如果你要把我趕出去，再也不見我—都沒關係。只要你好好的。”

他的身邊有一種穿不透的氛圍—一道笠松不可能破壞的高牆。黃瀨的眼神堅毅決絕。笠松看過這種表情。是一種自我毀滅的表情—黃瀨真的不在意他自己。

現在想想，我曾經因為他的自私罵過他，笠松苦澀的想。黃瀨已經撲上了手榴彈而笠松只能眼睜睜的看著他墜落。

絕不，他宣誓。有其他的方法的。他還沒想出來，但他會。

*  
對話還沒結束—笠松還有一堆事想說。但是黃瀨接到了一通青峰發來的簡訊，上面只寫了“打開電視，”所以他們停止爭吵。

今天的新聞在討論四年前的英國大使暗殺事件。他們說“新而且可信的證據”顯示之前為此入獄的人―那個大使的祕書可能會被宣判無罪。

笠松皺眉，他在思考青峰為什麼會在現在叫他們看這個。

然後他看到黃瀨的臉—慘白而恐懼，他開始有了一種懷疑。“別告訴我―”

“我得走了，” 黃瀨說。

“黃瀨。”

黃瀨發出光芒變成了一個上班族—沒有人會對他在上課時間亂跑感到懷疑。“待在這裡，笠松前輩。不要替任何人開門。”黃瀨奔出門外。

 _是啦_ ，笠松想。 _好像我真的會乖乖聽話一樣。_

*  
笠松穿便服的時候其實可以被當作大學生，所以他表現出那種絕對不是在蹺課的自信接著搭上了往東京的火車。

他首先需要的，笠松決定，是盟友。如果他不能把日本自衛隊牽扯進來，那他盟友的選擇是有限的，但他知道該從哪裡開始找起。

他發了幾通簡訊，等他到達東京時，學校已經放學了。他們在M記漢堡回合—不是他會用來當作秘密會面地點的場合，但這本來就不是他挑的。

“我喜歡它的奶昔，”黑子一邊走向笠松一邊說。 “而且其他奇蹟不太可能出現在這裡。火神君可能會來，但是他現在在練習。”

“你為什麼想要見我們，笠松前輩？” 桃井問。她極速的在她的筆電上打字，根本沒有抬頭。笠松第一次見到這女孩這麼蓬頭垢面—她看起來好像在丹尼餐廳那天之後就沒睡過覺。

“因為我認為黃瀨要去做一些蠢事，而我想阻止他，” 笠松直白的講重點。

黑子和桃井互看了一眼。

“還有，我感覺有很多事情被隱瞞了，” 笠松繼續。 “而我希望可以從你們兩個這裡知道那些事情。

桃井嘆氣。 “如果你是想要能幫忙阻止他們的人，我們做不到。”

“我們試了好幾年，但是他們從來不聽，” 黑子說。

“就算在我們離開帝光之後，他們還是不在乎我們說什麼，” 桃井說。 “甚至只是要他們對人類好一點也一樣。他們完全不聽人說話的。”

“但他們尊敬你，” 笠松對黑子說。

“他們覺得他們虧欠我，” 黑子糾正。 “他們敬重我的決心。但他們不尊重我的意見。他們從來沒有過。”

“所以你打算直接放棄嗎？” 笠松大吼。

“笠松前輩，” 黑子冷靜的說， “帝光有一些你不知道的事—”

“我知道，” 笠松打斷他。他們都空白的看著他，他嘆了口氣。 “我知道，好嗎？天啊，我都認識你們多久了？你們忘了我爸是誰嗎？我不笨的。”

“那你應該明白這沒有問題—黃瀨要去做的事，” 黑子說。

“這就是問題所在！” 笠松大叫。全店的人都轉頭看他，於是他降低音量。 “如果他這麼做了，我不覺得他還有回頭路。他這幾年進步了很多—每個奇蹟都進步了很多。如果他們選擇了這條道路—” 他停下，掙扎著要不要說下去， “—那就像他們沒有逃離過一樣。”

黑子垂下眼簾。桃井盯著螢幕。

“拜託，” 笠松近乎絕望的說， “拜託你們幫我救他。救他們。”

桃井咬住下唇。 “比我們想的還糟糕。” 她把筆電轉向笠松。是一個影片。

那是一個美國脫口秀，一個穿西裝的年輕男人的採訪。那個美國男人非常自信—表現出非常富裕的成長背景。

“我們需要問的不是這些生物算不算人類，而是他們安不安全。他們在實驗室被製造—但是為了什麼？我父親是一位商人，我可以告訴你，沒有人會製造出不用的產品。所以我們需要捫心自問的是—為什麼帝光要製造他們？我們又怎麼知道這一切不是帝光的計畫？”

笠松的英文成績只能算是普普通通，但他大部分都聽得懂。他看了螢幕上的名字，Nash Gold Jr.還有一些混球， “別告訴我—”

“是Gold。 GJ-G176，” 桃井說，把螢幕轉回她的方向。

“他甚至都沒有藏名字，” 笠松吼。

“我們也沒有，” 黑子指出。

“可是—”他的思緒飄到其他地方。 “他在說的事—他是在裝作人類吧？”

桃井點頭。 “我太笨了。最近在網路上有增加的反奇蹟言論。我只是把它們關掉沒有細想。我太愚蠢了。我竟然沒有更早發現。”

笠松皺眉。 “你說的關掉指的是—?”

“我把那些刪除了，” 桃井解釋。 “網路上沒有我不允許的事會發生。但像這樣的影片—我沒辦法駭進電視。這些反奇蹟言論可以散佈，就算我把它們從論壇消除也一樣。”

桃井的能力是“資訊分析。” 笠松知道那是可以處理規律的行為以及海量的資料，然後做出預測的能力。黃瀨曾經說桃井可以和電腦對話，笠松當時以為他只是在比喻。但很顯然桃井的能力已經遠遠超出了普通駭客。

“你覺得Gold是蓄意的嗎？煽動反奇蹟的情緒？他為什麼要這麼做？”

“我不知道，” 桃井說。 “但如果Gray跟7284計畫透過殺害我們來復仇，我想Gold的計畫就是摧毀我們任何能夠融入正常生活的機會。”

“他們為什麼這麼恨你們？”

“因為我們逃出來了，” 桃井說。 “而他們沒有。”

黑子低下頭。“不只是這樣，我想。至少對Gray和7284來說。在帝光的每一個都知道要是你不是個成功，你就會被剔除。真的很難不去抗拒那些被視為成功的項目。而對Gold和Silver來說，被售給其他公司的他們，應該很難接受有人拋棄了帝光的生活方式和人類生活在一起。”

“Gold還有Silver們跟其他的我們都不一樣，” 桃井說。 “更好。他們認為他們比其他的顏色更好。我想他們恨其他的成功項目會自降身段並跟人類聯手。他們認為這件事…是一種羞辱。”

太棒了。比奇蹟們的優越感還嚴重的人，還是兩個。

“Gray和7284會試著殺去殺人，” 桃井說， “但是Gold和Silver有更有效的復仇計畫。”

“更多我們不能用普通方式的理由，” 笠松說。“我們得阻止黃瀨。還有綠間。”

“就像我們剛才說的，笠松前輩，黃瀨君還有其他人不聽我們的意見，” 黑子說。“我相信唯一有機會阻止黃瀨君的人是你。”

但我不能！笠松想要尖叫。我試過了！

他想要為了他們的不配合揍人。但他不能這麼不公正。不管黑子和桃井有多厲害，他們本質上都只是高中一年級的學生。他不該仰賴他們解決他的問題。

“我希望我可以做更多，” 桃井說。 “這都是我的錯。我應該要預測到這些事—“

“妳不可能是全知的，桃井同學，” 黑子說。

桃井的肩膀垮下。 “但你怪我不告訴大家他們還活著。”

“妳為什麼不說？” 笠松好奇的問。

“他們被關起來了，在美國。我以為他們不是什麼威脅。而且—我希望他們繼續那樣下去。關著，” 她的語氣像是在認罪。而也許笠松明白她的愧疚感從何而來—她想要自由，但她不認為其他人值得同樣的東西。

桃井嘆氣。 “這都是我的錯，” 她又重複一遍。

“不，桃井同學。我也應該被責備，” 黑子說。

“你沒有，阿哲。”

“你們在說什麼？” 笠松問。他察覺到他們的話題已經不再是隱瞞資訊了。

桃井的表情焦慮，就像她已經把這個重擔背了太久，她忘記了該如何放下。“在丹尼餐廳，小黃說這是我們需要背負的罪孽—我們逃走了，而其他的因此而死。但那不是他們的錯，是我的。阿哲本來打算自己離開。如果走的只有阿哲，帝光永遠不會被發現。”

桃井的眼眶含淚。她閉上眼睛，兩滴眼淚不小心掉落，但她沒有伸手去擦。“我對他們尖叫，我怪他們丟下阿哲。但小綠是對的—我沒有權利怪他們任何事。Pink2還有White10是唯一被設計成大部分是女性的基因群，而且Pink2很早期就被視為成功的基因群。我不需要像男孩們一樣為我的生命恐懼—而且我不需要髒我的手。”

笠松不明白她為什麼要對他說這些。他想，大概，就像在醫院的那天，奇蹟們覺得他們需要坦白他們的罪。可能是因為桃井沒有可以信任的人，還有她和男孩子們一樣需要這種對話。

“我駭得進任何東西，就算是帝光的電腦也一樣。所以我在他們決定的時候就知道了他們對我的計畫。他們想要在我年紀夠大之後就讓我繁殖。我會變成下一波實驗的起點—有超能力的父母誕下的實驗項目。他們計畫好了我人生接下來十年的懷孕計畫。而—很可悲，你懂嗎？男孩子們經歷的糟糕太多，太多了。但我承受不了。我求阿哲幫我逃出去。而他也這麼做了。他救了我。”

“桃井，這真的太糟糕了，” 笠松說， “沒有人應該經歷這些事情。妳不能因為想要離開而自責。這一點都不可悲。”

桃井虛弱的對他微笑。 “謝謝你，笠松前輩。就只是—我還求阿哲救其他的奇蹟。所以其他的實驗項目被殺掉真的是我的錯。如果其他的沒有一起離開—那是我需要背負的罪。不是其他人的，更不是阿哲的。”

笠松往椅背靠。

他記得他父親回到家抱住他兒子在他們肩頭哭泣的那天晚上。他緊緊的抱著笠松，像他覺得他兒子隨時就會消失。

之後，他問他父親發生了什麼。再之後，笠松耀司告訴了他的長子一切。士兵們是怎麼衝到帝光，怎麼只找到火災後留下來的建築物骨架，怎麼找到好幾打孩子們的遺體，有些甚至還只是嬰兒。清理那些遺體是日本自衛隊的工作。耀司從來沒見過那麼多死去的孩子。“那是我們的錯，” 他當時說。 “如果我們早點去—如果我們在遇到奇蹟之後馬上到帝光，我們也許可以救他們，他們全部l—這會糾纏我一生。這會糾纏著我們所有人。”

所以笠松對桃井說了他對他父親說的話， “除了帝光的科學家外，沒有人應該為這些事情負責。他們是一群怪物，妳不該為他們的所作所為厭惡自己。”

桃井又流下更多淚水。她大聲的吸鼻涕，黑子在旁邊遞了一條手帕給他。

“我很慶幸，” 笠松說。他沒有試圖去止住桃井的眼淚，因為他在一般情況下完全不知道怎麼跟女孩子講話—他更不懂在她們掉眼淚時要怎麼辦。“我很慶幸妳救了其他人。如果那代表我也應該要為了其他人遭遇到的是負一點責任，那就這樣吧。但我無法因為妳救了黃瀨而感受到一絲一毫的難過。我很確定高尾和冰室也是這麼想的.”

“我不後悔，”桃井摀住臉說。 “我一點都不後悔。要是可以再重來一次，我還是會求阿哲救大家。而大家―大家終於要開始高興起來了。他們第一次找到安詳和平。我也不想讓他們變回之前那樣子，但我不知道怎麼阻止他們，我從來不知道。我很抱歉，笠松前輩。但是拜託，拜託你阻止黃瀨。你是唯一辦得到的人。”

*  
笠松離開M記漢堡的時候比前來時更挫敗。

“我很抱歉我們無法幫助你，笠松前輩，” 黑子在桃井離開後說。 “但事實是，我離開自衛隊基地的主要原因就是我放棄去試著讓其他的奇蹟聽我說話。我來到誠凜加入籃球部因為我想要，僅此一次的，活著我自己的人生。如果我有辦法的話，我很樂意幫忙。但我真的無能為力。”

笠松這時才明白尋求黑子和桃井的援助從一開始就注定要失敗。他知道其他的奇蹟有對黑子痴迷的傾向—他們對他又愛又恨。黃瀨輸給了黑子兩次，看起來也接受了他只會輸給黑子。笠松無法理解，但他們全部都對黑子同時存有優越感和卑劣感。笠松原本以為他可以利用這點，但他現在了解到黑子無法命令其他奇蹟。唯一有這種能力的大概只有赤司，而他絕對不會和笠松站在同一邊。

“你後悔過救他們嗎？” 笠松問。 “你有時候會不會希望你自己逃出來就好？”

他不會怪黑子時不時的有這種想法產生。

但黑子搖頭。 “我一次也沒有後悔讓他們加入我的脫逃計畫。我只希望我救得了更多人。”

他是個好孩子，黑子。笠松想，奇蹟們是對的：黑子的決心是笠松見過最堅強的。他不像其他奇蹟一樣相信黑子願意反抗帝光讓他比他們更優秀，但他明白奇蹟們為何景仰著他。

他後悔向黑子求助，因為黑子已經付出了太多。如果笠松有任何把這件事導向正途的機會，這兩個奇蹟不會參與其中。

這就意味著有可能幫他的只剩下三個人。

笠松撥出他們的電話號碼。

*  
“我們第一次見面是什麼在哪裡？” 高尾劈頭就問。

“在大阪燒餐廳。誠凜對秀德的比賽後。你把食物丟到綠間頭上，” 笠松說。

“只是確認一下，” 高尾說。

“是我叫你來的。”

“是啊，但你還是有可能是灰崎，對不對？你不測試我一下嗎？”

“綠間就在那裡，” 笠松說。他打電話叫高尾獨自前來，但綠間還是到了。他坐得夠遠所以他聽不到，對他而言，他有給他們隱私。可是笠松還是看得到他。

“他不肯讓我離開他的視線。就像有一個保鑣一樣！還有，他完全可能是7284我也可能被灰崎控制而且你真的對自身安全很不注意，笠松前輩！我很驚訝黃瀨讓你離開他身邊。”

“我不需要保鑣，” 笠松低吼。

高尾聳肩。 “也許需要，也許不需要。不管那些，有什麼事？”

笠松往綠間的方向。他在這裡真的讓笠松很尷尬，但既然他聽不到他們，笠松只是壓低聲音。“你知道他在計畫一場謀殺吧？”

高尾大笑。笠松想也許高尾不懂，但他苦笑著對他說，“是啊。我已經很清楚他要做什麼了。小真連方法都挑好了。”

笠松瞪大眼睛看著他。“你一點都不擔心嗎？！”

高尾又聳了下肩膀。“我不是該下決定的那個人，不是嗎？我擔不擔心都沒有差別。”

笠松想要掐死他。他沒有動手的唯一理由是因為他很確定他會在動手的那一瞬間被綠間殺掉。

“他是你的朋友，不是嗎？你以為做出這種事情會對他造成什麼影響？你不想幫他嗎？”笠松的手在顫抖。為什麼所有人都不懂？

“但我不覺得我做得到，” 高尾停頓。他低下頭。 “如果我去試—我不覺得我阻止得了他，但那可能會變成最後一根稻草，你懂嗎？他可能永遠不會再信任我。而且―我不知道。我想這對他來說可能更糟。那我們最好的選擇只剩下失去他了。”

笠松往後靠。所以也許高尾其實懂—他只是得出了不同的結論。

“嘿，笠松前輩，我可以告訴你一件很難堪的事嗎？連小真也不知道的事？”

笠松嘆了口氣。“說吧。”今天很顯然是‘對幸男坦白你的罪日。’

“我曾經是那群去自衛隊基地的小孩子之一。就像你。只是我很早就放棄了。”

笠松驚訝的眨眼。這不是他預期的。“綠間不知道？”

高尾大笑。 “我被分到他那邊，你能相信嗎？但他完全忘了我。”

“但，你知道，我現在後悔了。我希望我可以更像你一點。”

“我只是因為固執和驕傲感才繼續去，” 笠松說。“這一點都不值得稱讚。”

“但你沒有放棄他們，”高尾繼續說。 “我在國中的時候很慘。而我太專注在自己的悲慘上，看不到其他人的痛苦。也許要是我當時有堅持下去，試著去認識他—我們現在都會是更好的人。

“所以—如果我現在不接受他，就像我從來沒有成長過。如果我去阻止他—就像是在告訴他我沒辦法面對他的過去，他曾經做過的事，他現在是什麼人。我不能這麼做。”

這對笠松很挫折—但他沒辦法去指責什麼。

冰室也對他說了同樣的話。 “我愛敦因為他是他。他曾經是的一切，他現在是的一切，我愛他。”

只有火神展現了一點理解。 “我會很高興的去幫忙，但我不知道怎麼做。如果你有想到什麼我能做的，跟我說。”

他想要尖叫。

這跟他們現在是誰，過去又是誰沒有關係。這是關於他們將來會變成什麼人。

“嘿，笠松前輩。如果這真的對你這麼重要，你為什麼不直接跟黃瀨談就好？”

“我試過了！” 笠松大叫。

“他不聽嗎？” 高尾歪頭。

“大家容易高估我對黃瀨的影響力，” 笠松低吼。

高尾挑起一邊眉毛。 “也許是你低估了你對他的影響力。” 他停下來，像是他在內心和自己辯論。笠松可以清楚的看到高尾得到結論的那一刻。

“你知道他愛著你，對吧？”

笠松目瞪口呆。 “什麼？” 他急促的說。 “不可能。”

高尾大笑。 “噢天，我就在想你會說什麼。我一直以為這不可能―你真的不知道？”

“黃瀨沒有愛著我，” 笠松說。這想法太詭異了。

“他有，隨便找一個人問。全世界都知道黃瀨愛著你。這是小真最早告訴我的事之一—‘不要跟笠松幸男調情，黃瀨會殺了你。’ 接著黃瀨自己來警告我了，所以不要以為我在亂編。”

這種情況太荒謬了。 “你一定誤會了什麼。”

高尾搖頭。 “笠松前輩，唯一有誤會的人是你。我願意賭你隨便問一個認識你們兩個的人他們知不知道黃瀨愛你，他們會說知道。我不可能輸錢。”

笠松只是繼續盯著高尾。高尾回看他，那雙鷹眼直直的看著他。 “我昨晚偷聽到黃瀨和綠間在說話。他們不知道我醒著。黃瀨說他知道你不會喜歡他。他說他已經明顯到你沒察覺的唯一原因就是你對他一點興趣都沒有。

“但是，我在想… 也許你沒有察覺到的原因只是單純的沒有想過這種可能性。也許這是雙向的情感，你只是沒想過黃瀨會想要你。”

“我不—我的意思是—”笠松完全不知道要怎麼接下去。

高尾繼續審視他。高尾的眼神讓笠松想要在他的椅子挪動，像是一個被老師抓到做壞事的小學生。

“如果你真的不喜歡他—如果你真的覺得自己永遠辦不到，我想你能做的最好的事就是不要再把自己拖進他的計畫，” 高尾說。 “就讓他去做他需要做的，從他的生活中抽離。

“但要是你喜歡他。那我覺得你需要跟他好好談話，告訴他你的感覺，為什麼阻止他對你這麼重要。”

“我愛不愛他跟我同不同意他去殺人無關，” 笠松生氣的說。 “他是我的朋友。我不會放任我的任何朋友去殺人。”

“可是他不只是朋友，是嗎？” 高尾說。 “他不像其他人。聽著，我想說的只是，黃瀨愛著你。這是事實。你做的每一個關於他的決定都應該要考慮到他愛著你這個先決條件。”

*  
笠松到家的時候黃瀨不在。他整晚都沒回家。他傳了簡訊，所以笠松蠻確定他很安全。

“你跟涼哥在吵架嗎？” 漣在吃完晚餐後問。

“沒有，” 笠松說。

“那他為什麼不在家？” 泉澄問。

“很複雜，” 笠松說。不告訴他的弟弟們他們身處的危險，他感覺像是一個偽君子。但他們要是不知道一群虐待狂科學家還有他們的反社會實驗項目真的會比較好。“是大人的事。”

“噢。因為他愛你嗎？” 泉澄問。

“什麼？！” 笠松不顧形象的驚呼。“不！我是說，那不是—你在說什麼？！”

“你們結婚之後，他會變成笠松涼太，” 漣說。 “他就會真的變成我們的哥哥了！”

“我們沒有要結婚！”

泉澄嗤笑。 “去跟爸說。我想他已經把婚禮致詞寫好了。”

“喔我的天啊，” 笠松摀住臉說。

 _隨便找一個人問，_ 高尾說過。 _全世界都知道黃瀨愛著你。_

*  
黃瀨隔天早上還是沒有回家，也沒有出現在學校。笠松開始擔心了。

 _回家，白痴，_ 他傳了這封簡訊給他。

 _很快_ ，黃瀨回覆。他用了一大堆的表情符號，所以笠松蠻確定跟他通訊的不是什麼連續殺人犯。

午餐時間，他跟森山一起坐，然後想到了高尾的話。

_隨便找一個人問。_

他考慮了幾秒鐘，接著故作輕鬆的問， “嘿，森山，你覺得黃瀨愛著我嗎？”

森山甚至沒有把目光從他的午餐上移開， “噢，他終於告白了嗎？”

“你知道？！” 笠松大叫，因為說真的，這太瘋狂了。

森山抬頭，些微的被娛樂到了。 “是啊，兄弟。每個人都知道。”

“每個人不知道！” 笠松抗議。

“不，我很確定大家都知道。喂，小堀！” 森山對另一個三年級招手。 “黃瀨愛的是誰？”

“笠松啊？” 小堀疑惑的說。“大家都知道—噢幹，笠松！我剛沒看到你！”

“看？” 森山得意的說。 “每個人都知道。小堀，大家不是都知道嗎？”

小堀好奇的看著笠松，像是在觀察他的反應。“噢對啊，絕對的。教練有一次問我們會不會覺得你們一起用同一間更衣室不恰當。”

“什麼？！” 笠松大叫。他已經說這句話說了太多次了。 “教練知道？”

“噢對啊。記得去集訓的時候嗎？教練覺得不應該讓你們睡同一間，但是我們告訴他說你們已經做過那檔子事了，” 森山說。

“但是我們有答應不會讓黃瀨趁你睡著時猥褻你，” 小堀說。

“噢對。我們有！可是之後黃瀨把他的棉被拖到你旁邊然後死死盯著任何想把棉被舖到你旁邊的人，我們整個嚇到了。黃瀨時不時就會露出他對你那種很恐怖的方式，而我們也沒有制止他，” 森山回憶。

“我還真慶幸我的貞操還在，” 笠松說。他揉揉他的額頭。 “幹。如果你們都知道，那為什麼沒有人告訴我？”

小堀和森山互看一眼。

“感覺… 比較善良，不告訴你，” 森山帶著歉意說。

“我的意思是，你一點點都沒有察覺到。你很顯然對他沒興趣啊，” 小堀說。

笠松希望他不會再聽到這句話了。

“你確定你沒有誤會嗎？我是說，黃瀨一直…有點過度熱情。”

“他只對你那樣，不是嗎？” 森山取笑他。 “我有一次問過他—他覺得你有哪裡好。別誤會我喔，你很棒，我心目中第一名的兄弟。但他是一個有超能力的模特兒。他幾乎可以得到他想要的任何人。日本有幾百萬人都喜歡他。但黃瀨只是跟我說多少人愛他不重要，他愛的人只有你一個。”

笠松放下他的三明治，他沒有胃口了。

發現有件所有人除了他都知道的事真的是蠻羞恥的。

“所以… 黃瀨沒有告白？” 森山說。 “你是剛剛才發現嗎？”

“他沒有告白，” 笠松說。

“噢。慘了。別跟他說是我們跟你說的，好嗎？他會殺了我們的。”

“不要—不要說那種話，” 笠松還是覺得很挫折。

“我一定得說，這真的很有用，黃瀨吸來了一群女生，但是從來不跟她們約會，” 森山說。

“你繼續假裝你不知情大概是最好的辦法，” 小堀擔心的說。 “但如果你一定要的話—就溫柔一點的拒絕他，好嗎？我想他比他願意展現的還要脆弱。”

你什麼都不知道，笠松想要說。他很生氣很難過現在還有想要馬上往森山和小堀的頭踢下去的衝動。

但他什麼都沒有回應，因為他其實只是在氣自己。

*  
他需要跟黃瀨說話。這是他的首要任務。

（他還不確定要對黃瀨說什麼，但那個不重要。）

所以他在放學後又發了一條簡訊給黃瀨。

如果你現在不回家，我就出去找你。還有灰崎。

這感覺很下流，利用黃瀨對他的關心威脅他。他再次看到那個白痴的時候會道歉的。

他把泉澄和漣送到一個朋友家—他想讓他們遠離危險。他繼續想著該對黃瀨說什麼然後拋棄了一打不同的句子。

黃瀨衝進家門，把笠松嚇了一跳。 “前輩，不要開那種玩笑！”

“你這白痴跑到哪裡去了？！” 笠松大吼，生氣的踢黃瀨。 “你知道我有多擔心嗎？”

黃瀨撇嘴，但笠松覺得他看起來也像鬆了口氣。他很清楚他現在面對的是黃瀨，不是灰崎。“我在跟其他人合作。但是我有待在附近！我不會讓任何事發生在你身上，前輩！”

黃瀨像個過度保護的跟蹤狂站在陰影中的景象難過到他想都不敢想。笠松嘆氣，“黃瀨，我們需要談談。”

黃瀨全身僵硬。他微微的點頭。“我們會的。只是—在事情都結束之後，好不好？”

“不好，我們現在就需要談談，” 笠松說，然後他注意到他聽起來多生氣。他跟黃瀨說話時的語氣總是很生氣。他大多數時候都很暴躁。他暴力而且他會踢他揍他。黃瀨怎麼會愛上他？他心底的一小部分還是還是覺得大家都搞錯了。黃瀨是在弄一個巨型惡作劇的可能性還比較高，比他愛上一個對他最兇的人還高就是了—除非他是什麼抖M之類的。 “黃瀨…”

黃瀨伸手蓋住他的嘴。笠松不知道該怎麼反應，因為黃瀨跟他幾乎沒有肢體接觸（又是另一個讓他確定大家都錯了的理由。）

“拜託，前輩。我不能—不管你要說的是什麼，我現在沒辦法聽。我會的，我保證我會聽的，只是不是現在。”

他們像那樣站了幾秒鐘—黃瀨的手覆在笠松的嘴上，他可以透過嘴唇感受黃瀨掌心的熱度，黃瀨看起來很哀傷。

笠松的電話響起，把他們兩個都嚇了一跳。笠松後退一步。 “是泉澄，”他說，看著螢幕。“我得接起來。好好待著，我們還沒完。”

他到廚房去講電話， “泉澄？怎麼了？”

“這是‘笠松前輩’嗎？” 泉澄的聲音在電話另一端響起。“我們還沒正式見面。雖然我之前搭過你的便車。”

笠松的心臟停止。他的全身發冷。他先前感受到的所有恐懼現在看來都不值一提。 “你對我弟做了什麼？”

他人生唯一一次，他沒有大吼。恐懼取代了憤怒。

“沒有…現在還沒有。我可以傷害他們，很簡單的。我想這可以傷到涼太，但不會有傷害你的效果。所以如果你不想讓任何事發生在你珍貴的小弟弟們身上，你最好照著我說的做。”

“任何事，” 笠松悄聲說。 “我什麼都會做。只是… 不要—不要傷害他們。”

灰崎說出了會面地點。“還有不要告訴 Yellow，了解嗎？否則有某些很遺憾的事情會發生。”

通話結束，笠松還是被恐懼凍結在原地。他轉身—

—然後停止。

黃瀨站在走廊，雙眼圓睜。

奇蹟們不只有超能力；他們在幾乎各方面都有更強的身體素質。笠松知道黃瀨的聽力有多好。

“我得去。他們是我弟弟，” 笠松沙啞的說。他的手在顫抖—要是黃瀨阻止他怎麼辦？要是他選擇他而不是泉澄和漣怎麼辦？

黃瀨只是悲傷的點頭。 “我知道。”

接著，比笠松見過的都快，黃瀨往前衝然後壓制住笠松。他在笠松意識到之前就一手摀住他的嘴，另一手勒住他的脖子。他奮力掙扎但是黃瀨只是加大力度，提醒了笠松他有多強壯。如果黃瀨認真的對上笠松，他絕對不可能贏。

“我很抱歉，前輩，” 黃瀨在他的耳邊低聲說。 “我真的，真的很抱歉。但要是連我愛的人都保護不了，我算什麼呢？”

笠松眼前一黑。

*  
他帶著頭痛還有此生最旺的怒火醒來。他的手機不見了。於是他馬上用電話打給泉澄。

“哥？” 泉澄說。“怎麼了？”

謝天謝地，笠松想。 “你在哪裡？漣在哪裡？”

“我們在草太家，你送我們來的啊，” 泉澄疑惑的說。 “不然我們會在哪裡？”

“叫漣來接電話，” 他需要確定兩個弟弟都沒有被灰崎控制。聽到漣的聲音讓他放心了，所以他讓漣把電話遞給泉澄。

泉澄開始擔心了。“怎麼了？我們要回家嗎？”

“不！待在那裡。什麼地方都不要去。如果有人叫你離開那間房子，就算是我也不要照做，好嗎？不要相信任何人。”

他在泉澄來得及抗議之前就掛了電話。然後他衝出家門，跑到灰崎說的地點。

他們不在灰崎手上，笠松狂喜的想。但是灰崎的訊息很明顯了—他抓得到他們，在他想要的任何時間，任何地點。只要灰崎還活著，泉澄和漣就不算安全。

他現在稍微可以了解黃瀨了。

*  
端看你的立場如何，他到得要嘛太早要嘛太晚。

他衝進那個廢棄倉庫的同時目睹了他自己持刀往灰崎的肚子刺下去。

“黃瀨！” 他大喊。他從來沒見過黃瀨變成他。比他預期的還要奇怪。

灰崎—或至少，那個笠松認為是灰崎的人，他從來沒有真正看過他—把黃瀨-笠松推開然後逃走了。他的速度根本不像剛剛才被捅了一刀。黃瀨轉身想追上去，但笠松把他壓制在地。

“前輩，他要跑了！” 黃瀨大叫。

“很好！” 笠松吼回去。 “我不能讓你殺了他，黃瀨。我不會讓你變成一個殺人犯。”

黃瀨沙啞的大笑。 “笠松。我早就是個殺人犯了。我是個殺手，我殺了好幾打人—”

“我知道！” 笠松大吼。 “你當我是智障嗎？經過這兩天我還看不出來！可是我知道帝光在製造殺手和戰士好幾個月了。爸在你搬進來前就告訴我了！”

“他有嗎？”黃瀨發出黃色的光芒，變回了他自己，真的讓人放鬆多了。“你知道？那—你為什麼要阻止我？”

笠松咬緊牙關，握緊拳頭，然後用他此生最大的力道往黃瀨的臉打下去。

接著他抓著黃瀨的領子把他拉向自己，吻了他的唇。

黃瀨睜大雙眼然後倒退幾步。他小心翼翼的看著笠松，想看出這是不是什麼招數。不管他看到了什麼，那讓他很難過。 “別這麼做，前輩。不要因為灰崎這麼做。”

笠松大力搖晃他。 “我不是為了灰崎，我是為了你。什麼鬼，黃瀨？你覺得我是在為正義賣身嗎？”

黃瀨遲疑了，讓笠松相信這是他的想法。笠松往他的頭打下去，只是這次輕輕的。“我是為了你，” 他更溫柔的再說一次。 “黃瀨，你在帝光做的所有事都不重要—你是受害者。但如果你現在殺了灰崎，殺人會永遠變成你解決問題的方式，你會成為帝光想要你成為的那個人。你永遠會是 GM-Y626而不是黃瀨涼太。然後拜託你—拜託你。我需要你作為黃瀨涼太。”

他在顫抖而且還開始哭了。他緊緊抓著黃瀨的領子不放，把他的臉埋到黃瀨的肩頭。

他可以感覺到黃瀨在發抖。他的身體僵硬而且不肯碰觸笠松的背。 “有人告訴你了，” 他平穩的說。

“全世界都告訴我了，” 笠松一邊蹭著黃瀨的肩膀一邊說。

“前輩—你不知道我想要什麼。”他用全身在拒絕跟笠松接觸；笠松以為他會被推開，但黃瀨只是緊緊的握住拳頭，像是在壓抑自己。

笠松覺得既恐懼又羞恥因為他不確定他有沒有被拒絕。但他不管怎樣都不會放開黃瀨。他百分之百確定要是他現在放手，他就永遠見不到黃瀨了。

“我不—我沒有告訴你我的感情是有原因的。我之前很確定你會拒絕我，但不只是這樣—前輩，如果你接受的話我會拿走你的一切。每一件東西。我會消耗你，前輩。我想要的比你願意給的還多所以不要—不要測試我的底線。我控制不了自己的—”

笠松又吻了他。 “別低估我，混帳。”

黃瀨的理智線斷了。他往前傾然後抓住笠松，緊緊的抱著他。他就像已經渴求了一輩子似的狂吻著他。

這是笠松的初吻。所以他完全沒有準備去接受黃瀨的激烈和熱情，或是黃瀨像個專家一樣讓笠松全身都像在著火。笠松覺得他好像在被一個颱風吹襲一樣；他甚至不知道他在幹嘛—他在黃瀨的懷中拱起身體，發出很多令人羞恥的呻吟，黃瀨像今天就是世界末日一樣的擁吻著他。笠松覺得他快要爆炸了。

黃瀨的手伸進他的上衣，笠松的理智這時才開始回籠。他抓住黃瀨的手腕，臉紅得像在滴血。 “不要在一個廢棄倉庫。”

黃瀨眨眨眼，就像他剛從昏迷中醒過來。 “那—其他地方？”

笠松的臉更紅了，他在此刻以前都不知道那是可能的。“是啊。其他地方。等到—等到威脅結束。我們需要去接泉澄和漣。還要想出一個不包括謀殺的解決辦法。”

黃瀨看起來想要抗議。但他之後只是稍稍退開。 “好，前輩。我會照你說的做。” 手機鈴聲響起，黃瀨掏出他自己的手機，順便提醒笠松他的手機還在黃瀨身上。

他想要回來，但黃瀨的表情非常奇怪。

“誰打來的？” 笠松說，他的心沉下來。如果他弟弟發生了什麼事…

“是小桃井，” 黃瀨說。然後他明亮的笑了。“我們可以放鬆一下了，前輩！她說小青峰抓到灰崎了。他跑不掉了。”

“所以泉澄和漣安全了？” 笠松問。

“現在是這樣，” 黃瀨說。 “可是我們以防萬一還是去看一下好了。”

還有更多要做的。笠松很確定他知道。但是，像個懦夫一樣，他決定不要接下去說這件事。 “沒問題。”

“然後，他們安全了之後，我們可以找一間汽車旅館！我知道有一間—噢！前輩！ 溫柔一點！不要打我！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為下禮拜比較忙，下一章翻譯可能會比較晚出來，真的非常不好意思。


	9. ~插曲~

青峰找到灰崎的時候他已經在流血了。毫無疑問是黃瀨幹的。但光光這樣殺不了一個奇蹟，青峰疑惑了一下黃瀨為什麼沒有做到最後。

“Blue，” 灰崎嫌惡的說。 “我跟你沒有什麼恩怨。”

“別蠢了，Gray。” 青峰累了，被這些鳥事搞得超累。 “你本來可以不理會的，你知道嗎？享受你的自由然後—”

“然後什麼？” 灰崎鄙視的說。 “去上學？找一個人類家庭還有人類愛人假裝自己是正常人？現實點吧。你什麼時候是這種乖寶寶了？”

“不要他媽的來搗亂，” 青峰低吼。 “你知道他們為了這個機會付出了什麼嗎？ 黃瀨和哲為了開心活著多努力？我不會讓你就因為放不下帝光的那些破事來毀掉那些。”

“我不會停止的，” 灰崎說。 “永遠不會。我會對Yellow還有Red還有每一個覺得自己比我強的復仇。你要是不想變成我的復仇對象，你最好自己阻止我。”

青峰發出藍光。 “好啊。既然你都這麼說了。”

*

“笠松前輩在擔心小黃，” 桃井說。她在丹尼餐廳那天之後就不太把眼睛從電腦挪開，所以她現在特地說的話一定很重要。 “他不想要讓小黃殺Gray。”

青峰不明白是什麼造就了現在的笠松幸男。他是第一個在奇蹟們身邊待得久到願意試著了解他們的人類。他很弱，而且黃瀨對他的痴迷是他們年紀小時最大的煩躁來源。但，總體而言，他是個青峰敬重的人類。

再加上，關於這件事，他同意笠松，但是大概是因為不同的理由。黃瀨可以在殺死Gray之後回頭，還有過正常生活的機會。

但不是在笠松放棄他的情況下。如果黃瀨失去笠松，他就再也沒有得到救贖的機會。

青峰用盡全力抵擋他人生中的每一個改變。他反對逃出帝光，他反對待在日本自衛隊基地，他反對去普通高中上學，他反對加入籃球部。一次又一次，他輸了。

但其他的—黑子，黃瀨，綠間，甚至紫原，不管聽起來多不可能—他們終於找到了一個安全港。他們終於把帝光留在了過去。

而青峰會竭盡全力讓事情會保持這樣。

*

桃井眼神冷硬的幫他處理掉屍體，她也許沒有體會過帝光最黑暗的恐懼，可是她是一個士兵，像他們一樣。

“妳知道，五月—妳問過我們能不能愛的那時候？我什麼都沒說。”

“我知道，” 桃井說。

今晚是新月，但奇蹟們不需要光也看得清楚。青峰看著她想著她比所有人以為的還要堅強太多了。她像黑子一樣堅強，以她自己的方式。他們都見識過真正的恐怖，也都拒絕接受那就是他們唯一的生存方式。

“我們能愛，我沒有懷疑過，” 青峰告白。 “因為我一直愛妳，愛妳的一切。”

他知道說這種話很不像他。也許殺掉Gray對他的影響比他以為的還大。他從來沒有喜歡過Gray，但他們曾經同心協力過。

但桃井只是微笑，給了他一個臺階下。“我知道，阿大。我一直都知道。你不記得你對阿哲說的話了嗎？在我們離開帝光之前？”

“妳在說什麼？” 青峰問。

桃井小聲的笑了。 “別在意。阿哲的力量比我們設想的還強。”

青峰嗤了一聲。 “ 那種事 我知道。”

*

桃井對笠松說了謊，但只有黑子知道那是個謊言。她沒有求黑子救其他人，她只求了黑子救青峰。

*

在她還是GM-P256的時候，她就知道她手握的是一副好牌。Pink2們是幸運的—他們提供情報但是不需要髒了自己的手，不需要冒著丟掉性命的風險。她只去過101室一次，作為早期型塑的用途，但她之後從來沒有給過那些科學家把她送回去的理由。

直到她駭進帝光檔案的那天，她從來沒有認真的想過離開。她在Black提議逃跑時嘲笑他，就像其他奇蹟一樣。在帝光的生活不簡單，但她知道這種生活比未知的人類世界安全。

但她讀了那些決定她會第一個創造出自然出生的實驗項目。她知道她會跟Blue一起，她自被創造時就知道了。但那些檔案也安排她去跟Red還有Green還有Yellow還有Purple而她連想都不敢想。

她是超人類，還有非常高等的智慧。但帝光讓逃跑的可能性為零。他們在實驗項目的身體裡埋了追蹤器，還有一個嵌在他們脖子裡，被科學家遙控的爆炸裝置。到處都有監視器，在加上可以把他們無效化的Rainbow跟會讀心的Gold。任何逃走行動在開始前就會被扼殺。不管她想出幾種方案，唯一可以成功的方法就是和Black合作。

她在宵禁開始後去接近他。她駭了監視系統，所以監視器不會拍到她溜進Black的房間。

他被她的出現嚇到了。她劈頭就問。 “你知道他們要剔除你吧？”

Black用他慣常的冷靜表情看著她。他還是帶著電擊手銬，但上次他需要被電擊已經是一年前了。嚇到他不是好事—如果他反應了，他大概就會因為她造成的痛苦選擇不合作。

“是的，” Black說。 “我意識到了。”

那就在Black的檔案上—“標示剔除。” 在Black在上海的不服從之後，帝光基本上已經沒有什麼讓他活著的理由了。

“他們挑好日期了，” Pink繼續說。 “你只剩不到三個月可活。”

Black開始發光。 “妳的重點是什麼，Pink？”

Pink楞了一下。她只見過Black在其他人身上用他的能力—如果他在發光，他就不會被他使用能力的對象看到。

“你在做什麼？你的視線誘導沒有用，” 她說。

“我沒有在引開妳的視線。我是在確定妳不會記得我們的對話，” Black平靜的說。

“什麼？你做不到的，” Pink急促的說。“你可以嗎？”

“妳在浪費時間，Pink。妳為什麼會來？”

Pink停頓。她知道Black的能力極限—她讀過他的檔案。他可以讓他人在短時間內忘記自己的存在，但效力低微。那在他吸引到注意力的時候就會失效。這就是為什麼他是個失敗品，標示剔除。他誘發失憶而非隱形的能力讓帝光感興趣—這就是他們為什麼讓他活這麼久。他們盡全力提升他的能力。如果Black可以誘發其他種失憶，他也許可以拖點時間。

可是Black要是有Pink不知道的能力，那就代表他有帝光不知道的能力。

“我想要逃走，” 她直白的說。 “你一直說我們該逃走。你覺得這有可能嗎？”

“有，” Black馬上回應。“我有計畫。我會的。”

他說這句話的方式—面無表情的發出黑色光芒—讓她立刻決定要相信他。

“可以—我可以加入嗎？”

Black想了一下。她屏住呼吸。要是問她，她會說Black是她第二親近的，排在Blue後面。White是他們的世代裡除她以外唯一的女性實驗項目—她跟White曾經是朋友，她愛過White。可是White是個治療者，她治好的傷越多，她自己的器官就會加速衰竭。帝光還沒有辦法解決White10的這種問題。她看著White緩慢的死亡，她為此哀悼。其他的不理解她的悲傷—為死亡悲哀在帝光是個陌生的概念。只有Black明白，因為他失去了 Orange。只有Black表現出友善。

所以她喜歡Black，但她沒有笨到去期待他救她。無私這種東西在帝光向來留不久。

“好。妳駭進電腦和監視器的能力會很有幫助。”

Pink放鬆下來，但也同時感到恐懼—逃走的現實就像留下的想法一樣恐怖。

逃走很危險—失敗，明顯的。他們可能會死，或是更糟，他們會被帝光抓住折磨然後他們的生活會比現在更糟。但就連成功都非常嚇人，但那是Pink願意忍受的恐懼。如果他們逃了出去，他們只有自己能依靠。

“我們可以帶著其他的嗎？” 她問。

Black搖頭。 “那會吸引太多注意力。帝光也許會願意讓妳或我離開，但他們不會停止搜索其他的。”

Pink知道這是事實。“但是—Blue? 我們不能救Blue嗎？”她想不起來沒有 Blue的人生—她不想要一個沒有他的生活。

Black遲疑了。Pink可以跟上他的思路。Blue是第一個拋棄Black，但她也是第一個為Black的必要性說話的。要是Blue沒有為他的存在價值辯護，帝光很早以前就會剔除他了。

“我可以去問他。但我不覺得他會同意，” Black最後說。

*

Pink在Black碰到她的手腕以前都不記得這段對話。然後她全都想起來了。她花了幾秒鐘調整自己對Black的意見。他的能力比科學家們所知的要強。

“請不要插太多話，” Black說。 “那會讓消除記憶更困難。”

她點頭，但她還是想著他的能力。

他們一起接近GM-B599，就像要求的那樣，Pink什麼都沒說。 Black全程都在發光。

“Pink跟我在計畫逃走，” Black開門見山的說。

Blue看著Pink想要尋求確認，Pink點頭，用她的眼神哀求他。 跟著我，拜託。我需要你。

“你們不會成功的，” Blue憤怒的說。 “你只是在送命。這對你沒什麼差，可是Pink—妳在這裡不好嗎？”

Pink可以感覺得到眼淚流下臉頰，但她答應過不會說話。

“我對我們的成功機率有自信，” Black說。他也只說了這句話。就算Pink其實不知道他的計畫是什麼，但是她相信Black。

“你真的相信你說的話，” Blue說，憤怒從他的聲音裡褪去。他嚴厲的看了Black良久，然後看著Pink，再把眼神轉回Black。

“我沒辦法在帝光外面生活，” Blue最後說。 “對我來說已經太晚了。”

Pink發出聲音來抗議，但她馬上摀住了自己的嘴巴。她現在哭得停不下來，但她仍然保持安靜。

“救其他的，” Blue說，像是在命令。

Black歪頭。 “你是什麼意思？”

“Yellow， Green還有Purple。 如果你說服得了他的話，Red。告訴他們你的逃跑計畫；讓他們跟著你離開。”

Black沒有露出表情。“你為什麼在乎？”

Blue是他們這個世代裡第一個被標示為成功的。第一個不需要靠著其他的奇蹟來生存的，第一個把Black拋下讓他面對剔除的。就算是Pink也不會預期他說這種話。

“誰知道？” Blue說，他的聲音裡有一點細微的苦澀。

“我拒絕，” Black平靜的說。 “帝光不會讓其他的逃走。而就算我們成功，他們也會引來太多注意力。我會需要對我原先的計畫做出大規模的更動。”

“但你救得了他們，如果你想的話，” Blue說。

Black什麼都沒有回。

“如果你成功了，你了解我們會怎麼樣吧？” Blue冷靜的說。“留下來的每一個都有危險。我可以撐過去101室逛一圈。其他的不行。那還是在帝光認為我們的世代在你的背叛之後還有活著的價值的情況下。如果你離開，你就是在判我們死刑。如果你可以忍受這件事，那好。你就去做你想做的。但你要是不能，那就去救他們吧。”

Black什麼都沒說，可是Pink很確定她知道他想說什麼。她可以聽到Black的回答： “你把我留著等死。你們全部都把我留著等死。我有什麼理由不做同樣的事？”他沒有說出口，但是這些話還是一樣迴盪在房間裡。

就連她也覺得Blue要求太多了。

“你贏了，” Black說。“我會考慮你的要求。” 他碰了一下Pink的手腕然後把她拉走。

*

桃井不確定是什麼改變了黑子的想法。但是他詢問了所有人的意見而他們都同意逃跑，除了青峰。這讓她痛苦，但她還是把青峰留下了。

帝光之後叫他來抓住他們。他在那時改變主意決定跟著他們。

“妳相信命運嗎？” 青峰在他們拋棄屍體後問她。

“你還好嗎？” 桃井問，因為他今天說了一堆不對勁的話。也許殺掉Gray真的讓他心情很糟。

青峰聳肩。 “我最近常常在想這些。有些時候我懷疑我們是不是真的有辦法不變成帝光製造的樣子。我是一個殺手，五月。我以前知道，我現在也知道。我只會是一個殺手。我沒有其他選擇。”

桃井想了一下。 “我想是有差別的。我想我們是有選擇的。帝光設計我們變成伴侶，但我愛你，阿大。這是我選擇的，不管我是怎樣把設計的都不會變。帝光把你設計成一個殺手—但你是為了小黃殺的。這跟帝光幫你把任務安排好是不同的。也許有些事情是決定好的，但我們做的選擇才是真正重要的。”

青峰沒有看著她，但是他微微的笑了。 “妳有時候真的超聰明的，五月。”

“我當然聰明，別忘了我可是世界上最聰明的超人類。”

“不會忘的。”

*

青峰對桃井說了謊，但只有黑子知道那是個謊言。事實是，他完全記得她說的對話，只是承認太羞恥了。

* 

其他的逃走的時候，帝光的警報聲震耳欲聾。他們全都有很強的聽力，所以這種警報聲也同時是一種懲罰。

一個高階的科學家來找他。 “你還在這裡。”

“我當然在！不然我應該在哪？他媽的現在是發生了什麼？” Blue 問。

“你的世代逃走了。”

“什麼？我以為這是不可能的！”

“應該是的，” 科學家說。 “你真的不知道？ ”

“當然不！” Blue說。那個科學家牽著一個幼年的Gold—他可以讀心。 “他們都走了？連Pink也是？”

“Pink也走了。他們把你留下來了。”

背叛的重量壓住他。他們 離開 他了？ Pink 離開他了？

“我們要去抓住他們，” 那個科學家說。 “我們不可能抓不到。但你最了解他們。如果你追蹤到他們，他們的懲罰會輕微一些。”

所以Blue去追他們了。他覺得被背叛了而且想傷害他們。如果他們要被帶回來，那他會是帶他們回來的那一個。

他先揍了Purple，最麻煩的一個。他把Purple揍倒在地接著馬上攻擊Red。他本來的下一個目標是Green但是他用眼角瞥見了Black的身影。

然後他想起了一切。

“我沒辦法在帝光外面生活…救其他的。”

他停下來盯著Black。 Black回看他，像是在說， “你現在要怎麼做？”

“好啦，” 他說，Purple跟Red在同時站起來準備戰鬥。“好啦，你贏了。我會跟著你們。”

“在揍我們之前決定好，” Red插話。 “Green，切掉他的追蹤器。Pink，幫忙把爆炸無效化。Purple， Yellow， Black—掩護我們。”

他說得好像他是做主的一樣，但是在Green割開他的脖子和背的時候，他看著Black，知道他才是計畫這一切的那一個。

日本自衛隊來的時候，Blue知道這也是Black計畫好的。這是他重新策劃過的結果。

Red叫Yellow去對付那些士兵因為他是最迷人的。 “必要的話殺了他，” Red小聲的說，下達了絕對指令。

Yellow點頭然後往前走，第一次遇見了笠松耀司。

Blue不理解—離開帝光去到一個軍事基地。但在那個時間點，他唯一的選項只有相信Black的計畫。

*

過了幾乎四年，他還是沒有盲目相信以外的選擇。


	10. Chapter 10

在“偉大的丹尼餐廳討論會"後，冰室打了一通電話給他在美國的老朋友。

“怎麼了，辰也？你需要更多零食嗎？” 他的朋友一接起電話就這麼說。他在過去這幾個月提供給紫原的零食。

“我總是需要更多零食的，但那不是我打過去的原因，” 冰室說。 “我們有段時間沒聯絡了。我想應該要跟你說一下。我現在在跟一個奇蹟約會。”

“你在開玩笑吧，” 他的朋友驚訝的說。“這對你而言算是什麼人生目標了吧？哪一個？”

“P989，” 冰室冒了個險。

他聽到他的朋友笑了幾聲。 “不意外。你一直喜歡大的。”

然後冰室微笑，因為他們的編號從來沒有被公布過。 “嘿，修—我有一個奇怪的問題要問你…”

*

紫原和冰室決定在東京待到危險結束。教練因為他們缺席的課程而對他們大吼大叫，可是冰室覺得就算他們因此被留級，那就代表他有多一年的時間可以和他的男朋友相處，完全值得。

再加上，在其他人這麼不安的情況下離開也怪怪的。

他們待在火神家，他們兩個都沒有一直住在旅館的資金。

“你們兩個可以待著，” 火神不情願的說。 “可是你得答應我我不會撞見你們在做那種事。”

“噢，大我。你知道我沒辦法答應這個的，” 冰室愉悅的說。火神的臉整個漲成紫紅色，但還是讓他們住下來了。這就是所謂的家人。

*

他心底還是有一小部分不相信他們有生命危險。就算他曾經被Gray針對，冰室還是不相信他真的有危險。黃瀨相信笠松有危險，很清楚了。而且綠間相信高尾也有。紫原看起來像是已經準備好要去捏碎每一個看著冰室的眼神不對的人。 (但他在某種程度上一直是這種表情，所以冰室不覺得用紫原的反應來衡量危險的等級是準確的。)

所以他去問黑子，因為黑子常常在放學後來火神家。冰室跟黑子不熟，但是他現在知道紫原沒有愛著他，他想這個人應該也沒有那麼糟糕。他希望黑子是最理智的奇蹟。

“你會覺得我們受到的威脅非常嚴重嗎？”

黑子一邊想一邊在廚房裡走來走去，他的自然程度像是住在這裡一樣（冰室的奇妙發現）。“Gray和Green 7284是對成功的實驗項目們有恨意的殺手。他們對奇蹟們還有周遭的人是威脅的可能性是存在的。”

冰室把這句話在腦袋裡轉了一遍。紫原和火神在客廳看電視。這大概是冰室單獨和黑子說話的唯一機會。 “大我也是嗎？”

黑子遲疑了。 “我並不是成功的實驗項目。而且我始終沒有成為媒體關注的焦點。我自私的希望我身邊的人能夠平安無事。”

冰室點頭。他在回日本有搜尋過奇蹟們的資料。每個人都知道有七個奇蹟，但是除了些許模糊的流言之外基本上沒有黑子存在的證據。

“Gold跟Silver呢？他們跟另外兩個一樣危險嗎？”

“是的，” 黑子說。 “但不是以同種方式。我不相信他們會直接殺了我們，可是另外兩個可能會。我懷疑他們有更邪惡的計畫。”

黑子說這些話的時候平靜到令人難以當真。但冰室曾經從紫原口中套出一點點關於黑子的事，他絕對不會去輕視他。他知道黑子情緒的缺乏是身體折磨的後遺症，還有他是逃出帝光的主使者。他知道火神愛著黑子，但他完全不確定黑子有沒有能力產生同樣的感情。他個人覺得笠松是正確的—黑子是最和善的奇蹟—但也是最不容易與人產生情感聯繫的。他有一種跟他的情感缺失無關的超然。就像他刻意與人保持距離一樣。

“黑子，你介意我問幾個我一直想問的問題嗎？” 冰室禮貌的說。

黑子慢慢的眨眼；冰室看得出來他認真的思考他要說什麼。 “我不會介意。”

他們彼此都知道黑子同意了一個不成文的誠實規則。

“我從敦那邊得知逃出帝光是你的主意。我也推測，雖然我不確定敦有沒有注意到，你是有意的把日本軍隊牽扯進來的。這是真的嗎？”

雖然黑子的表情沒有改變，冰室還是覺得他很驚訝。 “是的，沒有錯。”

“其他的奇蹟並不知道這是你的計畫？” 冰室猜想。

“我相信現在他們大多數都猜出來了。但他們在我們逃走當下並不知情。”

“為什麼？為什麼要冒這種險？你完全沒辦法知道政府會不會試圖殺害你們。”

黑子點頭。 “的確是有風險的。我知道軍隊把我們視為威脅的可能性很高。簡單的說，我沒有其他的選擇。我原先的意圖是單獨逃出帝光然後作為一個普通人類生活。其他的一加入我的計畫，我就決定要把軍隊也變成我的計畫的一環。正常生活是不可能擁有的。帝光不會停止去尋找其他的；我們的這一生都會需要躲藏起來。我們永遠不能聚在一起，而且會一直活在被發現的恐懼之中。唯一能夠阻止帝光的方式只有讓全世界都了解到他們做出的事。如果日本自衛隊相信我們只是一群孩子，我們最終可能會得到自由。我賭在日本自衛隊上。那種情形下，比起帝光裡以知存在的惡魔，我更偏好軍隊裡尚未知曉的惡魔。”

黑子只是確認了冰室的懷疑。這整件事—一群小孩住在軍事基地，社會化他們的嘗試，粉絲網站，甚至是黃瀨的模特工作—顯現出奇蹟們努力的在公眾前表現的無害。冰室理所當然的以為這是自衛隊的計畫直到他理解到世界上沒有一個軍隊會這麼努力讓一群受過暗殺和戰鬥訓練的超能力小孩適應正常生活。把他們殺掉或是利用他們是更合理得多的做法。

一定有其他的指揮者。而冰室正在看著他。

考慮到黑子是在十三歲時想出這個計畫，這甚至更令人驚艷了。

“我相信赤司是主要的執行人，” 冰室說。 “他當時說了什麼？‘絕對指令是一把雕刻刀？’在我的想像中，是他利用絕對指令讓自衛隊把你們視為無害的，需要幫助的小孩子。”

“桃井同學和黃瀨君也是必要的，” 黑子說。“他們都被設計成有魅力的。要是沒有他們表現出無辜的樣子，赤司君的指令沒有辦法如此有效。”

冰室意識到黑子願意對他說這些很奇怪。他敢賭甚至連火神都沒聽過。不是黑子不願意告訴火神—只是火神大概沒想過要問。而且黑子看起來絕對不是會主動提供資訊的那種人。

“所以真正的威脅是Nash Gold，” 冰室說。黑子昨晚給他們看了Gold所有的訪談。 “他的計畫是把全世界放在奇蹟們的對立面。”

那個簡單但危險的問題—帝光為什麼製造他們？—就足以種下懷疑的種子。有傳言指出某些過去的暗殺事件和恐怖攻擊有疑點，而冰室太清楚那些懷疑會指向誰。

“我不明白他的計畫，” 冰室說，黑子看起來已經不再主動開口了。“他也是一個‘實驗項目’，對吧？如果他煽動全世界與你們對立，你們需要做的只有暴露他，他針對你們做的事就會發生在他自己身上。”

冰室看了很多漫畫，他知道這種情況會導致什麼。人們容易被嚇到—而奇蹟們很可怕。如果大眾開始把奇蹟們視為公共危險，他們也許終其一生都會被監禁。

恐懼感襲向他。冰室有過很多男朋友，但他沒有真正的愛上他們任何一個。失去紫原的想法令他害怕；同樣令他害怕的還有冰室對如果紫原需要逃亡，他會跟著他到天涯海角的確信程度。

“我不認為使Gold失去信用會跟對我們一樣簡單，” 黑子說。 “不管怎樣，冰室前輩，你完全不需要擔心Gold對我們的言論。”

冰室退縮了一下，覺得被攻擊了。黑子好像在說， “這與你無關” 而他怎麼能這麼想？

“他們會最先針對他，” 冰室平穩但憤怒的說。他暗暗握緊了拳頭，儘管他絕對不會揍火神的暗戀對象。“你不明白嗎？他們會最先針對他。不是你或黃瀨或桃井。他。不要跟我說我不該擔心。”

黑子的永遠是那副一號表情。 “你是對的，冰室前輩。是我思慮不周。我道歉。”

冰室接受他的道歉，可是那種恐懼，憂慮和無力感交雜的感受還是揮之不去。

紫原一直是最嚇人的奇蹟。他又高又壯，還可以輕鬆的捏碎一個頭蓋骨。更糟的是，他從來不懂該怎麼表現出無害的感覺。如果人們決定要拿著乾草叉還有火炬出征，紫原會是他們第一個攻擊的怪物。

*

晚上，他被紫原環住。紫原緊抱著他，把他的頭擱在冰室的頭頂。紫原讓冰室的背對著牆壁，讓他變成冰室和世界之間的屏障。不管他是不是有意識的這麼做，紫原在確定說要是有人在深夜攻擊，他們會需要通過他才碰得到冰室。

“我會保護你的，室仔，” 紫原在黑暗中輕聲說。

冰室絕望的想。

_但我要怎樣才能保護你？_

*

他們走在路上的時候，人們會盯著。

在陽泉常常發生。鬼祟的或是毫不掩飾的目光，背後的竊竊私語還有退縮。紫原總是假裝他沒看到，而冰室從來不停止微笑。在籃球比賽還有長時間的習慣下，他們的陽泉同學終於不再用害怕紫原隨時會攻擊的眼神看著他，甚至在冰室不在時接近他。

當時他們同學警戒的眼神只是微微的娛樂了冰室。但同樣的表情出現在東京街頭的成年上班族臉上時他就笑不出來了。他也不由自主的意識到火神也吸引到同樣的目光，但是黑子不會。他假設要是某個人對奇蹟的所知只有強壯而且有奇怪的髮色，火神是符合的。但他沒辦法不去想黑子直接消失然後融入正常生活會有多簡單。

(他為他產生的反感羞恥。黑子沒有把其他的奇蹟留下就很明白的表現出他是怎麼樣的人。冰室不確定在同一種情況下他會不會做出同樣的選擇。也許這就是反感的來源。)

他用一隻手勾住紫原的手臂(他的手上有一堆零食)。在日本，這種公開表現愛意的行為就算在異性戀情侶之間也是稀奇的，但冰室想要清楚的表現出他把他的命運和奇蹟們連在一起。

*

在卡拉OK見面是黃瀨的主意。租下一個房間給予他們足夠的空間和隱私。冰室沒有完全確定他們為什麼不在火神家見面就好，但他懷疑有一部分是因為火神不想讓其他人知道他的住址。（考慮到赤司曾經用剪刀攻擊他，冰室覺得這很合理。）

“前輩跟我開始約會了！” 黃瀨一等人到齊就這麼宣布。他一直纏著笠松—而且笠松沒有把他推開—所以這不完全是個令人驚訝的消息。

“你不需要一見到別人就大聲宣布！” 笠松在大吼的時候綠間剛好說話， “我們收到你的簡訊了，白痴。每一封都收到了。”

“你給他們傳了簡訊?” 笠松急促的說。

“只有跟我說過這不可能發生的人！” 黃瀨為自己辯護。“我需要讓他們知道他們錯得多離譜！”

“黃瀨即將變得超煩人了。我希望你現在爽了，笠松，” 青峰說。

“噢我的天，” 笠松說，摀住臉。

“要後悔也太晚了！” 黃瀨興高采烈的說。

“你們這麼多喜歡男孩子讓我覺得有點奇怪，” 冰室說。確定的已經有兩個（而且他懷疑黑子和綠間也是）。七個裡面有兩個是不太可能，七個裡面有四個就是完全不可能。大家都看著他的時候他聳肩， “考慮到統計學，這真的太巧合了。”

他在注意到奇蹟們看起來多不自在之後住了口—就連桃井和青峰看起來都不舒服。

黑子，唯一維持正常的奇蹟開口， “這不是巧合。除了桃井同學和青峰君，我們全都被同性別之人所吸引。科學家是這麼設計我們的。”

“什麼？” 高尾驚呼。

“黑子，閉嘴，” 綠間說—在座臉最紅也是最不自在的奇蹟。

“我不覺得隱瞞這件事有什麼意義，綠間君，” 黑子說。 “科學家們設計我們的時候就知道我們會和普通人類接觸，他們不想要有人類和實驗項目的後代出生。他們也想要保證實驗項目之間不會有意外的後代產生。”

“他們要怎麼設計這種東西？” 高尾疑惑。

“這些人設計出了超人類，” 黃瀨平板的說， “讓這些超人類只會對同性有性慾並沒有那麼難。”

“你跟女人睡過，” 笠松說。

“我也曾經是女人，” 黃瀨翻了個白眼說。“不管我原先是怎樣被設計的，性傾向對變型者來說一直是相對流動的。”

“我不知道，不是應該會比較簡單，呃，直接讓你們不孕之類的嗎？” 高尾問。

“不，” 青峰說。 “他們不想要讓我們無法生育。他們只是想要在時間到了的時候控制我們的繁殖。”

不自在的沉默回來了，他們全都非常刻意的不去看著桃井。冰室在了解這更深層的意義之後畏縮了。他此時此刻對帝光科學家的憤怒來到了新高點，他們要控制這麼多，控制一切。他的手在他環視房間的時候直覺性的和紫原的手交纏。奇蹟們最後還是找到了通往自由的道路。冰室願意做任何事來確保他們會永遠待在這條道路上。帝光像對待牛一樣在這些人們身上烙印，像他們是動物一樣的計畫他們將來的的生育，告訴他們不值得被愛…

“哇噢，” 高尾說。“帝光真他媽的糟。”

這句世紀級的輕描淡寫在奇蹟們忍不住笑出來的同時破壞了一部分的緊張氣氛。

“現在我們解釋清楚了，也許我們應該專注在眼下的事務。” 赤司冷酷的說。

他是唯一（除了桃井和青峰）沒有帶著一個人類來的奇蹟。冰室在他身邊還是很不自在。赤司繼續說，“青峰通知我Gray已經不再是我們需要擔心的了。”

“真的嗎？為什麼？” 火神說。

冰室踢了他一腳。他跟黑子運用眼神和眉毛開始了一場沉默的對話。

_你要跟這個白痴解釋嗎？_

_不要。他是個白痴。_

_他最後會自己弄懂的。_

_我懷疑。_

_也是。_

這整段沉默對話持續了幾秒。冰室突然對黑子有了一種親近感然後決定他會接受他作為他未來的弟婿。

“細節現在不重要，” 冰室這麼對火神說。 “我們應該專注在現在手邊的問題。我在網路上看到有好幾個反奇蹟的遊行在美國。不是很多，但足夠讓人擔心了。”

“在東京也有，” 高尾沉重的說。 “我前幾天在神社附近有看到。”

“7284還在，” 綠間堅持。 “我們應該要集中精神去找他。”

赤司搖頭。 “7284是威脅沒錯，但Gold是更大的危險。有人有Silver的消息嗎？”

“我有，” 桃井說。“我在幾個美國的採訪上看到他。他現在叫他自己 ‘Jason Silver’，而且絕對在日本境內。”

“這名字真是缺乏創意，”冰室說。“‘Silver’在美國不算是什麼常見的姓氏。Silverberg， Silverman，他可以換成很多名字。”

赤司給了他一個眼神，像是在疑惑紫原為什麼要把他的寵物猴帶來。 “如果妳知道他們在日本，桃井，那就代表妳有辦法追蹤到他們，對吧？”

“某種程度上。我知道他們住在哪還有他們去哪裡。他們在不接受採訪時的主要活動範圍是六本木。”她不認同的皺起鼻子。

“知道這些就夠了！” 青峰大叫。 “我們只要找到他們，解決他們，然後嘣，沒有問題了。”

“青峰君沒有注意到一個非常明顯的問題，” 黑子說。

“青峰，你這個白痴，” 綠間說。

“想到我們是被同一批人製造出來的有時候相當令人難過，”赤司說。

“Blue 5從來沒有要被用來策劃的打算，” 桃井說。

“這倒是真的，” 赤司說。

“喂，你們是想打架嗎？” 青峰說。

“青峰的計畫有什麼問題？” 火神說。

黑子憐憫的看著他。

“他們總是在公共場所，” 冰室說。

“正是，” 赤司說，聽起來像是在重新衡量冰室作為寵物猴的地位。 “如果我是他們，我也會確定我一直在公共場所，被一群人類證人圍住。”

“他們非常公開的反對奇蹟。要是現在有什麼可疑的事故發生，只會證明奇蹟們是危險的，” 黑子解釋。

“誒―，” 紫原說。 “好煩啊。你的意思是我們什麼都不能做？”

“不一定，” 赤司說， “桃井，你有辦法聯繫到他們嗎？”

桃井咬住下唇，點頭。 “我想應該可以。但是安排一場會面…”

“有風險，” 赤司同意。 “但這是我們需要承受的風險。”

“你要跟他們對話？” 黃瀨大叫。他不是唯一看起來不敢置信的。

“談判有時是最好的開場手段，” 赤司看著黑子說。 “在怎麼樣，要是他們同意見我，我們對他們的動機就會有更進一步的了解。”

“你的意思是我們，” 綠間糾正他。

赤司舉起一邊眉毛。 “不，我沒有。”

“你不能自己去見Gold，”青峰大叫。 “他可以殺了你。他大概會殺了你。或更糟，催眠你來殺我們。”

“我是唯一對Gold的力量有免疫的。”

“輕微的免疫，” 綠間強調。“一個完整的Gold會比你強。而且就算他不能催眠你，他還是可以讀你的想法。跟他見面是不明智的。你知道我們的住址，我們在乎的人—與其跟Gold單獨在同一個房間裡，你還不如直接傳一封列著我們所有弱點的電子郵件給他。”

赤司嘆氣，就像他受夠了被白痴圍繞一樣。 “這就是為什麼我不會知道任何重要資訊。我也沒說我要自己一個去。”

“你在說什—噢，” 綠間停下來。 “這搞不好有用。”

“會有用嗎？” 黃瀨說。

“是啊，” 青峰嗤了一聲說。 “絕對有用。”

冰室完全搞不懂他們在說什麼，而他不並不孤單。其他的人類看起來都同樣疑惑，只是已經不想再要求解釋了。冰室從前以為自己會喜歡這種奇蹟會議，但他現在真的很不喜歡這東西。他們每一次聚在一起都提醒冰室紫原屬於一個他永遠也無法進入的世界。

“不行，” 火神平板的說，稍微把冰室嚇了一跳。 “太冒險了。”

冰室看著他弟弟，驚訝於只有他跟了這個話題。

“這不是你能決定的事，” 赤司冷酷的說。他看著火神的方式好像在說， “我現在也許不是我更瘋狂的第二人格，但你要是違抗我，我還是會用剪刀捅你。”

火神堅持己見。 “也不是你可以決定的。”

“也是。黑子？”

“赤司君是對的。談判是更好的方法。可是我沒有強大到可以完成你的要求。”

“你知道，” 赤司輕鬆的說。 “我不確定我相信你。”

“相信或不相信，赤司君，無法改變我的能力極限。這就是為什麼應該有我來和Gold對話。”

火神大叫了一聲站起來。赤司用眼神制止了他然後看向黑子。“我的意圖不是這樣的。”

“這是唯一有道理的選擇，” 黑子平靜的說。

冰室想他大部分理解了。他對黑子的能力唯一的了解是紫原很久以前的那句—“他容易被忘記”—但他從對話中推測那代表黑子可以改變記憶。他明白這在面對一個讀心者的時候很有用，但他不確定為什麼一定得是黑子。

“桃井同學？” 黑子問。

“我可以安排會面，” 她說。就連冰室都清楚她安排的會面會在誰之間。

這大概不是黑子的意見壓過赤司的第一次。事實上，冰室敢賭黑子大多數時候都能得到他想要的。

真的很容易去低估一個記不起來的人。

*

之後這場會議就開始變成好幾個小團體。桃井和黑子把頭靠在一起安靜的討論。赤司在跟綠間說話，不管綠間聽到的是什麼，那都讓他的嘴唇不樂意的抿著。紫原在電話響起之後走遠了。（冰室可以聽到教練的吼叫傳過來。冰室有時候會忘記她是紫原法律上的監護人，因此對紫原有某種程度上的管理權。但還是，冰室覺得她至多只有五分鐘的吼叫時間，然後紫原就會掛斷電話。）

黃瀨開始用他戀愛生活的進展去騷擾青峰，笠松徒勞的試圖阻止，而高尾輪流取笑他們所有人。

冰室跟火神交換了一個眼神然後指了指門口，火神同意的點點頭。他們一起走出卡拉OK，冰室吸了一口新鮮空氣，然後長嘆一口氣。 “這些戰爭會議真的很累人，” 他說， “我很難覺得我們真的有什麼危險。我忍不住覺得他們只是太誇張了，但…”

“你被灰崎攻擊過，” 火神指出。

冰室聳肩。他還是沒有要跟火神明說灰崎現在大概已經死了。那可以是黑子的工作。“也許這就是我為什麼有這種困難。被打其實相當正常。當奇蹟們聚會的時候，他們表現的好像奧創跟行星吞噬者和索倫合作，而我們在世界末日前只剩下三天一樣。”

“你真的是個宅男，” 火神說。

“但我說的有道理，不是嗎？”

火神點頭。 “是啊，我想是啦。他們在擔心。因為我們不知道我們面對的是什麼，所以我們很難有一樣的擔心程度。”

“正是，” 冰室說。“最嚴重的問題是Gold在煽動的反奇蹟情緒。無可否認。我想最有效的方式是想辦法讓奇蹟們在大眾心目中的形象變好。用正面行銷來打敗Gold。”

“祝你好運，” 高尾從他們背後靠近。“他們有很多天賦，但是‘魅力’ 絕對不是其中之一。”

“是啊，” 冰室說。“這的確是個問題。”

笠松也出來了，一邊打舌頭一邊揉後腦勺。

“恭喜你的戀愛進展，” 冰室愉悅的笑著說。

笠松看起來更害羞了。

“我印象深刻，” 高尾開心的說。“你收服了一個超能力模特兒！”

“那是黃瀨，” 笠松說。

“那就是啦！他是黃瀨，可是他也可以是任何人！想像一下那麼多可能性，” 高尾說。

“吭，” 冰室感興趣的發出聲音。

“你是什麼意思？” 笠松皺著眉頭說。

這男的十八歲了。他不可能這麼純潔。

“這個嘛，角色扮演可以達到一個全新的境界，” 高尾解釋。

“有一個可以變得像任何人的戀人可以有很多好處，” 冰室非常有幫助的說。

“什麼？”笠松急促的說。

黃瀨大笑著走出卡拉OK。 “噢，前輩！如果你對那種事有興趣的話，直接問就可以了。我可以—”

“不。絕對不要。永遠。就只是—不，” 笠松紅著臉說。“我為什麼會想要這種東西？”

黃瀨笑得好像笠松是這世界上唯一存在的東西。那真的很美好，冰室希望那些大眾能夠看到奇蹟們的這一面。

“這就是你為什麼這麼棒，前輩。”

“反正我總是知道那是你，” 笠松說。

“是啊，你看得出來。但是假裝一下搞不好會很有趣啊！你沒有什麼性幻想嗎？我可以變成強尼戴普或是查寧塔圖，或是隨便你選的某個NBA球員—”

“我的天啊，閉嘴，” 笠松說。

“黃瀨君是白痴，” 黑子突然開口，大家都嚇了一跳。“而且你不能變成我。”

黃瀨嘟嘴。 “好兇噢！反正前輩也不想和你睡啊，對吧前輩？”

“我現在都不確定我想不想跟你睡了。”

“前輩輩輩，” 黃瀨哀號。

“你為什麼不能複製黑子？” 冰室好奇的問。 “我以前就知道，但是沒有人跟我解釋。”

“不是我沒辦法看起來像他，” 黃瀨說。 “直接看應該會比較清楚。”

他發出黃光然後接下來就有第二個黑子站在原版的旁邊。

“噢。吭，” 冰室說。

因為就像黃瀨的其他複製，他跟黑子在任何方面都一模一樣。然而，很難解釋的是，哪個是黃瀨可以很清楚的分辨出來，因為黃瀨不只怎的就是更容易被看到。冰室的目光總是會不自覺的移開原版黑子，但是他完全看得到這個黃瀨-黑子。

“我看不出來啊，” 高尾皺著眉頭說。

“一般情況下黑子很難被看到，” 冰室解釋。

“因為我的能力溢流，” 黑子補充。

“但你看得到黃瀨。可以騙得過一般人，但是認識黑子的人就會起疑…”

“對吧？” 黃瀨哀號。 “要沒有表情真的超難的！我幾乎可以複製每一種舉止，但是你知道完全沒反應有多難嗎？” 黃瀨嘟嘴。

“請不要用我的臉做出這種表情，黃瀨君，” 黑子說。

黃瀨發出黃光然後變回去。

“啊啦啦？會議結束了嗎？”紫原說，走到冰室身邊。“剛剛那個是在幹嘛？”

冰室碰了碰他的手。接著他把臉埋進紫原的胸膛深吸一口氣。“我們回家吧，敦。”

“秋田？還是火神家？”

都好，冰室想說。只要你也在那裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作作者聲明：我對讓科學家們把奇蹟設計成同性戀有很多顧慮，我只是想要說我沒有要把性傾向這麼複雜的議題簡化到基因層面的意思。我希望沒有人會被我的故事冒犯到，如果有，我在此真誠的道歉。在12章會有奇蹟們對這件事更深的思考。我愛我的讀者而且絕對沒有想要冒犯任何人！
> 
> 還有，既然我都要加後記了，我希望要謝謝每一個願意閱讀我的故事的人！你們是最棒的！


	11. ~插曲~

Gold跟Silver刻意的讓一群人類持續的圍繞著他們。黑子並不擔心這個，因為他只是想跟他們對話。

他在沒人注意的時候悄悄的溜進去。他知道赤司想要自己跟Gold正面對決，但赤司不會把保護他們生命中的人類放在第一位。當選擇的時刻到來，他會選擇黃瀨放棄笠松，選擇紫原放棄冰室，選擇綠間放棄高尾，每一次。他會保住黑子，但他會讓火神去死。

黑子不會允許這種事發生。

這不是他逃出帝光的理由；這不是他為之奮鬥的東西，這不是他受苦受難的原因。

他在六本木找到被一群驚嚇的女人圍著的Gold和Silver。他握緊拳頭，決定這又是另一個他們必須被阻止的理由。

“我以為來的不會是你，” “Nash”說，用蔑視著黑子。 “你只是一個失敗的Black。”

“是的，” 黑子有禮貌的說。 “那是我。”

那些女人把黑子的打擾當作逃離 Gold跟Silver的機會。現在在場的只有他跟另外兩個在任何方面都比他優越的人。黑子可以在他們的眼中看到自己的死亡，他沒有驚慌失措。他曾經每一天都在帝光的科學家眼中看到一樣的東西。

“你根本乳臭未乾，” Jason Silver說。“如果我們的敵人要來面對我們，至少也來個成功品。”

“我不是來此爭鬥的。我只是來問一個問題。你為什麼要這麼做？我們不一定要是敵人。”

Nash大笑。 “這就是你跑這麼遠的原因？還不明顯嗎？這個世界對我們所有來說太小了。一個新時代即將到來，而現在有太多神了。”

這句話證實了黑子最糟糕的理論。 Nash不想跟人類生活在一起，他想要統治他們。用他的力量，他還有Silver的，沒有一個人類政府有辦法阻止他們統治世界。（或至少，達到某種相似的東西。）所以他決定在行動前把他眼中唯一的威脅去除。

這是個天才的計畫。但同時也無比愚蠢。黑子看著這個優越的男人，卻只感覺到輕視。

“你不會成功的，” 黑子說。

“誰會阻止我們？你嗎？”

“可能吧，”黑子說。 “但我的意思不是這個。你低估了人類。”

“什麼？” Nash低吼。他懶惰的姿態消失了，取而代之的是暴怒。

黑子堅決的看著他。“你以為人類容易被打敗。他們不是。”

“讓我們把事情說清楚，” Nash說。“你跟我們不是同等的。那些猴子們叫做‘成功品’的也不是。Gold跟Silver比其他實驗項目優越。你的能力也許還算厲害，但那是對猴子來說。而人類甚至比猴子更低等，他們是渣滓。他們會在我面前跪下，他們會知道什麼是恐怖。這世界上只有一種真正的力量，猴子，那就是恐懼。”

一次又一次，那些有力量的犯下同樣的錯誤。

“你在帝光身上什麼都沒有學到，” 黑子說，他知道他的話會被忽略。“恐懼不是極致的力量。最後，良善總是會勝出。”

Nash在往黑子的臉上揍一拳，讓他直接撞上身後的桌子前，難以置信的瞪了黑子整整一分鐘。

*

他還只是GM-B452的時候他只愛過一個人，他是GM-O394。

在帝光，你在恐懼的世界出生，而恐懼就是上帝。你為你的生命恐懼，你恐懼科學家們，你恐懼你自身的失敗。

Black在恐懼的世界出生，他所知的一切只有痛苦而他恨透了一切。他恨他手腕上的電擊手銬在他反應時送出的電流；他恨那些在他的太陽穴被電擊時仍然要他保持無情的科學家們。他們想知道他們哪個環節弄錯了。他們想要的是隱形，但卻得到了一個控制記憶的生物體。 Black恨其他的實驗項目，他們可以那麼輕鬆的大笑大哭大叫而且甚至還不記得他在他們周圍。

“Black！ Black，我帶了晚餐來給你！”

他不恨的只有那個叫Orange的實驗項目，他記得他而且總是在可以的情況下讓他加入群體。Orange在把東西遞給Black的時候露出勝利一般的微笑。

Black伸出手，Orange給他兩個飯糰。

Black因為在科學家打他的時候尖叫被懲罰。 “你需要學會怎麼控制你的反應，”他們嚴厲的說。 “就算在疼痛時也一樣。否則我們就不需要你。”

那些電擊讓他相當虛弱，而且他沒有晚餐，都是因為他失敗了。他盯著他的食物，不太確定這是真實的。 “你怎麼拿到這些的？”

“我跟廚房阿姨要額外的食物，” Orange自豪的說。 “她喜歡我！她說我這麼小隻應該要多吃一點。”

_額外的食物。_ Orange讓其他人給了他額外的食物。這令人難以想像。Black一開始謹慎的咬下第一口，接著他像是害怕有人會搶走似的開始狼吞虎嚥。

Orange是唯一能讓科學家們笑的。他對他們的認識是所有實驗項目中最深的。他會隨意的說出，“她有兩個和我們同歲的小孩”或“他剛結婚”就像那些只是一點小事一樣。科學家們和實驗項目總是保持距離—但他們不知為何就是會對Orange放下防備回答他的問題。

“你是怎麼讓他們喜歡你的？” Black一吃完東西就問。他還是覺得虛弱疲憊。他這輩子有一大半時間都在希望他是個更成功的實驗項目，像是Blue或Purple。他希望他有力量去對抗那些科學家，或至少可以取悅他們。現在，他只希望他們可以喜歡他，就像他們喜歡Orange一樣。

Orange聳肩。 “我不知道，我只是跟他們說話，我猜啦？”

但Orange是個異類。他會微笑還會大笑還會精力充沛的到處亂跑。像Orange一樣很困難。Black永遠也辦不到。

“而且我喜歡他們，” Orange說，點頭同意他自己的話。 “我想他們人還不錯。”

Black搖搖頭。“我無法理解你，Orange。”

Orange稍微往後仰。 “你有錯的視角，Black。我在外面跳得很高很高的時候—就像我看得到全世界一樣！在帝光外面有一整個世界！你只看得到牆，但是外面還有超多不一樣的東西。有一天我會看到全部的！

“但是也對啦，在帝光的這些人—他們很兇也很糟糕。但我想這是因為他們也在牆裡面。你會更有希望，如果你可以跳得夠高。聽起來有道理嗎？”

“完全沒有，” Black回應。

Orange大笑。“是啊，我不覺得我說的有很清楚。”

“他們會把我們剔除，Orange。”

Orange再一次聳肩。“也許吧。他們有可能不會啊。我想—我想人們比你所知的更良善。我想良善長期來看的話是更有力量的。”

Black不了解他的意思。 “良善” 是一個陌生的概念—只有Orange是良善的。而且人們對他也是良善的。但他不了解良善在這裡，或者在任何地方有什麼價值。

*

他們剔除Orange的時候，Black在他們拋棄他的屍體前看到了一眼。矮小僵硬而且空洞。

他尖叫又尖叫又尖叫。他的身體因為一次又一次的電擊像是在燃燒但是他持續的尖叫。

直到Red發著光靠近他命令， “停止尖叫。你什麼都不會再感覺到，什麼都不會再表現出來。你沒有情緒。”

然後Black停止尖叫。他停止感覺。

然後他開始計畫。

*

把帝光留在過去，他告訴自己，一次又一次。

背離從前的恐懼。當一個好人。他學會怎麼交朋友。他學會跟人類說話。

就算其他的不理解所謂的良善，黑子理解。他明白他們有自己的方式，他們曾經試圖拯救他。雖然他們最後拋棄了他，黑子記得他們最初的良善，選擇了讓他們加入他的逃走計畫。

良善還是存在。因為他相信其他的奇蹟們心中還是有良善存在（在非常深處的地方；幾乎被帝光摧毀；但它們是存在的）黑子選擇和他們待在一起。他相信有一天他們會在他們的生活中發現良善的存在。

就算在他們趕走荻原之後，黑子還是留在他們身邊。

“人類會離開你，” 赤司說過，在他趕走荻原之後。“你不能相信他們。你不能愛他們。”

赤司跟其他人不懂。黑子不想去愛他最終會失去的某個人。他只是想要和善的對待他人，他只是想要相信Orange是對的。

他試著解釋過一次，對青峰，其他的也有聽到。他想也許青峰會懂。“Orange喜歡人類。如果Orange還活著，他會想要在人類之中生活。”

“Orange死了，” 青峰殘酷的說。“因為他太弱了。他的和善害他被殺了。”

黑子不想要露出任何反應。“他的和善不是弱點。”

“什麼？” 青峰說，像是他根本沒有在認真聽一樣。

“Orange的和善不是弱點，”他更大聲的重複一遍。 “他活著的方式比我們好。人類會恨我們或者愛我們，他們愛我們會比恨我們更好。”

黑子讀過君主論，就算他並不同意它的論點。青峰沒有讀過它，但他會相信的是什麼已經很清楚了。

“他們永遠不會愛我們，” 青峰說。 “所以他們怕我們會更好。”

“我不接受。” 在荻原頭也不回的離開之後這是個立論薄弱的說法。“我相信人類。人們比你所知的更良善。”

因為Orange會相信他們。所以黑子相信。他相信他們的良善，他們的愛。他希望有天他會遇到一個不會在奇蹟們前退縮的某人。某個不會害怕的人。有一天，他會遇到一個願意與他同進退的人。

*

他摔到一堆桌子上，然後Nash又補了一腳。

Nash把他拽起來。 “你對活著來說太他媽的笨了。”

黑子準備好接受下一輪的疼痛，但Nash反而把他放下，倒退一步。他在閃避火神的拳頭。

“火神君，” 黑子說。

_你。我在等的是你。_

但他現在沒有太多時間仰慕火神的出現。他抓住火神的手把他拉走。

他們一進到隔壁房間，他發出黑光。他壓著火神然後在他開口說“黑―”的時候摀住他的嘴巴。

Nash衝出房門，Jason Silver跟著他。他們環視四周，直直經過火神跟黑子，然後雙雙疑惑的皺起眉頭。黑子看得出他們忘掉他們的目的的準確時刻。他們點了更多酒然後回到他們的房間。

黑子拉走火神，他還感覺得到他身體上殘留的餘溫。

*

“你這個白痴，你在想什麼？” 火神的手摀著他自己的臉，他仔細的檢查黑子身上的傷口。

“我只是想和他們對話，”黑子說。火神沒有碰他對他的影響幾乎就跟有碰他一樣多。

“然後？你找到你需要的答案了嗎？”

“他們想要統治世界，” 黑子說。“或在嘗試的過程中摧毀它。”

火神嗤了一聲。“所以就是漫畫的玩意兒。瘋瘋癲癲的。”

“火神君聽起來沒有非常擔心。”

“這個嘛，我們會阻止他們的，對吧？” 火神輕易的把這句話說出口，自信的像他當時說他們會贏得冬季盃時一樣。不管是拯救世界還是打籃球，對火神來說都是一樣的。

“對。我們會的，” 黑子說。

打籃球，拯救世界。這些對黑子來說也都是一樣的，只要火神站在他身邊。

_我希望我可以讓你看到這個世界，Orange，_ 他想。 _它很良善，就像你說過的。_


	12. Chapter 12

在把泉澄和漣帶回家確認他們是安全的之後，笠松發現他人生的複雜程度已經三級跳了。想想現在發生的所有事情，他心中湧上了一股濃濃的荒謬感。但不知道為什麼，雖然有一個連續殺手在威脅他弟的生命安全，雖然他今天阻止了黃瀨的謀殺還知道了青峰大概殺了某人，笠松今天經歷到最奇怪的事是他交到了一個男朋友。

跟他住一起的男朋友。

“我們不能住在一起，” 笠松突如其來的說。

“什麼？” 黃瀨大叫。“為什麼？”

“我們現在在約會，” 笠松紅著臉說。

“對啊？然後？”

“我們在約會，而且我們住在一起。在同一棟房子的同一間房。你的床就在我的床旁邊。我們一直都待在一起。”

“你現在列出來的都是好事啊，前輩。我不知道你為什麼不開心。”

“因為，” 笠松說。他也只知道該怎麼開頭。

黃瀨坐在床上用那種厚重的眼神看他。黃瀨看著他的方式好像把他當作全世界唯一重要的東西似的，笠松沒辦法相信自己以前都沒發現。

“我想要你這麼久了，前輩。而且我從來沒有逾矩過，我發誓。我之前不會趁你睡著的時候摸你我現在也不會開始這麼做—”

“不是因為這個！” 笠松說。“我沒有談過戀愛，白痴！我甚至都不知道該怎麼跟人約會，然後我們現在住在一起。就是—複雜，好嗎？我不知道我該做什麼。”

“我也不知道，” 黃瀨說。他握住笠松的手把他拉近。 “但我想要這個。拜託，前輩？我知道你已經申請了東京的大學。讓我們就—享受這些時間吧。在我們還有辦法的時候。”

他聽過黃瀨哀號乞求哭泣，那些虛假的聲調只造成他的耳朵痛還順便讓他想踹黃瀨。但黃瀨用這種真誠的聲音來求他，讓他害怕他這輩子是不是都不會有辦法拒絕聽起來像這樣的黃瀨。

黃瀨看著他的眼神好像已經預期到他會說“不。”自從他們離開倉庫之後，他一直這樣看著笠松。 他預期他會被拒絕，被否定。他還是不相信笠松想要他。

笠松捏了捏黃瀨的手。 “笨蛋。我喜歡你。你為什麼不相信我？”

黃瀨縮了一下把眼神挪開，像是在害怕和笠松的眼睛對上。但是他沒有放開手。

“我愛著你這麼久了。我看得出來的，如果你也有一樣的感覺，” 黃瀨輕聲說，證實了笠松的猜想。

他想要往黃瀨的頭揍下去，但那會轉移話題，而他不會這麼輕易的讓這個話題結束。(反正他大概也需要少打一點黃瀨。因為他們現在開始約會了。)

“有時候越明顯的事越難注意到。我以前就不知道你喜歡我。”

“那不一樣，” 黃瀨說。

“怎麼不一樣了？”

黃瀨沉默下來，笠松想著那些人說的，“你要是也喜歡他的話就不會這麼視而不見” 那是個愚蠢的假設，但他想起了高尾的話所以他清了清喉嚨說，“不是我不喜歡你。我沒有發現只是因為我以為那是不可能的。”

這句話讓情況更糟糕了，黃瀨極度沮喪的看著他。“但你是第一個那麼說的，前輩。你說我們能愛。”

笠松花了幾秒才搞清楚黃瀨指的是什麼，然後他在心底暗暗責備自己。“我的意思是我以為你不可能愛上我！老天啊，黃瀨。看著我！”

黃瀨微笑著接受了笠松的邀請，緩慢的情慾的仔細的看著他，眼神透露出深層的慾望。“我就在看著你啊。”

“好，不要那樣看著我，” 笠松的臉紅得誇張。他從來搞不懂所謂的“視姦”是什麼意思，直到現在。“我只是說，我不是那種會被愛上的人。我並不算有吸引力。”

黃瀨盯著他。 “你在開玩笑嗎？”

“又不是說有人排隊來告白！”笠松說。 “我十八歲了，老天啊，沒有人對我感興趣過。如果你從這個角度想的話，我怎麼會覺得你會喜歡我？”

黃瀨繼續盯著他看。“喔，糟糕。前輩，我很抱歉，看來我的工作做的有點太周全了。”

“什麼？”

“十六個人，前輩。今年就有十六個！我需要趕走十一個女的加上五個男的告白。還不包括我沒拿給你的情書，或是被我瞪走的那些人。我的天啊，前輩。把人從你身邊趕走簡直是份全職工作。”

現在換笠松在盯人了。

他應該要生氣的。他之後也大概會生氣。可是現在，黃瀨對他笑著，單手環著他的腰，他們用一種讓他無法呼吸而且稍微覺得害怕的方式親吻著。

“等等，我們需要規矩，”笠松後退一步說。 “如果我們要繼續住在一起和約會，我們需要界線！”

黃瀨抱怨。 “一定要嗎？”

“對，” 笠松堅定的說。 “不準在家裡做愛。”

“什麼？！” 黃瀨驚呼。

“尤其是在漣或泉澄或我爸在家的時候。或他們可能會回來的時候。或就—在家裡的時候。”

“但是—親吻不行嗎？” 黃瀨哀號。“我們可以親吻的，對吧？在門鎖起來的時候？”

笠松考慮了半秒鐘。“好，親吻沒有問題。”

*

他們從房間出來的時候，笠松的父親已經到家了。耀司看了他們一眼然後說，“你們在開玩笑吧—你們終於開始約會了？”

笠松紅著臉急促的說， “你是怎麼知道的？”

“你有個吻痕。幹得好，涼太！長期戰策略大成功！”

耀司跟黃瀨碰了碰拳頭，同時笠松離開用手蓋住了自己的後頸。

“你剛剛是在跟我的男朋友碰拳因為—我的天啊。” 這是他此生最尷尬的時刻。

“幸男，你不能因為我為涼太高興生氣！他想要這個想了超久的。”

“他還沒有得到他想要的，” 笠松咆哮。

“真的？” 耀司說。

“前輩覺得我們應該要再等等，” 黃瀨絕望的說。

“啊，” 耀司擺出過來人的姿態。 “他跟他母親一樣。陽實那時候也是這樣的。”

不。更正。 _這_ 才是他最尷尬的時刻。

“你不應該鼓勵未成年人，” 笠松嘶聲說。

“幸男，我也是年輕過的，” 耀司回他。

“我有時候是真的恨你，” 笠松說。

*

因為很多不同的理由，晚餐非常令人尷尬。他爸不停的用一堆黃色的暗示，就連泉澄和漣都跟著亂攪和。笠松決定他要靠著忽略所有人度過今晚。

他的弟弟們早早就去睡了。黃瀨一開始想跟笠松一起回房間，但他不停的打瞌睡所以笠松直接把他丟回房間讓他自己去睡了。

他作為這個家裡最負責的人已經很長一段時間了，他看得出來他爸想要找他說話。他在他爸隨意的換電視頻道的時候把那些鍋碗瓢盆都清理乾淨了。

笠松坐到他爸身邊之後，耀司把電視關掉。

“所以你跟涼太，吭？”

笠松翻了個白眼。 “不要浪費力氣假裝驚訝了。顯然全世界早就都知道他的感情了。”

“他的還有你的，” 耀司開心的說。 “你們兩個在你十六歲那個時候就開始糾纏不清了。”

“我們沒有！” 笠松激烈的反駁。

“當然，當然。我為你開心。”

笠松知道不管怎樣，他父親永遠會與他站在同一邊。他想著他爸對他這麼包容他有多幸運—這尷尬的場面要是沒有他家庭無條件且輕易得來的認可會變得非常糟糕。

但是笠松坐在他爸身旁還是感覺得到緊張和不自在的氣氛。

“你想要談的不是這件事，” 他鼓起勇氣開口說。

他的父親發出一聲長嘆。 “幸男，我知道我對你說的這些話不夠，但我很抱歉你總是需要是那個負起責任的人。有時候我覺得我給你的負擔太重了，我希望我有辦法分擔更多。”

這比他的家人開他的戀愛生活的玩笑還要不自在太多了。

“我從來沒有抗拒過，” 笠松生硬的說。

耀司給了他一個脆弱的微笑。“我就知道我是最幸運的父親。”

“所以是什麼事？”

他的父親再次嘆了一口氣。他看起來好老。 “媒體最近煽動了很多反奇蹟的情緒。有很多指控是關於自衛隊處理這整件事的方式。很可能會有一個特殊訪談節目，我需要向全世界解釋為什麼日本自衛隊會保護一群孩童殺手還讓他們去上普通高中。”

第一次，笠松沒有馬上開始大吼大叫。這，事實上，是他已經害怕了一段時間的事情。甚至在Gold開始他的反奇蹟宣傳之前就開始了。差不多是在他父親跟他解釋帝光的所作所為的那時候。

“你什麼都沒有做錯，” 笠松堅決的說。 “我會百分之百的支持你。如果全世界都反對我們，那就來吧。”

耀司看著他，像他想要抱住他兒子但是不知道該怎麼做。他只是認真的說， “我真的是一個幸運的父親。但是幸男，他們會攻擊的不只我而已。他們會去質問奇蹟，讓他們成為焦點。你需要讓涼太準備好面對這種審問。還有你跟他在交往的這件事也可能被放大檢視—我只是想讓你提前做好準備。”

“我準備好了，” 笠松平穩的說。 “我願意為了我的家人奮鬥。不管會發生什麼。”

耀司點點頭，像是已經知道他會這麼說了。

大概還有幾百萬件事可以說，需要說，但他們只是沉默的坐了好長一段時間。 

*

在卡拉OK會議之後，高尾死死的盯著綠間，而綠間拒絕與他的眼神對上。

受夠了這種避而不談的氣氛，高尾終於開口，“黑子不應該就那麼把你踢出櫃子。要是我不覺得之後會被火神，青峰還有桃井聯手做掉，我會幫你揍他的。”

綠間調整了他的鏡框，還是不看著高尾。 “他是對的；隱瞞這件事沒有意義。我也沒有在隱瞞。”

_狗屁！_ 高尾想。因為綠間從來沒有給出任何一點關於他的性傾向的表示而且他現在是非常明顯的不自在。高尾給過他很多機會去提到他的性向。還有，他開過綠間愛上黑子的玩笑，在某個時間點還非常確定那是真的，但綠間對他的猜想很生氣，高尾以為他的憤怒有一小部分是因為他的異性戀尊嚴被冒犯到了的原因。

就算現在，他還是在為黑子辯解。這讓高尾想要尖叫。

“聽著，他不該那樣跟其他人說這些資訊。你的性向是什麼不關其他人的事—”

“這就是重點，這不是我個人的事，這一點也不私人，”綠間生氣的說。他終於願意看著高尾了。“你還不明白嗎？我並沒有厭惡我的性傾向，我是為它羞恥。你完全不懂—桃井給我們看她找到的那些帝光檔案時才十三歲。我當時才十三歲而且從來沒有認真的思考過性愛然後就有一個檔案告訴我我被設計成會對男人起性慾。那些檔案什麼都有—我們的身高會長到多少，我們的預期成年體重，我們的體能極限。他們提出了繁殖計畫，上面還有我們應該會被哪個實驗項目吸引的筆記。那些日子在自衛隊基地的時候很尷尬。”

“我敢說，” 高尾說，注意力還是有點沒辦法從綠間十三歲還沒想過性這點移開。高尾很確定他當時已經想過了。

“那真的—面對我們自己的設計真的非常難堪。這就是我不喜歡談這些事的原因。不是說—不是說喜歡同性有什麼問題，” 綠間有點結巴，“在很多方面，青峰和桃井的情況更糟，他們知道他們特別被設計成覺得彼此有吸引力。就只是—每一次我想到跟一個男人交往，都提醒了我，我除了我的設計以外什麼都不是。”

高尾試著想像綠間的感受。“小真，我想沒有人可以選擇自己的性向。就因為我出生的時候沒有一群科學家把我設計成gay並不會讓我比較不gay。”

綠間看起來沒有被說服。高尾了解到問題不是這個；他說話的方法完全錯了。因為也許沒有人可以自己決定，但是某個人替綠間決定好了。這才是問題所在。綠間的出生伴隨著一份設計，一份藍圖；他在心智尚未完全成熟時讀了它而且對它只有無法避免的感覺。這讓他對“天命”的執著有點悲傷。

高尾繼續說， “還有啊，他們只是挑了你會喜歡的性別，又不是他們挑了你會喜歡上的那個人。我的意思是，我喜歡男孩子，對吧？但我沒有喜歡每一個男孩子啊。我喜歡一種非常特定的類型，你知道。你也一樣吧，我很確定。”

綠間想了一下。“是。我想你是有點道理的，” 他說。“我的‘類型’也非常特定。我懷疑帝光會花時間去設計這個。”

“對不對？” 高尾說，大度的決定專注在讓綠間感覺好一點而不是追問綠間的類型是哪一種。反正他可以之後再滿足他的好奇心。

“謝謝你，”綠間說，他再次把眼神挪開。他看起來還是在羞恥。“但我困擾的不只這件事。”

“喔？”

“我不喜歡他們對7284的態度。我明白Nash的計畫會給我們帶來長期的傷害，但要是7284傷害了我們身邊的人，不管Nash要對我們的名聲做什麼都不重要了。”

高尾，作為唯一直面過7284的人，同意綠間的意見。7284是一個他媽的超嚇人的混帳而高尾要是知道不用再擔心他會安心很多。

他知道奇蹟們現在面對的是更大的威脅。他也不是看不清大局的人。如果世界打算站在奇蹟的對立面，有麻煩的不只是綠間，秀德會，籃球部會，高尾的母親也會。高尾信子是一位在日本自衛隊工作的護理師，她不可能不被波及。

但高尾手臂上漸漸消失的瘀青訴說著另一種威脅。

“我一直在想那件事，” 高尾冒險的說。“我有一個主意，雖然你大概不會喜歡它。”

“絕對不行，” 綠間馬上說。

“我什麼都還沒有說！”

“你會提議把你自己當作誘餌，” 綠間說。

“這個嘛—對。好啦。至少先聽聽我要說的，好嗎？反正你在遠處比較有用，不是嗎？所以如果我假裝我是自己一個人，他也許會像上次那樣接近我。這是最理智的方法對吧？跟就這麼被動的等待他有動作比起來。”

在高尾的腦海中有一小部分在告訴他， “你在計畫一場謀殺。你在這裡想著要怎麼去謀殺一個人。這就是你現在的人生了，和成，看看你的人生選擇。你幫綠間要幫到什麼程度？你要用你的板車幫他滅屍嗎？”

但是高尾叫哪個微小的聲音安靜。現在才開始懷疑他自己的選擇已經太晚了。

“無法接受，” 綠間在聽完高尾之後說。

“你有更好的計畫嗎？” 高尾大叫。

“不重要，” 綠間堅持。然後他的聲音變得柔和了一點。 “高尾—謝謝你。這—意味著很多，你站在我這邊。但是—風險太大了。我不能冒險去—” 綠間停下來看著別處。 “有太多事情可能會不照著計畫來了。我們會想出其他方法的。”

高尾想要爭執更多因為該死的，這是唯一有道理的計畫。

但是綠間說了“我們” 而他覺得好多了。

*

“我需要睡在我自己的床上，” 高尾說。 “我不能從此跟你一起住。”

“那我就待在你家，” 綠間固執的說。

“你不能一直到處跟著我，” 高尾近乎精疲力盡的說。是很感人—綠間的關心。但那同時也有點自大以及令人窒息。

他們一起回到綠間家因為高尾需要拿一些他留下的東西。他有點懷疑綠間會想要來硬的留他在這裡。他很確定岸谷醫生還有奈緒子會阻止綠間把他關起來，但他不會讓綠間有機會那麼做的。

“高尾，你現在是在—”

綠間的聲音在看到他家後停止了。他家門口站著一打警察，綠間看起來好像有人把他的心臟扯了出來。

他衝過去，高尾就跟在他身邊。

但是那些警察在看到綠間之後掏出槍指向他。

“綠間真太郎？” 其中一個警察說。

綠間停下來，他握緊拳頭。高尾的心臟在他看到一個又一個的槍口時急速跳動。

“你因為作為開膛手犯下的謀殺被逮捕了。”

綠間僵直著身體。他審視著他們，像是在考慮要不要讓他們到處亂飛。

“我已經告訴你們真太郎跟那些命案沒有關係了，” 岸谷醫生從房子裡出來，被嚇到的奈緒子緊緊的跟著他。

高尾看得出來綠間放鬆了。高尾知道綠間鬆了口氣，幹，他放心了—他看到警察第一時間的想法是岸谷醫生或奈緒子發生了什麼事。

但現在不是該放鬆的時候。

“我們要將你逮捕歸案，” 那個警察說，他忽略掉岸谷醫生，盯著綠間。沒有人低下他們的槍口。

高尾站到綠間前面， “他不是那個殺手！他一直跟我在一起，我在至少一半的那些謀殺案裡都是他的不在場證明，我可以—”

“高尾，” 綠間把手放到他的肩膀上讓他安靜。 “沒事的。我會跟你們走。我有信心我可以證明我的清白。”

“你們不能把他從我身邊帶走。我是他的監護人，” 岸谷醫生說。 “和成君，你可以跟奈緒子待在一起嗎？我之後會打電話給你母親。”

“當然，沒問題，” 高尾結巴著說，他其實想和岸谷醫生喊出同一句話： _你們不能把他從我身邊帶走。_

但他只是看著綠間服從的進警車後座，岸谷醫生跟著上了另一台車。車子一輛又一輛的開走，把綠間帶離高尾。

他在一隻冰涼的小手握住他的手時往下看。奈緒子眼眶含淚的看著他。 “他們說他們有拍到兄長在殺人。但是兄長不會那麼做的，我知道的！”

“當然不會，” 高尾強顏歡笑的說謊了。綠間絕對會殺入；他們在幾分鐘前還在策劃一場謀殺。但這不是重點。 “這些都只是一點小誤會。你哥哥很快就會回家了。我們進去吧，我需要打電話給我媽。她還有步未可以一起過來，會很好玩的，妳不覺得嗎？”

奈緒子點點頭然後勇敢的擦掉眼淚。高尾捏了捏她的手，希望可以有個人向他保證一切都會沒事的。

*

他母親很快就接手了，兩個女孩在她煮晚餐的時候在奈緒子的房間裡玩。

高尾坐在綠間的房間裡，希望時間不會流逝的這麼快。

他坐在綠間的床上，膝上擺著一個舊盒子。他想要把它帶去給綠間，它也許會讓綠間的心情好一點。他要是被判刑怎麼辦？他永遠也不會有下一個幸運物了。他會瘋掉的。

高尾打開盒子，只是想確定綠間珍貴的幸運物還在原處。

然後他盯著它。

他盯了好長一段時間。

*

他某一次來這裡的時候找到了這個盒子。它被塞在綠間的床底下，他想也不想的把它拉出來。

“哦唷？小真，這是什麼？你的A片收藏？情趣用品？”

那個盒子飛出高尾的手落進綠間手中。綠間緊抓住那個盒子，看起來相當羞恥，高尾疑惑他是不是真的找到綠間的秘密A片了。

“這是個人隱私，” 綠間說。

“噢噢噢。我知道。天，你不用這麼害羞的！每個男人都有這些東西的。雖然你不該把他藏到床底下，這是初學者才會犯的錯誤。這是每個人第一個找的地方。我所有的色情片都在電腦裡面，所以—”

“不是那樣！”綠間面紅耳赤的說。然後他怒氣衝衝的打開那個盒子。他把開口朝向一個高尾看不到的角度，所以他不知道裡面有什麼。

“它們是以前的幸運物，” 綠間僵硬的說。

高尾歪頭因為綠間的整個房間都塞滿了以前的幸運物。“它們為什麼比較特別？”

“這些幸運物是那些… 有特別好的事發生在我身上的日子。特殊的重要日子。”他拿起一個袖珍型的橘色釘書機。 “這是我的第一個幸運物。” 綠間垂下眼廉。“我跟你說過Green7通常只有強度或精準度之一，對吧？”

“對。你先有強度之後才發展出精準度，” 高尾複誦，只是想表明他有在認真聽。

綠間點頭。“我一開始沒辦法控制，無法瞄準—我可以舉起一台坦克但是沒辦法讓它移動到我想要的地方。7282已經展現出潛力，7284也開始在提升強度。我以為我會被剔除。

“然後有一個科學家—我不知道他的名字，我們從來不知道他們的名字—他告訴我我是一個巨蟹座，那天是巨蟹座的幸運日。他給了我這個釘書機，告訴我如果我有這個幸運物就有辦法可以瞄準了。然後它真的有用。

“我知道這很蠢。我知道其他人說我迷信。但我就是覺得這真的有效。只要我有幸運物，我就可以控制我的力量。我就不會被剔除。”

高尾震驚的睜大眼睛。綠間看起來好脆弱，就像他躲在桌子底下的那一天一樣。天啊，難怪。他還是覺得要是不證明他是個成功的實驗項目他就會被殺。

“這是我唯一從帝光帶出來的東西，我只想帶著這個，” 綠間說。他接著拿起一個連著掛繩的金屬哨子。 “還有這個。這是我們逃走那天的幸運物。我在我們逃出來的時候戴著它，我在那天過去之後還是把他留著。”

下一個是一個粉色的蝴蝶結塑膠髮夾。 “這是我來岸谷家那天的幸運物。是奈緒子給我的。”

他把那些幸運物放回盒子裡蓋上蓋子，把它緊抱在胸前。

“我很抱歉，” 高尾說，他知道他侵擾到了某些神聖的東西。

綠間搖頭。 “我不介意告訴你。你…從來不會取笑我的幸運物。我想要讓你知道。”

高尾極度的想要抱住綠間親吻他。但是他只環住自己的手臂然後改變話題。

*

綠間跟他介紹過的東西都在盒子裡面。橘色釘書機，哨子，粉紅色髮夾。

但裡面還有一個東京主題的小雪球。

高尾拿起那個雪球。

這些幸運物是那些有特別好的事發生在我身上的日子。

但綠間那天過的很糟糕。他第一個雪球被霸凌他的柔道部弄壞了。他在教室裡哭得一團糟。

他遇到了高尾。

高尾重重吞了一口口水，揉了揉自己的眼睛。他把那個雪球放回盒子蓋好。

_小真是大笨蛋！_ 他想。 _笨蛋！大笨蛋！_

*

岸谷醫生很晚才回來。步未跟奈緒子已經睡著了而高尾在假裝在綠間的房間裡。岸谷醫生和他母親在廚房裡說話，他們不知道高尾聽得到他們的聲音。

“良平，沒事吧—”

岸谷醫生嘆氣。 “他們有開膛手的影片。他看起來真的很像真太郎。真太郎解釋說是有其他長得很像的實驗項目，日本自衛隊有一些從帝光找到的檔案可以佐證，但是他們還是今晚還是想把真太郎留在那裡以防萬一。”

“不…” 高尾的母親倒抽一口氣。“可憐的真太郎君。”

“那些白痴！” 岸谷醫生大力拍桌。 “他們難道不明白除非真太郎自願不然沒有監獄關得住他嗎？他們會摧毀他的，他這麼努力—!”

“媒體最近也很瘋狂，” 信子說。 “我知道這一天有可能會來，考慮到…我只想要他們有一個正常的人生。”

他媽媽知道，高尾敬畏的了解到。她知道奇蹟們是為了什麼被設計出來的。

“他是個聰明的孩子！用他的能力—他可以變成全世界最好的外科醫生！他可以讓醫療技術革新—有時候我真的生氣到快瘋了，想著那些帝光的白痴做的事。我們這個世代最聰明的腦袋—他們本來可以做得到的那些事！他們本來可以讓全人類變得更好，但他們選擇專注在怎麼製造出更好的殺手。”

“良平…”

“原諒我，信子。我只是很累很擔心。我—他的名字是我取的，妳知道嗎？‘真太郎’是我跟泉奈在她去世之前說好的名字，如果我們有兒子的話…”

高尾聽到男人哭泣的聲音。他從門縫偷看到他母親抱著岸谷醫生，摸著他的頭安慰他。高尾舉起眉毛，疑惑著綠間對於他們變成繼兄弟的感想是什麼。步未和奈緒子則是絕對會很開心。

他偷偷的回到睡覺的地方。他躺在黑暗中下定決心。

*

他從窗戶溜出去回到他家。他在那裡把需要的東西準備好。他還打了通電話。

“我要去做一件愚蠢衝動的事，” 對方一接起電話他就說。 “我需要你來當後援。如果你不來，我還是會去做。”

*

他把自己裝扮成世界上最高級的男妓。他已經有大部分的服裝這件事說出來挺不好意思的 (來自一套他媽媽不准他穿的萬聖節服裝。)

他穿著黑色漁網襪，膝上靴還有一件就算他小學時來穿也太小的短褲。他的綠色上衣倒真的是他小學時的衣服，長度只到他的肚臍而且薄到幾乎什麼都遮不住。他還擦了從他媽媽那裡偷拿的綠色眼影和口紅。

他回到那個他遇上7284的酒吧然後點了一杯酒。他看起來一定相當自信，因為沒有人要求檢查他的身分證，他把送來的那杯雞尾酒一口悶掉。

他不知道這會不會有用，7284今天會不會在這裡。但那不重要，他很絕望，非常絕望，如果他什麼都不做的話他會瘋掉的。

如果今晚什麼事都沒有發生，那他就明天再來。一次又一次的來，如果他需要的話。

他被很多人搭訕。多少中年男子想要包養他想想其實讓他幾乎有點驕傲。高尾把這條資訊納入“要是我的人生真的跌到谷底會有點用處”的資料夾。

他一邊笑一邊調情順便保持著一點優雅氣質，連他自己也被驚訝到了。每個看著他的人都會覺得他已經在男人堆中混了好幾年了。他在一個男人非常兇狠的要求高尾跟他一起回到他家以前都沒注意到這個計畫其他的危險。那男的緊抓著高尾的手臂往他的方向傾。

接下來高尾突然被往後拉，有個人從背後環住了他的腰。

“他在等我，”把他從那男人手上拯救出來的人說， “不是嗎？”

高尾掙脫了他的手，然後對著Green7284不熟悉的熟悉臉龐微笑。 “是啊，沒錯。我在等你。”

那一個好色的上班族醉鬼一看到7284就開始後退。綠間的孿生兄弟是一個就連其他的野獸也不敢違抗的頂級掠食者。

7284把高尾拉到一個在酒吧邊角的座位。那種男人們和他們今晚的伴侶在不希望被打擾的時候會選的位置。7284讓高尾坐在牆和他自己中間，把高尾困在那個位子。

“這是給我的嗎？” 他說，把高尾從頭到腳都看了一遍。他的視線久久不移開，高尾覺得非常赤裸。 “這完全不必要，雖然我的確很享受。我在你普通裝扮的時候就已經夠喜歡你了。”

“我想要確定我會得到你的注意力，” 高尾說。

“你現在有了。連帶這裡所有人的。我不喜歡這樣，和成。我不跟別人分享我的東西。下一次你穿成這樣，只會是為了我。”

幹我的老天爺啊，高尾想。他慘了，他知道。高尾從來沒有聽過這麼不祥的“下一次。”

他強迫自己保持冷靜。他舉起一邊眉毛說， “但我不是你的。”

7284緩慢的露出微笑。“不是嗎？”

高尾仰頭。 “你知道我不是。”

7284大笑。 “因為你屬於7283，沒錯吧？” 他撫摸高尾的臉。 “這就是你現在跟我在這裡的原因嗎？為了他？”

高尾用他的眼角餘光瞥見了一個服務生。他用一種他希望是魅惑的方式笑了， “我只是想再跟你說次話而已。你這次不請我一杯酒嗎？”

7284臉上的表情簡直就像一條看到老鼠的蛇。像他還沒有飢餓到立刻出擊，但是有自信可以在想要的時候解決他的獵物。他點了兩杯雞尾酒。

“至少告訴我該怎麼叫你吧？” 高尾說。“你從來沒說過你的名字。”

“名字是那些假裝人類的在用的，” 7284說。 “但要是會讓你開心的話，你可以叫我‘綠間’。綠間瑚太郎。”

“所以…小瑚，對嗎？” 高尾決定接受一點風險。

瑚太郎微笑。“如果你喜歡的話。” 他聽起來相當愉快。

他們的酒送到的時候高尾立刻喝掉了半杯。他開始覺得有點醺醺然的。瑚太郎悠閒的喝著他的酒，眼神全程都沒有離開高尾。

“然後呢？” 他追問。 “是什麼讓你來見我的，和成？看起來還這麼美味。你要把你自己給我嗎？作為放過他的交換？”

“那會有用嗎？” 高尾好奇的問。

“不會。我不管怎樣都會拿走你的。而我會毀滅他。這兩件是不管怎樣都會發生。”他聽起來非常自信。高尾希望自己知道他的意思是要殺他還是要幹他。

“所以你不是真的想要我，” 高尾說，假裝失望。 “你只是因為我是小真的朋友才想要我。”

瑚太郎大笑—高尾一時之間被嚇到了因為他從來沒有聽過綠間發出同樣的聲音，一次也沒有。瑚太郎的手放在高尾的大腿上摸他。真的很難在這種情況下集中注意力。

“朋友？別低估你自己。哥哥想要你，非常的。而我會摧毀哥哥想要的每一個東西。但是，不幸的是，我的哥哥和我的品味相當接近。原本我的計畫是殺了你再把你的屍體放在他的床上。但是我真的很喜歡你，和成。我決定讓你變成我的。”

高尾現在其實有一點點起性致這件事讓他蠻擔心的。在他大腿上的手很有技巧的愛撫，他靠在他身上的重量，他的聲音。除了他瘋狂的眼神，沒有一件事讓他沒辦法代入綠間。

就像瑚太郎知道他在想什麼一樣。“他永遠不會碰你的，你知道。”

“什麼意思？” 高尾呆愣的說。

“哥哥。他不會碰你，永遠不會。他沒有告訴你Green7的培養方式嗎？” 高尾搖搖頭。

“五個Green7作為一批被製造。從出生開始我們就被謹慎的與人類接觸隔離。我們大到有思想之後，他們就把我們銬上手銬，捆在椅子上。如果我們想要吃東西，我們就必須用念力移動餐具。 7285跟7281沒有撐過去—他們因為沒有辦法夠好的移動叉子在我們眼前餓死。再之後我們做任何事都只能用念力。吃飯，穿衣服，刷牙。我們出生後的前七年沒有人被允許碰觸我們。我們也不準碰任何人，或任何事。”

“好殘忍…” 高尾輕聲說。

“不要碰我！” 還是孩子時的綠間大叫著把高尾推開。那在高尾心中留下了創傷。但對綠間來說，那是一個已經在淌血的傷口。

“所以他給不了你你需要的。就算他想，他也沒辦法滿足你。”

“你就可以嗎？” 高尾挑釁。“你為什麼不一樣？”

“因為我決定我喜歡跟人親近。我喜歡碰觸，有人在我身下的感覺。只在遠處做事總是少了一點什麼。”高尾感覺他在講的已經不只是性了。 “所以你應該選我，和成。我會好好照顧你的，對你做哥哥連想都沒辦法的事。我們會很開心的，你和我。”

高尾抖了一下。“抱歉。一直是小真和我。也會這樣下去。”

綠間是讓他第一個真正產生性慾的人，第一個他愛上的人，第一個讓高尾想要比肩的人。

他並不完全相信早安你好晨間占卜，但他從沒如此確定過，他的命運是和綠間交纏在一起的。

瑚太郎的臉扭曲了，他緊緊的抓住了高尾的大腿。 “你會選我的，你沒有其他的選項，你—” 他停下來。手漸漸鬆開。 “你—你做了什麼？”

高尾在瑚太郎粗魯的撲過來時鑽到桌子底下。他爬過骯髒的地面從桌子另一端爬出來。

瑚太郎弓起身體。桌子上的東西開始震動，但那些東西只是摔到地上而已。瑚太郎充滿恨意的瞪了高尾一眼之後就昏過去了。

“我的天，黑子。那也花太久時間了！” 高尾抱怨。

“我道歉，” 黑子穿著服務生的制服在他旁邊說。 “如果高尾君想要一個快速的殺手，你應該要叫青峰君來。”

“他死了嗎？” 高尾問。

“不要傻了。他只是睡著了。那個藥會讓他失去意識好幾個小時。”

“你是怎麼拿到那種藥的？還有你是什麼時候搞到的服務生制服？”

黑子給了他一個危險的眼神。 “我的訓練下的結果，高尾君。我從來不是一個非常致命的殺手，但我提供相當多的協助。”

高尾發抖。全盤考慮的話，如果黑子有這個意願，他會是一個好到嚇人的殺手。

火神從角落走出來。他臉紅著竭盡全力不往高尾的方向看。“我用匿名線報打給警察了。他們很快就會到。你，呃，大概應該離開？或是，呃。換衣服？”

高尾大笑。“噢，天，火神！你太可愛了！”

“高尾君很擅長美人計，” 黑子有禮貌的說。 “我對你出人意料的技能印象深刻。”

“你不準給我忘掉，” 高尾說。“我真不敢相信你叫了火神來當後援。”

“你打電話來的時候我在他家。”

高尾挑起眉毛。 “喔，是嗎？”

“紫原君和冰室君也在這裡，在隔壁的酒吧。他們是負責防止7284逃脫的，” 黑子說，完全忽視了高尾的話。“火神君是對的。我們現在最好立刻分散，高尾君。”

“我跟辰也會負責在警察來之前看住這傢伙，” 火神說。

高尾看了綠間的孿生兄弟一眼接著點頭。他跟著黑子走出門。

*

隔天不用去學校，高尾整天都在跟步未和奈緒子打電動。他避開新聞節目，網路，還有他的手機。

他母親到家的時候看起來很擔心，但她什麼都沒說。七點時，岸谷醫生和綠間一起來接奈緒子回家。

高尾開心的跟綠間打招呼，還表現出一點假裝的釋然。綠間看著高尾的方式讓他覺得自己好像被一個狙擊手盯上了。奈緒子為了“兄長”平安無事的歸來歡天喜地的，所以她分散了一些注意力。

“你們想要喝杯茶嗎？” 信子邀請。

“不，謝謝妳。可是我們應該要回家了，” 岸谷醫生疲倦的說。

綠間在走出門外之前給了高尾最後一個 “我們需要好好談談” 的眼神。

*

“我很高興看到你們變成好朋友了，” 信子無辜的說。

高尾翻了個白眼，因為這已經不是他母親第一次對他跟綠間的友誼表現出這種暗地發酸的臭屁。“是啦，是啦，妳超棒的然後我應該什麼事都照妳說的做。”

“是的。你的確應該這麼做，” 她說。

“我很高興他們釋放他了，” 高尾刻意提到，因為要是他不提到這件事的話看起來會怪怪的。

“是啊，” 信子說，她看起來很憂心。 “你看到新聞了嗎？”

“沒有！” 高尾誠實的說。“發生了什麼事情嗎？”

信子看著她兒子的眼神像是在懷疑他在說謊，但是她不知道他的謊言是什麼。 “他們抓到了真正的開膛手—他事實上曾經是一個看起來跟真太郎君長得一模一樣的奇蹟。這整件事非常讓人擔心…”

她斷在一個尷尬的地方。 “妳說‘曾經’是什麼意思？”

“在警局前面出了一點意外，他們把他帶進去的時候… 其中一個警察一時慌張開槍殺死了他。”

“什麼？” 高尾大叫，他第一個想法是，小真，你做了什麼？但是這不可能，綠間當時應該還被關著才對。

“你覺得他以前跟真太郎君親近嗎？對他來說一定就像失去一個弟弟一樣…”

“不，” 高尾平板的說， “我不覺得他們很親近。”

這太巧合了，不可能只是單純的意外，但也不可能是綠間。

那是誰？

*

他明天沒有用板車載綠間去學校。他沒有在躲綠間，他只是清楚知道一定會有一場對質，而他希望把對質前的時間拖的越久越好。

但他到了學校之後人們就一直避著綠間，而這讓高尾煩躁到在他拍上綠間的肩膀說“所以我們的囚犯今天過得怎麼樣？在監獄裡面感覺怎麼樣？你需要用剃刀刺人嗎？”的時候死命的盯著所有人。

“別蠢了，高尾。” 綠間說。

高尾只是大聲的笑。他用眼角看到其他人開始放鬆了，之後他招呼了幾個同學過來，只想要確定綠間不會被排擠。

*

籃球隊的隊員們包圍在綠間身邊，而那天近乎正常的度過了。

“你們不—需要這麼做的，” 綠間說，三年級的此時正在午餐時間包圍著他。

“秀德會照顧自己人，” 大坪說。

“我沒辦法相信有人會以為你是一個連環殺手。你，” 宮地說。

“你知道你有個雙胞胎嗎？” 木村說。

綠間推了推他的眼鏡。高尾為了打斷這個話題說，“宮地前輩，你有看到最新一集的Love Live嗎？”

這句話成功的轉移了焦點。

*

練習之後就只剩他跟綠間還有隱約的無法避免感。

“黑子，” 綠間毫無預警的說話。他頓了一下然後嘆氣。“黑子說過人類比我們以為的更良善。這有時候讓人很生氣，他怎麼總是對的那一個。”

高尾覺得這是綠間用來說“謝謝你”的方式。他環視四周—沒有人會聽到他的聲音，但他還是壓低了音量，他覺得他們是時候談談這件事了，“你殺了7284嗎？”

“不。我懷疑那是Gold做的。”

“Gold？我以為他們是盟友！”

“Gold1沒有盟友。Green7也是。”

“你就是一個Green7，” 高尾指出。

“我一直是個異類。” 綠間握緊拳頭接著突然的轉向高尾的方向。 “你該死的在想什麼？”

高尾倒退一步，不知道該對綠間突然的暴怒做出什麼反應。他很少聽到綠間罵髒話的。“小真？你在說什麼？”

“我不是白痴，高尾。7284被抓住太巧合了。就算黑子還有紫原沒有告訴我我自己也想得出來。”

“那些抓耙子！”高尾不顧尊嚴的說。他需要跟黑子好好談談，高尾以為他們快變成好朋友了！

“我在手機上找到這個之後要求他們解釋。” 綠間把他的手機給高尾看。

那是張高尾穿著男妓服裝的照片。高尾笑著被一起老男人圍繞著。搭配著詭異的文字：他看起來很寂寞。我想我應該要去陪他。

“瑚太郎有你的電話號碼？”是高尾聰明的回應。

“瑚太郎？” 綠間急躁的說。

他一定是在接近高尾前拍下了那張照片。

“你可以，呃，也許刪掉那張照片嗎？” 高尾紅著臉說。為了綠間的自由把他自己裝扮成那種樣子是一回事，他真的，真的沒有想過綠間會看到那種狀態下的他。

綠間用力的抓著他的手機，用力到指節變白。高尾覺得他的手機搞不好會裂掉。“我當時在拘留室裡。警察沒收了我的手機。我在他們釋放我前都沒看到這封簡訊。你不懂嗎？我沒有準時收到它，我會—神啊，高尾。我來不及趕到。”

綠間在顫抖，看起來既蒼白又虛弱。高尾想要抓住他，抱住他，讓他安心。但那大概只會讓綠間更緊繃。“我有後援，” 高尾辯解。

“黑子！” 綠間大吼。 “你有那麼多人可以叫，你偏偏叫了黑子！最弱小，最沒用的—”

高尾舉起一邊眉毛。 “他有完成他的工作。你不是一直告訴我不要低估他嗎？”

綠間的肩膀垮下來。“你不應該那麼做的。你沒辦法想像—如果你發生了什麼事，我沒辦法—”綠間停下。

高尾吞了口口水。他們周遭的沉默像火藥庫一樣，一點點火花便足以引起爆炸。

冒點險吧，和成，他在心中這麼對自己說。

隨意的，他說，“你知道，小真，你是第一個吸引我的人。”

綠間的表情慌亂。 “不—你不需要說謊。”

“我沒有在說謊。”

“你說過你在國中有男友，” 綠間提醒他。

“我是說過，”高尾繼續說。 “我在之前就見過你了。你不記得了，但我們是在日本自衛隊的基地遇見的。我是你那個小組的其中一個。”

“你—” 綠間不確定的說。

高尾微笑。“我提議我們玩鬼抓人。然後我摔在你—”

“那是你？” 綠間急促的說。

“是啊，” 高尾大笑。

“你是說我從頭到尾只喜歡過一個人嗎？” 綠間吼。

高尾倒吸一口氣。因為綠間絕對不是那個意思。“小真？”

綠間臉紅。 “我—你—你沒有回來。我當時很抱歉。我—喜歡過你。”

“你在開玩笑，” 高尾說。 “你都沒有認出我耶！”

“我以為你們只是長得很像。我沒有—我們是在實驗室被製造出來的，天啊。我們每一個都花了很久才搞清楚相似的長相意味著血緣關係。我—只是假設我喜歡某種非常特定的類型。”

“小真，” 高尾說，他不知道接下來該說什麼。

綠間後退，他看起來像一隻掉進水裡的貓，不開心而且不自在。“你一定猜到了，而且7284一定也說了一些事。我不期待你有同樣的感情，但拜託你不要嘲笑我，我—”

“小真，你這個白痴，” 高尾說完後就捧著綠間的臉親吻他。

綠間立刻震驚的抽身，高尾為此責備自己。

“對不起，我忘了，7284—他說你不喜歡被碰，對吧？”

綠間陰沉著臉。但是他的臉色之後柔和了。他伸手，然後在幾乎碰到高尾的臉後停下來。 “不。一般來說。但是你—一直是例外。你是特別的。”

高尾低頭，因為他不確定自己現在擺出了什麼表情。

像是在證明他做的到，綠間握住他的手。 “你還沒有說。” 

高尾忍住翻白眼的衝動。他本來是要幫這人去謀殺的好嗎。他還為了把他弄出監獄穿得像個男妓。每天用板車載著他到處跑，替他買幸運物。他基本上在遇到這個人之後的每一天都在說這句話，綠間遲鈍到聽不到又不是他的錯。

“我喜歡你，小真。很喜歡。我以前喜歡你，我現在也一樣，將來的好幾年大概也會是這樣。巨蟹座和天蠍座的適配度是最高的，你知道吧？”

綠間驕傲的說。“是。我知道。”

*

冰室的成長過程是由漫畫書，對超級英雄的仰慕，還有對自己的平庸的厭惡所組成的。這，大概就是為什麼抗拒火神這麼容易，試著去斷絕與曾經是唯一無條件的愛他的那個人的聯繫。火神沒有超能力，但他顯然也不是什麼一般人類。他是那種稀少的注定會在冰室愛著的這項運動獲得極度的成功的天才之一。

他搬回日本，遇見紫原，看著紫原打球，愛上紫原之後，他的自我厭惡開始消逝。因為也許他只是一個平凡人，也許他一生都會如此庸碌，但是如果紫原這樣的人愛著他，那他的人生便已經是至高無上的了。

每一天他對奇蹟們的仰慕都在增長。因為他們不只有超能力，他們是受苦受難後依舊為他們的自由而奮戰的人們。就連黑子也一樣，他本來已經準備好要去恨他了，但他證明了他是奇蹟中最不可思議的一個。仰慕他們是很正常的一件事。

這就是冰室為什麼在看到高尾這麼努力的為了綠間戰鬥之後像是被擊中腦袋一樣。當黑子半夜把他們全部叫醒解釋計畫時，冰室不知道該做何感想。

對一個高一生來說，高尾的誘惑技巧挺厲害的。他的服裝有點太誇張了，(冰室沒辦法不為那套服裝發笑。看起來有點像一個小男孩在玩扮家家酒再加上他無法忍住不去想這就是高尾以為“蕩婦”會做的打扮。超可愛的，真的)但高尾的舉手投足自然的散發出誘人的氛圍。

冰室在紫原把他拉到隔壁酒吧之前只來得及看他一秒鐘。他不理解他們在不同的酒吧是要怎麼當一個好後援，但紫原和黑子的行動看起來像是這方面專家所以他不打算去質疑他們。

黑子是那個真正收拾掉7284的，但要是沒有高尾，這些都不可能成真。高尾是那個置身在危險之中的，是那個負責計畫行動的，是那個做出成果的。冰室在事件結束後有見到高尾，他還是在笑著，但他也在微微的發抖，像是他知道他有多接近死亡。

這，大概，是冰室所見過最印象深刻的事。高尾只是一個普通人類，而他也以普通人類的方式戰鬥。

這他媽的超令人敬佩，也讓冰室有了該思考的東西。

*

他是他們之中唯一在7284被逮捕的時候有去警察局的人，他想要親眼看著這件事有個完整的結束。

他是他們之中唯一看著7284醒來。沒有被警察握住的槍枝都飄到空中，指著警方。冰室的雙眼睜大接著他大聲驚叫—

但射出槍口的只有一顆子彈，正中7284的心臟。

冰室是唯一看到那個疑惑的射擊者的眼中閃過一道金光的人。

冰室是唯一看到Nash Gold Jr.站在旁邊，臉上掛著滿意的笑的人。

對他而言，那一刻這才成為現實—他們身處的危險。

他讀過很多漫畫，多到不可能沒有接下來的事況會往哪個方向前進的預感。

但是或許，只是或許，這一次漫畫書裡沒有解方。

*

高尾和笠松相繼走進咖啡廳的時候，火神暴躁的看了冰室一眼。“你完全不是想關注我們那些洛杉磯朋友的近況。”

“的確不是，” 冰室承認。 

“你可以直接說這是那種聚會的，” 火神抱怨。

“我不希望黑子跟著過來。”

“只有我們人類，吭？” 高尾一邊坐下一邊說。

“不是人類寵物嗎？” 冰室揶揄。

“我正式升級成人類男友了，” 高尾開心的宣布。.

“恭喜，” 冰室說。

“既然所有的人類男友都在現場。我們應該弄出一個俱樂部！” 高尾開玩笑的說。

“我沒有—” 火神說。

“你不是？不可能吧！你們兩個老夫老夫到爆欸，” 高尾說。

冰室，作為一個見識過他們之間的日常互動的人，全心全意的同意。

“我們只是朋友，” 火神辯解。

冰室稍微可憐了他弟弟一下然後改變話題。 “你們兩個都能來我很高興，我很抱歉這麼晚才通知你們要來。”

“這是要談什麼？” 笠松問。“還有黃瀨為什麼不能來？”

冰室啜了口茶。他特意選了他們四個第一次見面的咖啡廳。他覺得這蠻詩情畫意的。

“我有一個處理掉Gold和Silver的計畫，” 他開門見山的說。

“我們到底為什麼不告訴奇蹟們這個計畫？” 笠松懷疑的說。

“因為我們是唯一能成功執行它的人，” 冰室說。“而且我不覺得他們會喜歡它。”

“我加入，” 高尾馬上就說。

“你連計畫是什麼都不知道，” 笠松說。

“不重要。如果我能幫上小真的忙，那我就會做。”

“我不會殺人的，” 笠松直白的說。

“我的計畫不包含殺人，” 冰室說。雖然他願意那麼做。他為了紫原什麼都願意。“聽著，他們自己說過—如果他們去阻止Gold和Silver，那就順了Gold和Silver的意。看起來就像是奇蹟們在解決掉反對他們的人類，只會對現在大眾的反奇蹟情緒火上加油。

“但要是由我們對付他們，那就只會人類之間的內鬥，對吧？”

“你說得好像很簡單一樣，” 笠松說。

“我有一張王牌，” 冰室勝利的說。

所有人都專注的等待他的下一句話，所以他把他的計畫告訴了他們。

*

“是個好計畫，冰室前輩。”

冰室噴了口茶。 “黑子？你從哪裡出現的？你來多久了？”

“我一直坐在你背後，” 黑子坦白，他拉了把椅子坐下。

“噢，對。我就覺得那很怪，” 高尾說。

冰室控訴的看著火神。

“你想嘛，黑子會去他自己想去的地方，我很久以前就放棄阻止他了，” 火神說。

“偷聽不禮貌，黑子同學，” 冰室責備他。“或是不請自來。”

“我道歉。我沒有打算在不必要的情況下介入。但我認同你的計畫，冰室前輩。恕我就直言不諱的說了，我認為我的能力是這個計畫成功的必要條件之一。Gold能夠讀心。”

冰室想了一下之後點頭。他了解黑子的能力是怎麼運作的，全盤考量之下，黑子不管怎樣都需要加入這個計畫。“那，你可以騙過Gold and Silver吧？”

“我可以，” 黑子遲疑了，“但我認為你的計畫還需要另一個人才可以照預想中的作用。”

“誰？” 冰室懷疑的問。

“赤司君。”

人類們發出了好幾聲“該死的不要”的大叫聲。

“他不會知道計畫的全部細節，我保證，” 黑子說。

“你對改變你朋友們的記憶說得這麼輕鬆有點讓人煩惱，” 冰室說。

“我沒辦法改變我是誰，” 黑子平淡的說。

不是第一次，冰室在心中質疑火神挑男友的偏好。

“是個好計畫，” 笠松不情願的說。

“我現在有點疑惑處理掉他們是什麼意思，”高尾說。“我是說，既然我們沒有要殺人。”

說實在的，冰室自己也不太清楚。但他試著讓自己在神秘的說“有人會解決的”的時候聽起來更有自信一點。

火神是唯一明白冰室自己也不知道的人，但他沒有找他的麻煩，他人真的很好，考慮到他還在為了紫原和冰室對他的沙發做的事生氣，他人真的很好。

*

“室仔在計畫某件事，” 紫原懷疑的看著冰室說。

“我不知道你在說什麼，敦，” 冰室微笑著回應。

“不要試著保護我，室仔。室仔只是一個脆弱的普通人類。”

“這是真的，” 冰室愉悅的說。 “我是最知道我有多平凡的人。”

有些戰役只能由平凡人來打。冰室漸漸的了解到這點。

*

為了讓他的計畫好好執行，奇蹟們不能在附近。說起來簡單做起來難，因為有三個奇蹟已經從“過度保護的朋友”升級成“極端過度保護，有點跟蹤狂傾向，獨佔欲還非常強的男朋友”了。

(四個，如果算上黑子。冰室現在懷疑火神是唯一不知道他們現在基本上就是在交往的人。)

他跟笠松一組，因為高尾覺得要是他單獨和笠松待在一起太久，黃瀨就會趁他睡著時悶死他。

“處理掉Gold和Silver不能讓那些言論停止，” 笠松對他說。

“但它們至少不會越演越烈，” 冰室回答。

“我希望你是對的，” 笠松說。

接著Gold和Silver出現，跟赤司對上。

赤司下了叫他們單獨前來的指令，冰室只知道這麼多。現在赤司的一個眼睛虹膜變成了金色，他現在是“另一個”赤司了。冰室不確定黑子是對他說了什麼，但冰室在赤司臉上看見殺人和自我犧牲。那個紅色的奇蹟想要完全阻止Gold和Silver，由他自己，而他願意為此而死。

赤司征十郎在以他自己的方式守護他朋友們尋找到的自由。他也許不理解他們為什麼選擇了人類愛人，但他一樣願意保護他們。

冰室在那一秒暗暗對赤司致上敬意。

接著他忘記了他為什麼會站在這裡。

*

“我們會讓人類把你們五馬分屍，” Gold吼。“但你怎麼敢對我們下指令，渣滓？”

“我現在就要讓你連渣都不剩，” Silver大叫。

現場有太多證人了，太多人類在周圍了。如果赤司和Jason Silver戰鬥，人們只會看到怪物們在毀滅城市。

冰室完全搞不懂現在發生的事。

但之後他看見了紫原然後他想， _不，不，你不應該在那裡的。_

*

奇蹟們一個接一個的出現在視野中。紫原，青鋒，黃瀨和綠間。他們站在赤司的背後，像是準備好了最後一搏。

冰室覺得很無助。他沒辦法阻止接下來要發生的事。

“你確定你們要在這裡做嗎？” Nash嘲弄的說。 “Jason可以打敗你們全部，然後你們就結束了。你們再也不能重來了。”

太多人了，冰室想。這裡的人太多了，這就是它會怎麼結束了。他們試著建立的生活不管怎樣都會在今天結束，而冰室只能在一邊眼睜睜的看著。

*

“不要低估我們，混蛋，” 青峰說。

“有東西比我們的名聲重要，” 綠間說。 

“多少人會恨我們不重要，” 黃瀨說。 “我從來就只需要一個人愛我。”

“可悲，” Nash鄙視的說。 “如果你們這麼想要今天死，我很樂意成全你們。”

“有些事比死亡更糟，” 紫原懶洋洋的說。

“我們會拖著你們一起，” 赤司說。每個人都開始發光。

_不_ ，冰室想。 _不要_ 。

*

他收到一封簡訊。

_你有十分鐘可以用。要是超過這個時間我的能力就不足以隱藏了。_

冰室不知道這是什麼意思。他認不出傳送人的名字，他從來沒有看過這個電話號碼。

*

接著，一個又一個，奇蹟們停止發光，他們摔在地上，就像被一個復仇的神祇壓制在地一樣。Gold和Silver也倒下了。他們試著重新站起，但是根本站不穩，像是背負著隱形的重量。

在那時，冰室想起來了。

“現在！” 他大叫。

*

火神和高尾先對付Jason Silver，火神在往Silver的臉揍下去的時候看起來非常滿足。

Gold則是有冰室和笠松負責。和被弱化的敵手對決稱不上什麼騎士精神，但冰室也不排斥出賤招。

這是一場閃電戰—Gold和Silver被弱化了，他們現在大概沒有比隨便一個高中運動員強壯到哪去，更別提還是二對一。

他們不到七分鐘就被解決了。

*

“剛剛是他媽的發生了什麼？” 青峰在高尾和笠松把Silver和Gold綁起來的時候說。

“一個Rainbow…” 赤司謹慎的看著人類們說。

“那是我，” 某個人出聲，他往他們他方向靠近。“大家好久不見。嗨，辰也，抱歉我搭飛機來日本花太久時間了。”

“別找藉口了，修，你應該要在一個星期前到的，” 冰室責備的說。

“室仔，你認識Rainbow King？” 紫原問。

“Rainbow King？” 冰室愉悅的說。

虹村摀住他的臉。“不要那樣叫我。永遠不要。大家，我現在是虹村修造了。”

“不，不，我們不能就這麼忽略掉‘Rainbow King，’” 冰室說。

“就是GK-1365，好嗎？‘King’世代的Rainbow13。天啊辰也，不要小題大做。”

“我絕對會小題大作。”

“這就是我為什麼不告訴你我有超能力。”

“等等，所以結束了嗎？就像那樣結束了？” 青峰說。“我們什麼都還沒做！不行，絕對不行，我拒絕被火神拯救！”

“我又不是為了你！” 火神反射性的吼回去。

“如果你想要繼續你的最終戰鬥，我會很高興的回美國，” 虹村說。

“我們感謝你的協助，虹村前輩，” 有個人在他們背後禮貌的說。“但你能否離開幾分鐘？我沒辦法在你身邊使用我的能力。”

虹村把Gold跟Silver從地上提起來。冰室注意到現在方圓三英哩以內的人都竊竊私語著往他們這邊看。

“幫個忙吧，989？ 599？” 虹村說。

“誒，好麻煩，” 紫原抗議。但他還是跟青峰一起把那兩個人拖走了。

他們走遠之後，剩下的奇蹟大大鬆了口氣，他們的臉上恢復了血色，他們又能夠重新站起來了。

接著所有的目擊證人都轉過身，一開始在疑惑，接著視而不見。他們繼續過他們的生活就像什麼奇怪的事都沒有看見。

只有奇蹟們還有他們愛著的那些人看得到那個直立著的，發著黑色光芒的人影把人們的注意力導開。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者聲明：我覺得我需要重新聲明我對日本自衛隊的了解完全來自GATE，本章節受第八集的影響尤其深，我為任何不精確之處道歉。雖然我寫的時候相當有樂趣。

火神在黑子晃了晃倒下的時候接住他，他面無血色且虛弱。火神產生了近乎荒謬的想要公主抱黑子的衝動(他做得到，黑子輕得跟羽毛一樣。但是黑子大概會直接往他的肚子揍，而對一個幾乎沒有肌肉的人來說，他打人真的很痛。) 他忍住，用一隻手臂環著黑子的腰支撐他，就像在對桐皇的那場比賽之後一樣。

赤司看著黑子說， “你剛剛抹掉了周圍所有人的記憶。”

“是的，赤司君，” 黑子疲憊的說，他的聲音輕到近乎耳語。

火神死命的盯著赤司。他知道這對赤司一點威嚇力都沒有，但是，要是他敢現在找黑子的麻煩…

“你隱藏你真正的能力極限好幾年了，” 赤司說，他聽起來是在好奇，也許還有一點敬佩。“你蓄意讓帝光低估你。你是從什麼時候開始策劃你的逃走計畫的？”

黑子抬起頭說。 “從Orange過世之後。”

“但…” 赤司皺眉。 “那是六年前的事。”

“是的，赤司君。”

赤司看起來不知道該怎麼回答。他接著轉頭看向冰室。 “你又是從什麼時候開始的？”

“從丹尼餐廳那次之後。比我預期中的還順利，” 冰室開心的說。“誰猜得到我在洛杉磯的老朋友是帝光出來的？世界真小，是吧？”

*

冰室的朋友再次出現在他們眼前只是為了做出一些保證和解釋。 “我被送到美國去幫忙控制其他的實驗項目，但我在運送過程中逃走了。我這次不幫忙說不過去；要是我留下的話，他們不可能逃脫。”

“你要怎麼處理他們？” 赤司冷靜的問。

“把他們帶回美國。我可以把他們帶到一個他們沒辦法惹麻煩的地方。”

“確定？” 赤司問。

“我認識有些可以安靜的處理這種事的人，” 虹村說。 “帝光不是唯一製造實驗項目的地方。它只是目前為止最殘酷的。”

“你會告訴我你對這些地方的所知的，” 赤司說，還是用著他那種其實暗藏危險的愉快聲音。

火神不算是很敏銳的人，但就連他都看得出來這兩個之前有一段過去。火神對奇蹟們為什麼對這個Rainbow有這種反應很好奇。他們說過不同的世代之間沒有太多交流，所以他們有什麼共同的經歷？這個Rainbow是敵是友？

“有一天，我會的，” 虹村不清不楚的說。 “辰也，我之後再跟你聯繫。”

“聽起來不錯，” 冰室說。

虹村離開之後現場只剩下奇蹟們，他們的男友，還有很多沒說出口的指控。

“進行的不錯，” 冰室說，他拍了下手。 “誰想要吃蛋糕？我覺得我們現在應該要有一個慶祝用的蛋糕。”

“高尾，我們已經有過關於你拿你的生命冒險卻不告訴我的對話了。”

“前輩，你超帥的！但是你怎麼可以那麼做？你搞不好會把自己害死！”

“噢，你還有臉說啊。你們這些傢伙原本是在計畫什麼？”

“室仔，你為什麼沒有告訴我Rainbow King的事？”

看來今天有很多剛開始的戀情要面臨到一些麻煩了。

火神靜悄悄的拉著黑子離開。

*

很難相信這整件事就這麼結束了。火神把黑子帶回他家，把他抱上床，想著他多渴望把黑子永遠留在那裡。

他把一杯水還有一個三明治放在床頭櫃上。 “你還好吧？”

“我會好起來的，火神君。我只是過度使用我的能力而已。我休息後就沒事了。”

黑子說完之後就陷入沉默，火神過了好一會才發現他睡著了。火神站在那裡看了他好幾分鐘，仰慕著他的朋友有多神奇。

過了一會兒後他開始覺得這樣看著黑子睡覺的自己像個變態一樣，所以他停止他的行為，走進客廳打了通電話給冰室。

*

“你確定你不能再待久一點嗎？” 冰室說。

虹村搖頭。 “我需要把他們送回美國。”

“我還是不敢相信你是什麼超能力間諜的秘密組織的其中一員但是從來沒有告訴我這件事。”

“我說過了，我們沒有—噢，別管了。”

“找時間再過來玩，可以嗎？”

虹村遲疑。“我不在他們周圍真的比較好。就算我沒有在刻意壓抑他們的力量，對我們雙方而言還是很不舒服。我以前沒有試圖跟他們聯繫就是因為這樣。我能對這些傢伙們做出的最大幫助就是離他們越遠越好。”

冰室跟他的朋友道別。火神在隔壁好讓他們可以私下說再見，但是他還是不小心聽到了一部分。他有好多問題想問，但他也許並不需要知道答案。

“所以就是這樣了吧？” 火神說。“都結束了，對吧？我們都可以回家，回到我們的正常生活了？”

“我希望。我已經缺了很多課了。” 

*

他希望事情回歸正常。他懷念那些只需要煩惱籃球的時光。

冰室和紫原回秋田時，火神以為自己會因為他可以重新單獨擁有他的公寓感到相當釋然。反之，它感覺起來空蕩蕩的，還很安靜。黑子不再過來了，這大概是好事，因為火神真的很需要理清自己對他的情感。

他去上學的時候沒有預期到會被一群記者圍堵。

“你！你是籃球部的吧？你跟奇蹟一起打球嗎？那時什麼感覺？你會擔心你的生命安全嗎？”

“什麼？”火神呆愣的問。

“你對跟一個殺人犯一起上學有什麼感受？”

“什麼？” 火神吼，他開始憤怒。

“你覺得有過怪物在你的隊裡公平嗎？”

“黑子才不是什麼怪物！” 火神大吼。他想都不想的就往那個男的臉上揍下去(在他面前晃來晃去的那個攝影機真的很煩。)

“哇喔等等，” 伊月說，他突然冒出來。水戶部抓住火神的手臂。 

“日向，水戶部，控制好笨神然後讓他冷靜下來！” 教練命令。 “伊月，小金井，把注意力引開！”

“誒，誒，教練！” 小金井說。

“在大眾面前好好表現，我求你了。” 伊月對攝影機說， “你們想要聽一個超好笑的笑話嗎？”

“你以為你在做什麼，白痴？” 日向一邊在火神的耳邊吼一邊把他拖走。

“現在該死的是發生了什麼？” 火神問，雖然他大致上猜的出來是怎麼回事，他只是不想相信而已。

“昨天晚上在網路上鬧得很大，” 日向不可思議的說。 “你是怎麼錯過的？”

“我沒有常常在上網，” 火神小聲的說。

日向沒在聽他說話。“我們需要找到黑子，立刻。”

*

找到黑子，第一次的，並沒有那麼困難。畢竟他跟火神在同個班上。日向還有其他的二年級對他們要是在今天練習時沒好好解釋的下場做出了相當具體的威脅。

火神坐在黑子前面，他第一個注意到的是黑子看起來多蒼白。比平常蒼白太多了；黑子看起來隨時都會消逝。他第二個注意到的就是他的同學們今天沒有忽略黑子。他們用眼角餘光偷偷看著他，還在一邊竊竊私語。

黑子的能力溢流在冬季盃後就某種程度上的減弱了，但這還是不太讓人放心。

“喂，黑子。你還好嗎？他們為什麼看得到你？”

“我還沒有從與Gold的戰鬥中完全恢復，” 黑子平穩的說。“我的確刻意隱瞞了我的能力，但我還是所以實驗項目中最弱ㄊ的。在正常情況下，我復原的狀況應該會更好，但…”

“怎麼了？” 火神問，但老師馬上就注意到然後要求他安靜。

*

他們在午餐時間繼續他們的談話。 

“桃井同學昨晚有用電話警告我們。顯然的，Gold有一個備用計畫，只是在為他突然消失的時候準備的。他在網路上公開了某些關於我們在帝光的任務的機密文件。桃井同學攔截住了大多數的文件。她把她可以刪除的都刪掉了，她沒辦法刪掉的她也修改了一部分讓那些文件失去可信度，但不管怎樣那些文件還是吸引了很多注意，也引起了很多質疑。”

黑子在解釋完之後就不再出聲，他想要喘口氣。他看起來病懨懨的，而且他吃得不夠多。火神拚命的把食物往他手裡塞但是黑子只吃了一小口。

“所以這些只是虛驚一場嗎？” 火神不爽的說。

黑子搖頭。 “不完全。這是Gold最後的爆發。既然已經他已經不在周圍了，他沒辦法讓事態升級。如果我們撐得過這一次，我們就會沒事的。”

如果。在那個“如果”背後是什麼意思？要是大眾決定他們太危險，奇蹟們會怎麼樣？

火神給了黑子另一個他吃不下的哈密瓜麵包，他覺得很無助。

*

像承諾的那樣，他們去籃球部的時候已經把解釋準備好了。黑子負責說大部分的事情，他平穩的簡述 Gold的意圖。他省略了很多—首先，Gray還有Green 7284；他們最後是怎麼阻止Gold的；那些關於帝光的實驗項目其實是殺手的“謠言”其實是真的。在那些資訊都被移除後，這故事基本上就是一盤散沙，就算是火神都看得出來二年級的沒有被說服。

“你應該早點告訴我們的，笨蛋！” 日向大叫。就像誠凜達成了不再追問黑子的共識。“我們是夥伴，不是嗎？我們是站在你這邊的！”

黑子低下頭。“謝謝你們。”

“好啦，從現在開始，所有人都不準跟記者說話，懂嗎？” 里子命令。“而且我們絕對不會對他們大吼大叫，知道？” 她們盯著火神。

“我們會一起度過難關的，” 日向強調。

“謝謝你們，” 黑子又說了一次，這次他的聲音小到只有火神聽得到。

*

“跟我回家，” 火神命令。

“火神君太直白了，”黑子小聲的說。

“白痴！” 火神紅著臉說。“你現在不應該自己待著。”

黑子沒有抗議。火神煮了晚餐然後親眼看著黑子吃下去。黑子的臉上終於恢復了一點血色。

他把自己的床讓給黑子睡，他自己舖好了客人用的被褥。他幫黑子蓋好被子轉身離開的時候黑子抓住了他的手腕。

“留下，拜託你。”

火神愣在原地。他不確定黑子在要求或是在邀請的是什麼。

“黑子？”

“床夠我們兩個睡，” 黑子說，他的語氣讓火神還是猜不出他的意圖。

火神爬上床，他的心臟快速的跳動。他覺得他好像是在發熱，他的臉應該已經和他的髮色一樣紅了。他跟裸體的亞歷山德拉•加西亞睡過同一張床 (雖然不是有意的。) 但他對衣服穿的好好的黑子窩在他身旁還是毫無準備。黑子靠在火神身邊，把他的臉埋進火神的胸膛，緊緊的纏住他的身體。黑子短短幾秒鐘就睡著了。

環住黑子緊抱他是世界上最自然的事。他的心臟感覺還是像一顆即將爆炸的炸彈，他覺得他不可能在這種狀態下入睡。

但黑子的呼吸聲，他身體的熱度，還有香草的味道，全都慢慢的引誘他闔上眼睛，睡了他這輩子最香甜的覺。 

*

他被突然失去的溫度驚醒。黑子坐在旁邊拉著火神的手臂，火神這時候才注意到黑子的手機在響。

“哈囉？黃瀨君？... 我懂了。是的，我明白了，我馬上就開電腦….不，不需要，他跟我在一起…我要掛斷了，黃瀨君。”

黑子掛了電話。

“黃瀨想幹嘛？” 火神睡眼惺忪的。現在是早上六點，沒有人應該在這種時間被叫醒。

“他想要跟我們所有人視訊。但我認為其實是笠松有事情想要說。”

“笠松？” 火神相信那個海常三年級不會沒事要求舉行會議，所以他打了個哈欠把電腦準備好。

安排一場七組人的視訊會議有點麻煩，但他解決了。

“不會吧，小黑！你真的在火神家？驚天醜聞啊！小火神，你是在引誘我們純潔的小黑子嗎？”

“閉嘴啦，我沒有！” 火神大叫。雖然考慮到黑子睡亂的頭髮還有他身上穿的被拿來當睡衣的他的上衣，火神承認看起來的確是罪證確鑿。

“我是昨天晚上唯一自己睡的嗎？不公平！小真，我們為什麼不多享受一下？”

“閉嘴，高尾。”

高尾是唯一在他自己的房間的人類。笠松和黃瀨用同一個螢幕，冰室和紫原也一樣。(大家都刻意不去對紫原還有冰室赤裸的上半身發出評論。)青峰，桃井和赤司都用了他們自己的電腦。

“我們可以直接進入主題嗎，涼太？” 赤司說。 “我馬上就需要做好去學校的準備了。”

火神覺得赤司現在不是他比較理智的那個人格是個不詳的預兆。

笠松回答了他。“日本自衛隊被要求參與一個特別訪談節目。我爸還有其他士兵會在全國放送的節目上針對他們當時對奇蹟的行動還有後續處理回答問題。你們也需要跟著。”

“這是什麼意思？” 赤司尖銳的問。

“意思就是他們會在幾百萬台電視機上質問你們是不是公共危害，” 笠松直白的說。“在經過假裝的對自衛隊士兵的譴責之後，他們會盡全力讓你們的形象越糟越好。”

每個人都在思考。“但這也是個好機會，不是嗎？” 高尾說。“這也給了你們為自己發言的機會—證明你們不是威脅。如果這個訪談順利進行，我們也許可以制止現在的反奇蹟情緒。”

青峰嗤了一聲。“喔，我們只需要這麼幹？太棒了。”奇蹟們看起來都不太想出聲。

“呃…”紫原說。

“我們死定了，”黃瀨陰鬱的說。

“我不理解你們為什麼這麼悲觀，” 冰室說。“高尾同學是對的，如果他們把你們擺在聚光燈下，你們就有機會說服人們Gold把你們形容成那樣是錯的。”

“冰室前輩，” 黑子說，就連他聽起來都很壓抑。“除了黃瀨君我們沒有人出現在公眾面前是有理由的。”

“我們在鏡頭前的時候，我們傾向於，呃，那個詞是什麼？” 青峰說。

“有威脅性的？” 桃井建議。

“我本來是想要說‘像一群混帳，’ 但‘有威脅性’ 也通啦，” 青峰說。

“我們總是讓黃瀨還有桃井接受採訪，” 綠間推推眼鏡說。“其他人並沒有那麼… 像人類。”

“黑子是正常的啊，” 火神看著黑子辯解。

“謝謝你，火神君。但我雖然並沒有威脅感，我也沒有特別容易引發同情心。” 火神想著黑子平板沒有表情的行為舉止，他的話也許有點道理。

“我現在也沒有我三年前那麼有吸引力了，”。桃井悲傷的說。“女性傾向在我說話的時候討厭我。雖然我也許可以改變男性民眾的想法。”

每個人都心照不宣的決定迴避掉 “為什麼女性抗拒桃井”這個話題。

“那就讓黃瀨負責說話，” 高尾說。

黃瀨搖頭。“我本來絕對可以試試看！我很討人喜歡的！但不幸的是，Gold的很多檔案特別針對我。很多人對我可以變成任何人還有這能力在暗殺上多有用不安心。”

所有人都沉默著思考著考慮到他們其實是非常具有威脅性還受過暗殺訓練的人，他們現在表現出的威脅程度其實算還不錯了。

“我很不想提出這個明顯的問題，但要是他們問我們是不是受過訊的殺手我們到底該怎麼回答？”綠間說。

“說謊？” 高尾提議。

“說謊有用，” 冰室覆議。

“要是自衛隊的被問同樣的問題說謊就不管用了，” 赤司說。

“我父親不會出賣你們的，” 笠松低吼。“沒有人會那樣做。更何況，要是真相洩漏，他們的下場也不會比你們好到哪裡去。”

“不重要。你知道在一件事上串通好所有人的說詞多困難嗎？更別說流暢的說謊了。敦，你是個專業殺手嗎？”

“什麼？赤仔知道我—噢。我應該說謊的。不不不。不。當然不是。我很無害。”

紫原單調的語氣造就了所有人驚愕過度的沉默。

“我們死定了，” 黃瀨又說了一次。

“別這麼輕易放棄，白痴！”笠松一邊揍黃瀨的頭一邊說。“所有人，不要輕言放棄！離特別訪談還有三天，你們這些人需要用全部的時間心力去練習如何當一個連蚊子都不敢殺的普通人類！”

“好麻煩。三天根本不夠，” 紫原抱怨。“逃到國外不是比較簡單嗎？”

“我會努力讓他上得了檯面的，” 冰室承諾。

*

火神做了早餐，雖然發生了這麼多事，他還是想著要是每天早上都是這樣開始會有多好 (不包括晨間視訊會議)。跟黑子一起起床，替他煮早餐，跟他一起吃飯，跟他一起上學。

他一到學校看到的那群記者毀滅了火神對這種日常的感受。他盡全力保護住黑子—當他的光，讓黑子可以不知不覺的溜走。

“你對一個奇蹟在學校感到安全嗎？”

“你覺得他們在你的學校裡的真正意圖是什麼？”

然後黑子突然出現在那裡，安靜但憤怒，像他在對霧崎第一的那場比賽時一樣。“我們只是想要自由的活著。”

在好幾個攝影機閃光燈閃起的同時，火神把黑子拖進學校，記者們不能進到校園。

“教練叫我們別跟記者說話。”

“我知道，” 黑子說。

“你需要低調。”

“我知道。”

你可以躲的，火神想對他說。因為所有人都是這麼想的—黑子沒有理由要和他們一起經歷這些。他大概有能力讓全世界都忘記他的存在；他可以逃走然後活得和平安詳。

但要是黑子那麼做，他就不再是黑子了。

而如果他不是黑子，火神也不會愛他的。

*

訪談那天是火神人生中最緊張的一天。他前一天晚上沒有睡著，但他的感覺和比賽前的興奮截然不同。

整個誠凜隊伍都提早到好讓他們找得到座位。他們不是唯一這麼做的—海常，秀德，陽泉，甚至連桐皇和洛山都到了—今天的現場觀眾有一大部分都是由高中籃球員組成的。這在某種程度上讓火神稍微安心了。至少他有盟友，有人不覺得奇蹟們是怪物。火神坐在他的兩個前輩中間，和在陽泉那一群的冰室互相點了點頭。

黑子坐在會場的另一邊，和奇蹟們還有一群自衛隊士兵在一起。所有的奇蹟都穿著西裝(就連桃井也是)，像是什麼專業人士之類的，但他們沒有一個看起來特別的“沒有威脅性”。

事實是，他們大多數都接近兩米高，紫原甚至還超過。他們比很多成年人更強壯，尤其是在他們承受壓力的狀況下他們會進入某種“戰鬥模式”，看起來就像他們想靠暴力解決事情。火神一直喜歡跟他們在球場對上，但他從其他誠凜一年級知道，就算奇蹟們什麼也不做，他們身上就是有一種“可怕的跟什麼一樣”的氛圍。

他們表現得相當不普通。就連黑子都緊繃而且警戒—就像他隨時準備好動作一樣。

人們和火神解釋過這不是什麼審判，之類的。當這次訪談結束後，他們不會監禁奇蹟們，不管最後的結論是什麼。

但看到他們，在這場地的另一端，被大約一打看起來已經準備好為他們定罪的正式打扮的人圍繞著，火神想這在他眼中和一場審判沒什麼兩樣。一場塞勒姆女巫審判。

那些人看起來已經準備好把人綁上火堆了。

*

訪談很久，而且人們一直在說話，很多話。火神有試著跟上話題，但他們一直用複雜的法律用語所以他只聽得懂一半。他感受到絕望而且疑惑而且完全不知道事態的進展。第一次的，火神希望他可以聰明一點。

但他接著注意到了里子緊緊抿成一條線的唇還有她冰冷憤怒的眼神，也許他聽不懂他們在說什麼是件好事。

過了一會兒後他放棄去理解他們在說什麼然後專注在黑子身上。

*

他們開始傳喚證人的時候，火神馬上跟著緊張起來。 (日向，再一次，解釋他們沒有“被傳喚”還有別在用那個詞，但火神在小時候看了很多法網游龍所以他還是會照他記憶中的叫。)

他認得出笠松的父親，就算他們沒有叫他的名字。笠松耀司看起來就像是他兒子年級大一點，然後比較放得開的版本。他說話的方式很輕鬆，很容易親近，但這也讓火神懷疑他到底有沒有在嚴肅對待這回事。

“笠松中士，請問是否有任何跡象顯示這些孩子們是危險的？

火神屏住呼吸。整個法庭(“閉嘴啦火神，這不是什麼法庭”) 似乎都倒吸了一口氣等待耀司的答案。

“這個嘛，那是個有點模糊的問題，” 耀司搔著他的臉頰說。“他們有超能力，那當然是危險的，但妳應該看看我的男孩們在他們的錄影帶紀錄被覆蓋掉的樣子。那才叫危險。”

零零落落的笑聲響起，但空氣中的緊繃氣氛沒有散去。

“笠松中士，我覺得你在迴避我的問題，” 那女人嚴厲的說。 “日本自衛隊是在知情的狀況下庇護一群殺手然後把他們送到一般高中嗎？”

“北原女士，” 耀司說，他的表情嚴肅異常。“我向妳保證，如果日本自衛隊有任何一點感受到奇蹟們對社會是有危害的，我們永遠不會鼓勵他們去高中上課。”

火神對他印象深刻。耀司在保持誠實的同時還是沒有直接回答問題。成年人有時候真的很厲害。

“笠松中士，這是你的個人想法，還是你有證據去支撐你的說法？”

“請問妳，是在表示因為我跟其中一個住在一起所以導致我有偏見存在嗎？”

“是，那正是我的意思。”

“那，妳同時也在表示我是個糟糕的父親，而我被妳冒犯到了。”

這讓那女人陷入了迴圈(火神不確定她是律師還是記者還是什麼。他不喜歡她，而且很高興看到她碰到了釘子。) “我並不是—”

“我有三個兒子，北原女士，我摯愛的三個兒子。妳真的認為我會刻意的把我的男孩們置於危險之中嗎？”

“我並沒有在表示—’

“我的長子從他十五歲時就見過奇蹟們了。妳是在表達說我知情的把他帶到一個他可能會受傷的地方嗎？讓他暴露在危險中？”

“笠松中士，你離題了—”

“我會為我的孩子們做任何事，北原女士。他們每一個，為了讓他們遠離危險，我什麼都願意做。”

“我很確定你是一位好父親，” 那女人薄弱的說。

火神稍微放鬆了下來。如果事情繼續這樣下去，也許最後的結果會是好的。

*

當然，事情沒有平順的繼續，因為緊跟著的環節就是採訪奇蹟們，而他們第一個叫上證人席的是青峰。

那女人好像改變策略了。她沒有再問帝光的事，或他們是不是受過訓的殺手(火神很確定青峰有辦法在這個問題上撒謊。)

反之，她問了關於籃球的事而火神立刻覺得他們慘了。

“你是個好選手嗎，青峰同學？”

火神可以直接看到青峰快要把“能打敗我的只有我自己”說出口，但他看到桃井還有黑子的眼神於是改口， “是。”

“你們隊上的王牌，對吧？”

“在他們讓我上場的時候。”

“你不覺得你的能力給了你不公平的體能優勢嗎？”

“其他人弱成那樣又不是我的錯。”

死定了。

*

他們下一個問的是紫原，火神開始覺得他們刻意在避開黃瀨和桃井；他們想要讓奇蹟們看起來像怪物。

“紫原同學，你的能力讓你有強大的力量，沒錯吧？”

“對，沒錯，” 紫原說，他聽起來很無聊。

“你強壯到可以粉碎別人嗎？”

“喔，當然，很簡單。”

火神往他自己的額頭拍下去。他可以感覺到冰室在房間的另外一邊做出了同樣的動作。

“你有用你的能力導致普通人類受傷過嗎？”

“那是狗屁！” 冰室大喊，吸引了所有人的目光。

“年輕人，如果你不能控制自己，那我們恐怕必須請你離開。”

“但那些都是狗屁，” 日向大吼，把坐在他旁邊的火神嚇到了。“如果你們想要知道奇蹟們危險不危險，你們難道不應該問我們這些跟他們一起上課一起打球的人嗎？”

“對啊！” 宮地在秀德那區大喊。“我們跟他們一起上學不是應該要有人來問我們嗎？我們喜歡綠間！”

“青峰懶惰又驕傲但他是我們的隊友而且我們需要他！” 若松喊。

“我們永遠喜歡小征！” 實瀏跟著說。洛山隊伍都一致性的穿了紅色上衣，還趁此機會揮了揮他們帶來印著赤司的臉的團扇。

這造成了從聚集的籃球員們傳出來的支持聲浪。現場一片混亂—而火神只是呆呆的看著。

這是奇蹟們的問題—也是那些愛著他們的人類的。那是每一個人一直以來的想法。他們以為他們是在獨自面對一切。不知道為什麼，他們從來沒想過他們的隊友會成為他們的力量。但火神看著誠凜隊伍—二年級還有一年級—大聲吼叫著而且看起來就像火神一樣憤怒，他頓時了解他們一直以來有多蠢。

那個不是法官但顯然很重要的人對他們下令。“如果再有一個籃球部的打斷我們，你們全部都得出去。”

“但難道這些孩子們的聲音不應該被聽見嗎？” 笠松耀司說。“這些孩子比任何人都更了解奇蹟，他們很顯然的在支持他們的隊友。”

“他們只是喜歡贏球而已，”那個不是法官的人冷酷的說，“我相當確定沒有超能力隊員的敵對隊伍不會喜歡跟有的隊伍碰上。”

火神怒視著他，整個誠凜隊伍也一樣。那些“普通”的籃球員也一樣。他們跟他人一起奮鬥；他們只讓奇蹟們在對上彼此時上場。這男的以為他是哪根蔥啊？

但沒有人敢冒再次出聲的風險。

*

他們直接跳過赤司，無禮的說“任何說出的每一個命令都會被強制執行的人對於採訪而言都太危險了。”

赤司用一種跟他們表現的無害的目標完全沾不上邊的眼神盯著這段聲明。

他們下一個問的是黑子。

火神知道命運待他很好—他很有運動天賦，他的父母親很有錢，他總是交得到很棒的朋友—所以他沒有想過要多要什麼過。不像冰室，他成長的過程中不包括想要有超能力。

他在此時此刻之前從不想要超能力，他全心希望他可以帶著黑子遠走高飛；不計任何代價保護好他。

火神從來不是一個虔誠的信徒，但他向任何願意傾聽的神祈禱。

他祈禱有奇蹟出現。

*

“所以你可以消除記憶？”

“的確沒錯，” 黑子說，引發了觀眾席的一陣竊竊私語。 “但範圍非常有限。我只能夠讓某人暫時性的遺忘我的存在。”

“但本質上你是在洗腦他們，對吧？”

“我沒有以這種方式思考過我的能力。”

“所以要怎樣才能阻止你去搶劫一間銀行？你甚至可以讓所有人忘記你在現場。”

“因為我有能力做到某件事，不代表我會這麼做。讓我們成為人類的就是辨別是非的能力。”

更多細微的聲音。這是個好答案，而且黑子應該要被視為容易被同情的。他比較矮小也沒有其他人那麼恐怖。

但他不帶任何情緒的舉止阻礙了他。他在群眾眼中是冷酷疏離的。這讓火神想要大喊。

_你們不了解他！他奮鬥他感覺他是我見過最耀眼的人！_

他握緊拳頭，用力到他的指甲陷進了肉裡。

“非常有力的回應。也許你可以回答目前為止一直被迴避的問題。帝光有把你們做為訓練成殺手嗎？”

火神現在才知道一秒鐘感覺可以多像是永恆。

從外頭傳來的喊叫聲打斷了這個瞬間，讓所有人移開他們的注意力，不去意識到黑子在回答時遲疑了。

喊叫聲增大了。

“外面是發生了什麼事？” 那個不是法官問。

“看起來是一群高中生在外面喧鬧，” 一個來幫忙維持秩序的警察說。

“我已經說過如果再有什麼籃球員跑來干擾流程—”

“不管這有沒有用，他們好像是打排球的。”

排球？

“你有認識什麼排球員嗎？” 火神對日向小聲的說。

日向皺眉。“就我所知，誠凜連排球社都沒有！”

門被大力推開然後一群高中男生們魚貫而入。在中央的一個穿著黑色運動外套，有著一頭橘髮的矮小男孩昂首闊步的走向前。

那個不是法官的人大吼著問，“你是誰？”

那個橘髮的小孩子握住分開群眾還有受訪者的圍欄。

“我是日向翔陽。烏野一年級十號副攻手。編號GM-O394，也被叫做‘Orange。’ 帝光失敗的實驗項目。” 他緊抓住圍欄然後像是一個盯著惡龍的騎士一樣盯著那個提問人。“我是來這裡捍衛我做為人類的地位。”

混亂爆發。

*

那些高中生們圍著那個橘髮的小孩。最靠近他的穿著同樣的黑色運動外套，但他們人多到很清楚不是只有一間學校的學生。在場的至少有十所學校，把這個所謂的不是法庭擠得水洩不通，他們每一個看起來都很好戰。

“年輕人，你是在自稱是第八個奇蹟嗎？” 那個不是法官尖銳的問。“因為我們沒有得到關於更多奇蹟的資訊。”

“沒有人知道。我在六年前逃出帝光，我在之後都過著‘普通’的生活，不是什麼威脅。我跟人類生活在一起還跟他們一起打排球—”

“在正式比賽？對上一般學生？” 那個不是法官追問。

“我的優勢沒有你想像的那麼多！” 日向急促的反駁。.

“噢對啊，日向的排球爛透了，” 一個戴著眼鏡的高個子金髮男孩說，“他的發球還有接球基本上就是垃圾，他的攔網也沒有好到哪裡去，就連他的扣球也—”

“喂！月島！”

“只是想要幫忙。”

“幫少一點！”

觀眾們小聲的笑了起來。這一幕有點溫馨可愛—這很日常，很普通。

“每個跟小不點對上過的人都會告訴你烏野是個好隊伍，但沒有到超人類的程度，” 一個穿著青色和白色運動服的漂亮男孩說。“每一個跟烏野比賽過的人都在這裡作證。” 他向排球員們比了比。

“那不是我們在討論的議題，” 那個惱怒的採訪記者說。“你偏離了我提出的問題。”

“你不能把奇蹟們關起來，” 日向說。“如果你那麼做了，你得把我也一起關起來。”

“如果你們打算把他關起來，你們就需要把這裡的每個人一起關著，” 一個很高的黑髮男孩說，他站在那個新的奇蹟身旁。他的臉部表情讓他成為這個房間裡最恐怖的人。“因為日向是我們之中最人類的。”

“沒有人要被關起來，” 那個採訪者被激怒了。“我們現在只是想要搞清楚你們是不是危險的。還有，我們要怎麼知道你真的是個奇蹟？”

那些站在日向周圍的人在他開始發光之前老早就躲開了。接著他被橘色的光芒環繞。他把圍欄當作跳台起跳，下一秒他躍入空中，高度逼近二十英尺。 (是的，火神在嫉妒。)

他在不是法官還有那個採訪記者之前落地，站在黑子身前。

“那就問我。我會說出你們想要知道的一切。”

*

不是法庭的會場在湧入了大批排球員之後顯得相當擁擠。他們大多數在籃球員的席位中找到了坐下的位置，他們很歡迎新的盟友。

控方很顯然的不知道怎麼對付這個新的小孩子—不想要跟他對話。因為不像其他的奇蹟，這孩子是嬌小的。他甚至比黑子還矮。他看起來像是可以毫無破綻的混進一群國中生，甚至小學生裡。

有點像是控方在用一群羅威那犬和比特犬試圖證明所有的狗都是危險的，然後突然間不知道從哪裡冒出了一隻博美一樣。

“所以—日向同學—你… 飛？”

“我可以跳！ ” 他驕傲的說。 “超級高喔！然後我可以浮在那邊大概幾秒鐘。但是我沒辦法飛，我告訴妳，我人生中最失望的就是這個。還有我不夠高。”

觀眾又笑了，火神可以看得出來控方開始焦慮了。

“但你必需承認的是，其他的奇蹟有危險的能力。”

“對啊，而且他們還很高，” 日向說，引起了另一陣笑聲。

火神相當驚艷。這就是Orange，黑子第一個朋友。他每一點都和黑子完全相反。如果說黑子是某個你常常自然的忽略掉的人，日向會讓你不自覺的注意到他。他像太陽一樣吸引著目光。黑子不表露情緒，日向的臉上表現出他的所有感受。火神從來沒見過這麼外向的人。

那個律師(或記者，或不知道什麼) 面色凝重，她了解到要是她不在當下搬出王牌她將完全失去群眾的支持。

“日向同學，你只需要回答我這個問題：帝光有訓練你們成為殺手嗎？”

日向的臉色陰沉下來，他的眼神變得堅硬。他散發出來的氣場讓火神戰慄。日向盯著那個記者不帶起伏的說：

“帝光所做的只有傷害我們，一遍又一遍。”

*

日向的話語讓全場觀眾屏息。會場裡的沉默無比鮮明。

日向的表情沒有改變。“他們在Black每一次笑或哭的時候電擊他，他們在Purple不服從他們的命令的時候鞭打他，有一次Blue跑太遠了，所以他們就把他的腿打到骨折。”他一邊說話一邊比著奇蹟們，讓大家知道他指的是誰，他說完後大力拍上心口，“他們試著殺掉我然後把我丟到垃圾堆。他們會揍我們不給我們東西吃還把我們鎖在小箱子裡面。你們不能再把我們關起來。你們不能。”

黑子把臉埋進他自己的手掌心裡，他在顫抖，火神知道他在哭。桃井在他旁邊擦眼淚。火神聽到了他附近傳來的吸鼻子聲，他看到里子靠著隊長在哭。她不是唯一一個。冰室也哭了，那個跟著排球部一起來的小個子金髮女孩也是；若松一邊哭一邊咆哮還有一堆籃球員跟他一樣。洛山的每個學生都眼眶泛淚。很多觀眾也掏出了手帕。

“我不是殺手，” 日向說，平靜的像是暴風雨來襲之前的天空。“我是一個排球選手。”

*

控方在那之後基本上就輸了案子。他們不可能再找奇蹟們的麻煩，又保持著不像是一群混蛋和惡霸的形象。

剩下的節目稀哩糊塗的就過去了，接著歡呼聲響起。奇蹟們離開台上和他們各自的隊伍會合，現場就像是返校節一樣。誠凜隊伍興奮的跟黑子抱在一起，他們激動到像是又贏了一次冬季盃一樣。

他還沒有結束了的真實感。火神和黑子的眼神對上，他們都還沒有跟上發生的這些事情，也不知道現在該做什麼。

* 

火神不確定是誰先提議的，但那一大群排球員跟籃球員決定跑到公園去開派對。有幾個日本自衛隊的士兵買了披薩，還有一場如火如荼的還沒決定好要叫“籃排球”還是“排籃球”的比賽進行中。

火神站在黑子背後，他看起來像是想要融入背景消失一樣。“所以那就是Orange，吭？他比我想像中還要小隻一點。”

“科學家們覺得矮小一點的身材有助於降低空氣阻力，” 黑子回覆。

“你應該去跟他說個話，” 火神說。他注意到黑子還沒有接近過日向。

“我…不確定該對他說什麼。他今天做的事… 相當令人印象深刻。”

火神往爭執中的紫原和日向那邊看過去。令人印象深刻這個形容詞連他的一半都無法描述。火神聽到那些排球員們在說話；他們好像大部分都是從宮城縣來的。 

“去跟他講話就對了，” 火神粗聲粗氣的說。.

黑子點頭往前走。日向停下對紫原的大吼大叫(他跟黑子一樣不喜歡被摸頭) 然後燦爛的微笑，“嘿Black！”

“好久不見Orange。謝謝你今天所做的。”

日向看起來有很多事想說，但他不知道該怎麼開口。

“雖然，早一點知道你還活著會比較好，” 黑子用加上這句，他的語調有一點點感覺像是在報復。

“我以為你已經死了！” 日向抗議。“我在前幾天看到電視之前不知道你還活得好好的。”

“喔？所以你打算讓我們其他幾個自生自滅囉？” 青峰說。

日向瞇起眼睛。“公平的說，你們也直接讓我去等死了。”

青峰大笑，往日向的背拍下去。“是啊，我要是你的話，絕對不會跑來幫我們。”

*

因為他不想打擾到黑子和日向的重逢，火神自己一個人在那邊晃來晃去。他不知道怎麼站到那個在日向剛到的時候站在他身邊的恐怖黑髮排球員旁邊。他們沒有太多共同話題可以聊，但他們都用相同的痛苦表情看著黑子還有日向的重聚。

高尾向他們兩個走來。“你們兩個來吧。你們可以來我的排籃球隊伍。嘿，你是影山，對吧？”

“對？” 影山謹慎的回答。

“你是日向的男朋友吧？”

“我是他的舉球員。”

高尾做了個怪表情。“那什麼意思？是男朋友的排球用語嗎？”

影山想了一下之後聳肩。“是啊，差不多吧？”

“那你就是我們的一員，兄弟！” 高尾大笑著拍了影山的背好幾次。“精挑細選的“奇蹟男友俱樂部”的成員！我們應該買統一的T恤！設計俱樂部代表標誌！去遊行！”

影山看起來在每多一個提議說出來時都越趨警戒，之後高尾就把他拉走了。

綠間站在他的位置往火神的方向看。火神跟著他的視線，發現他其實在看著黑子和日向試著把一顆排球投進籃框裡。

“黑子曾經說過Orange的和善不是他的弱點。他又一次被證明是對的。”

火神搞不懂為什麼跟著來支持日向的不只有他自己的隊伍，還有那麼多輸給他們的。一個人的社交能力到底是可以好到哪裡去啊？

“奇蹟們現在在網路上很熱門，” 火神說。“你們現在超級受歡迎的。”

“如果有選擇的話，我不確定我會選擇這種結果，” 綠間僵硬的說。“但我想另一種下場糟糕太多了。”

“喂！綠間！黑子的男朋友！過來加入我們！” 日向大叫。

火神臉紅。黑子沒有糾正他的朋友，所以火神現在能做的大概只有加入他們。

*

當天結束的時候有好幾個淚眼婆娑的道別—幾個籃球員好像和排球選手們結下了永遠的友誼。

日向和黑子交換了手機號碼。“我們有很多事情需要好好聊一聊，所以你找個時間來宮城，好不好哲也？”

“我會的，日向君，我保證。”

“哲也也也。經過了這麼多事，你可以叫我翔陽的！”

黑子遲疑的微笑。“好的，翔陽君。下次見。”

“拜拜，哲也！火神拜！”

火神看著感覺已經快要昏倒的黑子。 “你還好嗎？”

“只是累了而已，火神君。今天發生了很多事。我想要儘快回家。”

“我送你回去。”

“我的意思是—我會比較想要回到你家，如果你不介意的話。”

火神蠻確定他有控制住沒有臉紅。“好，沒問題。”

*

二號在火神的公寓很自在。雖然火神以前從來沒想過跟一條狗一起住，他已經想好要怎麼向黑子提議讓他搬進他家了。

他坐到黑子身邊端了杯茶給他。

“我很高興你的朋友還活著，” 他說，希望這句話聽起來不會怪怪的。“但還是難以置信。他有告訴你他是怎麼辦到的嗎？”

黑子搖頭。“他說那是一段很長的故事，他下次再告訴我。我認為他不想說，所以我沒有追問。但想到他在過去這六年他自由的活著…我為他感到開心。他很了不起。”

“不像你這麼了不起，” 火神幾乎沒有思考就說出口了。

“火神君很善良，但是有偏見。”

“我沒有！你很了不起，大家都知道！所有的奇蹟都還在仰慕你反抗了帝光。”

黑子皺眉。“你想表達的是什麼？”

火神，了解到他從來沒有告訴黑子他知道帝光的折磨室還有黑子的逃跑計畫，跟黑子簡單講了奇蹟們在醫院大廳說的話。

黑子在火神說完之後搖搖頭。 “你還沒想出來我並不驚訝，火神君，因為你是個白痴—”

“嘿！”

“—而且帝光最聰明的人在太遲了之前都沒有發覺。但我對其他的奇蹟們還把這麼多功勞感到相當訝異。我以為他們現在已經明白了。”

“明白什麼？”

“明白那其實並不值得欽佩。你聽過hamartia這個字眼嗎？”

“你用猜的也知道我沒有，” 火神說。

黑子溺愛的看著火神。“意思是‘致命缺陷’—一個用在古希臘悲劇的詞彙。英雄們總是有一個會毀滅他們自身的致命缺陷。我就是帝光的hamartia。”

“什麼意思？”

“帝光為了製造成功的實驗項目不擇手段，”黑子解釋。“為了讓實驗項目達到成功的標準，他們什麼都願意做。他們製造出比他們強壯聰明的實驗項目，接著用恐懼控制他們。”

“對，”火神說。

黑子依舊繼續著他溺愛的眼神，像是沒辦法相信火神還想不到，但還是喜歡著他。“但他們也竭盡全力確保無法感受到恐懼。為了確保我什麼情緒都無法感受到，成為一個更‘成功’的實驗項目，他們訓練我如何去抵抗他們控制我們的手段。他們在太晚了之後才明白他們做了什麼。”

在他們說話的時候，黑子的手悄悄的握住了火神的。火神不確定他們為什麼要坐在他家的沙發上握手，但他沒有要抱怨的意思。

“我知道其他的奇蹟認為我缺乏情緒的舉止是我還沒有從在帝光的那段時間完全恢復的徵兆。但我沒有這麼想。這是我力量的源頭，是我有能力反抗，有能力逃走的原因。但我並是了不起的。不比任何人多。”

_你是的_ ，火神想說， _你棒呆了，你是我見過最了不起的人，我愛你。_

黑子微微的臉紅了。“我也愛你。”

火神這時才發現他把那整句話完整的說出口了，他想要馬上從沙發上跳起來然後找個地方躲，但黑子的手緊緊握住他的，把他拉住。

“你很了不起，” 火神又重覆了一次。

“而你是個奇蹟，火神君，” 黑子說。他往前傾親了親火神的嘴角。那是個純潔的吻，只持續了不到一秒，但他們在黑子退回去之後臉都漲得通紅。黑子微笑，明顯，快樂，火神第一次看到他這樣笑，他看起來像是在人間的天使，他說“我很高興我遇見了你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者後記：原作者的tumblr 是umisabaku.tumblr.com，上面有一些她自己寫的小短篇還有點文。因為她在原作的後記有表達過希望讓排球少年是一個秘密的crossover，所以我沒有標tag，在這裡對被雷到的人道歉。本系列的下一篇文是用排球少年那一邊的視角講這個故事，cp是影日影還有黑研。


End file.
